Naruto belladonna el monstruo entre dioses del universo 6
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Champa estaba muy frustrado por no tener un luchador del nivel de hit y decidió recurrir a su guardián para reclutar a un luchador más fuerte, su esperanza para salir vivo del torneo es un niño relacionado a la leyenda del límite roto. Crossover de dragón Ball super con rwby y Naruto, inspirando en Naruto el hijo de belladona de un solo puñetazo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor** : Hola todo como están, bienvenido de nuevo al primer capítulo de Naruto belladona el límite roto.

Cómo mucho lo leerán, 2 comentarios de mis otras historia me recomendó que yo hiciera el omake o la historia de Naruto belladona en el torneo de poder, así que con gusto cumpliré ese deseo a ustedes, después de todo soy un dios generoso.

Al ver lo emocionante que es Dragon Ball Super, decido escribir este crossover. ¡Las palabras del hombre no se pueden describir cuando se reveló Migatte no Gokui! Fue algo asombroso, que la transformación SSB es una mierda.

Nuestra pequeño protagonista es Naruto Belladonna el niño del hijo de Belladonna de un solo puñetazo, en esa aventura, el entrará en el torneo de poder bajo el mando de champa remplazando a mangetta así que Naruto tendrá que tener cuidado con todo incluso de Jiren, sin embargo, ... ¡es un gran problema! ¡Nunca había visto a alguien tan op! Incluso Beerus fue herido de alguna manera por SSG, ¡pero este marciano soporto el Kaioken SSBx20 sin daños!.

Imagina una pelea de Naruto serio vs jiren serio vs Goku ultra instinto, dios será épico en todo los proporciones.

¡Ah, he estado parloteando demasiado! Es hora de comenzar la historia.

 **Capítulo 1: reclutando al límite Roto? . La carta de triunfo de champa.**

Torneo de poder. El torneo de artes marciales, donde los 12 universos lucharon por la supervivencia, solo para entretener a Zeno-sama. La solicitud del torneo fue presentada por un Saiyajin con el nombre de Goku del Universo 7. Debido a eso, todo el mundo desconfiaba del próximo torneo. Aunque Gran Sacerdote decidió que los Universos que tienen una tasa de mortalidad promedio superior a 7 estarán exentos del torneo, específicamente el Universo 1, 8, 12.

Dios de la destrucción, Champa no era el más listo de todo, pero incluso él podía ver que su universo no tenía las muy pocas posibilidades de ganar el torneo.

-"Oi, Vados! ¿No tenemos ningún luchador en el nivel Hit? Cabba y esas 2 chicas saiyajin pueden parecer bien, pero eso no es suficiente para ganar el torneo!.-dijo el dios de la destrucción champa pensando en su rival y sus peleadores.

Champa comenzó a morder su uña de su dedo pensando en la probabilidades de ganar en el torneo.

-incluso ese infeliz de Bills tiene a Goku y Vegeta! Ese Goku incluso logró vencer a nuestro luchador más fuerte.-dijo furioso Champa recordando la pelea de Goku contra hit y para el colmo la cara burlona de bills le hizo sacar de su quicio.

Enfadado, Champa rompe la mesa con un puñetazo con fuerza digno de un dios de la destrucción.

\- maldición necesitamos otro luchador de tal calibre para mantenernos firmes en este desafío "exigió el gordo Dios de la Destrucción.

Su asistente y maestra de artes marciales parpadeó sorprendida

\- señor Champa ¡no puedo creer que estés usando tu cabeza por primera vez!"-dijo vados con un poco de sarcasmo al ver a su aprendiz pensar con la cabeza en lugar de dormir y comer como siempre lo hacía.

"Oi, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?" objetó a Champa con una marca en su frente. Dando vuelta con una expresión seria, agregó Champa. "¡Lo digo en serio, Vados! Necesitamos otro luchador fuerte para ganar este torneo. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?"

El ángel femenino puso su dedo índice en su barbilla en el pensamiento. Después de un tiempo, afirmó. "Humm, pensé que podría mantenerlo en secreto de ti un poco más, pero parece que la situación lo requiere"

Champa entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Vados miró a su estudiante con cierta vacilación antes de decidirse a confesar. "En realidad, había un mundo similar a nuestra Tierra y la Tierra del Universo 7. Se llama Remanente. Pero en este mundo, había una guerra constante entre razas conocido como humanos, Faunus y grimms.-dijo Vados recordado la vez que había visitado al mundo ante de conocer a su aprendiz.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué diablos no sé nada sobre ese planeta?" exigió Champa sospechosamente

-eso es simple, señor champa, ese planeta no hay nadie que tenga la fuerza y la habilidad para sobrevivir en el torneo, además todos son tan débiles, incluso tu no te molestaría de destruirlo por los débiles que son señor champa.-respondió Vados, Champa sólo suspiro.

-Tiene razón, no me gusta los débiles, además sería demasiado molesto destruir un planeta de débiles, pero que tiene que ver ese planeta tan débil que me pueda ayudar con nuestros problema.-dijo champa curioso.

-bueno señor, hace unos meses, si mal no recuerdo, sentí una presencia muy fuerte en ese planeta, sentí curiosidad, así que decidí observar en silencio la fuentes de ese poder.-dijo Vados mostrando a champa un espejo donde muestra a un niño de 13 con el pelo blanco con marcas de bigote, la mirada del niño no mostraba expresión alguna y al parecer estaba enfrente de un dragón negro con huesos blanco, debido a esa intimidante forma, el niño no mostraba emoción alguna.

Ambos observaron como el niño había lanzando un pequeño puñetazo al enorme dragón, al principio champa pensó que el niño moriría, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el dragón explotó en una explosión sangrienta dejando los resto del dragón y a un niño inexpresivo.

Champa estaba ligeramente sorprendido por lo que vio, no era la gran cosa, pero esa hazaña de vencer de un solo golpe le hacía recordar a los 12 dioses de la destrucción.

-que demonio es ese mocoso, tiene alguna información de el..-pregunto el gato gordo.

-si de hecho, su nombre anterior era naruto uzumaki, pero recientemente cambio a Naruto belladonna, ese niño no nació en ese mundo, de alguna manera el término varado en el universo 6 de remanente, aun sigo sin poder entender la fuerza de ese niño, con el nivel que tiene, puede que esté al nivel de Goku o incluso de un dios de la destrucción de bajo nivel, aunque su poder es similar a una historia que mi madre me contó cuando era niña, una leyenda de los 12 dioses de la destrucción de la primera generación se enfrentó contra una del legendario Límite Roto...el único ser capaz de sobrevivir al Hakai..-dijo Vados sorprendiendo mucho a Champa.

-..Espera, acaso dijiste, el Límite roto...me esta diciendo que ese mocoso sea el mismo ser que se enfrentó a los 12 dioses de la destrucción original, eso es imposible y salio vivo, imposibles, murió hace años..-exclamó champa recordando la historia de la leyenda del Legendario Límite Roto.

-descuida señor champa, nunca dije que ese humano sea el mismo ser que la leyenda, pero su poder muestra similitud, aun no mostró todo su potencial, que dice señor champa, quiere reclutarlo, seria un excelente adicción al grupo...-dijo Vados con una sonrisa, champa sólo frunció el ceño pensado en que hacer, después de pensar un poco, tomó una decisión.

-esta bien, tu gana vados, si ese niño esta al nivel de Goku, entonce será suficiente, vamos a Remanente.-dijo champa alejándose de su templo con su ángel siguiéndole.

-como usted ordene señor champa...-dijo Vados mientra Champa pensó en su mente.

-si todo es cierto, si ese niño tiene conexion con el legendario Límite roto, entonces ese niño será mi carta de triunfo que pueda vencer a Goku y humillar por completo al Bastado Bills...ja ja ja ja ja ja puedo sentir la emoción con solo imaginarlo...- pensó Champa con una sonrisa maligna imaginado la humillación de Goku y Bills.

Pronto el dios de la destrucción y su ángel guardián dejaron el templo y fueron en camino al planeta Remanente.

Quien es el Límite Roto, podrá Champa reclutar a Naruto, que tan fuerte es exactamente es naruto.

Averigüe en el próximo capítulo de dragón Ball super .

Fin del primer capítulo, espero que le gusten ese capítulo, es corto, pero a medida que hago los capítulos irán siendo más largo, así que espero la próxima semana para hacerlo, así que bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor** : Hola gente de fanfic, como están, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de naruto belladona el nuevo límite roto.

Hoy dejo la segunda parte, espero que le gusten, ahora mismo responderé los comentarios.

\- **Berserker96** : gracia, espero que te gusten ese nuevo capítulo.

- **guest** : gracia por comentar, espero que te gusten el segundo capítulo.

\- **Xirons 20:** así es bro, naruto finalmente obtendrá el reto que tanto a deseado, ahora goku no sólo tendrá que preocuparse por Jiren si no también de Naruto, será una batalla épica.

\- **naruto juubi rinnensharingan:** espero que te gusten el segundo capítulo.

Bien ahora comencé el segundo capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2: la llegada de champa y el encuentro.**

 **Beacon academia**

Otro día normal en la academia Beacon, donde las nuevas generación estudia para seguir los pasos de la vieja generación para salvar la humanidad.

En el patio de la academia se podía ver 2 figuras sentado en la banca, uno es una chica de 17, joven de apariencia hermosa, ojos amarillos con iris gatuno, piel de color oliva, cabello largo color negro y un par de orejas de gatos en su cabeza, era la integrante del equipo Rwby siendo la b del grupo Blake belladonna, en su regazo era un niño de 13 años, complejo infantil, tiene el cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos azules, su altura llegaba a la cintura de blake, era Naruto belladonna, hijo adoptivo de blake belladonna.

Actualmente nuestro protagonista se encontraba en el regazo de su madre adoptiva, comiendo su ramen con pescado, su joven madre adoptiva de 18 años Blake belladonna, le cuenta la historia de un príncipe salvando a una princesa del dragón malo.

Naruto comía en silencio su comida mientra que escucha la historia de su madre, 1 año a pasado desde que se quedó atrapado en ese mundo, tal como esperaba término acostumbrado muy rápido ese mundo, tenia una familia feliz con Blake siendo su madre, con el equipo rwby siendo su tías y su aprendiz aegis.

\- así el príncipe se caso con la princesa y vivió feliz por siempre, fin...-dijo Blake con una sonrisa mientra que con su mano libre le acarició la cabeza con cariño consiguiendo el ronroneo se naruto.

-gracia mamá, fue una buena historia...-dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, con el tiempo que se quedó en remanente, había amado todo lo que había en ese mundo y quería quedarse para siempre.

Había aprendido todo y se habia encariñado por completo con todos sus amigos, Naruto daría todo por ellos.

A pesar de los feliz que se sentía, por dentro se sentía hueco y muerto por una buena razón.

Debido a su inconmensurable fuerza, ganaba todas las peleas con un solo golpe, un solo jodido golpe. Debido a esa razón, no había podido encontrar un rival digno de la batalla épica donde podía luchar al máximo, lo único que quería era una pelea con alguien de su talla, alguien capaz de soportar sus golpes.

Con el paso del tiempo, su habilidades de mostrar emociones se había entorpecido hasta el punto de que tenían que aprender a imitar las emociones humanas básica como sonreír, fruncir el ceño y la ira.

Ahora que lo tenía todo, poder, amigos y familia, lo único que más quería en el mundo era un verdadero reto, uno donde podía sentir la emoción de luchar con toda su fuerza, también poder sentir el dolor y sentir su sangre hervir de la emoción.

\- Amor! Luce tan hermosa como siempre...-dijo un chico de 18 años con el pelo castaño con vetas rojas, ojos rojos y un par de cuernos de toro, vestía de traje con gabardina negra en su mano era una espada híbrida entre una escopeta y katana, Adam taurus, el ex novio de Blake y también el auto proclamado padre de naruto.

Blake suspiro y miró a su ex con una mirada desinteresado.

\- que quiere Adam, por si no te dado cuenta, estoy pasando tiempo de calidad con mi hijo .-dijo Blake alzando a naruto por las axila frente a Adam.

Naruto miro a Adam con una cara de poker.

-...hola...-saludo naruto.

-Hola naruto...cierto me olvido que hoy te llevare al parque de diversión que abre hoy, quiere venir conmigo.-dijo Adam con una sonrisa.

\- seguro...y usted mamá...-preguntó naruto a su madre adoptiva.

Blake estaba en silencio pensado en que responder, si su hijo quería ir, pero eso significaría que también iría con su ex, por la felicidad de Naruto, Blake decidió tragar su orgullo y decir, pero una voz alegre aparece.

-acaso escuche el parque de diversión, suena divertido, voy con ustedes..-dijo un chico de pelo rubio con camisa blanca abierta mostrando su abdominales y pantalón corto azul, eran un mono faunu, Sun wukong, el novio oficial de Blake y el padre genial por Naruto.

-Sun...-saludo Naruto con la misma cara inexpresiva.

Blake no dijo nada, pero suspiro de alivio al ver a Sun, Adam sólo frunció el ceño y dijo.

-es para Naruto y Blake, largo mono...-dijo Adam con seriedad.

-que dijiste chico vaca, quiere que te haga carne para asado...porque puedo hacerte mugir fuerte...-dijo Sun consiguiendo enojar a su rival.

\- ahora si te mató aliento de banana, ven y pelea, si es que sos hombre...-dijo Adam de forma amenazante mientra saca su katana.

-Con gusto, te haré hamburguesa jejeje...-dijo Sun sacando su arma, y así ambos estaba a punto de pelear, Blake sólo suspiró de forma irritado y quería hacer algo.

- **Belladonna chop!..**.-murmuró naruto dando a Adam y a Sun golpe de karate con una fuerza reducida para no matar por accidente a sus figuras paternales, naruto había sentido la incomodidad de su madre y quería ayudarlo.

\- argh...-grito Adam mientras estrella su cuerpo en el suelo dejando.

-Urgh! ..-el mono faunu tampoco se salvo del karate y termino de la misma forma que Adam, lo mas gracioso fue que dio el grito de mono.

-...Nada de pelear, iremos todos...-dijo Naruto que tenia el humo en su mano.

-si/si. ..-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Blake sonrió al ver lo que hizo su hijo por ella.

-gracia hijo...no tenia porque hacerlo...-dijo Blake con un tono maternal mientra acaricia la cabeza de Naruto.

-...de nada mamá, ellos te molestan y quería ayudar...-dijo Naruto con una cara de poker, pero tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Tal vez sea un niño de mamá, pero amaba que lo mimara, justo cuando los 4 iban al parque, naruto sintió una presencia muy fuerte, era muy fuerte, uno que no lo había sentido desde la ultima pelea con Phantom, naruto miro al cielo y observo una especie de cometa que iba directo hacia el bosque de esmeralda en las afuera de la academia.

Pronto sintió una fuerte explosión y seguido con un fuerte temblor que hizo que que los 3 comenzarán preocuparse por lo que estaba pasando.

-pero que está pasando...-exclamó Sun sorprendido al sentir el terremoto.

\- Blake, naruto están bien..-exclamó Adam preocupado.

Blake no dijo nada, pero miro preocupada a su hijo que no quitaba la mirada en el lugar donde se originó la explosión.

 **Cambio de escenas.**

En el centro de un enorme cráter en forma circular, estaba el dios de la destrucción champa y su ángel guardián Vados.

El bosque se encontraba en silencio luego de la explosión producto de su llegada, Champa miro el lugar con una mirada sería y luego habló.

-con ese planeta es remanente Vados...-dijo Champa esperando la respuesta de su maestra.

-así es señor champa, como puede ver, ese planeta es similar a la tierra del univers debido que alberga muchos humanos y las demás razas...-dijo vados con una sonrisa respondiendo la pregunta de su aprendiz.

-...ya veo, cuando huelo el aire de ese planeta, es similar a la tierra, donde estamos exactamente.-preguntó champa.

-bueno, logre ver de cerca ante de aterrizar, diría que estamos en medio de un bosque, no te preocupe, allá esta el castillo donde puede estar el niño que buscamos señor champa..-dijo Vados señalando con su báculo el lugar donde puede estar el castillo de la academia beacon.

-bien...vamos entonce, tengo que reclutar al niño a toda costa...-dijo champa abandonando junto a su maestra el cráter y dirigiendo hacia la academia.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Patio de beacon.**

Los 4 junto con todo el personal de beacon y ozpin en el cuerpo de oscar estaba afuera tratando de encontrar respuesta de la explosión y el terremoto, el equipo rwby también estaba presente.

-entonce esta diciendo que un meteorito estrelló en el bosque así nada mas...-dijo Ozpin luego se escuchar lo que dijo Blake.

-si director, fue rápido y no sabíamos que hacer, creo biene de afuera.-dijo Blake.

\- ya veo, bueno dudo que sea grave, solo es un simple pedazo de roca espacial...-dijo Qrow bebiendo su bebida.

\- no era una roca espacial, era alguien fuerte...-murmuró naruto consiguiendo la atención de todo ya que todo sabían lo que naruto era capaz, si lo que dijo era cierto, entonce tenía que tener cuidado.

\- que quiere decir señor belladonna...-pregunto ozpin curioso.

\- sentí 2 personas muy fuerte en esa cometa, sus presencia irradia fuerza, incluso más fuerte que Phantom...-dijo naruto asustando a todo, ellos sabía lo que Phantom era capaz, había sido testigo de la pelea que había tenido Phantom con naruto y escuchar que hay 2 seres que puede ser tan fuerte que Phantom era realmente aterrador.

-que hacemos.,.Si lo que dijo es cierto, entonce los estudiantes están en peligro.-dijo ozpin con una mirada sería.

-no dejaremos que ellos intente nada, lucharemos...-dijo ruby con una mirada determinada.

\- ruby, seria un suicidio, mejor tratemos de actuar muy pacíficamente...,-dijo Weiss.

-..la reina de hielo tiene un punto, soy una buscadora de acción, pero pelear con alguien así no me suicidaria.-dijo Yang cruzando de brazos.

-...todos estén atento, puedo sentirlo...-dijo Naruto con una mirada sería.

Todos escucharon lo que dijo y se prepararon para una posible batalla. En el bosque habia salido 2 personas con apariencias únicas que desconcertó a todos meno a naruto.

Uno era una mujer y el otro era masculino, la mujer parecía alta y tenia una cola de caballo blanco, piel celeste y usa túnica verde, en su mano era un báculo.

El otro, tenían una apariencia alto, robusto, su apariencia es la de un gato púrpura con orejas puntiagudas, Lleva ropa egipcia de color rojo, negro y oro.

Todos estaban preparando por si los 2 eran hostil. Naruto miro con cuidado a esos 2 seres con algo de interés, pronto kurama habló.

\- **( mocoso, lo sentiste no? , esos 2 no son como esos seres que te enfrentaste ante, su poder es incluso más grande que es chico Phantom, ten cuidado...)**..-advirtió kurama haciendo que Naruto se vuelva serio de, repente.

-...Entendido kurama...-pensó Naruto mentalmente a su amigo, y inconscientemente se puso de guardia.

Esa pequeña acción no paso desapercibido por todos y prepararon sus armas.

Los 2 ignoro a los demás y concentraron su mirada en el niño, Champa fue en primero en hablar.

\- Finalmente te encontré..Naruto belladonna...eh venido personalmente para reclutarte a mi grupo..-dijo Champa con una mirada maligna poniendo nervioso a todos excepto a Naruto que no se inmutaba por la mirada aterrador del dios de la destrucción.

-...quien eres...eres fuerte? ...-preguntó el pequeño con una mirada sería mientra caminaba hacia Champa.

Champa sólo se río y camino también hacia Naruto.

Ambos caminaba hasta llegar cerca, y pronto ambos se miraba el uno por el otro, mostrando la diferencia de altura siendo Naruto estado a la altura de la barriga del gato gordo, Champa fue en primero en hablar.

-...je je si quiere saber, soy Champa, el dios de la destrucción del universo 6 y si, soy tan fuerte que puedo destruir planetas con solo mover un dedo, humano...-dijo Champa moviendo un dedo, desde la punta salía una pequeña esfera de energía pura de poder.

Naruto no se inmutaba y dijo.

-en ese caso...pelea conmigo...-murmuró seriamente Naruto.

 **Pronto el épico encuentro entre el dios de la destrucción y Naruto se hizo presente bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos, podrá Naruto ganar a champa, champa podrá reclutar a Naruto a su grupo, no te pierda del próximo capítulo de Naruto Ball super.**

 **Naruto: Hola soy Naruto, ese gato gordo no mentía sobre ser un dios de la destrucción, es incluso ligeramente más fuerte que yo cuando uso el 25% de mi poder, también escuche sobre el torneo de poder, entonce participaré para salvar mi hogar y mi familia, también descubrir el origen de mi poder acerca de una leyenda del límite roto.**

 **Fin de capítulo 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor:** hola gente de fanfic, vengo a dejar el capitulo 3, espero que le gusten.

Ahora responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-Sumoner dante** : gracia bro, espero que te guste el tercer capítulo, será más épico que la anterior.

- **Bladetri** : gracia por el like.

 **-Xirons20** : gracia amigo, si , Blake irá al torneo como espectadora , espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

- **javierdiaznavia** : no amigo, naruto no tendrá el ultra instinto, si no una muy poderosa que puede rivalizar con el ultra instinto, no quiero dar spoiler.

 **Capítulo 3: el torneo de poder y la épica batalla: Naruto vs champa.**

Beacon a academia

El ambiente se encontraba muy tenso, el grupo junto con Blake no quitaba la mirada en el dúo tratando de ver si pelearia o no, sabían bien que Naruto sólo quería luchar contra adversarios muy fuerte, pero al escuchar sobre un dios, la cosas se pondría muy tenso.

Blake se encontraba muy preocupada, sabía lo poderoso que era su hijo, pero escuchar sobre alguien que podría destruir planetas con un dedo le aterraba, conociendo a Naruto, probablemente le habría exigido luchar y Naruto no tomaría un no como respuesta.

Naruto no quitaba la mirada en champa y exigió.

-en ese caso, lucha conmigo...quiero ver si eres fuerte como dice...-dijo Naruto preparando su puño para atrás, champa sólo sonrió, normalmente solo se enfadaría si un ser inferior le exigía cosas a una deidad como el, pero si trataba del descendiente de la leyenda, entonces dejaría pasar por altos sus arrogancia, además el futuro del universo 6 esta en juego y no podría tener el lujo de fallar.

\- jajaja conque quiere luchar conmigo, con una deidad, sabe que es prácticamente imposible que un humano pueda contra un dios? ...-dijo champa con arrogancia, Naruto sólo levantó la ceja.

-...no me importa, la pelea es lo que importa, no importa si eres un dios o no, solo quiero luchar con alguien que me haga sentir vivo...-dijo Naruto con una mirada muerta aterrando a su familia, Blake sólo suspiro mientra se frotaba la siene.

-(*suspiro)...cuanta veces Naruto cometió locuras como esa ruby...-dijo Blake, la joven líder saco de su bolsillo un pequeño libreto y comenzó anotar la veces que Naruto había cometido locuras.

-..bueno contando lo que está por hacer ahora...es 98 veces...-dijo ruby guardando la libreta en su bolsillo.

-...98...juré que había sido 99...-dijo Yang con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-no cree que deberíamos detenerlo...-dijo Sun, el resto no dijo nada ya que sería imposible detener a Naruto cuando algo quiere.

-porque no mejor vas tu mono y detenerlo...-dijo Adam mientra le sudaba la mejilla por la intensa tensión que había entre esto 2.

-y salir muerto, no gracia, se lo que el pequeño es capaz y no quiero arriesgarme...-dijo Sun con una mirada asustado.

Pronto el grupo miro a champa ya que se encontraba riendo.

-jajajajaja, si no fuera tan importante, te nombraria mi bufón, pero dejando a un lado, viaje por muchos planetas para encontrarte personalmente Naruto, quiero que te una a mi equipo para el torneo de poder...que dice...-dijo Champa colocando su mano enfrente de Naruto.

-...torneo de poder...de que se trata? ...-pregunto Naruto mostrando un poco de interés.

\- bueno, que tal primero me lleva a un lugar para comer y dejaré que Vados le explique todo lo que tiene que saber..-dijo Champa, Ozpin sabiendo que champa es una deidad, decidió ser un respetuoso, asintió en silencio.

-perfecto...vamos, tengo mucha hambre...-dijo Champa caminando con Vados a su lado.

Naruto y los demás decidió seguir para saber muchos detalles que querían saber.

Un tiempo después

En la oficina de Ozpin.

Todos estaban reunido en el cuarto aunque había algo fuera de lo común, había una enorme mesa con todo la cantidades de comidas que el personal de beacon había hecho, el grupo de beacon estaban parado enfrente observando a champa comiendo su comida, a su lado estaba vados, al otro extremo de la mesa estaba Naruto comiendo su ramen mientra observaba a champa comer todo lo que había.

-...A pesar de que ese planeta es debil y aburrido, al meno tiene buena comidas y manjares.., es incluso más sabroso de todos los planetas que visite...-dijo Champa con una sonrisa alegre mientra devoraba una rebanada de pizza de queso derretido.

Vados su ángel guardián también explicó.

\- no olvide porque estamos aquí señor champa, espero que no te haya olvidado a quien estamos buscando...-dijo Vados con una pequeña sonrisa.

-jejeje lo se, bueno humano, espero tu respuesta...-dijo champa esperando la respuesta de Naruto, Naruto término de comer su ramen y luego enfocó su mirada en el dios de la destrucción.

-no explicaste todo los detalles, solo se que se trata de un torneo no...de que se trata ese torneo de poder, si me disculpa por interrumpir...-dijo Ozpin con respeto para no enfadar a una deidad.

Champa sólo limpiaba sus dientes con su palillo y su mirada se puso serio incomodando a todos meno a Naruto.

-..supongo que no explique todos los detalles importante, perdón, es que no soy bueno para explicar, dejaré que vados le explique el propósito de nuestro viaje...Vados por favor...-dijo Champa seriamente.

-por supuesto señor Champa...como ustedes podrán ver, el torneo de poder, es un torneo donde consiste en una batalla campal por equipo, donde 12 dioses de la destrucción traerán a sus mejores peleadores de sus respectivos universos, el torneo fue creado para entretener al rey de todo, el señor Zeno, el rey de todo que esta por encima de los 12 dioses hakaishin...-dijo Vados haciendo que todo se sorprenda, Naruto había escuchado en silencio lo que dijo Vados, Ozpin tomó la palabras.

-universos...creí que solo había un solo universo, hasta donde escuche, usted dijo que era del universo 6 no? ...-pregunto Ozpin muy interesado.

-por supuesto, era de esperar que algunos humanos no saben de la existencia de los 12 universos..-dijo champa de forma desinteresado.

Ruby exclamó muy alegre con la idea de participar en un torneo divertido y quería ser parte de eso.

\- vaya, es increíble que habrá una pelea de esa magnitud, yo participaría...-dijo Ruby con emoción, champa se puso serio..

-me temo que no hará eso humana, solo vine por el...tu eres demasiado débil como para sobrevivir en el torneo...no dudaría 3 segundo en la arena humana...-dijo Champa desanimando a ruby, Blake decidió preguntar.

-porque Naruto, se que Naruto es fuerte, pero de seguro el torneo debe ser muy importante si quiere a el para participar a pesar de su edad...-dijo Blake con seriedad.

-...bueno, lo que te conté sobre el torneo fue solo el principio, la razón es que pasaría si un equipo pierde el torneo de poder...Su universo se borraría de la existencia por el señor Zeno si llegaría a perder...-dijo Vados asustando a todos.

-todos...puede incluso hacer eso...-dijo asustado Qrow con la idea de que su mundo sea borrado.

-así es, el señor Zeno prácticamente es el ser más poderoso del universo, su aterrador poder puede incluso borrar a los 12 dioses con facilidad, no es para tomar broma...-dijo Vados con su rostro serio.

\- y no sólo el universo perdedor si es borrado si no también mi existencia será borrado, por eso mismo estuve reclutando grandes luchadores de diferentes planetas de mi universo para completar el equipo perfecto para ganar el torneo y sobrevivir, solamente me falta el único miembro y ese eres tu..-dijo Champa señalando con su dedo a naruto que estaba serio.

\- pero porque Naruto...-pregunto Blake seriamente cuando se trata de la seguridad de Naruto.

-simple...Vados y yo hemos observando todas sus peleas, con el poder que tiene, prácticamente eres el único en el universo que puede aumentar nuestra posibilidades de sobrevivir, además el hecho de que tu derrotara a Phantom es prueba de lo poderoso que eres...-dijo Champa sorprendiendo a todos y también un poco a naruto.

-Conoce a Phantom? ...-preguntó naruto curioso de su archienemigo.

-si, resulta que ese mocoso tenía potencial, así que le enseñé todo lo que se, le deje hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuanto no interfiera con mi trabajo de dios de la destrucción...imagina mi sorpresa cuando Phantom, el más fuerte del mundo fue vencido con extrema facilidad por un simple humano...por eso eh venido para reclutarte personalmente...-dijo Champa levantándose de su silla y acercando hacia Naruto.

-...que dice...te unirá a mi equipos...-pregunto Champa con una mirada sería.

Naruto se encontraba serio, había que decidir cual es su decisión, el deseaba luchar contra un ser que pudiera dar batalla por una vez por toda, pero su familia, su mundo, no podía dejar que sea destruido, después de un largo silencio, Naruto hablo con un tono serio.

-yo acepto...participaré en el torneo...-dijo Naruto haciendo que Champa y Vados se alegrarán, el grupo de beacon también pero tenia un ligero preocupación por Naruto ya que era como una familia para el.

-...pero 3 condiciones...si es que puede...-dijo naruto poniendo su 3 dedos, champa sonrió y dijo.

-adelante entonce, digamos cual son tus condiciones y yo como dios de la destrucción cumplirá su parte...-dijo Champa esperando las condiciones.

\- bien...primero..habrás seres muy poderosos en el torneo?..-preguntó Naruto con una pequeña emoción en su voz.

Champa sonrió y dijo.

-más poderoso de lo que te pueda imaginar, cada universo traerá sus mejores guerreros en el torneo...quien sabe, tal vez exista alguien que puede darte pelea..-dijo Champa haciendo que Naruto sonríe un poco.

-segunda condicion, puedo llevar a alguien conmigo en el torneo, quiero a alguien quien me apoyé en la pelea...-dijo Naruto mirando a su madre adoptiva.

\- claro, solo puede a una persona de su elección...-dijo Champa..

-...entonce elijo a ella...ella es importante para mi...-dijo Naruto acercando a Blake y le toma su mano dando a Blake una pequeña sonrisa, Blake hizo lo mismo.

-bien, si eso quiere, ahora cual es la ultima condición...-dijo Champa..

-una ultima condición es una batalla de uno contra uno, quiero ver la fuerza de un dios de la destrucción por mi propios ojos...-dijo Naruto seriamente.

Champa sonrió

-bien, si tanto quiere luchar conmigo, entonces vamos a afuera, además quiero poner a prueba tu poder..-dijo Champa levitando mientra dirige hacia la ventana y vuela hacia afuera.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y salto hacia la ventana, resulta que la ventana era de 2 piso y Naruto término aterrizando al suelo ileso.

Champa aterriza al suelo estando enfrente de naruto, mientras tanto en la torre, todo el grupo se quedo observando la pelea en la ventana, Blake estaba preocupada y espero a que naruto estuviera bien.

Vados se quedo con el grupo para observar la pelea de su aprendiz contra el descendiente del legendario límite roto, estaba entusiasmada ver la gran pelea.

\- veamos cual es el secreto de su poder, será una batalla incluso mejor que Goku y hit...-pensó Vados emocionada de ver una batalla de su aprendiz contra el descendiente de la leyenda.

 **Naruto vs champa**

Ambos se encontraba quieto en su lugar esperando a que uno hiciera el movimiento, champa sonrió y dijo.

-bueno...si no vas a atacar, entonce lo haré yo...-dijo champa desapareciendo en un parpadeo para luego aparecer enfrente de naruto con su puño directo a rostro.

Naruto lo vio venir y lo abofeteó la mano de distancia causando una potente ráfaga de viento, naruto lanzó un puñetazo con una fuerza de 10% tan rápido que Champa lo bloquea con un artebrazo haciendo retroceder a champa un poco sorprendiendo a Naruto y a todos.

Champa miro su brazo donde había golpeado, se veía humeante.

-ja ja ja no mentire, me dolió un poco, para ser un simple humano, sabe golpear bien, no es de extrañar que Phantom perdiera ante ti, no todo los días existe un ser que me ocasione algo de daño..-dijo champa haciendo que naruto se pusiera serio.

-soporto mi golpe de 10% como si nada...ni Phantom pudo soportar el 8% por cierto de mi fuerza...parece que si hay alguien que puede darme pelea.,,-pensó felizmente Naruto..

 **-(no te entusiasme demasiado mocoso, el hecho de que pueda soportar un golpe es prueba de que ese ser sea tan fuerte, solo no te confíe demasiado...)..**.-advirtió kurama observando la pelea desde la mente de Naruto.

-entendido...en ese caso usare el 15% de mi fuerza...-pensó naruto en una postura perezosa preparando su puño.

-je je je con quien piensa vencerme así, entonce..-dijo champa se lanzó en un destello de velocidad sorprendiendo a todos y termino con aparecer detrás de Naruto, champa lanzó una patada en el otro lado de la cabeza, haciendo que Naruto termina rodando al suelo chocando contra incontable árboles en el camino hasta frenar chocando contra un enorme árbol gigante, el bosque se encontraba cubierto de polvo de humo producto del choque.

-vas a necesitar más que un puñetazo si quiere vencerme.,.-habló champa mirando el bosque.

Champa miro detenidamente hasta ver a Naruto salir del bosque y lanzarse hacia champa, naruto lanzó un puñetazo a champa que esquivo saltando hacia atrás, el puñetazo de Naruto golpeó el suelo causando un gigantesco cráter en forma circular sorprendiendo a todos arriba.

Champa sonría al ver como Naruto como golpeaba con un simple puñetazo , su fuerza era realmente descomunal, champa aterrizó al suelo y en un parpadeo aparece enfrente de Naruto dando una lluvia de puñetazos al pequeño naruto que solo cruzaba sus brazos para soportar todos los golpes de Champa haciendo que el cráter debajo de ellos se hiciera más profundo, poco a poco naruto se iba retrocediendo por la fuerzas de la lluvia de puñetazo de champa.

Naruto lanzó un derechazo sólo para que champa desaparece y reaparece detrás de Naruto con su mano que tenía una pequeña esfera de energía púrpura en tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

-toma mocoso...-exclamó champa golpeando su esfera de ki en la espalda de Naruto causando una enorme explosión que tapó la visión de todo arriba.

-Naruto!.-exclamó Blake preocupada.

\- nunca pensé que existiera alguien que pudiera soportar los ataques de señor champa, todavía no a revelado todo el poder aún..-pensó Vados observando la pelea.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, champa observó a Naruto que no se inmutaba por el ataque de ki que recibió, parecía que estaba confundido.

Champa estaba ligeramente sorprendido, no había esperando que su nuevo peleador pudiera soportar su ataque como si nada, estaba empezando a tener esperanza de ganar el torneo.

-como pensé, realmente eres el descendiente de la leyenda, aunque no revelaste toda su fuerza, vamos lucha aunque un poco de su verdadero poder, quiero ver el alcance de su fuerza..-exclamó champa rodeando de aura púrpura haciendo que el ambiente se ponga tenso.

Naruto no se asustó por esa muestra de poder y comenzó ponerse serio.

-en ese caso, eres el primero en que puede soportar mi 15% de poder, en ese caso usare el 25%...no me decepcione..-dijo Naruto quitando su sudadera revelando su torso desnudo, poco a poco comenzó a ver a naruto un débil resplandor de aura blanco con pequeñas partículas de luz dorado que es invisible a los ojos de todos, pero excepto Vados que abrió los ojos al ver el poder...

-...no puede ser...así que era eso, el secreto de su descomunal poder esta en su cuerpo, su limitador destruido...-pensó en shock Vados.

Ambos se mantenía serio, hasta que ambos desaparece y termina ambos chocando su puño causando una tremenda explosión que cegó a todos.

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

 **Hola soy naruto, finamente participaré en el torneo de poder, así que estaré emocionado con pelear contra mucho oponentes poderoso, el universo 11 y el universo 7 se ven interesante, finalmente la señorita vados me dirá el secreto de mi poder, no te pierda el próximo capítulo de naruto ball super.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, como esta, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto belladonna, como siempre gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla.**

 **Vengo a dejar el capitulo 4 así que espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-Xirons20: así es amigo, ahora mismo ese capítulo vados explicará un poco acerca del poder de naruto así que espero que le gusten ya que en ese capítulo habrá otra pelea.**

 **-Bladetri: gracia por el like.**

 **-Omegachaotic: gracia espero que le gusten el capitulo 4.**

 **-ligatto: así es amigo ligatto, Naruto tendrá su entrenamiento con Vados, voy a explicar una cosas, Naruto no tendrá la necesidad de aprender a usar el ki ya que es muy poderoso no quiero hacerlo más Op de lo que ya es, así que en el entrenamiento aprenderá a controlar mejor su fuerza a la hora de golpear y aprenderá más estilo de arte marciales al estilo kurokami medaka.**

 **Así que espero que les gusten el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 4: conociendo al equipo del universo 6, Naruto vs caulifla**

Enfermería de beacon, vemos a Naruto cubierto de suciedad ,champa estaba sentado en el otro lado, tenia suciedad y ligeros rasguño en su cuerpo, vados estaba regañando a Champa por ser imprudente en la pelea.

Blake estaba sentada al otro lado arreglando el cabello maltrecho de Naruto con una mirada preocupada.

-esta bien Naruto?...-pregunto Blake con un tono maternal arreglandole el cabello.

-si mamá, estoy bien...-dijo Naruto inexpresivamente.

Mientra tanto Vados tenía unas palabras con Champa.

-señor champa, fuiste muy imprudente en usar casi todo su poder, si no tiene más cuidado, terminaría con destruir por accidente ese planeta...-regaño Vados haciendo que todos en el cuarto tragara de miedo.

-..Lo sé...Lo sé Vados, pero no pude evitarlo, je je je debo decir algo humano, eres realmente fuerte, bien esta satisfecho con la pelea que tuviste conmigo? ...-pregunto Champa con una sonrisa de engreído.

-si, fuiste el que mas duro en esa pelea, entonce, cuando sera el torneo de poder...-dijo Naruto. Vados respondió.

-será dentro de 2 semanas, tiempo suficientes para que conozca a los demás participantes del equipo del universo 6, vienes? ...-dijo Vados.

Naruto, lo pensó y decidió.

-esta bien...pero tengo que cambiarme, ya vuelvo...-dijo Naruto saltando del asiento y salio de la enfermería.

Después de un rato, Naruto regresa con su nuevo par de ropa, pantalón corto blanco con remera negra y una sudadera naranja con detalles azules, naruto tenía puesto su capucha y solo podía ver la parte inferior de su rostro.

-volví...estoy listo...-dijo Naruto acercando hacia Vados y champa.

Blake miro a su hijo y dijo.

-Naruto ten cuidado y no te meta en más problema...-dijo Blake con una sonrisa.

-lo haré mamá, volveré después...-dijo Naruto y así todos desapareció dejando sólo al grupo de beacon.

-bueno fue una pelea épica...-murmuró Nora

-si!.-dijo todos estando de acuerdo lo que dijo Nora.

 **Santuario de champa.**

En el santuario del dios de la destrucción del universo 6, estaba 4 personas, solo 3 estaba entrenando mientra que el otra estaba parado observando el entrenamiento.

-Toma eso...-exclamó una joven luchadora con el nombre de caulifla que estaba en su modo super saiyan luchado contra un chico que también estaba en su modo super saiyan.

\- buen, no me rendiré...-exclamó el chico intercambiando golpes con la chica, ambos luchaban con mucha fuerza, mientra la otra chica miraba con una mirada tímida la pelea.

El que entrenaba era los 3 saiyajin siendo cabba, caulifla y kale.

El que estaba observando la pelea era el asesino Hit que observaba la pelea con una mirada analítica.

Después de luchar contra son goku había decidido entrenar para volverse más fuerte para el torneo de poder, Hit sabía que son goku participaría en el torneo y estaba preparado para la pelea.

Mientra que en entrenamiento, caulifla esquivo el último ataque y con una patada en la cabeza derribo a cabba desactivando su estado super saiyan.

Caulifla al ver esto, sonrió victoriosamente.

-ja ja ja perdiste, quien es la mejor, yo soy la mejor..-exclamó la saiyan femenino.

Cabba dio un suspiro triste.

-debo decir que mejoraste mucho Caulifla, ante no sabia como acceder a super saiyajin, pero aprendiste muy rápido, cada vez te vuelve más fuerte con cada entrenamiento que hace...-murmuró Cabba, Kale se acercó hacia Caulifla y sonrió.

-bien hecho, fuiste sorprendente...-murmuró tímidamente Kale.

-verdad que si, esos saiyajines del universo 7 caerán ante mi ja ja ja...-exclamó Caulifla con arrogancia.

Pronto un destello de luz aparece en la entrada atrayendo la atención de todos, cuando se acercaron vieron a Vados y al dios de la destrucción, y su atención se concentró en el niño que tenia la capucha puesta que estaba a un lado de Vados.

Champa se acercó al grupo y dijo.

-tengo excelente noticia para todos, eh reclutado al ultimo miembro del grupo del universo 6, conozca al nuevo As del universo 6 naruto belladonna...-dijo Champa presentando al pequeño belladonna bajo la mirada sorprendida de Cabba, Caulifla y Kale, Hit miro al niño con poco interés .

Cabba fue el primero en hablo.

-nuevo As del universo 6?, pensé que Hit sería el capitán...-murmuró Cabba mirando al niño con duda.

-me da pereza explicarlo toda la situación, vados explicalo por favor, iré a dormir la siesta, esta a cargo de entrenar al pequeño naruto...-dijo Champa con desinterés abandonando el lugar para dormir su siesta.

-como deseé señor Champa...-dijo Vados para luego enfocar su mirada al grupo.

-como todos podrán ver, el señor Champa y yo viajamos al planeta remanente, pudimos reclutar a único luchador que podría aumentar las posibilidades de sobrevivir al torneo.-dijo Vados, Caulifla hablo con duda.

-pero es un mocoso humano, lo mire donde lo mire parece débil..-dijo Caulifla haciendo que Naruto se le crisparaba el ojo por el insulto que hacía esa chica.

Cabba y kale estaba nervioso por la arrogancia de caulifla para insultar a nuevo peleador.

-señorita caulifla, tengo que informar que ese "débil" niño pudo luchar al mismo nivel que el señor champan, fue incluso no demostró todo su poder aún..-dijo Vados, todos tenían la mirada de sorpresa al escuchar ese detalle.

\- p-peleo contra el señor champa, increíble! ..-murmuró cabba sorprendido ya que sabía la fuerza de un dios de la destrucción, pero ver al niño enfrente tuyo podía ver que no mentía.

Hit estaba ligeramente sorprendido, podía ver que el niño era fuerte, era cuestión de ver por sus propios ojos lo que era capaz.

-un humano lucho al mismo nivel contra un dios de la destrucción, je je parece interesante...-pensó Hit mirando al niño belladonna.

\- vaya vaya, con que es cierto, en ese caso tu pequeño, lucha contra mi! ..-exclamó caulifla sorprendiendo a cabba y kale.

-caulifla! , que esta pensando hacer! ..-exclamó cabba sorprendido.

-no es obvio nerd, quiero poner a prueba, me niego recibir órdenes de un pequeño, así que yo lucharé y demostrare que soy fuerte...-dijo caulifla.

Vados sonrió ya que quería poner a prueba la pelea entre una saiyajin contra naruto.

-en ese caso, porque no tengamos una pelea amistosa, que dice señor belladonna.-pregunto Vados. Naruto solo resoplo y se cruzó de brazo.

-por mi no hay problema, me contendre lo suficiente para ganarla...-dijo Naruto con seriedad.

-bien, permiteme crear la arena...-dijo Vados usando su poder para crear un pequeño arena de lucha.

Hit, cabba y kale se sentaron para ser espectador mientra naruto y caulifla estaba en la arena.

Caulifla estaba muy confiada mirando a naruto, tenia dispuesto a ganarle, Naruto sólo miraba con aburrimiento a esa chica y estaba dispuesto a terminar la pelea.

Mientras arriba estaba Vados siendo la árbitro.

-muy bien la pelea sólo termina si su oponente este afuera de la arena o que este inconsciente, en que queda de pie en la arena será el ganador.-dijo Vados, naruto y caulifla asintió.

-bueno que comience la pelea..-dijo vados

en ese momentos caulifla toma el primer paso y avanza hacia naruto para lanzar un puñetazo directo en en la frente como fuerza.

Naruto no se inmutaba por el golpe ya que era débil, caulifla nos se rindió aún y lanzó una ráfaga de golpeas sobre Naruto, el niño se dejó que ella golpeará con todos.

Mientra los espectadores con la excepción de hit estaba sorprendido al ver la pelea, sabía que caulifla se había vuelto más fuerte con el entrenamiento pero al ver que los ataques de ella no le hacía nada a Naruto.

-increíble...-murmuró cabba.

-no lo entiendo, porque ni ataca...-pregunto confundida Kale.

-lo esta probando, por esa razón no contraataca, esta esperando el momento preciso para atacar...-murmuró Hit observando la pelea.

El resto asintió comprendiendo.

Caulifla deja los puños y gira su cuerpo horizontalmente para dar una patada en el cuello de naruto pero no surten efecto y se aleja dando unos pasos.

-que sucede, eso es todo lo que puede hacer? ...-pregunto Naruto cruzando de brazos.

-no apena estoy calentando!.-exclamó caulifla transformando en su modo super saiyajin consiguiendo la atención de Naruto.

-puedo ver que te volviste más fuerte, que poder es esto...-pregunto Naruto.

Caulifla sólo sonrió y respondió con arrogancia.

-ese poder, pequeño se llama super saiyajin, es un estado que aumenta mi poder, destreza y velocidad, todos en una transformación, en ese estado puedo ir más allá de mi estado base...-dijo caulifla preparando su postura.

-hmm...ya veo, haber, dame con todo lo que tenga...-dijo Naruto con seriedad.

-tch...no piensa atacar primero...-dijo caulifla irritada.

-no..tengo la costumbre de dejar a mis enemigos lanzar todos los repertorios de ataques en mi...me decepcionaria si tus ataques no me logren lastimarme...-murmuró naruto haciendo que caulifla le sale una vena en su frente.

-tch...vas a arrepentirte de decir eso mocoso...-exclamó caulifla con su velocidad mejorada se lanza hacia Naruto y termina con aterrizar un sólido puñetazo en la mandíbula de naruto expulsando una poderosa honda de presión, caulifla sonrió creyendo que ganó pero se sorprendió al ver a Naruto que tenia su cabeza que tenia para otro lado pero sus ojos lo miraba a los suyos.

-eso es todo? ...-pregunto Naruto, caulifla sólo se enojo y con fuerza lanzó más puñetazos pero sus golpeas no le hacía nada, al ver que no funcionaba se aleja hasta aterrizar al otro lado de la arena.

-si mis golpeas no tiene efecto, haber si soporta mi ataque de Ki...-exclamó caulifla lanzando poderosas ráfagas de Ki hacia Naruto.

Naruto simplemente movió su brazo derecho y en un borrón movió todos para bloquear todos los ataques de ki sorprendiendo a todos.

-que rapidez, bloqueos todos los ataques con solo su mano! ..-exclamó cabba.

-Caulifla...-murmura preocupada Kale

Hit no dijo nada, pero sus ojos analizaba bien la pelea, podía ver la fuerza de Naruto con solo ver esa aura que había en su alrededor...

Caulifla sólo se enojo a un mas y cargo todo el Ki rojo y exclamó.

\- haber si bloquea esta mocoso!...cañón Blaster!.-exclamó caulifla disparando de su mano un poderoso rayo de ki que iba directo hacia Belladonna.

naruto sólo lo atrapa ese ataque con su mano derecha y sin esfuerzo lo aplasta con su mano dispersando el ataque bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-imposible, solo con su mano destruyó el ataque de caulifla como si nada...-murmuró cabba, kale asentía también.

-ahora veo porque el dios de la destrucción lo reclutó, su fuerza esta a otro nivel...-dijo Hit sin quitar la mirada.

caulifla estaba sorprendida después de ver como el chico sin esfuerzo destruía uno de sus ataques más fuerza con solo un apretón de mano.

-que decepción, esa es la fuerza de un super saiyajin, parece débil...-murmuró Naruto mirando a caulifla.

Ese insulto hizo que ella se enfadara.

-verá lo que es decepcionante!...exclamó enojada caulifla accediendo a su estado super saiyajin fase 2, toda su fuerza aumento más allá de su estado.

Naruto sólo levantó una ceja al sentir un ligero aumento de su poder y miró.

-vaya, así que tenia más poder que mostrar...-murmuró Naruto.

-así es mocoso, voy a demostrarte lo que estoy capaz, vas a sentir toda la fuerza de mi puño, pondré cada grano de poder saiyajin en un solo golpe...-exclamó caulifla cargando todos su poder en su puño derecho.

-Ahhhhhh!...-caulifla dio un grita de guerra mientra carga con todo su poder hacia Naruto, en ese momento caulifla aterrizó un poderoso y sólido puñetazo cargado de ki al rostro de Belladonna causando un mini terremoto y una explosión de polvo que cubrió toda la arena.

los espectadores se cubrió sus ojos luego de ver como caulifla había lanzando todo su poder en ese golpe.

Cuando los polvos de humo se disolvió, reveló a Naruto de brazos cruzados mientra que afuera de la arena estaba caulifla inconsciente en su estado base.

Nadie daba crédito lo que vio, caulifla fue vencida.

Vados al ver como término la pelea decidió terminarlo.

-la señorita caulifla ya no puede continuar, señor belladonna es el ganador. -anuncio Vados.

Mientra tanto con los espectadores

-caulifla perdió...no pude ver nada aparte de ver que naruto-san recibió ese golpe...-murmuró cabba.

-caulifla!.-exclamó preocupada kale mientras acude para ayudar a su amiga.

-yo logre ver claramente ...-dijo Hit con seriedad consiguendo la atención de cabba.

 **Durante el final de la pelea.**

Veía a caulifla golpear con un puñetazo muy potente al rostro dando en el blanco, pero rápidamente Naruto atrapa con su mano derecha al brazo de caulifla consiguiendo sorprenderla.

Naruto estaba serio, movió con su otro brazo para atrás.

 **-Belladonna Lariat ...-** murmuró Naruto dando un golpe ligero en el pecho de caulifla con su brazo enviandola hacia afuera de la arena dispersando su estado super saiyajin fase 2.

 **Fin de flash back.**

-caulifla logró golpearlo, pero al mismo tiempo, ese chico atrapó la muñeca de caulifla y con un solo golpe de su brazo, logró vencerla y enviándola fuera de la arena, esa fuerza no es normal...-dijo Hit con seriedad.

-ya veo...ahora veo que la señorita Vados no exageraba cuando dijo que el pudo luchar al mismo nivel que el señor champa.-murmura cabba.

-parece que tu también viste el final del resultado no es así Hit...-dijo Vados que se acercaba al grupo con Naruto.

-si, lo vi todo, realmente impresionante que exista un joven muy fuerte en ese universo...-murmuró Hit.

-bueno si, ahora nombro al señor belladona como capitán del universo 6, hay objeciones? ...-pregunto Vados.

-no para nada, estoy mejor que el sea el capitán...-dijo Hit con calma.

-yo tampoco, sin duda ganaremos el torneo...-dijo cabba con determinación.

-bien, ahora todos ustedes comenzarán a entrenar más, vamos señor belladonna te llevare a un lugar donde entrenará de forma más rápida.,.-dijo Vados con calma.

-hmm, esta bien...-dijo Naruto acompañándola a ella, después de dejar a todos entrenando, vados se puso enfrente de Naruto y dijo.

-estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un entrenamiento especial para ti, mi poder es la creación, así que te enviare al interior de mi cetro, una vez ahí tendrá que luchar contra 4 millones de monstruos de nivel de señor champa para entrenar, el propósito es que entienda mucho ese poder..-dijo Vados haciendo que Naruto levante la ceja.

-no entiendo mucho de mi poder pero trataré...-murmuró Naruto.

-así es, se nota que en su mundo nunca tuviste batallas largas y difíciles, por eso ese entrenamiento te permitirá aumentar las experiencia, podría incluso aumentar más su repertorios de habilidades para luchar de esa forma sería capaz de usar su poca fuerza para no matar a nadie por accidente...-dijo Vados, Naruto tenían que admitir que tenia razón.

-entiendo bien eso, aceptaré ese entrenamiento, cuando termina...-dijo Naruto emocionado con la idea de luchar contra 4 millones.

-el entrenamiento termina si mata a todos, aparte podrá controlar su poder, yo descubrir su poder, el limitador...-dijo Vados con seriedad.

-...Limitador? ...que es eso...-murmuró curioso naruto.

-...El limitador es el límite que un ser puede alcanzar en una habilidad Especifica, este límite puede ser Roto si entrena específicamente una habilidad, podrá romperla para llegar a ser mas allá de sus capacidades, ni siquiera los 12 dioses de la destrucción pudo terminar esa clase de entrenamiento...-dijo Vados con una sonrisa.

Naruto estaba sin habla después de escuchar el secreto de su poder, tenia sentido, cuando tenía tan solo 10 años, había entrenado 3 años sin descanso para llegar a donde estaba parado, era una bendición y una maldición.

Bendición por ser tan poderoso, pero maldición por derrotar tan fácil a sus enemigos con un solo golpe hasta el punto de aburrirse.

-bien, te enviare a mi dimensión personal, volveré cuando hayas derrotados a todos los monstruos...-dijo vados consiguiendo la atención de Naruto.

Naruto asintió y vados golpeó el cetro en el suelo, mientras que Naruto estaba siendo envuelto en energía hasta desaparecer.

 **Dimensión de bolsillo**

Ahora Naruto abrió los ojos para ver un lugar muerte, árboles destrozados, suelos sin pasto, el cielo rojo, pronto Naruto miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeados de monstruos siendo dragones, titanes, incluso criaturas de aspectos intimidantes hasta un Godzilla.

Todos esos monstruos era de tamaños de edificios y montañas por sus grandes alturas, casi podía ver que todos ellos tenía sus miradas en sus ojos.

Naruto sólo suspiro y comenzó a crujir sus nudillos.

-bueno...quien vas pri...-dijo Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Godzilla lo aplasta con su enorme pie creando un poderoso terremoto y un gigantesco cráter.

El Godzilla sólo rugió victoriosamente sólo para explote en una explosión de sangre y carne, abajo estaba Naruto con la mirada inexpresiva mientra tenía el puño extendido..

Todos los monstruos rugieron para atacar hacia Naruto.

-quien sigue? ...-dijo Naruto caminado hacia el grupo de monstruos.

Iba a tomar un largo tiempo eliminar los 4 millones de monstruos, pero valdrá la pena.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, como esta, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto belladonna, como siempre gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla.**

 **Hoy comienza el comienzo del capitulo 5 donde el equipo del universo 6 entrará al torneo consiguiendo la atención del 7 y 11.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios.**

 **-Bladetri: gracia.**

 **-berserker96: gracia amigo**

 **-Xirons20: si amigo, aprenderá el estilo de kurokami medaka y también un poco de izuku cuando usa el one for all.**

 **\- W. : me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo, será más épico que la anterior.**

 **\- omegaChaotic: si bro, caulifla sufrió una fuerte humillación y ahora mismo ella tendrá que esforzarse para obtener la revancha jajaja. En ese capítulo la presencia de Naruto atraerá la atención de los demás incluyendo goku y sus amigos y también jiren.**

 **-Silber D wolf: gracia amigo, el siguiente capítulo será más épico.**

 **-FanSuperAnime: jajaja ahí lo tiene, ese capítulo dará comienzo del torneo.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **-fdms85: gracia por comentar**

 **Capítulo 5: comienza el torneo, la llegada del monstruo entre dioses.**

 **Dimensión de bolsillo (1 semana después)**

En un páramo desolado y destruido, producto de una batalla que duró 7 días, el suelo llenos de huecos, no había plantas, todos el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre y órganos esparcido por todos lados, tanto que formó montañas de carnes y ríos de sangres.

Había una gigantesca montaña de cadáveres de todos tipos de monstruos, en la cima estaba naruto sentado en la cima con las piernas colgando, su ropa reducido a simples telas que los mantiene, su cuerpo que estaba cubierto de sangres de monstruos.

Era un chico de 14, cabello blanco ahora rosa por la sangre, usa pantalón ya que toda su ropa quedó destruido, actualmente estaba comiendo una pata de pollo gigante, a pesar de ser un monstruo, su carne sabía a pollo.

De los 4 millones de monstruos sólo 2 millones sobrevivieron y que había huido para esconder, pero Naruto sabía que volvería para una revancha, 7 días había luchado sin descanso, fue pisoteados, devorados, pero no causó ningún daño a su cuerpo.

Todo el tiempo estaba lloviendo sangre y órganos cada vez que golpeaba.

En una semana aprendió a manejar mejor su fuerza, también aprendió más estilo de arte marciales, aprendió sus propios ataques llamado.

"Style Belladonna", era un estilo donde ataca de diferentes maneras tanto ofensivo como defensivo.

Aprendió incluso a usar las ondas de choques como un ataque a larga distancia, como usar la fuerzas de sus dedos para disparar una potente onda de choque.

Actualmente término de comer la pata de pollo y miró al páramo destruidos, ahora mismo parecía montañas de carnes que lo tenía rodeados, naruto pronto sonrió un poco pensando en cómo será la batalla del torneo de poder.

Luchar contra múltiples oponentes era algo que el le gustaba, casi podía saborear la sensación de luchar con todo su poder, si el oponente era muy fuerte se vería obligado a usar su modo 100%, el único límite que Naruto no llegaría usar, ya que lo usaría como único recurso, era su "modo dios de la guerra 120% "

La ultima vez que lo había usado, fue cuando el líder de los akatsuki interrumpió en su casa, destruyendo su hogar y su almuerzo, estaba tan enojado que término destruyendo no sólo al líder si no que también fue a amegakure y destruyó toda la base de akatsuki y sus miembros con las excepción de itachi.

Debido a eso, llamo ese evento como la ira de dios de la guerra, debido a esa acciones, tuvo demasiado seguidores lleno de fanatismo hasta se creo un culto en su nombre.

Pronto una series de rugidos se escuchó y naruto miro más adelante, había un ejércitos de 2 millones de monstruos acercándose, riéndose, el pequeño belladonna se levantó y salto hacia el grupo con una pequeña sonrisa de psicópata homicida y preparó su puño.

Para naruto, esos monstruos eran cerdos para el matadero.

 **)))))Cambio de escena. (((((**

 **Santuario de champa.**

Caulifla se encontraba acostada en el pasto observando el cielo rosa, se encontraba enojada por la humillación que sufrió a mano de ese mocoso, ella era una guerrera saiyajin, la raza guerrera y poderosa, pero ese niño vino y rompió esas ilusiones con un solo golpe, después de despertarse, comenzó a entrenar mucho para poder luchar de nuevo con el y obtener la revancha.

Actualmente todos los participantes del universo 6 estaba entrenados en su respectivo planetas con la excepción de ella, kale, cabba y hit.

Ella estaba de descanso ya que término su entrenamiento y necesitaba descanso.

-veo que esta muy pensativa caulifla...es por el ese humano? ...-dijo hit que estaba parado detrás de ella con una mirada que mostrada mucha calma.

-tch...como si me importara el terrícola, aun quiero patear el culo, voy a demostrar quien es el mal fuerte...-murmuró caulifla..

-...solo si eres capaz de vencerlo...tengo que entrenar en mis movimientos de salto temporal, necesito ser mas fuerte...-dijo Hit alejándose de caulifla, ella comenzó dormir.

Mientra tanto con el resto.

Cabba y kale entrenaba, Cabba usaba la experiencia que vegeta le enseñó para enseñarle a Cabba a usar más su poder saiyan, sus consejos había funcionado ya que caulifla había aprendido a usar más sus transformaciónes.

Mientra kale fortalecia su cuerpo con su transformación, Cabba estaba sentado en la roca observando el progreso.

-ahhhhh!.-gritaba Kale mientra estaba envuelta en una aura de llama verde, su cabello negro cambia a verde mientra su músculo crecía a proporciones, después de unos minutos, su trasformación se termina, dispersando el aura verde y su cuerpo y cabello vuelve a la normalidad.

Ahora mismo Kale estaba en el suelo sudando mientra cabba aplaudía desde la roca.

-bien hecho, a mejorado mucho su transformación, tal vez pueda mantener cuerdas por 5 minutos para usar el legendario super saiyajin, solo trate de desactivarla cuando haya pasado esos 5 minutos...-dijo cabba

-gracia cabba, lo tendré en cuenta...-dijo tímidamente kale.

-bueno, tengo que entrenar más en mi transformación si quiero derrotar a señor vegeta...-dijo cabba transformando en super saiyan y comenzó a volar para ir a un lugar donde entrenar.

Kale suspiro cansada y camino hacia caulifla para descansar.

Y así el equipo del universo siguió entrenando una semana más.

 **1 semanas después**

 **En la entrada del santuario**

En la entrada estaba 9 guerreros de diferentes planetas preparando para viajar.

El grupo estaba conformado por : Hit, frost, cabba, caulifla, kale, botamo, pilina, Dr. Rota y saonel.

Enfrente del grupo estaba el dios de la destrucción champa observando con seriedad al grupo, sabía bien qué la esperanza para la existencia del universo 6 dependía del equipo del universo 6, fallar no era una opción.

-bien muchachos, el universo 6 depende mucho de ustedes, a si que quiero vaya al torneo y muestrale a todos los universos quien es el mejor universo, me escucharon!.-grito champa consiguiendo la ovación de todos (excepto Hit y frost)..

Pronto un destello de luz aparece detrás de champa, cuando la luz se disolvió, aparece Vados que venía acompañada de Blake, en los brazos de Blake era un pequeño paquete envuelto.

-regresaste...-dijo champa al ver a su angel guardián.

-así es señor champa, vine trayendo a la señorita Blake...recuerda que era parte de un acuerdo...-dijo vados con su siempre sonrisa en su rostro.

-soy un dios de la destrucción, por supuesto que puedo cumplir promesas..-dijo champa.

Blake miro al equipo del universo 6 y pudo ver que todos eran fuerte.

-gracia por permitirme a unirme con ustedes señora Vados...-dijo Blake con respeto.

-no hay de que señorita belladonna, por favor acompañame a mi dimensión personal, ahí se encuentra su hijo...-dijo vados golpeando el cetro en el suelo abriendo un portal en el aire.

Blake asintió y camino con ella al portal.

 **)))))))Cambio de escena.(((((((**

 **Dimensión bolsillo**

Un portal abrió saliendo Vados y Blake, en ese momento cuando Blake miro el lugar quedó en shock, todos el lugar estaba prácticamente destruidos, cadáveres de monstruos en todos lados, todo el bosque cubierto de viceras y órganos esparcido por doquier.

Vados estaba satisfecha al ver como quedo el lugar, pronto habló.

-vamos señorita belladonna que el señor belladonna esta en cerca...-dijo Vados consiguiendo la atención de Blake.

-si, lo siento...-se disculpo Blake mientra caminaba con cuidado.

después de un tiempo Blake y vados pudo encontrar a Naruto ya que estaba muy descuidado.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo con sus rodillas en el pecho mientra observaba la fogata, en su mano era carne de jabalí gigante en tamaño de elefante, su ropa quedó completamente destruido, lo único que quedo era un pantalón corto y zapatillas. Su cabello estaba desordenado y cubierto de sangre, su cuerpo tenía ligeros rasguño que poco a poco estaba cerrando gracia al chakra de kurama.

Naruto comía en silencio la carne de jabalí con una mirada aburrida, estaba en silencio disfrutando la carne crujiente.

Había completado el entrenamiento en vencer a todos los 2 millones de monstruos, le tomó 6 días acabar con todos pero valió la pena ya que no tenia que preocuparse de tener hambres.

Pronto Naruto miro a Vados y Blake.

Feliz de ver a Blake, sonrió y se levantó.

-yo mamá...-dijo Naruto saludando con la pierna de jabalí.

Blake no estaba sorprendida por lo que vio Naruto, pero aun así sonrió y se acercó.

-Hola Naruto...esta bien...-pregunto Blake.

Naruto asintió.

-si mamá, me volví más fuerte, pelee con 4 millones de monstruos gigantes...-dijo Naruto señalando a una gigantesca montaña de cadáveres, Blake miro inexpresivamente a esa montaña y luego a los esqueletos de jabalís, pollos y peces, no lo sorprendía .

-estoy feliz de que haya sobrevivido...-dijo Blake acariciando la cabeza de Naruto sin quitar la mirada en esa montaña.

Pronto Vados hablo.

-debo decir que estoy sorprendida señor belladonna, pudiste completar la prueba, ahora puedo ver que aprendiste algo? ...-pregunto Vados .

Naruto asintió rápidamente.

-si , aprendí todas formas posibles de atacar y puedo controlar mejor mis fuerza, solo tengo que suprimir y listo y hasta aprendí a hacer eso...-dijo Naruto preparando su brazo derecho y apretando los dedos.

 **-Belladonna finger gun...** -murmuró naruto soltando el dedo disparando una potente bala de onda de choque que dirigía hacia la montaña de cadáveres quedando un agujero grande en el medió.

Vados y Blake estaba sorprendida. Jamás había visto esa cantidad de destrucción que puede ocasionar una bala de onda de choque comprimido.

-increíble, con que usando su monstruosa fuerza para generar onda de choque y lo usa a su estilo como una técnica de largo alcance, muy impresionante de hecho..-dijo Vados observando el daño a ese ataque.

Blake decidió hablar.

-naruto tengo un regalo para ti, es su nuevo equipo para el torneo..-dijo Blake, Naruto sonrió y agarro el regalo.

-gracia mamá..es el mejor regalo...-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bien, es hora de volver al templo para que te una ducha ya que dentro de poco comenzará el torneo.,-dijo vados abriendo el portal, los demás asintieron y pronto los 3 regresaron.

 **)))))) cambio de escena (((((**

 **Santuario de champa (Baños)**

En la tina estaba naruto sentado en la tina mojando su cuerpo, su cabello había recuperado su color blanco ya que había quitado toda la sangre, después de un tiempo, se había salido del baño para ir a los vestidores, Naruto miro el paquete que Blake le dio y comenzó a sacarlo.

Cuando abrió, naruto sonrió al ver el regalo y comenzó a ponerse.

 **Cambio de escenas**

 **Entradas del santuario.**

Todos los estaban ansioso de ir al torneo, Blake estaba a lado de vados mientra champa sonría de forma arrogante sabiendo que con naruto en su equipo no perdería en el torneo. Ahora mismo sólo esperaba que Naruto llegará.

-..volví...-dijo Naruto que caminaba hacia el grupo con su nueva apariencia.

Su ropa era diferente, usaba pantalón blanco corto hasta las rodillas, con zapatillas deportiva negra, también camisa sin mangas con capucha puesta color púrpura con detalles negros, en su manos era un par de guantes de boxeo sin dedos color púrpura con una emblema del símbolo de la flor belladonna lo que significa que era parte de la familia belladonna.

-perdón sí me demore, estaba terminando de cambiar mi nueva ropa..-dijo Naruto con su capucha puesta cubriendo un poco su frente y ojo derecho dejando descubierto su la mayor parte de su rostro.

-no es nada, ya íbamos a ir al torneo.,.-dijo champa.

El resto de los participantes estaba mirando a Naruto con curiosidad, Frost miraba con una mirada a Naruto, había escuchado las hazañas que hizo y estaba pensando en reclutarlo para su grupo de piratas espaciales.

-alguien capaz de luchar al mismo nivel que un dios de la destrucción, muy interesante, ese torneo valdrá la pena.-pensó Frost.

Blake sonría con orgullo maternal, se sentía como esas madres que va a un evento importante para ver los grandes momentos de su hijos, solo estaba preocupada de que algo malo le pasaría.

Caulifla hablo...

-más te vale que no pierda mocoso, me oíste...-dijo Caulifla acusando con su dedo a Naruto.

-tu tampoco, no pierda...-dijo Naruto.

-Muy bien es hora de que vamos al torneo...-dijo champa levantando los brazos al aires mientra exclamaba con alegría.

-..Sí!.-exclamaba todos el equipo ansioso de luchar..

-ese es el espíritu...bien vados...llegó la hora...-dijo champa..

-..por supuesto señor champa...-dijo Vados golpeando el cetro en el suelo, el brillo envolvió al grupo entero hasta que desapareció de nada.

 **))))Cambio de escena ((((**

En una arena gigante de lucha se podía ver todos los equipos de diferentes universos, el único equipo del universo que podía destacarse era el equipo del universo 7 liderado por el dios de la destrucción llamado bill el hermano de champa.

\- escúchame bien todos, el futuro del universo 7 y la de sus amigos y familias están en sus manos, espero que no fallen...-dijo el dios de la destrucción bill con seriedad.

El equipo del universo 7 estaba compuesto por Goku, Vegeta, freezer, gohan, piccolo, tenshihan, el maestro roshi, el androide 17 y 18 y por ultimo krillin.

Goku sólo se río emocionado.

-por supuesto señor Bill, no perderemos...-dijo Goku alegremente.

-espero que sea así kakarotto, conociendote seguro no luchará en serio en la pelea...-dijo vegeta que estaba de brazo cruzado.

-vamos vegeta, no soy tan malo sabe, la idea de luchar contra alguien fuerte es emocionante..-dijo goku sonriendo como una almeja.

-fufufu aún sabiendo que nuestro mundo están en juego, tu nunca sucumbe en la desesperación, en serio nunca cambia goku..-dijo freezer, el antiguo enemigo de goku ahora reducido a un aliado para el torneo.

-espero que tu no intente nada freezer, si hace algo que perjudica al equipo y por extensión la posibilidad de ganar, yo te mismo te eliminaré...-amenazó bill consiguiendo que freezer se riera.

-por supuesto señor Bill, no sería buena idea enojar a un dios de la destrucción, seria tonto hacerlo...-dijo freezer.

\- bueno, ahora que veo bien hay diferentes luchadores de cada universos, todo se ven fuerte en su propio derecho...-murmuró piccolo mirando a diferentes participantes.

-si, eso no puedo negarlo, por no hablar del universo 11, kakarotto dijiste que ese gordo con bigote fue el que lucho contigo.,.-pregunto vegeta mirando a toppo y el resto del equipo del universo 11.

-si vegeta, creo que se llamaba toppo, ese sujeto era muy fuerte y también es líder del equipo del universo 11..-dijo goku.

-ya veo, pero ese sujeto no es el único que tengamos que preocuparnos, la presencia del otro individuo es también muy fuerte...-dijo vegeta mirando a jiren que estaba alejado del grupo, estaba dando la espalda de brazo cruzados.

-casi todos están reunido, lo único que falta es el universo 6...-dijo whis el ángel guardián de Bill.

-de seguro ese idiota esta comiendo en otra parte, no me sorprendería que esta comiendo en el planeta tierra de su universo...-dijo Bill.

-ahora que lo mencione, je je estoy emocionado con luchar contra hit, la última vez que luchamos no llegamos a decidir quién sería el ganador...-dijo goku.

-maldita sea kakarotto no sea codiciosos, yo también tengo asunto pendiente con el por la humillación que sufrí...-gruño vegeta recordando su derrota a mano de Hit.

-esta bien vegeta no te enfade..-dijo goku tratando de aplacar la ira de su amigo.

De repente una fuerte luz aparece enfrente de ellos, cuando se disperso se reveló el equipo del universo 6.

La sola presencia de alguien del equipo del universo 6 hizo que Goku, vegeta, freezer y piccolo se estremece.

-esa presencia...-murmuró Goku sorprendido.

-es inaudito...como es posible...-apretó los dientes vegeta al sentir esa presencia.

-oh my, tiene que ser una broma...-murmuró Freezer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-señor piccolo esta bien? ...-pregunto gohan al ver a piccolo sudando ligeramente.

-estoy bien gohan...no es nada...-dijo piccolo limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Mientra que el universo 11, Jiren abra ligeramente los ojos en fracciones de segundo al sentir una presencia que lo sorprendió.

-...Toppo..-habló Jiren consiguiendo la atención del líder de la tropa del orgullo.

-si Jiren...-hablo Toppo, se sentía nervioso y preocupado por la presencia que había sentido y podía ver que Jiren hablaría.

-deja al único equipo que fue en ultimo en llegar para mi, ustedes encargase de los demás...-dijo Jiren seriamente.

-entiendo...-dijo Toppo y vio como la mano de Jiren estaba apretando el puño mientra tiembla un poco.

-Jiren...acaso tu...-pensó Toppo sorprendido, ya que es la primera vez que Jiren reaccionará de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó al dios de la destrucción vermoud.

-sea quien sea, voy a tener mucho cuidado, es muy fuerte..-pensó Jiren observando al equipo del universo 6.

-mira el equipo del universo 6 llegó señor Bill...-dijo whis, el equipo del universo 7 miro al equipo del universo 6, pudo ver algúnos que eran conocido pero también nuevos.

-si lo veo whis, parece que champa se tomó en serio en reclutar a los demás participantes...-dijo Bill seriamente ya que la presencia que sintió era demasiado fuerte para el resto de los participantes.

-pero quien sería...-pensó Bill mirando a los participantes del universo tratando de ver a quien pertenece esa presencia, su mirada llegó a un niño humano que tenia puesto una camisa sin manga con capucha puesta.

-puedo ver que el torneo será muy interesante señor Bill, esa presencia que sentí hará el torneo más interesantes...-dijo Whis ignorando la pesada atmósfera de incomodidad.

-tu los a dicho whis, espero que goku y sus amigos salgan victorioso..-murmuró Bill temiendo lo que pasaría si llegaba a perder.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, como esta, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, hoy vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Naruto ball super.**

 **Hoy comienza el capítulo dando el inicio del torneo y también para eliminar cierta persona del universo 7.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios.**

 **-Genjuki: jajaja si amigo, ahora se viene lo bueno en ese capítulo.**

 **-bladetri:gracia por el like**

 **-Xirons20: jajaja será una sorpresa, espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo, ahí habrá comienzo del torneo.**

 **-Guest: gracia por el comentario, diré eso amigo, escribir capítulo me toma un monto de día para pensar, lo bueno es que ya termine de hacer capítulo hoy, espero que le gusten.**

 **-fmds85: ahí tiene bro, otro capítulo de naruto ball super.**

 **-Berserker96: gracia por el comentario.**

 **-omegachaotic: te recomiendo que escuche el opening 2 de dragón ball super en español por Adrian barba en YouTube cuando lea ese fic.**

 **-FanSuperAnime: jajaja si amigo, la de jiren es una mezcla de miedo y emoción ya que pensó que no había nadie que podía con el, pero con Naruto en el torneo la situación puede ser diferente.**

 **Espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 6: comienza el torneo, que comienza la eliminación.**

Después de sentir la fuerte presencia, el, resto del equipo del universo 7 estaba confundido, no sabia que pasaba con el resto de los demás, lucia todos nerviosos y temblando.

Krillin miro al resto de los participantes del universo 6 pudo ver que habías nuevas caras.

-vaya el universo 6 también tienes sus propios namekuseis, piccolo...-dijo Krillin mirando a 2 namekuseis.

Piccolo parpadeo y observo más de cerca al universo 6 y pudo ver que decía era cierto.

-tiene razón krillin, así que hay un planeta namekuseis en el universo 6...-murmuró piccolo.

Goku dejo de sentir la presencia y enfocó al resto de los participantes del universo 6 hasta ver a hit en el medio del grupo.

Goku emocionado se acerca.

-hey Hit, como esta...-saludó Goku acercando al grupo.

-Son goku...-dijo Hit mirando a goku con su fría mirada.

Vegeta también camina hacia el equipo del universo 6 tratando de olvidar la presencia que había sentido haces unos momentos.

-si el Está aquí, entonce el también...-murmuró vegeta mirando a hit.

De repente aparece cabba acompañado de caulifla y kale.

-señor vegeta...es bueno verte...-dijo cabba emocionado.

-ah pero si es cabba...-dijo goku al ver el auto proclamado aprendiz de vegeta.

-si señor goku...señor vegeta, no perderé ante ustedes, porque me volví más fuerte...-dijo cabba mirando con determinación.

\- así que esos 2 son saiyajin del universo 7 nerd...-dijo una voz femenina atrayendo la atención de Goku y vegeta.

-si caulifla...esos 2 son goku y vegeta, gracia al señor vegeta puedo transformar en super saiyajin...-dijo cabba.

Goku al ver a caulifla..intento saludar.

-Hola soy Go...-goku intento presentarse sólo para que caulifla lo interrumpiera.

-no necesito escuchar tu nombre, no vine al torneo para hacer amigos, vine para luchar, espero que no sea débil...-dijo caulifla.

-woah en serio, yo también vine a luchar contra oponentes fuerte...-dijo Goku emocionado.

Krillin miraba a goku interectuar con caulifla y no pudo evitar comentar.

-soy yo o la chica saiyajin es como goku por querer luchar, ambos le gusta mucho luchar...-dijo Krillin consiguiendo un si de todos los miembros, de repente Krillin miro a Naruto que estaba detrás de cabba, Naruto miro de forma desinteresado a Krillin.

-que me mira calvito...-dijo Naruto haciendo que Krillin se desanime por el insulto de Naruto.

-calvito...en serio tan malo es ser calvo...-dijo a sí mismo Krillin

Naruto miro detenidamente a Krillin y no pudo evitar sentir una mueca enojado.

-oye calvito, abandona esa lucha ahora, es tu oportunidad...-dijo Naruto haciendo que Krillin se tense.

-que...de ninguna manera...-dijo Krillin.

-eres muy débil, con sólo ver esa triste apariencia, se ve que eres una persona débil, debería largarte, das asco como luchador...-dijo Naruto señalando a Krillin consiguiendo que Krillin mira a cabba mientra la señala el dedo índice a Naruto.

-hey cabba...parece que hay un niño perdido en el grupo, es un espectador?...-dijo Krillin.

Cabba miro a Krillin y respondió sin problema.

-oh, es Naruto, es nuestro capitán del universo 6...-dijo cabba sin intensión de revelarse más de su secreto.

Todos el equipo del universo 7 estaba sorprendido de ese detalle, un niño pequeño siendo líder del universo 6, era una sorpresa.

Justo cuando iban a comentar, aparece alguien flotando en el aire.

-todos los participantes de todos los universos están reunido me presentaré, soy daishinkan, soy el mediador para garantizar que todos los participantes de todos los universos cumpla las reglas como se debe, así que diré algunas reglas, si uno de ustedes no siguen con la reglas, serian descalificado y borrado de la existencia por el rey de todo, zeno-sama...-dijo Daishinkan con su sonrisa misteriosa.

(Autor: voy a omitir la partes de la reglas para que comience el torneo, lo siento, soy demasiado perezoso)

-..bien, voy a confirmar si todos los equipos de los universos están todo reunido.-anunció dainshikan

-..universo 2...-se muestra a brianne junto a su equipo reunido con sonrisa de confianza.

-..universo 3...- se muestra el equipo del universo 3 conformado por la mayorías con parte de máquinas y un hombre viejo con un bastón eléctrico.

-...universo 4...- se puede ver a 2 haciendo acrobacia al aire y el resto del equipo, en el medio estaba un gigante que hacía pose de sumo.

-..universo 6...-el equipo compuesto por el universo 6 siendo Hit en el medio con cabba y caulifla, Naruto estaba de espalda con Hit con su capucha puesta dando un aire de misterio.

-..universo 7...-el equipo conformado por Goku, vegeta, freezer, piccolo, gohan, tenshihan, krillin y master roshi.

Después de presentar algunos universo más, dainshikan anuncio al ultimo equipo.

-y por ultimo el universo 11...-termina de anunciar el ultimo equipo mostrando a Jiren con la tropa de orgullo en su mejor momento.

-ahora que todos están reunido, vamos a escuchar las motivadas palabras de nuestro rey de todo, así que pro favor guarden silencio...-dijo Dainshikan, en ese momento la puerta del templo se abre mostrando a 2 niños flotando, tenia cabezas de balon.

-Bienvenido!...esperaba este momento...que sean entretenido para todos! ...-dijo al unísono zeno-sama.

-..mucha gracia por sus magníficas palabras...bien, ahora, que todos están listo, que comience el torneo! ...-exclamó Dainshikan.

cuando comenzó el torneo, todos los participantes de todos los universos comenzaron a luchar entre sí con la excepción del universo 6,7, jiren...

Se veía algunos atacando con otros, otro estaban arrojando ataques de ki, era una verdadera batalla campal, con un solo objetivo, sobrevivir.

Frost derribó a algunos lanzando más ataque de ki creando unas explosiones.

 **Con los espectadores**

Mientra la batalla seguía, los 12 dioses hakaishin junto los supremos kaio-sama observaban la batalla, Blake observaba con asombro el combate y estaba feliz de poder ver la pelea de su hijo adoptivo, Blake balanceo una pequeña banderita con el nombre de Naruto para apoyarla.

-...tu puede Naruto, yo creo en ti...-dijo Blake dispuesto a alentarlo.

 **Con los participantes**

Los integrantes del universo 7 estaban reunidos observando la batalla, estaban asombrado por como desarrollaba la pelea.

-...asombroso, se están excediendo...-exclamó Goku aguantando la ganar de lanzarse a la batalla, pronto podía ver a Toppo luchar contra hit.

-ahí lo veo...-exclamó Goku lanzándose hacia Toppo y hit dejando al equipo del universo 7 por su propia cuenta.

-espera papá! ...-exclamó gohan sorprendido al ver a su padre lanzar a la lucha.

Toppo miro a Goku dispuesto luchar contra el, Hit estaba ligeramente sorprendido por audacia que tenia.

-..Toppo, hit, lucha conmigo...-exclamó Goku sólo para que Bergamo bloquea su paso, Goku al ver empieza a luchar contra el .

-..papá, se suponíamos que teníamos que trabajar en equipo! ...-exclamó Gohan alarmado. Solo para que N17 y N18 abandone para lanzarse a la batalla. Gohan también estaba sorprendido eso.

-chicos, es en serio...-dijo Gohan sintiendo meno importante.

-es un torneo, lo importante es ganar...-dijo Freezer abandonando al equipo para ir a luchar por su cuenta.

-...yo también, voy a acabar con unos insectos...-dijo Vegeta lanzando a la batalla, quedando sólo a Gohan, piccolo, máster roshi y demás.

-..y el plan...-murmuró Gohan al ver que todos los más fuertes del universo 7 se fuera por su propia cuenta.

-descuida gohan, era de esperar de ellos...-dijo Roshi tratando de tranquilizar al hijo de su aprendiz.

 **Con los espectadores**

Bill se colocaba su mano en el rostro avergonzados por la falta de plan de su equipo, Whis estaba sonriendo como siempre.

-parece que lucharán por su propia cuenta señor bill...-dijo Whis.

-..esos idiotas...espero que no le echen a perder todo...-dijo Bill con una mirada que prometía mucho castigo.

 **Con los luchadores.**

En ese momento, Frost lanzó un poderoso bola de ki al equipo restante del universo 7, Gohan al ver eso, exclama.

-chicos, esquiven! ...-exclamó Gohan, el resto esquivo separándose del grupo mientra el ki explota en una fuerte explosión.

En el humo de la explosión aparece un luchador del universo 3 Narirama girando su cuerpo como un trompo derribando a todos en el camino, empezando con brianne y su equipo.

 **Con los espectadores**

La diosa de la destrucción del universo 2 estaba sorprendido por el ataque sorpresa.

-no!...interrumpieron la transformación de brianne, eso no es hermoso...-exclamó la hakaishin heles con peru asintiendo.

-jajaja con las probabilidades que tenemos, el universo 3 ganaremos...-dijo el supremo kaio-sama del universo 3 al ver el ataque de Narirama.

 **Con los luchadores.**

En ese momento Hit lo interrumpe el ataque de Narirama aplastando el brazo robotico, Basil del universo 9 también aplasta el otro brazo.

 **Con los espectadores**

Champa exclamó alegremente al ver a Hit derribar a Narirama.

-bien hecho Hit, sigue así! ...-exclamó Champa.

-sigue así Basil, sin piedad...-exclamó el kaio-sama del universo 9.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Mientra que la mayorías luchaban, Krillin retrocedía por la intensa batalla que había, no sabia contra quien luchar. Después de esquivar el ataque de Frost, Krillin se había separado de sus compañeros.

-...cielo, es muchas batallas, es muy diferente como el torneo de las arte marciales...tengo que tener cuid...-Krillin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su espalda choco con alguien y en pánico se da la vuelta y en guardia para luchar contra quien sea solo para ver a Naruto que lo miraba con desinterés con los brazos cruzados.

-eres tu calvito, veo que no me hiciste caso esta vez...-dijo Naruto con molestia leve mirando a Krillin.

-el niño de ante...es malo, si lo que dijo cabba es cierto, entonce es el líder del equipo de universo 6...tengo que tener cuidado..-pensó Krillin en guardia.

Mientra Naruto observaba a Krillin con atención y no pudo recordar lo que dijo Champa esa vez.

 **Flash back ( ayer)**

 **-...quiere que yo le aplasten al universo 7...-pregunto Naruto con curiosidad mientras come el ramen en la mesa con Champa cenando.**

 **-así es...el universo 7 tiene grandes luchadores, en especial Son goku, es muy fuerte, no lo subestime, te lo digo para que sepa a quien te están enfrentando...-dijo Champa con su sonrisa de confianza.**

 **-...con que el universo 7 eh? , suena interesante luchar con ellos, lastima que el universo 7 no sabe con quien se enfrenta...Yo soy una existencia como ninguna otra en todos los universos, soy aquel que cuyo poder inconmensurable no puede ser comprendido por nadie, voy a ganar ese torneo...-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **Fin del flash back.**

-con que ese calvo es el , miembro del universo 7, no me parece fuerte...quiero ver su fuerza...-pensó Naruto.

-oye calvito, eres fuerte? ...-pregunto Naruto con ligero interes

-...jeje puedo decir que soy el segundo humano más fuerte del universo 7...-dijo krillin con confianza.

-en ese caso, dejaré que me de tu mejor golpe...-dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo, Krillin estaba sorprendido por la increíble arrogancia que venía del niño.

-...que diablo dice, deja de bromear...-exclama Krillin con incredulidad.

-vamos...te dejo que me golpeé, quiero ver su fuerza, si tiene suerte podría noquearme de un solo golpe para vencerme...o...-la mirada de Naruto se vuelve oscura y sus ojos carecen de brillo dando un aspecto tétrico.

-..no quiere que yo haga pedazo a esa mujer que tiene tanto afecto tiene con ella...-amenazó Naruto con una voz infantil.

Krillin se heló la sangre por la amenaza y con furia se lanzó hacia Naruto y dio poderos Puñetazo en la mejilla que hizo mover su cabeza se movió un poco por la fuerza del puño.

Krillin no término aún y comenzó a atacar a furia ciega dando pesado puñetazo.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, Krillin no paraba de golpear, Naruto dejaba que Krillin descargaba su ira en el.

En ese momento Krillin cargo tanto poder de ki en su puño derecho y golpea con un poderoso puñetazo entró los ojos causando una poderosa onda de viento, la para la sorpresa de Krillin, Naruto no se había movido un solo paso.

Los ojos de Krillin se ensachaba al ver que Naruto no tenia un solo moretón..

-...Mi turno...-murmuró Naruto haciendo que Krillin se salta para atrás, solo para sentir una mano fuerte en su hombro detrás suyo, Krillin miro solo para ver a Naruto que tenia preparado su brazo para un golpe de chuleta.

-... **belladonna: Pain Pack...** -murmuró Naruto golpeando fuertemente a Krillin con un golpe de chuleta en la nuca

-... urgh!...- la fuerza detrás del golpe causó que Krillin se quede inconsciente con los ojos abierto.

Naruto miro con una mirada decepcionada a Krillin, pronto agarro a Krillin por el pescuezo y lo arrastró hacia el borde de la arena.

 **Con los espectadores**

Bill estaba sorprendido por como término rápido la pelea, había esperado que Krillin le ganará, pero ahora que venía bien, era al revés.

Champa estaba riéndose de la corta victoria de su nuevo as del universo 6...

-bien hecho, Naruto muestrale quien manda...-exclamó Champa felizmente.

Blake sonría con orgullo maternal la pelea que había tenido Naruto, aunque fue corto, demostraba que Naruto lucharía para salvar el mundo que había encariñado por completo.

Bill apena miro a Naruto con seriedad.

-estúpido...dejaste que tus emociones tomará lo mejor de ti, vamos tiene que levantarte...-murmuró Bill.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Naruto arrastraba a un inconsciente krillin y ya casi llegaba, así que lo arrojó afuera del ring.

Krillin ahora despertó al sentir caer en un abismo, podía ver a Naruto que lo miraba ver caer. , podía ver su mirada llena de decepción.

En ese momento krillin ahora estaba acostado en el suelo de los espectadores con el dios de la destrucción mirándolo con decepción también.

-...acaso perdí...-murmuró krillin tratando de reincorporarse.

-si idiota...no paso ni los 5 minutos y ya perdiste...tiene algo que decir...-exclamó enojado Bill.

Krillin se encontraba callado y abatido ya que había perdido la pelea, aun no había derrotado a nadie y ya había perdido la pelea.

-señor Bill, creo que fue suficiente humillación para krillin, aun queda los demás participantes de nuestro universo en el ring.-dijo whis tratando de calmar a su aprendiz.

-tiene razón, espero que ganen y no pierda, nuestra existencia cuenta con goku y los demás...-dijo bill.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Naruto miro al abismo oscuro y dio la vuelta sólo para encontrarse con otro luchador del universo 7, Master roshi.

-conque venciste a mi segundo discípulo eh, éstonce lucharé contigo...-dijo El maestro roshi con mucha seriedad.

-..con el maestro se revela, bien, venga, lucha con todo...-dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras camina con calma hacia Roshi, desconocido para todo, su sonrisa era maliciosa.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, aquí José , vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Naruto ball super.**

 **En ese capítulo el maestro Roshi luchará contra Naruto, vemos como resulta la pelea.**

 **Por cierto en ese capítulo se concentrará más en el combate de Naruto vs roshi.**

 **ahora responderé los comentarios**

 **-bladetri: gracia.**

 **-Berserker96: gracia por tu comentario.**

 **-Omegachaotic: lo siento bro, ese fic no tendrá harem pero seria amigo de Cu el ángel guardián de Ganesh.**

 **\- W. : paciencia amigo en el próximo Naruto humillara a gohan eso te lo aseguro.**

 **-Guest: jajaja tu comentario me hizo reír, jajaja debo decir que Roshi perderá la pelea pero lo hará con estilo así que disfrutes y acerca de goku y jiren, déjame decirte algo amigo, la triple amenaza Goku vs jiren vs naruto será en un futuro.**

 **-Genjuki: si amigo mio, pobre el anciano.**

 **-Xirons20: gracia por el comentario.**

 **-Alexsjd: gracia amigo, si Naruto será un pseudo-antagonista en ese fic hasta el final del torneo.**

 **-FanSuperAnime: bueno si, krillin no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer una diferencia y lo mismo no podría Roshi aunque lo intente con su fuerza.**

 **Número 18 lo enfrentará en algunos capítulos junto a 17 y a gohan.**

 **Espero que lo disfrute ese capítulo así que bye bye.**

 **Capítulo 7: fuerza de voluntad de un viejo kame...**

 **(Insertar el opening de Nanatsu no taizan segunda temporada, es muy bueno)**

 **Arena de la nada**

El maestro roshi se encontraba serio mirando a su nuevo enemigo, era muy obvio que era fuerte para vencer a krillin sin esfuerzo, no sabia con exactitud cual es su fuerza, tenia que tener cuidado.

Naruto miro al anciano con una mirada aburrida, podía ver que no era un anciano ordinario, no podía subestimar a su enemigo por su apariencia, podía ver que ese anciano era el maestro del calvito que lo había derribado, si es así, entonces ese anciano es fuerte..

Naruto caminando con las manos en el bolsillos y mira al maestro roshi con una mirada aburrida.

-así que Jiji-san, eres el maestro de ese calvito débil, resultó ser débil como creí...-habló Naruto con alegría falsa.

El maestro roshi se mantenía la mirada de piedra y hablo.

-puede que venciste a krillin, niño, pero no te da el derecho de menospreciar su fuerza...-regaño el maestro roshi con seriedad dejando a un lado las bromas, estaba en su modo maestro de las artes marciales.

Naruto sólo se ría ligeramente por las serias palabras de ese anciano, le recordaba mucho al tercer Hokage hiruzen.

-...jejeje lo siento Jiji-san, no puedo evitar recordar a cierta persona cuando hablaste, sabes, no me gusta los débiles, si quiero, menospreciares a cualquiera que sea débil, porque el respeto se gana...-dijo Naruto limpiando su oreja derecha con su dedo pulgar pequeño.

Roshi sonó negaba la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de ese niño.

-entonce voy a demostrar que esta equivocada, voy a vencerte, de forma en que nunca vuelva menospreciar jamás...-dijo Roshi preparando su postura kame-kate.

-...vencerme? ...jeje eres muy gracioso Jiji-san, espero que no te vuelva senil Jiji-san...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de depredador.

-suficiente charla, voy a enseñarte a respetar a los mayores chico...-dijo Roshi preparando su postura.

-...vamos Jiji-san, estoy esperando...-dijo Naruto crujiendo sus puños.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Tanto whis como bill observaba el comienzo de la lucha, krillin estaba preocupado del maestro roshi, su maestro había mejorado mucho ante del comienzo del torneo.

-..espero que gane maestro roshi...-murmuró Krillin mirando a su maestro enfrente de su enemigo.

-...whis...quien crees que ganará esa pelea...-pregunto seriamente el dios de la destrucción Bill mirando a roshi y Naruto.

-..obviamente el líder del equipo del universo 6...la posibilidad de que el maestro roshi ganará sólo es 1% de probabilidades , mientras el 99% perdería...-dijo Whis observando la pelea.

-Maestro...-murmuró krillin, sabían que su enemigo era fuerte, pero tenía fe en que el maestro roshi ganará.

-veamos como resulta esa batalla...-murmuró bill.

 **En la arena**

En ese momento roshi se lanza hacia naruto y prepara su golpe, justo cuando el puño de roshi casi llegaba, el pie de naruto golpeó el suelo causando una explosión de polvo y la onda de choque empujó a roshi de distancia.

-..que fuerza, pisoteo el suelo con su fuerza para producir onda de choque, sin duda no es niño ordinario...-pensó roshi aterrizando de volteretas para luego aterrizar de pies.

-...muy lento...-murmuró Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientra patea con fuerza la tierra disparando fragmentos de roca como metrallas.

-...maldición...-el maestro roshi se rodaba al suelo esquivando todos los ataques entrantes, podía ver que las rocas causaba grandes daños ya que dejó mucho agujeros en esa pequeña montículos de roca producto de balas de roca.

-vamos Jiji-san, apena estamos empezando, baila para mi...-dijo alegremente Naruto pateando más el suelo disparando más roca contra roshi que solo limitaba esquivar.

Una de la roca le dio a roshi en el hombro haciendo que el viejo caiga al suelo.

-...ugh...tengo que acercarme a el de alguna forma, no podre esquivar esos ataques mucho tiempo...-pensó roshi mirando a naruto que estaba parado.

Usando una nueva táctica, Roshi carga energía ki y dispara a naruto, pero para la sorpresa de Naruto los disparó a su alrededor causado pequeñas explosiónes de humo que levanto mucho polvo de tierra que envolvía a su alrededor.

Naruto miro a su alrededor y solo podía polvo de tierra en todo lados, llego a la conclusión de que su nuevo enemigo estaba tratando de hacer, sus oído captaba los pasos a su alrededor.

-..je je bien jugado Jiji-san, disparaste a mi alrededor a propósito para privar mi visión en esa batalla...-murmuró Naruto, detrás suyo salía alguien que estaba envuelto en humo.

-...desgraciadamente, conozco el mismo truco, se donde atacará, **Belladona cut.**...-exclamó Naruto usando su mano como espada y cortando la silueta, la fuerza detrás de esa huelga disperso todo el polvo a su alrededor, había reducido su fuerza en ese ataque para no matar por accidente...

Los ojos de Naruto se abrió al ver en su mano un pedazo de tela de una musculosa.

Encima de Naruto estaba Roshi que tenia preparado para atacar, su brazo en posición de karate dispuesto a golpear a un niño arrogante.

-...espero que aprenda...a respetar a un mayor!.-exclamó el maestro Roshi con determinación mientra golpea a Naruto por la nuca con un potente karate chop, la fuerza era tal que bajo Naruto se había formado un mini cráter en forma circular.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Tanto Bill como krillin sonría al ver como resultó la pelea, whis miraba de forma analítica la lucha para comprender las fortalezas de los 2.

-si finalmente lo logro, logró darle un golpe decisivo, eso es maestro Roshi...-exclamó orgulloso Krillin por el esfuerzo de su mentor.

-...no te emocione tanto humano...la pelea aún no termina...-dijo el dios de la destrucción Bill mirando con seriedad a Naruto que no se había movido después de recibir el golpe.

Blake observaba preocupada, conocía a Naruto muy bien, el no podía expresar mucho sus emociones, pero cuando se emociona por una batalla, su personalidad se vuelve muy diferente y peligrosa, salem había planeado secuestrarla para chantajea a Naruto.

Cómo resultado, salem junto con todos sus seguidores y el terreno del Grimmland fue reducida a la nada, por esa razón su hijo embotellar esas personalidades en batalla para no herir a nadie y solo usaría a aquellos que sean problemático.

-...Naruto...-murmuró Blake preocupada.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Roshi se mantenía encima de Naruto con su mano en la nuca, de repente Roshi vio que el niño subió la rodilla de su pierna derecha, en ese momento sintió peligro y salto hacia atrás mientra miraba a Naruto que se había quedado quieto.

-...te felicito Jiji-san por sorprenderme con esa táctica, pero no fue suficiente!...-exclamó Naruto al ultimo mientra baja el pie dando un poderoso pisotón que destruyó todo suelo alrededor de los dos, la onda de choque abría paso levantando escombro y uno de ellos iban directo a Roshi.

El maestro de las artes marciales estaba teniendo un problema de esquivar todo los escombros, uno de ellos golpeó a Roshi en el estómago haciendo que Roshi pierda aire, otro fragmento golpea en el brazo, 2 escombros golpea el hombro y por ultimo un pedazo de escombro golpea su frente sacando unas gotas de sangre.

Roshi cae al suelo mientras las heridas productos de los golpes de escombro le surtia efecto por el daños, Roshi apena se levanta mirando a su enemigo con ligero dolor. La sangre se escurría por la herida de su frente, su barba mostraba suciedad y su frente sudaba, todo su cuerpo mostraba serios moretones siendo unos pocos grandes los moretones del hombro y brazo.

Naruto sólo hacia una mueca de enfado al ver a su enemigo tan débil ahora y hablo...

-...eres tan débil que no vale la pena que yo te elimine del torneo, me voy, me hiciste perder mi tiempo Jiji-san...-dijo Naruto dando la espalda al lastimado anciano.

Roshi miro como su oponente se retiraba, se sentía débil perder tan fácilmente, ese niño del universo 6 había demostrado ser un enemigo muy poderoso y difícil de ganar..

No podía rendirse fácilmente, su orgullo como el maestro de las artes marciales no le permitía.

-...estoy muy lastimado, aun me queda mucha energía de sobras, tendré que usar eso para ganarle ya que es la ultima oportunidad de vencerlo...-pensó Roshi sacando de su bolsillo una especie de botella chica con un sello en el medio.

-je je je oye niño ante de que te vaya, quiero decirte una cosa muy importante...-dijo Roshi consiguiendo detener el paso Naruto, Naruto miro al anciano de reojo con una mirada aburrida.

-que quiere Jiji-san? ...-hablo Naruto con irritación.

-lo que voy a decir es que...je je je esa chica que vino contigo, me la presenta...-dijo Roshi con una mirada pervertida refiriendo a Blake que lo miraba con disgusto.

Naruto abrió los ojos en shock al escuchar lo que dijo el viejo...poco a poco apretaba los dientes mientra sus ojos estrechaba muy peligrosamente, su rostro estaba oscurecido mientra sus ojos azules oscuro sin brillos lo miraba con mucho odio contenido...

-cambie de parecer...te voy a arrancarte la cabeza anciano morboso, voy a reducirte hasta no quedar nada...- gritó Naruto fríamente con mezcla de irá y asco mientra las venas se podía ver por su frente, mejillas y bajo el ojo derecho.

Naruto dio un rugido mientra se lanzaba hacia Roshi.

Roshi miraba a su enemigo que venía directo a el, a si que espero el momento.

-...si, acércate un poco mas, un poco más...-murmuró el maestro Roshi creando una extraña postura.

En ese momento Naruto cerró la distancia entre el y el maestro Roshi, el maestro exclama su técnica oculta.

-.. **Mafuba!.**..-exclamó Roshi creando un tornado de energía alrededor de Naruto y Roshi levantó sus brazos al aire para luego bajarlo

-...que es eso!.-exclamó Naruto siendo absorbido por el tornado de energía hasta ser enviado a la pequeña botella quedando sellado.

El silencio reinó en la batalla y el maestro Roshi cae de rodillas por la dura batalla, por poco casi se asustaba que el niño lo iba a matar.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...Naruto!..- grito Blake estaba asustada y sorprendida de que Naruto haya desaparecido.

-...que le paso a nuestro As, desapareció! ...-exclamó alarmado Champa agarrando las orejas de forma nerviosa.

Vados estaba un poco sorprendida.

-eso fue el Mafuba! ...-exclamó vados al reconocer la técnica.

 **Mientra tanto con Bill y krillin...**

-si lo hizo, el maestro Roshi lo logro...-exclamó feliz krillin al ver la victoria asegurada de su mentor.

-bien hecho viejo...ja ja ja por poco creí que algo malo pasaría...-dijo Bill suspirando de alivio.

-...Maldito tramposo, usaste trampa en el ataque...-exclamó Champa apuntado de forma acusatorio a Bill.

-A quién llama tramposo maldito gordo! ...-exclamó Bill y ambos se agarraba entre los brazos para luchar.

Solo para sentir la mirada dirigida de los los zeno-sama.

-...es válido, por que es interesante...-dijo ambos Zeno-sama que tenia una mirada oscura por la sombre.

-...hai zeno-sama. ..-exclamó tanto bill como Champa asustado.

 **Con los espectadores**

Roshi respiraba fuertemente mientra apena se levantaba, había usado el mafuba para sellar a su enemigo, ahora que sellado dentro de esa botella tenía que arrojar afuera de la arena.

-...finalmente lo logre...chicos resistan voy en camino...-pensó el maestro Roshi mientra se paraba, intento agarrar la botella sólo para que aparezca unas grietas.

Roshi estaba muy sorprendido al ver como la botella se agrietabas.

-..I-imposible...-exclamó roshi, la botella explota en una explosión de luz, cuando la Luz se fue, roshi abrió los ojos al ver a Naruto que tenía su mano al aire.

El prácticamente había abofeteado el sello destruyendo el Mafuba con una bofetada.

-..creíste que un simple sello de contención me detendría anciano...-murmuró fríamente Naruto mirando a Roshi.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Blake suspiro de alivio al ver que Naruto estaba bien.

-jajajaja por poco creí que perdería a mi mejor luchador..-dijo champa muy aliviado.

-...como pensé, el mafuba no es suficiente para contener una existencia tan fuerte como Naruto...-pensó Vados.

Bill estaba asustado y enfadado por el resultado de la batalla.

-...maldición...eso es malo. Apena puede estar de pies...-dijo el dios de la destrucción bill.

-...eso es malo, el maestro roshi esta muy herido y cansado, no puede luchar así, tiene que escapar...-exclamó asustado krillin.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Goku estaba luchando contra majin kayo hasta que sintió el débil ki del maestro Roshi.

-..oh no, el ki del maestro esta bajando tengo que ayudarlo...-exclamó Goku preocupado dispuesto a salvar a su mentor sólo para que majin kayo lo obstruye el paso.

-no te dejare ir fácilmente...-exclamó majin kayo.

Mientra tanto Roshi miraba seriamente a Naruto

-...ese es tu fin anciano..-murmuró Naruto desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad para luego aparecer enfrente de Roshi cerrando la distancia, Roshi no logro reaccionar a tiempo ya que recibió un rodillazo en el estómago.

-..urgh! ...- Roshi escupió saliva y pequeña cantidad de sangre por el golpe causando que el viejo sea enviado a chocar contra una pared de escombro.

Goku sólo podía ver desde lejos la batalla de su mentor y al ver como iba perdiendo, Goku estaba entrando en pánico.

-...Maestro Roshi!...-exclamó Goku.

Naruto miro con odio al anciano que apena se podía levantar, ya estaba comenzado a cansarse.

-...rindete...apena puede levantarte anciano, ese es su límite...-murmuró Naruto cruzando de brazos.

Roshi miraba a naruto con una mirada dolorida, había sufrido mucho daños con ese rodillazo, pero no se rendía aún.

-...mi límite?...al diablo con mi límite! ...no me voy a rendir hasta que te saque de la arena...-gritó roshi mientra aumentaba mucho su masa muscular volviéndose muy musculoso y más alto, podía ver que el viejo se había vuelto más fuerte que ante.

Goku sintió el débil latido del corazón de roshi y exclamó asustado.

-..maestro por, favor no te esfuerze demasiado!...-exclamó Goku tratando de salir de majin kayo.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...no maestro roshi!.-exclamó krillin al borde de las lágrimas.

 **Con los luchadores.**

-...Goku...krillin...tengo algo muy importante que decirles mis aprendices...-murmuró el maestro roshi quitando las gafas mostrando su cansados ojos lleno de sabiduría y experiencias.

Tanto goku como krillin escuchaba atentamente lo que iba a decir roshi.

-..ustedes 2 me enseñaron...una cosa, es nunca rendirse...ustedes me enseñaron que ese viejo todavía tiene un futuro y es demasiado pronto para caer rendido, por eso, voy a seguir aspirar a nuevas alturas...Mis estudiantes! ...mira bien, ese es el kame hame ha definitivo, lo guardado todo mi poder en mi interior para usar con alguien a quien considero un oponente digno, ese será el kame hame ha... **kameeee**...-grito roshi reuniendo todo su poder en sus manos.

-. **Hameeee**...-la esfera de ki azul crecía con más potencia, Naruto sólo se enojo y desaparece bajo la mirada sorprendida de roshi.

En ese momento aparece naruto muy cerca enfrente de roshi y de un potente puñetazo en el vientre golpea brutalmente a Roshi deteniendo el ataque...

-...Urgh...-se quejo roshi mientra escupe sangre mientras tambaleaba para atrás.

-Maestro!.-exclamó Goku al ver caer a su maestro.

 **Con los espectadores**

-maestro roshiiiii...-exclamó krillin llorando a lágrima.

 **Con los luchadores**

Naruto sonría de forma maliciosa mientras veía al anciano a punto de caer.

Pero para la sorpresa de Naruto, roshi lo agarró con su enorme mano en su cabeza y roshi grito con una mirada de determinación.

-.. **NO ME SUBESTIME!...KAME HAME HAAAAA!.-** Exclamó roshi dando un grito de guerra mientra usa su mano derecha para disparar un gigantesco viga de rayo azul cubriendo a Naruto y cubriendo el terreno.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!.-gritaba Roshi mientra la silueta de Naruto desaparecía, la viga también golpeó a los demás participantes, saliendo de la arena 2 luchadores del universo 6 botamo y Dr. Rota.

 **Con los espectadores**

Champa estaba nervioso y gruñendo al ver como esos 2 habían perdido pero también preocupado de que Naruto haya sido golpeado.

Blake sólo podía ver con impotencia como la viga consumía a su hijo, solo rezaba para que Naruto haya sobrevivido.

bill y krillin estaba celebrando por la victoria del maestro Roshi

-Botamo y De . rota están fuera de la arena...-dijo ambos Zeno-sama usando su Zenopad.

 **Con los luchadores.**

después de terminar de usar todo su poder, Roshi sólo cae de rodilla y mira el lugar, quedo una estela de polvo por el ataque, Roshi se reincorpora y saluda a Goku y a krillin.

-.. (respira fuerte)...chicos lo hice, vencí a un fuerte oponente...-dijo Roshi sonriendo.

-..tu realmente crees...-murmuró Naruto ileso detrás de Roshi.

El maestro Roshi se heló la sangre y miró de reojo sorprendido por que Naruto había aparecido detrás suyo y más porque salió ileso del ataque.

-..Imposi...urgh..-Roshi no pudo termina de hablar ya que Naruto movió su pierna y aplicó una patada a la velocidad de la luz, como resultado Roshi desapareció y pudo ver 3 explosiones de polvo en las montañas de escombros para luego Roshi aparecer afuera de la arena muy heridos.

Todos estaban sin habla, Goku no podía hablar, lo mismo con krillin, Champa sonría y Blake sonrió aliviada, Bill estaba sudando en su frente.

-...es imposible...tiene que ser un monstruo...-murmuró Bill apretando los puños.

Roshi sólo podía mirar con impotencia en la arena mientra caía al abismo.

-...Goku...krillin...Los siento perdí.,,-pensó Roshi mientra cerraba sus ojos mientra el abismo engulló su ser.

 **El maestro Roshi había sido eliminado del torneo a pesar de dar con todo no pudo con la fuerza inconmensurable de su enemigo.**

 **Fin del capitulo 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, aquí José , vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Naruto ball super.**

 **En ese capítulo goku y vegeta lucha contra el universo 9, mientra Naruto contra el universo 4, espero que le gusten.**

 **Por cierto en ese capítulo se concentrará más en el combate de Naruto junto con dl universo 7 y 11**

 **ahora responderé los comentarios**

 **-bladetri: gracia por el like.**

 **-Berserker96: gracia por comentar bro.**

 **-Omegachaotic:ya veré si pondré emparejamiento.**

 **\- W. : si amigo, Naruto será una mezcla de accelerator y esdeath junto con la fuerza de saitama, ja ja ja todo una bestia.**

 **-Guest: gracia amigo, espero que te gusten el siguiente capítulo, será más épico.**

 **-Genjuki: nadie tiene hambre.**

 **-Xirons20: si amigo, fue un gran error por parte se Roshi, espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo.**

 **-Alexsjd: gracia por comentar.**

 **-FanSuperAnime: bueno, aun ni viste todo el alcance del poder de Naruto, así que Naruto mostrará su poder en ese capítulo.**

 **-fmds85: ja ja ja en el siguiente capítulo vegeta será el siguiente.**

 **-sekyuu: ja ja ja ya decidiré el emparejamiento.**

 **-Xonez0zenoX: gracia por comentar, espero que te gusten el siguiente.**

 **-Dragon: tal ves amigo, tal ves**

 **-guest 2 : en algunos capítulos aparecerá vegeto para darle pelea a Naruto.**

 **-lancer-san: no amigo, Naruto luchará por su cuenta espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.**

 **-guest 3 : así es amigo, Naruto usará el modo similar al de izuku full cowl 100%, espero te gusten el nuevo capítulo**

 **Espero que lo disfrute ese capítulo así que bye bye.**

 **Capítulo 8 : el final del universo 9 y 4**

 **(Insertar la canción de His world en youtube para leer ese capítulo)**

 **Zona de los espectadores**

Krillin de apresuró hacia el maestro Roshi que se encontraba inconsciente, bill colocó su mano y envío algo de su energía al lastimado anciano.

-descuida humano, logre pasar mi energía para mantenerlo vivo, no obstante, sufrió mucho daño en su pelea, tiene que descansar hasta que se recupere...-dijo Bill haciendo que Krillin estén suspirando de alivio.

-gracia señor Bill...-dijo Krillin sentando en la vanca.

-no me lo agradezca, solo me preocupa como van la batalla, al meno ese viejo ya saco a 2 luchadores del universo 6..-dijo Bill observando con calma en la batalla.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Naruto camino tranquilamente en la pelea ignorando el hecho que en todos lados había batallas librandose.

El ese momento se escuchó el sonidos de algo cayendo, un par de bumerán hecho de energía venía directo a el, Naruto sólo puso su mano en el bolsillo y dios unos salto para atrás esquivando todos los bumerán, los bumerán al entrar contacto explota en pequeñas explosiones dejando pequeñas grietas y marcas de quemadura.

En ese momento entre los escombro aparece una chica que tenia en su mano una espada de energía y se lanzó hacia Naruto.

-..Toma esto! ..-exclamó Caway dando una huelga descendente, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto atrapó la espada de ki con sus 2 dedos.

-...imposible! ...mi espada corta lo que sea, sus dedos tendría que haber sido cortado! ...-exclamó alarmada Caway.

-...tu espada no está tan filosa..-murmuró Naruto levantando su puño dispuesto a golpearla.

-Caway quitate de ahí...-exclamó una voz y Caway se alejo de Naruto, detrás de Naruto estaba un luchador más grandes y de un puñetazo lo envío a estrellarse contra una montaña de escombro.

-...espero que sea suficiente...-exclamó una voz detrás del gigante llamado Nink. El de la voz era el líder del universo 4 Ganos.

-espero que sea así, lo vi luchar contra 2 miembro del universo 7, ese chico es fuerte...- dijo Dercory con seriedad.

El resto del grupo estaba completo, era el universo 4 que estaba escondido para sorprender a sus enemigos muy cansado y lastimado, de esa forma sería más fácil eliminarlo.

-..Así que eran ustedes las presencias que sentí cuando estaba luchando con el calvito eh...-dijo Naruto saliendo de los escombro, su rostro mostraba una mirada aburrida molestando a shousa.

-...veo que soportaste bien el ataque de Nink, soy Ganos, líder del equipo del universo 4, nada personal, pero eres fuerte y un obstáculo muy grande en ese torneo...-dijo Ganos con una sonrisa arrogante.

-...soy Naruto belladonna, líder del universo 6, y no importa, eres un cobarde, decide esperar atacar a los que son débiles y lastimado, una sucia tácticas me parece...-dijo Naruto cruzando de brazos.

-..se llama estrategia, hay que hacer lo necesario para ganar, así que rindete...-ordenó Ganos, todos los miembros tenían preparandos sus postura para luchar.

-...no gracia, no sería divertido si me rindiera muy rápido...-dijo Naruto colocando sus manos en el bolsillos.

-..muy arrogantes, por si no te a dando cuenta, somos 10 contra 1, esta en desventaja numérica...-dijo Majora con calma.

-..me da igual, que sea uno o todos, venga por mi...-dijo Naruto con impaciencia.

-..tu lo has querido mocoso, prepárate para sentir la humillación...-exclamó otro luchador llamado Shousa.

Pronto todo el equipo del universo 4 se lanza hacia Naruto dispuesto a vencerlo.

 **con los espectadores**

Krillin y Bill estaba observando la pelea y vio que Naruto se enfrentaría a todo un equipo por su cuenta.

-..se ve interesante, por si solo luchará contra un equipo entero..-dijo Bill para luego mirar a champa que estaba sonriendo cruelmente.

-no parece nervioso por la desventaja numérica...acaso tanta confianza tiene ese luchador en tu equipo champa...-pensó seriamente Bill.

Mientra tanto, el dios de la destrucción del universo 4 quitela estaba sonriendo con confianza,

-..jajaja universo 4, muestrale a ese débil luchador la fuerza del universo 4 jajajaja...-exclamó Quitela con arrogancia.

Mientra tanto con el otro lado de la arena, Goku y vegeta estaba teniendo problemas para luchar contra el universo 9.

Goku esquivaba todos los ataques de cheppil y comfrey, comfrey atacaba a goku mientra cheppil disparaba su aliento de fuego, pero goku hizo volteretas para esquivar ese ataque.

vegeta estaba enfrentando a 3 luchadores del universo 9 y al parecer estaba teniendo dificultad para seguir contratacando.

Lavander y hop trabajaban en equipo atacando a Vegeta mientra el tercer miembro hyssop disparaba carambano de hielo.

-...maldición, tengo que romper su coordinación de alguna forma..-pensó vegeta soportando todos los ataques.

-..Ice lances...-exclamó hissop disparando lanzas de hielos dando a Vegeta en el blanco, cuando el humo disolvió reveló que vegeta ileso pero su brazo derecho estaba congelado.

-...que..-pensó Vegeta al ver el brazo congelado.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-señor vegeta...-murmuró el aprendiz del supremo kaiosama del universo 7 al ver el combate.

-..maldición esta en aprietos, le hace difícil luchar contra esos 3 al mismo tiempo, casi no le da tiempo para atacar...-dijo nervioso Bill mirando el combate.

-esos es malo, el señor vegeta apena puede defenderse...-dijo el aprendiz del kaiosama.

-eso, muestrale la fuerza del universo 9..elimina a ese saiyajin..-exclamó el supremo kaiosama rou .

 **Con los luchadores**.

Vegeta se encontraba rodeados y en desventaja numérica.

Lavander, hop y hissop se reian mientra rodeaba a vegeta como un depredador.

-jajaja ese es tu fin...-exclamó Lavander lanzándose hacia vegeta.

-ese es mi presa...-exclamó Hop lanzándose hacia vegeta.

Vegeta al ver que ambos se lanzaba al ataque, vio que Hop preparaba su garra, vegeta escapó rápidamente haciendo que Hop golpea con su garra a levander por error.

-..Maldición...-exclamó alarmada hop.

Tanto comfrey y cheppil exclamaron al ver a Lavander lastimado.

Goku aprovecho para transformarse en super saiyajin y se lanzó hacia comfrey y cheppil y lo saco de la arena con un ataque de ki muy fuerte.

Hop estaba distraída al ver a esos 2 perder , vegeta aparece detrás suyo y con un golpe le manda a volar, vegeta desaparece y reaparece detrás de Hop y con una patada doble en la espalda lo manda al aire, vegeta pronto aparece encima de hop y con un golpe de doble martillo lo saca a Hop de la arena.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-vencieron a los 3 al mismo tiempo..-exclamó asustado el kaiosama rou .

-eso vegeta, sabía que podía lograrlo.,-exclamó Bill sonriendo.

vegeta aprovecho el descuido del equipo del universo 9 y lo saco a los 3 de la arena.-dijo Whis observando con interés la pelea.

-sabía que vegeta lo haría..-exclamó alegremente krillin.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Vegeta aterriza en la arena sólo para que su mano este envuelto de telaraña producto de Orégano que estaba con hissop.

-je je je bajaste la guardia, es inútil escapar de mi telaraña, es irrompible jajaja...-exclamó orégano.

-buen trabajo orégano..-dijo Hissop.

-tch como si esos me detuviera insectos, van a caer ante yo el gran vegeta...-exclamó vegeta transformando en super saiyajin destruyendo la telaraña asustando a orégano y hissop.

Vegeta se lanza hacia esos 2 y con su mano envuelta en energía lo saca a esos 2 fuera de la arena.

 **Con daishinkan**

-parece que hop, comfrey, cheppil, hissop y orégano fue eliminado de la arena...-anuncio daishinkan mientra zeno-sama anotaba los eliminado con su zenopad.

 **Con goku y vegeta vs basil, bergano y lavander.**

Quedando sólo 3 luchadores del universo 9 siendo Basil, Bergano y Lavander los únicos quedaba del equipo del universo 9 en la arena, los 3 estaba enfrente de Goku y vegeta.

-se acabo vamos a terminar con ustedes, vamos hermanos mostremole nuestro verdadero poder...-exclamó Basil, el, resto asintió y pronto los 3 aumentaron su verdadero poder.

-...van a sentir todo el peso del ataque Triángle danger beam...-exclamó los 3 al mismo tiempo disparando los 3 al mismo un poderoso viga de rayo de ki hecho de 3 coles siendo rojo, azul y amarillo.

Tanto goku y vegeta se transformó en su modo supersaiyajin blue aumentaron más su poder y lanzaron sus propios ataques.

-no nos rendiremos kame hame ha...-exclamó goku disparando su técnica de firma .

\- ahhhh final flash! ...-exclamó vegeta usando su técnica más poderosa.

El choque de las 3 técnicas fue tan fuerte que hizo viento, pronto el kame hame ha y final flash supera a los hermanos lobos y lo sacos a los 3 de la arena.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Sidra el dios de la destrucción del universo 9 estaba devastado por la derrota de su universo, lo mismo con el kaiosama rou exclamó asustado.

-...no puede ser! , el Triángle danger beam fue vencido! ...-exclamó asustado rou.

 **Mientra tanto con Naruto vs universo 4**

Naruto esquivaba todos los ataques combinados de Ganos, monna, shousa, majora y nink, pero cada uno de ellos no le habían dando un solo golpe en el.

Monna destrozaba el suelo con sus puños con una mirada serie mientra Ganos con una patada enbuido de energía verde destrozaba parte del suelo, pero ningún ataque le daba a naruto.

Pronto Naruto aterrizó para alejarse de ellos sólo para escuchar un grito de guerra y miró arriba, Caway en el aire con su gigantesco martillo hecho de energía, Naruto simplemente lo atrapó el martillo con su mano sorprendiendo a caway.

-...aburrido...-murmuró Naruto apretando con su mano haciendo pedazo el martillo de energía haciendo que caway caiga al suelo.

Naruto se acercó a caway y lo mira con una mirada sanguinaria haciéndola asustar.

-..eso es todo lo que tiene...-murmuró Naruto haciendo que caway se asuste mientra rápidamente le lanza un kunai hecho de energía dando a Naruto en rostro haciendo que su cabeza este atrás.

El silencio era todo lo que podía escuchar, pronto para el terror de caway, Naruto levantó su cabeza revelando el kunai entre los dientes.

Muy pálida, caway huye de Naruto y salta hacia la arena muy asustada.

-no quiero enfrentarme a el, me da miedo, me da miedo...-exclamó caway abandonando la lucha.

-...tch cobarde...-murmuró enojado Naruto aplastando el kunai de ki con sus dientes.

Su mirada se enfocó en shousa que tenia sus garras listo.

-toma esto mocoso...-exclamó shousa lanzando zarpazos contra Naruto...pero Naruto movía su cabeza de lado a lado esquivando sus ataques.

-...aburrido...-murmuró de forma infantil Naruto haciendo crecer una vena en la cabeza de shousa.

-entonce que tal eso..-exclamó Shousa creando garras hecho de ki y lanza un doble zarpazo cruzado sólo para que Naruto estuviera detrás suyo.

-...muy lento...-murmuró de forma aburrida, con una pequeña patada de mula lo hizo desaparecer a shousa de la arena para luego aparecer afuera de la arena.

-...Perdí!...-pensó shousa cayendo en el abismo sólo, para terminar en la zona de los espectadores con quitela furioso.

Naruto ahora esquivaba los ataques de monna que no paraba, ya aburrido, le mete un rodillazo en el gordo vientre, y con un golpe de martillo de su mano lo estampa al suelo, Naruto decide terminar con una patada que lo vio a volar afuera de la arena chocando con shantsa en el proceso , sacándolo a los 2 del torneo.

Pronto majora intenta lanzar su propio ataques usando su instinto ya que estaba ciego, pero Naruto con una sola patada hacha en la cabeza lo noqueó rápidamente y lanzó su cuerpo a Nink que lo atrapó.

Pronto aparece Naruto detrás de Nink y con una potente patada en la cintura lo hizo desaparecer junto a Majora hasta aparecer los 2 afuera de la arena sacándolo a los 2 del torneo.

Damom atacó con todo en la cabeza de Naruto pero Naruto le soplo con fuerza enviando al pequeño damom en la arena.

Ganos tenía suficiente y se transformó en un especie de garuda humanoide.

Naruto sintió la sombra cernir encima de él y miró de reojo a Ganos que tenia sus garras hecho de energía.

-...vaya te ves mas íntimidante, eres un ave de circo...-dijo Naruto con un tono burlón, Ganos enojado lanza una lluvia de zarpazo sólo para darse cuenta que Naruto había desaparecido.

-..desapareció...-exclamó Ganos, solo para que Naruto estaba encima suyo con una patada hacha.

-.. **Belladonna hammer kick...** -murmuró Naruto golpeando a la cabeza de Ganos con un doble patada hacha en la cabeza estampandolo en el suelo como avestruz.

Naruto enfocó sus ojos en dercory que tenia en su mano talismanes hecho de energía púrpura.

Dercory apretó los dientes mientra lanza esos talismanes hacia Naruto, los talismanes se convierte en bolas de fuego.

Naruto al ver eso movió su mano y de un revés al aire, todas las bolas de fuegos fueron disuelto por la fuerza del viento producto del, revés de Naruto.

Naruto camino tranquilamente hacia dercory que sudaba y rechistar los dientes, movió ambos abrazos adelante y arrojó más talismanes rodeando a Naruto.

-...toma eso mocoso..-exclamó dercory, haciendo que los talismanes explotará en una fuerte explosión que creo mucho polvo de humo.

-jajajaja lo hice, lo venci ja ja ja ja...-exclamó dercory sólo para Asustarse ya que Naruto salió del humo con su ropa un poco quemada, pero su cuerpo no mostraba ningún daño.

-...talismanes, puede atacar con cualquier ataque elemental y darle forma no? ..-pregunto Naruto curioso mientra caminaba hacia dercory.

Dercory perdió la cordura mientras tapaba el rostro con su mano mientra lanza una carcajada.

-jajajaja así es, voy a demostrar mi técnica más poderosa...-exclamó enloquecida dercory surgiendo de ambos mangas millones de talismanes de ki, pronto todos los talismanes se junta hasta dar forma de una inmensa esfera de talismanes.

-...sienta la fuerza del sol...-exclamó dercory haciendo sellos de manos, la esfera se convierte en una masa de fuego similar a un sol.

-vez, por más poderoso que sea, no puede parar el sol jajajajaja esta acabado...eso te matará y me descalificaria, pero no importa, lo haré con tal de ganar la supervivencia del universo 4...-exclamó dercory cantando victoria.

-...un sol, je je je no tiene idea...-dijo Naruto dando una sonrisa macabra digno de un Yandere, Naruto salto hacia el sol y levantó su mano en posición de karate.

 **-...Belladonna: Cut...** -exclamó Naruto cortando limpiamente el sol a la mitad causando una inmensa explosión, todos en la arena estaba sorprendido por la explosión y por la fuerza de Naruto.

-..increíble! ...-exclamó Goku al ver esa explosión.

-...una locura, que clase de monstruo ese niño.-pensó vegeta

-ese es nuestro capitán...-exclamó cabba alegremente.

 **Con los espectadores**

Quitela estaba asustado al ver como resultó el combate, todos los miembros del equipo del universo 9 estaban asombrado de lo que hizo Naruto con el sol.

Bill estaba serio al ver el combate, su frente sudaba.

-...como es posible que exista alguien tan poderoso...como champa consiguió un guerrero de esa talla...-murmuró bill sorprendido.

-..I-imposible, partió el sol a la mitad con su mano..-exclamó krillin sorprendido.

 **Con los luchadores**

Dercory estaba paralizada de miedo al ver como Naruto había destruido su poderosa técnica como si nada, pronto tembló mientra la lágrimas salían por sus ojos, sintió en su corazón la verdadera desesperación al esta enfrente de Naruto que tenia su sonrisa sádica.

-..Q-Que eres...-era todo lo que podía decir dercory asustada

-...soy una existencia como ninguna otra en el mundo...-dijo Naruto con una mirada de psicópata desalmado desapareciendo para luego aparecer enfrente de dercory.

Naruto le pegó un poderoso puñetazo al rostro con tal fuerza que lo mando afuera de la arena, ese golpe destrozo la nariz y los dientes saliendo sangre púrpura .

Mientra detrás de Naruto estaba Ganos que se había levantando.

Ganos observaba con su mirada aturdido, había sufrido mucho daño, su cabeza sangraba y su ojos estaban borroso.

Pronto vio a Naruto desaparecer.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, vio una patada que iba lentamente hacia el rostro de Ganos para luego desaparecer de una patada a Ganos sacándolo del torneo.

 **Con los espectadores**

Quitela estaba asustado y llorando ya que su universo perdió, lo que significa que seria borrado de la existencia por zeno-sama.

-no, no, eso no tiene que estar pasando, no lo acepto, no lo acepto...-exclamó Quitela llorando.

-ten piedad zeno-sama!.-exclamó rou el kaiosama del universo 9 mirando a los zeno-sama

 **Con Daishinkan**

-Parece que habra doble eliminación, el universo 4 y el universo 9 quedan borrado de la existencia...-anuncio Daishinkan.

-..Adiós!.-exclamó ambos zeno-sama levantando sus manos brillando.

Para la mirada horrorizada de todos con la excepción de Naruto, freezer, hit, jiren y Bill, todos el univers junto a sidra y Quitela y sus respectivos kaiosamas fueron borrado de la existencia.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-ahora lo ves lo que pasa si nosotros llegamos a fallar señorita belladonna, nuestro universo depende mucho de nosotros...-explicando Vados a Blake que estaba horrorizada al ver como borraban a todos él equipo del universo 4 y 9.

-..entiendo...señorita vados...-dijo Blake tristemente mirando a Naruto que estaba tranquilo a pesar de lo que había pasado.

 **Ahora el torneo sigue a pesar de la eliminación del universo 4 y 9.**

 **Podrá el universo 7 sobrevivir, o será borrado por zeno-sama, no te pierda del próximo capítulo de Naruto Ball super.**

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, aquí José , vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Naruto ball super.**

 **ahora responderé los comentarios**

 **-bladetri: gracia por el like**

 **\- W. : gracia por el comentarios, si es una lástima lo del aplauso, eres el que mas expresa en mis comentarios, espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo.**

 **-Guest: el emparejamiento será Naruto XCus**

 **-Genjuki: je je je tu deseo será cumplido bro**

 **-Xirons20: gracia también por el comentarios, espero que te gusten el capitulo 9, Falta poco para la pelea de titanes.**

 **-Lightningblade49: gracia por comentar.**

 **-FanSuperAnime: si amigo , la batalla se esta volviendo más difícil con cada eliminación que hay, pronto los grandes jugadores claves se enfrentará por el destino del universo, pongas sus a apuesta y apuestan a quien gane.**

 **-fmds85: si bro, aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrute.**

 **-Dragon: si amigo, no me había dado cuanta tampoco, pero gracia, espero que te gusten el capitulo 9.**

 **-lancer-san: de nada amigo y gracia por comentar.**

 **-Qyen: gracia por comentar por mi historia.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, ya falta poco para el final y los juro, serán tan épico que los guardará en sus mentes y corazones.**

 **A sí que me despido.**

 **Espero que lo disfrute ese capítulo así que bye bye.**

 **Capítulo 9: adiós universo 2 y Sádismo extremo! ...**

Insertar canción: This is war 30 seconds to mars

 **Reino de la nada ( arena)**

El combate seguía a pesar de saber que había un monstruo que acabo con todo el universo 4 seguía por ahí., todos luchaban sin cuartel sin importar si Naruto seguia en la arena.

Naruto se encontraba sentando en la cima de la torre observando atentamente las luchas encontrando a su equipo del universo 6 luchando bien.

Al parecer había eliminado a Botamo y a dr rota del ring, quedando cabba, hit, caulifla y Kale y esos 2 namekusei.

Al parecer todos estaban el equipo se encontraba dando lo mejor.

Hit sin piedad acababa con algunos participantes del universo 11 junto a caulifla, vio con interés a Kale transformando en super saiyajin legendario perdiendo el control y atacando a todos los participantes del universo 11 sacando de la arena a los 3 siendo Vuon, zorei y kettle.

Kale iba seguir atacando hasta que apareció Jiren derribandola con facilidad, por suerte caulifla evitó que saliera de la arena.

En ese momento vio como Frost había hecho una alianza con el participante del universo 7 llamado freezer, vio con decepción como Freezer lo atacó a traición por la espalda de frost sacándolo de la arena.

Cuando Frost quiso tomar venganza dispuesto a disparar a freezer, Zeno-sama lo borro de la existencia.

Vio interés el combate del universo 7 contra el universo 2, con el esfuerzo combinado de goku, gohan, freezer vegeta, había vencido a la mayoría quedando sólo a Brianne, rabanra, zarbuto y zirloin.

Al ver el poder de goku y vegeta, su interés aumento más.

Son goku, sin duda era el guerrero muy poderoso, sin duda tendrá la batalla que tanto había deseado.

No sólo el universo 7 era interesante, el universo 11 también demostrando cuán poderoso era Jiren.

Lo demostró venciendo a Majin kayo de un golpe usando la onda de presión detrás de ese puñetazo.

Comenzó a sonreír, quería luchar contra Goku y Jiren, pero tenía que tener paciencia, ya tendrá su momento con ellos.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en Gohan junto a numero 17 y 18 había acabado con todo el equipo del universo 10 acabando con Obuni en el proceso.

Mientra goku, vegeta, freezer, numero 17 y 18 estaban luchando contra el universo 3, dejando sólo a gohan junto a Dyspo y a zirloin

 **Con Daishinkan**

-parece que el universo 10 fue eliminado, ahora será borrado de la existencia..-anuncio daishinkan causando que los zeno-sama exclamara con una sonrisa.

-...Adiós!.-lo despidió zeno-sama con sus manos brillando, todos el universo 10 junto con su dios de la destrucción y su kaiosama desapareciera de la existencia dejando a una deprimida ángel guardián.

-..Rumoush-sama...-dijo triste Cus a su alumno y protegido.

 **En el Reino de la nada.**

Naruto miro al cielo a brianne en el cielo despotricando sobre el amor y paz causando que Naruto se irrite.

En ese momento ella lanzó un aluvión se ki hecho de corazones sobre todos los luchadores restantes.

Pudo ver que a todos esquivaba los ataques.

muy decidido, Naruto se levanta para luego saltar al aire ...la fuerza del salto destruyó la cima de la torre.

 **Con gohan y los demás.**

Gohan junto con los luchadores estaban esquivando los ataques de Brianne.

-...maldición es demasiado...-exclamó Gohan esquivando los aluviónes.

-..Gohan tenga cuidado! ..-exclamó tenshihan.

-..muy lento..-pensó Dyspo usando su velocidad para escapar los aluviónes.

-...si, si!, sienta la fuerza del amor..-exclamó Brianne disparando ráfagas de energía.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo en el cielo, todos sabien quien era.

Cuando el objeto aterrizó, hubo un pequeño terremoto y una explosión de humo que seguido de eso fue dispersado por la fuerza del viento revelando a Naruto que estaba enfrente del equipo del universo 7, 2,11 .

ellos pudo ver en la nube de polvo salía Naruto caminando hacia ellos con despreocupación hacia ellos mientra su mano abofeteaba todos los ataques de brianne.

-...maldición es el...-pensó Dyspo al ver a Naruto, todos habían sido testigo de su fuerza cuando luchó con el universo 4, ahora estaba preparado para su asalto.

-...no hay duda, lo que realmente nos preocupa es el, es fuerte, incluso más fuerte que yo...-pensó Gohan mirando a Naruto con seriedad.

-...no les importa si me uno a la pelea?...-dijo Naruto estando enfrente.

De repente Naruto esquivo todos los ataques de brianne con facilidad.

-sin duda eres el más problemático de todos...yo brianne líder del universo 2, te vencere en el nombre del amor y la justicia..-dijo Brianne disparando un aluvión de ráfagas de energía.

Naruto se alejaba saltando desde atrás esquivando todos los ataques de brianne con facilidad..al ver que esa gorda no paraba de balbucear cualquier cosa relacionada al amor, Naruto comenzó a enojarse.

-...Amor...paz...je je je je...HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!.-Naruto comenzó con una sonrisa suave infantil hasta convertirse en una risa perturbadora y macabra, sus ojos destellaba maldad y malicia, la risa infantil había puesto nervioso a todos con la excepción de Jiren que estaba mirando la pelea.

-...HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA CREES QUE TODA ESA MIERDA QUÉ PREDICA GANARÁ EN EL TORNEO!...-Exclamó furioso Naruto saltando hacia Brianne que se asustó.

En ese momento Naruto estaba por encima se brianne con su mano en posición de karate.

-...ES UN TORNEO DE LUCHA, NO UN CONCIERTO DE IDOL PEDAZO DE MIERDA..-exclamó Naruto furioso mientra sin piedad le golpea con un karate chop en la cabeza casi partiendo la cabeza en dos, Naruto tenía múltiples venas en su cara prueba de que ya estaba furioso.

Lo que más odiaba era las personas que lo hace perder su tiempo.

Brianne es disparada hacia abajo golpeando el borde de la arena haciendo pedazo el borde y cayendo al abismo..

Brianne sin piedad fue eliminada.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...no brianne...-exclamó la diosa helen al ver a la líder eliminada con facilidad.

 **En la lucha.**

Naruto aterrizó en el suelo y miró a Gohan, tenshihan, Dizpo, zirloin, zarbuto y rabanra.

-quien sigue...-dijo murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa sanguinaria

-...vas a pagar por humillar a nuestra líder...-exclamó Zirloin preparando su postura.

-..eso malo...no tengo oportunidad contra el, jiren me ordenó que no luchará contra el...no! ...soy un guerrero de la tropa del orgullo, la justicia no huye...lo siento jiren, pero tengo orgullo...-pensó Dyspo preparando para luchar.

-...eso es malo, papá y el señor vegeta esta luchando en el otro lado, aun con tenshihan a mi lado no sería suficiente...tengo que entretener lo suficiente hasta que papá o el señor vegeta aparezcan.-pensó gohan con un sudor corriendo en su frente.

En ese momento Zirloin, rabanra y zarbuto se prepararon.

-...nosotros seremos sus oponentes, vamos a demostrar que el poder del amor puede con todo...-exclamó Zirloin flexionando sus músculo.

-por brianne-sama...-exclamó ranbara y zarbuto al unísono.

Naruto sonrió de forma sanguinaria y exclamó.

-...bien, entonces muestrame el llamado poder del amor, muestrame porque son los guerreros más fuerte del universo 2..-exclamó Naruto emocionado.

-...no hay duda, que eres el guerrero más fuerte del universo 6...-dijo zirloin rodeando de energía rosa.

-...tal vez no seamos tan poderoso...pero no nos rendiremos...-dijo rabanra llenándose de energía rosa.

-no nos rendiremos hasta que te debilitemos lo suficiente...-exclamó Zarbuto usando todo su poder.

-siento la fuerza, el apoyo de nuestro universo, siento todo el poder corriendo por nuestra venas...-exclamó zirloin.

-es una pesada carga a nuestra espalda, pero con el poder del amor, saldremos adelante...-dijo rabanra con un sonrisa.

-...por el universo 2, por el amor y por la justicia! , vamos a vencerte!...-exclamó los 3 al unísono revelando su transformaciónes.

 **Con los espectadores**

-si!, se están transformando, es hermoso!...-exclamó Helen, todos los participantes del universo 2 estaban apoyando para que saliera victorioso.

 **Con los luchadores**

Naruto sonría con emoción al ver que ellos se transformará, podía sentir el poder a nuevos niveles.

-...Si, Si, Si!...vamos hazme sentirme vivo...-exclamó Naruto con su sonrisa sádica de oreja a oreja podía sentir la emoción llegar a la superficie.

Cuando la luz se fue, la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció y lo miro con incredulidad miro a los 3, parecía trapos con esteroide.

Podía escuchar a kurama gritar.

-(. **.Puta madre!...sucios trapos, Naruto mátalos, sin piedad, me causa cáncer mis ojitos).**.-exclamó Kurama mentalmente cubriendo sus ojos con su largas orejas.

Todos los luchadores tenían con la cara de que mierda.

Naruto tenía sus ojos oculto por el cabello, temblaba de irá.

-...es una...broma, que clase de transformación es ésa, me hicieron emocionar por nada, tanto discurso épico, voluntades, todo por esa estupidez!...-exclamó enfadado Naruto.

En ese momento rabanra y zarbuto se lanzaron hacia Naruto para atacar.

-...toma todo el poder de mi voluntad, Love kick...-exclamó rabanra con su patada envuelta de energía púrpura.

-...por el universo 2! Love punch!.-exclamó Zarbuto con su puño preparado para golpear.

Naruto movió sus manos lentamentes..

- **Belladonna:BlackHole**!...- en un parpadeo Naruto los agarró a rabanra y zarbuto por sus rostro y con brutalidad y sadismo lo aventó a los 2 al suelo con tal fuerza que formó un cráter en forma circular.

Todos estaban sorprendido, nadie esperaba como Naruto se había movido tan rápido para atrapar a los 2 con demasiada facilidad.

-...se movió tan rápido que no lo vi...no sólo es extremadamente fuerte en fuerza bruta, si no también en velocidad...pensó Dyspo al ver a Naruto levantar a los 2 que estabas inconcientes..

Naruto lo miro con desinterés y los arrojó como basura afuera de la arena.

Zirloin estaban serio al ver a Naruto mirar sus ojos.

-...sigues tu, cuando quiera...-habló Naruto con frialdad.

-...eres fuerte...de eso no hay duda...soy el único que mantiene la existencia del universo 2, todo cuenta conmigo...por eso, voy a revelar mi verdadero poder...peleador del universo 6, voy a dar con todo con tal de vencerte...-Exclamó zirloin aumentando tanto su poder, sus brazos creció su musculatura rompiendo sus guantes.

Si piel azul se volvió rojo y sus ojos se volvió blanco brillante.

-.. **Modo ángel del amor!.**..-exclamó Zirloin causando que su aura estalla liberando tanto viento a su alrededor causado humo de polvo.

-...que poder! ...se volvió más fuerte que ante...-pensó Gohan cubriendo sus brazos por el viento.

-...que aura tan pesado, su poder hizo expulsa vendavales...-pensó Dyspo mirando la batalla.

Zirloin comenzó con saltar hacia Naruto, el pequeño luchador miro al cielo sólo para ver que Zirloin manifestaba un par de alas blancas.

-...toma eso! Ráfagas de golpes angelicales...-exclamó Zirloin arrojando un aluvión de puñetazos a la máxima velocidad causando que el suelo debajo de Naruto se destrozara por la presión de los impactos.

-...amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor!...-exclamó lanzando puño tras puño tras puño enterrando a Naruto a lo más profundo de cráter haciendo que Naruto quedará acostado en el centro.

Naruto pronto atacó con un cabezazo haciendo alejarlo.

Todos observanron con incredulidad como Naruto se levantaba como sí nada, podía ver la sonrisa infantil causando temor en sus corazones.

-...admito, esa transformación no fue nada mal, sus golpes eran rápido que logró darme un total de 535 puñetazos reforzado con ki, desgraciadamente para ti, no sentí nada...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

-...voy a demostrar como se golpea de verdad...-dijo Naruto desapareciendo para luego aparecer .

-.. **belladonna: fatal elbow!** ..-exclamó Naruto golpeando con un poderoso codazo en el pecho causando que Zirloin perdiera aire.

-.. **belladonna: uppercut...** -con un brazo izquierdo, le golpea con un uppercut potente haciendo levantar un poco poco a Zirloin.

-..te demostrare un verdadero ataque de combo...-exclamó Naruto de forma enloquecida.

 **-..belladonna: Bursts of strong punches !...-** exclamó Naruto acribillando sin piedad a Zirloin una intensa ráfagas de puñetazos, el combo duro hasta los 254, Zirloin se había desmayado después de 46 puñetazos.

Naruto no término aún y con una intensa patada lo mando a Zirloin afuera del ring causando la eliminación del universo 2.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todo el equipo del universo 2 estaba devastado, habían perdido, aun con todo, no tuvieron oportunidad.

-no, perdimos! ..-pensó tristemente Brianne.

-...eso es malo, a ese paso gohan luchará contra el...-pensó bill al ver toda la pelea, cada vez se ponía más difícil con cada lucha que van ganando...

-..solo goku y vegeta tendría alguna posibilidad de vencerlo señor Bill, han demostrando ser una fuerza a tener en cuenta...-dijo Whis observando con seriedad la batalla.

-..no es de extrañar que perdí ante el, ni mostró todo su poder..-dijo Roshi.

mientra tanto con el vermound y su kaiosama.

-vermound-sama, cree que dyspo tenga alguna posibilidad de victoria contra ese humano del universo 6..-pregunto el kaiosama con una mirada sería observando a Naruto caminar hacia el grupo de luchadores formado por gohan y tenshihan y Dyspo junto con los miembros de la tropa del orgullo.

-...no, para ser honesto, Dyspo no tiene posibilidad de vencerlo, solo Jiren y toppo tendría la oportunidad de estar a su nivel...-dijo con calma el dios de la destrucción vermound.

-...entiendo vermound-sama...-dijo el, kaiosama del universo 11.

 **Con daishinkan**

-El universo 2 quedó eliminado de la competencia, a si que serán borrado de la existencia.-anuncio Daishinkan.

Los zeno-sama uso su poder para borrar la existencia del universo 2.

A pesar de ser borrado de la existencia, los luchadores del universo 2 junto a su diosa de la destrucción lo despidió a todos con una sonrisa.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Naruto pronto enfocó su mirada hacia ellos y habló.

-..quien es el siguiente? ...-dijo Naruto con malicia mientra su aura púrpura llena de maldad se le envolvía en su cuerpo como manto.

Todos ellos se preparaban para una batalla más difícil. Gohan, Dyspo sabían que su nuevo enemigo será muy difícil, tendría que ir con todos.

 **Podrá gohan vencer a Naruto, averigüe en el próximo capítulo de Naruto Ball super.**

 **Fin del capitulo 9.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, aquí José , vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Naruto ball super.**

 **ahora responderé los comentarios**

 **-bladetri: gracia por el like**

 **-Guest:en el siguiente capítulo será la batalla de goku vs jiren**

 **-Genjuki: me alegro de que te haya gustado.**

 **-Xirons20: falta poco para que Naruto use ese nuevo movimiento, la razón de porque se expresa esas emociones se fue que a debido a ser poderoso no podía buscar un enemigo muy poderoso, ahora mismo Naruto podrá encontrarlo siendo Jiren y goku.**

 **-Guest 2: en los siguientes capítulo freezer sentirás el terror al enfrentarse a Naruto, sentirá una paliza peor que la que fue con toppo Mode god hakaishin.**

 **-FanSuperAnime: lo se bro, falta poco para el final del torneo de poder así que espero que lo disfrute el capitulo 10.**

 **-fmds85: gracia por apoyar mi historia amigo, espero poder trabajar contigo en un futuro contigo con tus fic.**

 **-mudo: gracia mudo por comentar.**

 **A los otros comentarios que no respondí ante, gracia por leer mi historia, espero le gusten.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, ya falta poco para el final y los juro, serán tan épico que los guardará en sus mentes y corazones.**

 **A sí que me despido.**

 **Espero que lo disfrute ese capítulo así que bye bye.**

 **Capítulo 10: la fuerza de voluntad de la tropa del orgullo y la batalla a máxima velocidad de Dyspo.**

Insertar centuries - fall out boy

 **Reino de la nada ( arena)**

La tensión era muy alta en el aire, todos se sentía sofocado por la abrumante tensión que había en la lucha, los pocos luchadores del universo 11 junto con Dyspo estaba dudando en atacar al "monstruo" en forma de un adorable niño que los tenia enfrente.

Gohan miraba con seriedad a pesar de que su oponente era a un nivel fuera de serie, no podía dar el lujo de perder, no podía defraudar a su familia, a sus seres queridos, fallar no era una opción.

En ese momento Naruto desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, Gohan abrió los ojos y se preparó sólo para que Naruto aparezca de frente con un vicioso uppercut que lo deja sin aliento.

-lento...-murmuró Naruto golpeando otra vez con un puñetazo que lo mando Gohan al suelo.

En ese momento Dyspo intenta atacar con su velocidad hacia Naruto y lanza su ataque sorpresa.

-...es mi oportunidad, **Justice Kick!** ...-exclamó Dyspo levantando su pierna para aplicar una poderosa patada capaz de romper rocas.

-..hmph...-Naruto sin mirarlo lo atrapa con mano.

-...lento...-dijo Naruto sin quitar la mirada al derribado Gohan mientra pone su pie derecho en el pecho de Gohan.

-...Gohan...-exclamó Tenshihan dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo, solo para que Naruto arroje a Dyspo contra Tenshihan.

-urgh...-se quejo Tenshihan junto con Dyspo mientra rodaba por el suelo por el lanzamiento.

-...muy débil...no ere lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme...-dijo Naruto de forma inexpresiva mientra ponía presión su pierna para torturar a Gohan.

Gohan daba un grito sofocante mientra usaba sus manos para apartar la pierna de Naruto pero no podía.

En ese momento se lanza el equipo del universo 11 para derrotar a Naruto.

Naruto iba a mover su puño sólo para que su cuerpo este aprisionado por una incontables redes hecho de energía que conectaba a Kunshi que sonreía.

Gohan aprovecho para disparar una ráfaga de ki en el rostro de Naruto haciendo soltar su pie, Gohan pronto escapó de Naruto mientra los restantes miembros de la tropa de orgullo lanza sus mejores ataques.

 **Con los espectadores**

Vermoud se mantenía en calma al ver la lucha, tenia que admitir que la tropa del orgullo era muy valiente para enfrentarse a alguien que podía estar al mismo nivel que Jiren, por más que sea del lado del equipo 11, sabía que ellos nunca tendría una oportunidad alguna con el, solo existiría una especie de milagro para vencer a Naruto.

Champa no paraba de sonreír durante todo el rato, finalmente estaba a un paso de llegar al final del torneo de poder y su luchador había acabado con todos sin piedad, solo faltaba que Naruto humillara a Goku y vegeta por todas esas humillaciones pasadas.

Blake aún mantenía sería la mirada al ver la pelea, a pesar de lucir preocupada por su hijo adoptivo, pudo ver que estaba bien, Blake aún lo apoyaba.

 **Con los luchadores.**

vegeta miraba a un derrotado cabba, después de eliminar el universo 10 , fue atacado por sorpresa por parte del universo 3, separándose de los demás grupos, cabba se había lanzado a la pelea.

Había tenido una batalla muy corta contra su auto proclamado aprendiz y al ver lo fuerte que se a vuelto, vegeta no pudo evitar sentir orgullosos de cabba.

Ahora cabba estaba acostado en el suelo muy herido y cansado de la pelea, había dado con todo a su mentor pero había demostrado que no estaba a su nivel para ganarlo.

-...peleaste bien cabba...te volviste más fuerte que ante...-murmuró Vegeta con seriedad mientra cruza se brazos.

-...jajaja a pesar de haber perdido contra ti, estoy satisfecho con la pelea que tuve contigo señor vegeta...-dijo Cabba con una amplia sonrisa a pesar de sentir dolor.

-...lo siento cabba pero tengo que sacarte de la arena..-murmuró vegeta mientra extiende su mano creando una ráfaga de energía con fuerza suficiente para no hérir mucho al saiyajin de universo 6, tenia la fuerza para sacarlo.

-...entiendo, pero ante de que me saque, quiero preguntarte una cosa...quien es el peleador más fuerte del universo 7...-pregunto cabba.

-..la respuesta es obvia, yo por supuesto...-dijo Vegeta con orgullo.

-...je je ya veo, si es así, te sugiero que te cuides de mi capitán señor vegeta ...-dijo Cabba haciendo que Vegeta escuche atentamente.

-...a diferencia de nosotros que fuimos reclutados por la señorita vados, nuestro capitán fue reclutado personalmente por el dios de la destrucción el señor champa, la señorita vados nos explicó que el señor champa había luchado contra el capitán luchando al mismo nivel...-dijo Cabba causando que vegeta se sorprenda al escuchar lo que dijo Cabba.

-...tan fuerte es ese individuo.,,.-pregunta vegeta con seriedad.

-...mas de lo que pueda imaginar, la señorita dijo que durante su pelea, el no lucho muy en serio y tampoco mostró su máximo poder...el capitán es la definición de fuerza inconmensurable...por eso quiero que tenga cuidado...-dijo Cabba con seriedad.

-..Cual es su nombre? ...-dijo vegeta con seriedad.

-...capitán de universo 6, Naruto belladonna...-dijo Cabba con seriedad.

-...con que ese chiquillo que vi al inicio del torneo es el líder, entonce yo lo derrotare, gracia cabba, por decirme el nombre del individuo que voy a derrotar de inmediato...-dijo Vegeta disparando ráfaga de ki sacando a cabba del torneo.

Cabba había sido eliminado.

Champa miraba la lucha con calma mientra aparece Cabba en la zona de los espectadores, Cabba a ver al señor Champa, se arrodilla enfrente de Champa.

-señor Champa, lo siento, le falle! ..-dijo Cabba muy asustado por la ira del dios de la destrucción.

-...descuida Cabba, aun no termina la pelea, todavía tenemos a Naruto, hit , caulifla y kale...-dijo champa ignorando a Cabba.

-además, gracia por decir a vegeta acerca de Naruto, quiero ver la humillación que le dará cuando se enfrente a Naruto, ja ja ja no existe nadie en el torneo que le de una batalla ja ja ja ja...-exclamó champa su rostro lleno de confianza.

 **Con Naruto vs gohan, dyspo, tenshihan y la tropa del orgullo.**

-tropa del orgullo, vamos a dar con todos! -exclamó casseral mientra su mano generaba una esfera de ki contenida.

-...entendido! ..-exclamó cocotte y tupper mientra cargaban una esfera de energía siendo cocotte una rayo púrpura y tupper azul.

-...saborea la justicia, **bombardero de justicia!** ...-exclamó casseral lanzando una esfera de energía directo hacia Naruto.

-... **cañón de justicia!** ...-exclamó los 2 al unísono cacotto y tupper disparando viga de energía.

-... **explosión de justicia! .**..-exclamó kunshi usando la manipulación mágica para detonar las redes como bombas.

El choque de 4 energía hacia Naruto causó una poderosa explosión que hizo un mini terremoto. La explosión levantó más polvos de humos.

- **belladonna: cut...** -murmuró Naruto golpeando su mano al aire expulsando viento por la fuerza de su huelga dispersando todo el polvo a su alrededor.

Cuando el polvo de tierra se fue, se reveló a Naruto con uh poco de suciedad y quemadura en su ropa, su capucha fue destruida revelando su cabello blanco descuidado.

En ese momento Naruto enfocó su mirada a los 4 y en un parpadeo aparece detrás de kunshi que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

- **belladonna: kick...** -murmuró Naruto dando un puntapié en el trasero de kunshi con tal fuerza que lo saco de la arena.

En ese momento detrás de Naruto salió un huracán de la nada.

-... **Tormenta de la justicia! ..**.-exclamó tupper girando su cuerpo para atacar a Naruto.

-...muy débil...-pensó Naruto con una rapidez agarra la cabeza de tupper dispersando el huracán.

Cocotte se lanza para ayudar a su compañero, pero Naruto lo vio venir y la lanzó a tupper contra cocotte.

Cocotte no tuvo tiempo de atrapar a su camarada y fue derribada junto a tupper, pero no había terminado, aparece Naruto enfrente de los 2 y de un golpe lo saco a los 2 de la arena.

Ahora quedaba casseral y dyspo.

Naruto sintió que alguien atacaría por la espalda y se agachó para esquivar una ataque de huelga de energía que venía de casseral.

-.. **sables de justicia!.**..-exclamó casseral dando una series de huelgas y tajos contra Naruto.

-(...bostezo...)..-con su mano izquierda Naruto bosteza mientra que con su otra mano abofeteaba todos los ataques de casseral como si nada haciendo gruñir mucho a casseral.

-...que eres? ...-murmuró casseral sudando mucho por el miedo.

-...solo soy un pequeño monstruo...eso es todo lo que puede hacer, bien dejaré que me golpe con todo lo que tenga...-dijo Naruto cruzando de brazos.

-...te vas a arrepentir por eso, **cuchillada cruzada!...** -exclamó casseral mientras cruza sus manos envuelta en cuchillas de ki para lanzar una huelga cruzada.

En cámara lenta veía como las huelgas iba muy cerca del pequeño cuello de Naruto de manera muy peligroso con la intención de descapitarlo.

Cuando el ataque de caseral hizo contacto al cuello, los sables de energía se hizo añicos como vidrio bajo la mirada horrorizada de todos el mundo.

-...imposible...-murmuró con miedo casseral consiguiendo que Naruto sonríera de manera adorable.

-que sucede?...tu ataque fue muy débil, solo senti que me tocaba mi cuello...-dijo Naruto y rápidamente lo golpea con un uppercut rápido que hizo que casseral saliera girando por detrás hasta salir de la arena.

Tanto Gohan, Dyspo y tenshihan estaba sorprendido por la fácil victoria de Naruto contra los miembros restante de la tropa del orgullo, Dyspo se levantaba con dificultad y miró a Naruto con una mirada de determinación.

-...es impresionante, acabo con todos sin esfuerzo...-dijo Tenshihan sorprendido por la pelea.

-...no esperaba meno del líder del universo 6, ni siquiera peleó en serio, lo tomo como un juego...-dijo Gohan mirando a Naruto que enfocaba su mirada a Dyspo.

-..tropa del orgullo, más bien tropa del fracaso...como se que tu no hará los mismo que hizo sus compañeros...-dijo Naruto mirando a Dyspo.

-...es cierto que ellos no fueron lo suficientemente fuerte para oponerte...pero yo soy diferente a ellos...-dijo Dyspo mientra aumenta todo su poder .

Naruto iba a atacar sólo para que Gohan le ataque de la nada con un rodillazo al rostro haciendo retroceder.

-...no te olvide que el no es el único oponente, yo también lucharé...-exclamó Gohan rodeado de una aura blanca y de una patada giratoria al pecho lo mando a derrapar al suelo.

...- dando un grito de guerra, Gohan pronto se lanza hacia un derribado Naruto para derrotarlo.

Naruto se levanta de golpe y mira como Gohan levanta su brazo mientra carga mucho poder de ki.

-..toma esto!...-exclamó Gohan lanzando un puñetazo que fue bloqueado con un artebrazo causando un profundo cráter debajo de ellos.

-... **belladonna: fatal figer..**.-dijo Naruto usando su mano libre para perforar la pierna derecha de Gohan con su dedo índice causando que Gohan gritara de dolor.

-...mi pierna..es muy fuerte, tengo que aguantar hasta que papá llegue...-pensó Gohan levantando a dura pena sólo para ver a Naruto aparecer enfrente suyo con la rodilla levantada con la intención de dar una patada

- **belladonna: strong kick...** -Gohan sintió un puntapié en la mandíbula con tal fuerza que sacudió su cerebro y su cuerpo fue enviado a chocar contra una pared de escombro quedando inconscientemente.

Pronto sintió aprisionado por tenshinhan que tenia 4 brazos gracia a Shiyōken agarrando a Naruto en un completo full nelson...

-...cobarde...como es que...-murmuró enojado Naruto mirando a tenshinhan con una mirada de reojo.

-...fuiste arrogante niño, te concentra demasiado en esos 2 que no te molestaste de mi presencia...solo porque yo sea débil no signifiquen que yo sea inútil...voy a sacrificarme para sacarte de la arena...-exclamó Tenshinhan usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener un agarre fuerte contra Naruto.

Dyspo rodeado de un potente aura morado, miro a Naruto con seriedad...pronto Dyspo gira su cuerpo tan rápido que su pierna derecha estaba al rojo vivo.

-...Por mis compañeros, voy a vencerte!... **Modo de Alta Velocidad Superextremo!..** -exclamó Dyspo mientra se mueve a la velocidad más allá de la luz mientra se lanza hacia Naruto.

Naruto gruñe por eso y golpea a tenshinhan con un codazo a la costilla con fuerza que lo mando a volar hacia afuera de la arena.

Pero Naruto llegó tarde ya que Dyspo lo alcanzó rápidamente.

 **-patada ardiente de la Justicia! Ahhhhhhhhhhh**.,-exclamó Dyspo dando como la suela de su bota al rojo vivo al rostro de Naruto causando una tremenda explosión que destrozo una pequeña parte de la arena.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Tanto krillin con roshi moraba a tenshinhan que se reincorporaba.

-...maldición perdí..-dijo Tenshinhan enojado de su debilidad.

-..debería alegrarte, gracia a ese tiempo requerido, seguro ese luchador del universo 11 lo termino a tiempo, con esa patada a la máxima velocidad del sonido tenía la fuerza para herir lo suficiente..-dijo Bill mirando la pelea.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Dyspo miraba cansado al ver como el polvo se disolvia revelando a Naruto acostado en el suelo, podía ver que estaba inconsciente.

-.. (suspiro)...estoy hasta mi límite...debí saber que usar esa técnica agota muy rápido mi ki, aun están inconsciente, tengo que sacarlo de la arena para gan...-Dyspo no pudo terminar se hablar ya que Naruto rápidamente se reincorpora mientras acomodaba el cuello.

-...buena patada, jejeje admito, eres muy interesante a diferencia de esos perdedores...-dijo Naruto levantándose con ganas.

-...imposible..como demonio puede estar de pies después de esto!..-exclamó Dyspo con incredulidad al ver a su enemigo levantarse después de esa patada que podía matar.

-...es molesto responder eso muchas veces, pero vi lo interesante que hiciste esa patada al rojo vivo, quiero intentarlo...-dijo Naruto mientra comienza a girar su cuerpo causando que pie derecho se caliente por la fricción, cuando terminó de girar.

El pie derecho de Naruto estaba al rojo vivo pero con más intensidad que la de dyspo.

-..la llamare **Belladonna: devil's leg**...-murmuró Naruto con una mirada oscura.

Dyspo estaba muy cansado y comenzó a usar todos su poder mientra comienza a girar de nuevo su cuerpo haciendo que su pie se ponga al rojo vivo.

Ambos se miraban el uno por el otro...

-...veamos cual es el más fuerte mi Devil's leg o el tuyo...-murmuró Naruto.

-...voy a ganar, incluso a costa de mi vida...-murmuró Dyspo seriamente.

En ese momento ambos se lanzaron para lanzar sus patadas.

Naruto con pereza balanceaba su pierna derecha desviando todas las patadas de la pierna derecha de Dyspo con fácilidad.

Dyspo gruñia mientra sentía que su pie iba a estallar por tantas patadas, podía sentir los huesos de su pie derecho agrietarse.

Con un gritó de guerra, Dyspo y Naruto tuvo choques de patadas, ambos no cedía, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, Naruto demostró tener mas fuerza que Dyspo y lo abruma con brutalidad.

Al ver que el fuego en el pie de Dyspo y su aura disminuía, Naruto con una velocidad muy superior y con una fuerza abrumadora golpea a Dyspo en el pecho con la suela de su pie al rojo vivo.

 **-Belladonna: Devil's kick...-** exclamó Naruto causando que Dyspo pierda aire.

-..eres mío...-exclamó Naruto de forma sanguinario mientra lanza un puñetazo directo a Dyspo que no podía moverse.

-...Jiren, toppo, vermoud-sama lo siento.,,-pensó Dyspo mientra cerraba los ojos preparado para sentir el golpe.

El golpe nunca llegó y Dyspo abrió un poco los ojos y vio la espalda de Jiren.

-..Jiren...-pensó Dyspo al ver al miembro más fuerte de la tropa del orgullo salvandolo.

Jiren se encontraba entre Naruto y Dyspo, Jiren había atrapado con facilidad con Naruto ligeramente sorprendido.

-...lo hiciste bien Dyspo, descansa, yo me haré cargo...-dijo Jiren mirando seriamente a Naruto.

Naruto sonría de forma enloquecida mientra lanza un puñetazo. Solo para que Jiren lo golpeé al rostro con tal fuerza que la onda de presión lo envío lejos a chocar contra múltiples montañas de escombro. Cuando choco contra el ultimo, Naruto cae de espalda al suelo.

Naruto se encontraba muy sorprendido, sintió algo que nunca en su vida sintió, un ligero dolor en su cara cuando Jiren lo golpe, no sintió dolor desde hace 4 años, pero ahora lo sintió aunque sea pequeño.

Finalmente sintió la verdadera emoción de volver a luchar contra un enemigo fuerte, rápidamente se levanta y camina con la intención de luchar contra Jiren.

En ese momento aparece alguien estorbando su camino.

-..no te dejare ir insecto, quiero tener una batalla contigo, yo el guerrero más fuerte del universo 7 voy a humillarte...-exclamó Vegeta llendo en su modo supersaiyajin blue.

Naruto sintió, podía ver que vegeta era un oponente muy interesante.

Ahora mismo quería luchar contra el también.

 **Fin del capitulo 10.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, aquí José , vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Naruto ball super.**

 **ahora responderé los comentarios**

 **-bladetri: gracia por el like**

 **-Guest: les aseguro en los próximos capítulos Naruto peleará con toppo, será una batalla más grande que habrá en el fic.**

 **-Genjuki:lo siento amigo, espero que te guste la batalla de Naruto vs vegeta.**

 **-Xirons20: si amigo, vegeta aprenderá quien manda en la pelea.**

 **-Guest 2: tal vez amigo, después de que jiren pelee con goku y eliminé a Hit, peleará con Naruto.**

 **-FanSuperAnime: je je je créame, vegeta la tendrá difícil en la pelea, será más épico que la anterior capítulo.**

 **-fmds85: aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **-Pablo alzogaray: gracia por comentar amigo, espero que te gusten el capitulo de hoy y falta poco para que Naruto pelee con Jiren.**

 **-berserker96: gracia amigo, espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo.**

 **A los otros comentarios que no respondí ante, gracia por leer mi historia, espero le gusten.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, ya falta poco para el final y los juro, serán tan épico que los guardará en sus mentes y corazones.**

 **A sí que me despido.**

 **Espero que lo disfrute ese capítulo así que bye bye.**

 **Capítulo 11: Naruto vs vegeta, la determinación de un guerrero orgulloso.**

 **Insertar canción: Starset my demons**

 **Reino de la nada ( arena).**

Vegeta miraba con seriedad a Naruto que ni quitaba su mirada en el, sabía bien qué tendría una batalla más difícil a diferencia de las batallas anteriores que había tenido.

-(..con que ese chiquillo es el líder del universo 6, por su aspecto no parece muy fuerte y tampoco tan intimidante, pero las apariencias engaña...)...pensó vegeta sudando ligeramente mientra observaba con seriedad a su enemigo.

Naruto por otro lado estaba sonriendo, finalmente había encontrado un oponente que lo hizo sentir dolor, jiren, era su nombre, estaba dispuesto ir a luchar contra el, pero al ver el poder se vegeta, quería luchar contra el como un calentamiento.

-.. (su aura de batalla es muy diferente a los demás luchadores que enfrenté en la arena, solo que su fuerza es mas alto..me pregunto si ese sujeto es igual de fuerte que el luchador del universo 11..)..-pensó Naruto preparando para luchar.

-..estoy bastante sorprendido, no pedirá ayuda a tu equipo para luchar contra mi...-pregunto Naruto de forma calmada causando que Vegeta gruñera.

-...pequeño insecto, espero que no piense subestimarme, soy suficiente para vencerte...-dijo Vegeta rodeando de un aura azul.

-...como pensé...bien, lucharé contigo, pero usare el 25% por ciento de mi fuerza...-dijo Naruto haciendo que Vegeta se enojara.

-maldito!...tomame en serio! ...-exclamó Vegeta sólo para que Naruto desapareciera tomándolo por sorpresa.

-..pero que ray...-vegeta no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Naruto aparece de repente con un uppercut que lo levantó mientra su aura se dispersaba.

-...es rápido...-era todo lo que podía pensar vegeta, Naruto aparece detrás de vegeta y con un golpe de su puño en el pecho lo mando al suelo duro.

 **Con los espectadores**

Bill estaba gruñendo mientra observaba la lucha, ahora que era turno de vegeta para luchar contra Naruto, pensaba que podía haber una diferencia, pero ahora que lo vio bien, había puesto mucha esperanza por nada.

-...vegeta...es malo, no creo que pueda con el..-dijo Tenshihan después de ser testigo de la fuerza de Naruto.

-creo que fue rápido en saltar conclusiones, apena a comenzado la pelea y vegeta no mostró todo su poder...-dijo Whis mirando con seriedad la pelea.

-...lo se, pero al ver como lucha ese niño, , me hace pensar lo contrario...-dijo apenado Tenshihan.

-..eso es porque a diferencia de ustedes, Goku y vegeta estuvieron entrenando demasiado usando nuestro métodos de entrenamiento de un dios de la destrucción, vegeta esta a un nivel más alto que la anterior, tal vez tenga oportunidad contra el...-dijo Bill con un tono serio.

-...tiene razón, además aún pienso que Goku podría contra el también...-dijo Krillin.

-..tal vez, pero lo que importa es el resultado de su fruto del entrenamiento, conociendo a vegeta, probablemente tratara de pensar en una estrategia para luchar contra el...-dijo Whis con calma.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Piccolo estaba teniendo problema para seguir con la pelea, resultó que luchar contra esos 2 namekusei era problemático.

Pilina y saonel eran muy problemático luchando en equipo.

En ese momento Piccolo derribo pilina a patada mientra disparaba su técnica más fuerte a saonel.

- **Makankosappo**!..-exclamó piccolo disparando por completo un rayo espiral que dio de lleno a saonel sacando de la arena por la fuerza.

-..hermano!..argh...-pilina no pudo hacer nada ya que fue atacado por la espalda por un ataque de rayo por parte de freezer que había estado escondido para sorprender a su enemigo.

Pilina ahora mismo caía afuera de la arena lo que significa que fue eliminado del torneo.

-hohoho, parece te está oxidado namekusei, mira que esos 2 te dio mucho problema...-se burló freezer.

-..siempre atacando por la espalda como siempre freezer...no era necesario que interfiera...-dijo seriamente piccolo a su antiguo enemigo.

-...creeme, haría la vista gorda, pero el futuro de nuestro universo esta en nuestras manos, es necesario ensuciarse la manos..-dijo Freezer con un tono arrogantes.

-..odio admitir pero tiene razón, tenemos que ayudar a Gohan, espero que no intente nada sabandija...-dijo Piccolo abandonando el lugar para acudir la ayuda a su aprendiz.

-..no lo haría, los necesito a todos ustedes para que luchen contra la presencia del monstruo que sentí, seguro vegeta lo esta entreteniendo..-pensó freezer mirando desde lejos la batalla que avecina.

 **Con Naruto vs vegeta.**

Goku había llegado a tiempo para ver la pelea entre Naruto y vegeta, a pesar de querer ayudar a su amigo, no podía, tenia que dejar que vegeta luchará sólo en sus batallas.

Goku con seriedad se sentaba al borde del acantilado para observar la pelea.

-...vegeta...se que puedes..-pensó Goku mirando la lucha.

 **Con Naruto vs vegeta.**

Vegeta se levantaba con dificultad mirando a Naruto que estaba parado, estaba enojado y sorprendido, se había descuidado por completo y sufrió 2 golpes muy devastadores.

-..fue tan rápido que no logre reaccionar a tiempo, tengo que mantener mi distancia y tratar de estudiar sus patrones de movimientos, tch..por nada el dios de la destrucción champa lo reclutó...-pensó Vegeta al Naruto estar parado enfrente.

-...que espera, vas a atacar...-pregunto Naruto con impaciencia.

Vegeta sólo tuvo que apretar los dientes mientra se lanza contra Naruto.

El pequeño belladonna sólo sonrió mientra patea el suelo disparando fragmentos de escombros como metralla, vegeta al ver eso esquiva con facilidad todos los proyectiles.

-vas a necesitar más que simples rocas para herirme...-exclamó Vegeta mientra lanza puñetazos contra Naruto que solo bloqueaba.

Pronto Naruto lanza un puñetazo rápido a vegeta que a dura pena esquiva.

vegeta lanza una patada rápida sólo para que Naruto usará su brazo para detener el impacto..

Pronto Naruto lanza con su mano libre otro puñetazo, Vegeta los desvío con un ataque de codo y con su mano derecha lanza un derechazo, pero Naruto mueve la, cabeza evadiendo el golpe.

En ese momento Naruto lanza una lluvia de puñetazos rápido directo a vegeta, pero el saiyajin usando sus reflejos evaden todos los ataques sorprendiendo un poco a Naruto.

Vegeta ahora había aprendido cuales son sus patrones y comenzó al ataques lanzando una ráfagas de puñetazos rápidos, pero Naruto con pereza los desviaba todos.

-...muy lento...-murmuró Naruto sólo para recibir golpe en la mejilla con el puño de vegeta sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Ese golpe no sintió dolor pero estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que fue el puñetazo que no reaccionó a tiempo.

 **Con los espectadores**

-si!, finalmente vegeta le dio un golpe directo..-exclamó tenshinhan al ver como vegeta logró darle un golpe certero.

-...no hay duda eso, vegeta a diferencia de goku, solo piensa ante de atacar, seguro pudo averiguar los patrones de ataques, ahora que lo vio todos y saben como atacará, vegeta comenzará a atacar...-dijo Bill con seriedad.

-...vamos vegeta tu puede! ...-exclamó krillin alentando a su amigo.

 **Con los luchadores**

Naruto y vegeta se intercambiaban golpes de forma rápidas, Naruto intento lanzar un puñetazo sólo para el príncipe de los saiyajin lo desvía y lanza un puñetazo al rostro de Naruto haciéndolo retroceder.

Vegeta intenta atacar sólo para que Naruto levanta su pie derecho dispuesto aplicar una patada hacha.

-.. **belladonna: Axe kick...** -exclamó Naruto bajando su pierna con la intención de causar más daños a su enemigo, Vegeta dio un gran salto esquivando el ataque ya que cuando el pie golpeó el suelo provocó una tremenda explosión.

-..Que fuerza! ...-pensó vegeta al ver como el polvo se disolvió por que Naruto que lo abofeteó al aire.

Vegeta se lanza al ataques mientra Naruto arroja una lluvia de puñetazos, pero vegeta esquiva todos de nuevo y desaparece sólo para aparecer detrás de Naruto.

Naruto intento atacar sólo para que Vegeta le pegue un certero y potente codazo al rostro haciendo que Naruto volando hasta caer duro al suelo.

-..finalmente vi tus patrones, estudié cada movimiento que haces puedo contrarrestarlo...eres muy arrogante pequeño imbécil...porque subestimar al gran Vegeta...-insulto vegeta apuntando a Naruto que se levantaba lentamente y miró a su enemigo con calma.

-...ya veo, pudiste ver mis movimientos, es realmente impresionante, bien, ahora mismo voy a luchar con el 35% de mi fuerza...-dijo Naruto expulsado mucho viento creando un cráter circular.

Vegeta usas sus brazos para protegerse de los vientos furiosos que producía Naruto.

-...Bastardo...tiene una tremenda aura de lucha...-pensó vegeta enfocando en Naruto que desapareció y volvió aparecer enfrente de el con una patada muy fuerte.

-... **Belladonna: Kick...** -exclamó Naruto con una patada que envió a Vegeta a rodar por el suelo por la patada de Naruto.

 **Con los espectadores**

Los participantes eliminado del universo 6 estaba exclamando por la pelea de Naruto contra vegeta, todos sabían lo fuerte que era.

-...miren, salió volando...-dijo botamo con arrogancia al ver como vegeta era pateado como perro.

-..je je no importa que tan buen peleador sea ese saiyajin, no es contrincante para nuestro capitán...-comentó Dr. Rota.

Champa estaba sonriendo de forma maliciosa al ver como vegeta era prácticamente humillado por Naruto.

-..es inútil, por más fuerte que sea, seria inútil con alguien como Naruto, adelante Naruto, no le tenga piedad...-pensó champa observando la pelea.

 **Con los luchadores**

-..urgh, demonio, se volvió más rápido y más fuerte que ante...-exclamó mentalmente Vegeta tratando de levantarse sólo para que Naruto lo agarrara por el cuello de su armadura.

Naruto levantó su mano derecha y con potente puñetazo al rostro de vegeta lo hizo escupir sangre, Naruto no le dio un respiro y golpeó de nuevo, otra vez y otra vez mas haciendo que Vegeta escupe un diente y sangre.

-..urgh...-vegeta estaba desorientado por el golpe, Naruto lo levantó para luego soltar esa armadura haciendo que vegeta cae boca abajo quedando inconsciente.

-...fuiste más duradero que los demás, felicidades, pero ya perdí el interés contigo, no vale la pena eliminarte...-dijo Naruto dando la espalda al inconsciente vegeta.

Pronto Naruto miro a Goku que tenia una mirada sería, Naruto lo vio, son goku, el guerrero más fuerte del universo 7 y tal vez el desafío que Naruto estaba esperando.

-...Son goku...cuento contigo para que satisfacerme...eh escuchado mucho de ti y deseo poder luchar contigo...-dijo Naruto enfocando su mirada en Son goku.

-..desearía poder aceptar tu reto, pero todavía la pelea no termina..-dijo Goku con seriedad haciendo confundir a Naruto.

-..que dic...-Naruto no pudo terminar ya que vegeta lo sorprendió con un ataque sorpresa.

-..Bastardo !...-grito vegeta golpeando a Naruto con un pesado codazo a la nuca haciendo sorprender a Naruto.

goku sólo sonría mientra veia como vegeta golpeaba a Naruto sin piedad.

-..porque vegeta no es la clase de persona que se rinde fácilmente..-pensó Goku la ver la pelea.

-...estúpido niño, no te atreva a ignorarme pequeño insecto, yo jamás me rendiré...-exclamó Vegeta con un rodillazo al vientre de Naruto.

-no soy como esos idiotas que has luchado ante imbécil...porque soy el más fuerte de todos...-exclamó vegeta golpeando con un puñetazo al pecho para luego expulsar una viga de ki que arrojó a Naruto contra una pared de escombro.

Desconocido para todos, la pelea era observado por jiren junto a toppo y un herido dyspo, los 3 más fuerte del universo 11 estaba observando la pelea desde el acantilado.

Toppo miro a Dyspo, estaba muy herido.

-..podrá recuperarte Dyspo?...-pregunto Toppo preocupado.

-.. jeje, tal vez, necesito un pequeño descanso, ese chico es un monstruo...era como pelear con jiren de nuevo...-murmuró Dyspo.

-...te dije que no peleará con el universo 6...ahora mírate...-dijo enojado Jiren mientra observaba la pelea con seriedad.

-...je je je lo siento jiren...-dijo Dyspo apenado.

-...que haremos...tenemos que atacar cuando ellos estén cansado...-dijo Toppo muy reaccio a atacar usando esa táctica sucia.

-...no, ese chico es mio, ustedes concéntrese en descansar y sanar sus heridas, debemos alejarnos por un tiempo hasta que el números de luchadores disminuye un poco..-ordenó Jiren.

-..entendido...-dijo toppo y dyspo al mismo tiempo.

 **Con Naruto vs vegeta.**

Vegeta miraba con cansancio el escombro donde podía estar Naruto, pero pronto se escuchó la risa infantil de Naruto.

Pronto los escombros explota revelando a Naruto que tenia suciedad en su ropa y cara.

-...ja ja ja ja nada mal, no eres como los demás, eres fuerte...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

-...es todo una bestia...-pensó Vegeta preparando su postura.

-..SOLO DAME MAS, TE PIDO QUE ME DE UN MOMENTO EMOCIONANTE!...-exclamó Naruto de forma enloquecida.

-..jejeje por supuesto, junto con una derrota total y una humillación!..-exclamó Vegeta rodeando del aura del supersaiyajin blue.

De repente ambos cerraron sus distancia y intercambia golpes más rápidos y fuerte que antes

Pronto Naruto con un rugido animal lanza una lluvia de puñetazos, vegeta sólo podía cruzar los brazos para soportar todas las descargas de puñetazos, le estaba costando seguir la velocidad.

-...que está pasando, sus patrones son muy diferentes, es tan rápido que no logro entender su ritmo...-Pensó vegeta mientra veía como Naruto desaparecía y volvía aparecer detrás suyo con un potente puñetazo a la mandíbula con su brazo izquierdo.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...Oye no empezó a dar golpe con el brazo izquierdo? ...-pregunto Botamo.

-..si, pero es un experto para dar golpes con ambos brazos...-murmuró Dr. Rota.

-...jeje, sus ataques no tiene ningún patron..no fluye, que hará ahora vegeta?...-pensó Champa con una sonrisa.

Mientra tanto el equipo del universo 7 estaba sorprendido por como iba la pelea.

-eso es malo, vegeta esta teniendo problema para seguir la pelea..-exclamó krillin.

-..ya veo, parece que vegeta tiene un serio problema...-dijo Whis consiguiendo la atención de todos.

-..explica Whis...-dijo Bill con seriedad.

-..señor Bill, su oponente esta creando una ilusión, porque al seguir los movimientos de otros, inconscientemente te anticipa a su dirección, pero como los ataques de su enemigo son fantasmagórico, el puede crear la ilusión en el oponente...-término de explicar Whis haciendo que los demás se de cuenta de la desventaja que encuentra vegeta.

 **Con los luchadores**.

Vegeta se aleja de su enemigo mientras observa sus pasos, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y suciedad, su armadura saiyan estaba agrietado por el constante ataques de Naruto.

-...maldito mocoso...-gruño vegeta al ver como Naruto se reía de forma silenciosa.

-...je je je je me complace que haya resistido todo mis suaves golpes pero que te parece eso...-dijo Naruto en un destello de velocidad para luego aparecer enfrente de vegeta con su pierna derecha dispuesto a dar una patada hacha.

-...Mierda!..-vegeta dio un salto esquivando ese fatal ataque y pronto vegeta se lanza hacia Naruto para atacar.

-...Toma!..-exclamó Vegeta lanzando una potente patada sólo para que Naruto lo bloquea con su brazo derecho con facilidad.

Naruto pronto empujó a vegeta de distancia y comenzó a atacar, pero vegeta lanza sus propios ataques.

Vegeta lanza un puñetazo pero Naruto lo esquiva y atrapa su brazo y lo jala para adelante, Naruto con su otro brazo lo golpea a Vegeta con un derechazo a la mandíbula que lo mando a chocar contra pequeña montaña de escombros.

Vegeta gruñia mientra se podía ver las venas palpitar su frente y rugió mientra se lanza de nuevo, Naruto también se lanza.

Ambos chocaron sus puño derecho y comenzaron a volver intercambiar puñetazos, pero Naruto lo mando a vegeta a estrellar contra el suelo duro creando un gran cráter. Levantándose con dificultad vegeta se lanza otra vez con la intención de hacer más daños a su enemigo.

Naruto levantó sus puños y ambos se golpeaban el uno por el otro, pero al ver como iba , vegeta recibía más daños mientra Naruto no sentía dolor por esos débiles golpeas.

Después de unos golpes, Naruto golpea a vegeta con una patada hacha por la espalda haciendo que Vegeta caiga de rodilla.

Furioso por eso Vegeta golpea con un poderoso uppercut bajo la barbilla de Naruto haciendo retroceder.

-...no me rendiré!..-exclamó furioso Vegeta golpeando a Naruto con múltiples puñetazos al rostro haciendo retroceder con cada golpes.

Vegeta pronto carga ki en su puño derecho y golpea con un potente puñetazo entre los ojos causando un furioso vendavales.

Lo mas impactante fue que Naruto se mantenía inexpresivo, ese golpe no le hizo nada, ni siquiera se volvió un centímetro.

Vegeta estaba sorprendido y horrorizado, Naruto decidió terminarlo rápido con un potente uppercut en el pecho causando que Vegeta escupe sangre y saliva.

-.. **belladonna: múltiples uppercut...-** murmuró Naruto golpeado con 5 uppercuts en el pecho de vegeta haciendo que vegeta caiga de rodillas mientras agarra su pecho por el dolor.

Naruto colocó su pie en la cabeza de vegeta y con la fuerza suficiente hizo que su cara golpeara el suelo con su pie sobre su cabeza.

-..aplaudo esa valentía que tiene, aun sabiendo que no tiene oportunidad conmigo, preferiste luchar en lugar de rendir, pero eres débil, no merece que yo luche con todo mi poder...-dijo Naruto aplastando la cabeza de vegeta con su pie causando que vegeta diera un grito sofocado mientra su transformación se desactivará volviendo su cabello azul a negro.

-...termine, ahora mismo voy a luchar contra el luchador del universo 11...-dijo Naruto abandonando a un vegeta que estaba al borde de la muerte.

vegeta estaba muy cansado y lastimado, solo podía ver como su enemigo lo abandonaba. Se sentía débil y impotente.

-...maldición, porque no puedo moverme, tanto esfuerzo, para nada, llegue tan lejos no sólo para superar a kakaroto...demonio, soy tan débil, no puedo...es demasiado fuerte...-pensó vegeta mientra cerraba los ojos.

 **Sueño de vegeta.**

-...Papá, no te rinda, eres el guerrero más fuerte de todos...-dijo trunk mientra acompañaba a Bulma su esposa.

-...Vegeta que te sucede, no me diga que te vas a rendir así nada mas, que paso con el príncipe orgulloso, quiero que te levante y muestre su verdadero saiyajin vegeta!...-exclamó Bulma mientras se cruza de brazos.

 **Fin del sueño.**

Los ojos de vegeta se abre rápidamente y con fuerza se levanta a pesar de estar herido.

-...trunk...Bulma...lo siento, estaba tan concentrado en acabar con él que me olvide con que razón lucho, no luchó por mi orgullo, lucho por mi familia!...-grito vegeta transformándose en super saiyajin blue a su máximo poder.

Ese aumento de poder hizo a detener a Naruto que estaba mirando se reojo, su mirada mostraba incredulidad y también emoción.

-...aun puede estar de pies después de eso...eres sin duda más interesantes...-murmuró Naruto.

-..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...-vegeta dio un poderoso grito de guerra mientra desaparece sólo para que Naruto vio el puño de vegeta cerca de su rostro.

Vegeta con una fuerza a nuevo nivel golpea a Naruto con la fuerza colosal para mandar a volar a chocar contra múltiples paredes de escombros, en ese momento Vegeta lo alcanza para agarrar a Naruto por el tobillo y con un puñetazo azotó la cabeza de atrás al suelo creando un enorme cráter, pronto vegeta se sienta sobre el pecho de Naruto y acribillan reiteradamente en el rostro haciendo más profundo le cráter con cada golpe que lanzaba, pronto Vegeta se levanta y agarra a Naruto por la pierna y lo lanzó contra una pared de escombro quedando estampado de espalda.

Naruto intenta moverse sólo para que vegeta ponga su pie en el pecho para inmovilizarlo mientra sus manos cargaban todo el poder reunido.

-... **DESAPARECE INSECTO!, Final Flash!...-** rugió Vegeta disparando un masivo haz de energía dorada que consumió con todo a su paso.

Cuando el haz salió por el otro lado de la arena, vegeta miro como quedo la arena, quedo reducido a una gigantesca zanja chamuscado.

Vegeta desactiva su transformación y respira.

-..finalmente lo hice...le gane...-pensó Vegeta victoriosamente.

 **Con los espectadores**

El equipo de universo 7 estaban celebrando por la victoria de vegeta.

-..si, vegeta lo hizo, logró vencerlo..-exclamó tenshinha al ver la pelea.

-...sabía que vegeta lo hizo...viste lo acabo con el final flash..no es así señor Bill...-dijo krillin sólo para sorprenderse al ver la cara de terror de Bill.

-...no, es imposible!..-pensó horrorizado el dios de la destrucción.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Pronto vegeta miro al borde de la arena y se horrorizó.

-..q-que, como es posible! ...-exclamó lleno de temor vegeta al ver una mano agarrar el borde de la arena.

Todos en la zona de los espectadores estaban muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver.

Naruto se subía de la arena, su sudadera púrpura quedó desaparecido y solo quedaba su playera negra con pantalón blanco.

 **Con los espectadores**

-como el posible, aun con todos los ataques de vegeta no pudo hacer nada...-exclamó Tenshinhan.

-..Tiene que ser un monstruo...-dijo krillin con miedo.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Naruto comenzó a mover su cuello y escupió una gota de sangre en el suelo.

Naruto miro el suelo donde estaba su sangre, finalmente estaba sangrando, 4 años, largos años que no había sangrado en batalla, su boca goteaba un hilito de sangre de su barbilla.

Pronto su mirada se enfocó en vegeta.

 **(Autor: Ahora inserta la canción de Skyrim Dragonborn fus ro dah seguido de esa canción de batalla)**

-...finalmente, eres el primero que me hace sangrar en batalla, jeje, puedo decir con certeza que eres capaz de herirme...siéntase orgulloso, porque voy a usar el 50% de mi fuerza.,,-dijo Naruto impactando a todos .

-..50%...deja de bromear...-exclamó Vegeta horrorizado.

Pronto el cuerpo de Naruto expulsa un débil aura roja con partículas negras flotando a su alrededor.

Pronto Naruto expulsó tanto viento que formó un inmenso cráter a su alrededor.

toda la zona de los espectadores estaban protegiéndose de los vientos por la inmensa fuerza mostrada de Naruto.

-que poder! ...que es ese chico...-exclamó tenshinhan protegiendo sus ojos.

-...es in real, su aura aumentado..-dijo Krillin.

-..como es posible que aún pueda tener tanto poder, es siquiera es humano? ...-pensó Bill furioso.

Cuando el viento se disolvió, Naruto aparece enfrente de Vegeta, pero Vegeta reaccionó rápido lanzando una patada sólo para golpear una imagen residual sorprendiendo sólo para que Naruto aparece detrás de vegeta.

Vegeta lo sintió y trato de atacar sólo para que Naruto lo golpeara.

-.. **serius punch..**.-Naruto golpea a Vegeta por el estomago con un puñetazo tan fuerte que el suelo creo un profundo cráter circular, vegeta dio un grito sofocado mientra cae inconsciente de cara al suelo era bueno que había contenido el 75% de su fuerza para no matar por accidente.

Nadie hablaba, goku estaban sin habla, Jiren no mostraba emoción pero podía ver una gota de sudor deslizar en la sien.

Vegeta había perdido. Pronto Naruto pateó a Vegeta sólo para que Goku lo atrapará.

-..vegeta..descuida tengo las semillas de ermitaños para que te recupere.-dijo Goku agarrando a vegeta y se aleja lo suficiente.

Naruto sólo dio un suspiro cansado y se sentó al suelo de forma cansado.

-..estoy un poco cansado, tengo que sanar un poco..kurama.-dijo Naruto con seriedad

- **(..entendido Naruto )..** ,-dijo una voz demoniaca llamada kurama mientra entregaba chakra para sanar un pocos sus heridas quedando como nuevo.

Pronto el trío del universo 11 es atacado por sorpresa por kale en su modo super saiyajin legendario. Dyspo iba a ayudar sólo para que Hit le bloquea el paso.

Caulifla ataca a toppo, mientra Goku lleva a vegeta con los demás equipo del universo 7 para planear una estrategia ya que el equipo 7 estaba siendo emboscado por el equipo del universo 3 que decidió atacar por sorpresa.

 **La situación se esta volviendo más difícil para el equipo del universo 7, podrá goku tener una oportunidad contra sus enemigos, averigüe el próximo capítulo de Naruto Ball super.**

 **Fin del capitulo 11.**


	12. Anuncio importante

**Nota del autor:** Hola gentes de fanfiction, hoy vengo a dejar una noticia que seguro les dejará insatisfecho, la verdad dejaré esa historia por un tiempo definido.

La razón? ...fans de dragón Ball super como todo el mundo lo llama "niños ratas"...

Desde que publique el ultimo capítulo de ese fic, recibí buenos comentarios por mis lectores favoritos que le encanta ese fic.

Hay comentarios bueno y otro malos.

Esos comentarios no lo acepte ya que solo era insultos a mi.

Recibí mucho comentarios muy negativo y vulgar por parte de los fans de dragón Ball super con respeto a mi fic y la verdad me siento enojado y triste al mismo tiempo.

Enojado...por que ellos a cada palabras que escriben se centra en más en insultarme que dar un comentario decente con respeto a los capítulos.

Triste...porque es la primera vez que hago un fic donde a todos les gustan lo que escribo y quien viene esas personas a criticarme por las historias que hago.

Yo no hice esa historia para ganar fama o interés, hice esa historia para cumplir el deseo de los 2 lectores que le escribió esos comentarios, con el tiempo me gane cariño esa historia y comencé a hacer más capítulos.

Yo escribo esas historias como un pasatiempo, hago lo mejor que puedo para publicar cada capítulos para hacer feliz a mis lectores.

Por eso voy a dejar claro una cosas.

Si no les gustan lo que escribo entonces no lo lean, aquí hay lectores que le gustan ese fic y no tienen porqué venir y amargar a todos.

Siempre es lo mismo, hay gentes que siempre critican de todos cuando ellos son peores, porque no saben de nada.

Hay mucho historias de Naruto X dragon ball super y no tienen esa clase de comentarios, pero con mi fic si.

Por eso mismo dejen de molestar a mis lectores que ellos le gustan ese fic.

Una cosa, estoy decepcionado por los llamados Fans de Dragón ball super, la razón porque critican es para ganar atención criticando todo lo bueno que hay en la serie del torneo de poder.

Críticas como esa, dragon ball Z es mejor que super, gráficas malas, mismo clichés.

Es en serio, todos los días es lo mismo, yo no veo nada de malo al ver dragon ball super, yo no hago crítica y tampoco comentó nada con respeto a esos capítulos.

Solo me gustan ver Buenas animaciones y peleas épicas.

Desgraciadamente esa realidad no le va con los críticones que solo viene a decir basura por su boca.

Por eso mismo dejaré por un tiempo ese fic y espero que lo entienda.

Ahora mismo me concentrare en mis otras historias.

Así que adiós y hasta luego.

Jose whitecrow :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic. Bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto ball super.**

 **Estoy de regreso para anunciar que seguiré con esa historia, no pensé que tendría tanto comentarios de apoyos por parte de ustedes, es en serio mucha gracia me hace feliz que ustedes le hayan gustado esa historia y me hace seguir intentando hacer más capítulos.**

 **Por eso mismo a los que comentaron en el anuncio importante y el capitulo 11 gracia por el apoyo de mis historias.**

 **Hoy ese capítulo estuve muy enfermo y tenia sur dolor de garganta y mi nariz chorreaba, como resultado estaba débil para hacer el capitulo pero ignore mi debilidad y seguí haciendo esa historia, ahora espero que le gusten lo que todos estaban esperando.**

 **La batalla definitiva de Goku Vs jiren**

 **Sin mas preámbulo que comienza el capitulo 12**

 **Capítulo 12: el incomesurable poder abrumador de Jiren y ultra instinto.**

 **Insertar theme evangelio fate**

 **Reino de la nada (Arena)**

Goku llegaba a vegeta mientra se alejaba de la pelea, al parecer el equipo del universo 6 habia aprovechado para atacar al equipo del universo 11 tomándolo por sorpresa.

Más alejado del lugar, se había encontrado con los integrantes del universo 7: freezer, piccolo, androide 17 y 18 y por ultimo Gohan que se encontraba lastimado.

-..chicos llegué! ...-exclamó Goku consiguiendo la atención del sus compañeros de equipo.

-...Goku! ...-exclamó Piccolo al ver a Goku dejar a vegeta al suelo.

-...vaya veo que sigue de pie de la arena...-dijo Freezer mirando a Goku su mas grande enemigo.

-..veo que ustedes sobrevivieron, que paso con gohan..-dijo Goku mirando a Gohan.

-..Gohan se encuentra bien, solo sufrió un pocos de daños, ese monstruo es mas fuerte que pensábamos.-murmuró piccolo .

-...la situación es muy preocupante, vegeta esta muy herido y dudo que pueda recuperar muy rápido en el torneo...-dijo Número 17 con 18 asintiendo.

-...je je por suerte traje las semillas de hermitaño..-dijo Goku mostrando la bolsa lleno de semillas verde.

-...pero Goku, usar la semillas esta estrictamente prohibido, si lo usa, te descalifican del torneo...-dijo piccolo con seriedad.

-...oh es cierto que tonto fui! ...-exclamó Goku agarrando su cabeza .

-...vaya situación que estamos, estamos entre la espadas y la pared, sin esas semillas, no podría luchar al 100% en el torneo, además debemos tener cuidado con el monstruo del universo 6 y el 11, son más fuerte de lo que imaginé..-dijo Freezer.

-...Ya sé, tengo una idea infalible..-exclamó Goku para luego caminar fuera del grupo.

El resto de grupo estaba curioso de un plan, ya que todos saben que Goku nunca a hecho un plan.

Cuando Goku se acercó lo suficiente para ver a los zeno-sama y a daishinkan así que exclamó.

-...Hey ze-chan! ...-gritó Goku consiguiendo la atención de los zeno-sama causando que algúnos reaccione a su manera.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-..Que demonio piensa hacer cabeza hueca! ...-exclamó Bill asustado cómicamente al ver a Goku hablar tan familiarmente con el rey de todos.

-...oye idiota controla a tu humano me oiste, acaso quieres morir! ..-exclamó enojado y asustado champa mientra gritaba a Bill .

-..Cierra la boca barril con patas!..-exclamó furioso bill.

-...si Goku...-dijo al unísono los Zeno-sama al ver a su primer amigo.

-..me preguntaría si podría permitir que los demás participantes pudiéramos usar algo para curar nuestra heridas...de esa forma podríamos darte la mejor batalla más grande que haya visto...-dijo Goku con una sonrisa sería.

Los zeno-sama estaba pensando y estuvo de acuerdo lo que dijo Goku, sin poder curar, los peleadores serían eliminado rápidamente y podría terminar muy rápido el torneo, así que decidió.

-..esta bien Goku, nosotros decidimos que usen objetos de curación al torneo...-exclamó al unísono los Zeno-sama consiguiendo sonreír a Goku.

-...Gracia ze-chan...-dijo Goku mientra se acerca a su grupo que lo miraba sorprendido.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...es impresionante que el señor goku logrará convencer al rey de todo para permitir usar las semillas de hermitaños...-murmuró el aprendiz de kaio-shin.

-..ese idiota casi me provoca un paro cardíaco...-murmuró Bill

-...pero es bueno, ahora con las semillas de hermitaños podrán durar más en la batallas...-dijo Krillin con tenshihan y Roshi asintiendo.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Ahora vemos a Goku alimentando a vegeta con la semilla mientra poco a poco se recupera de todas sus heridas mientra piccolo hacia lo mismo con Gohan.

-..debo admitir, ese plan tuyo si funcionó...-dijo piccolo logrando despertar a Gohan.

-..sabía que funcionaria, bien vegeta esta despierto...-dijo Goku abofeteando ligeramente a Vegeta.

-...Kakarotto...-murmuró vegeta viendo a Goku que sonreía.

-..jaja finalmente esta bien amigo...-dijo Goku mientra vegeta se reincorpora para luego recordar su pelea y aprietas los dientes.

-...(gruñido)...maldición, perdí de una manera más humillante...-pensó Vegeta recordando su derrota a mano de Naruto.

-...bien, ahora que todos están listo, debemos planear una estrategia para sobrevivir en el torneo...-murmuró Piccolo consiguiendo la atención de todos.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, Goku se aleja de su grupo causando que todos se sorprende por eso.

-...que rayos hace goku! ...-exclamó Piccolo de forma cómica causando que Goku se ríe.

-...ja ja ja lo siento Piccolo, es que no aguanto quedarme al margen mientra pasas esas peleas, iré a luchar contra ellos...-dijo Goku apuntando con su pulgar a los demás participantes del universo 6 y 11.

-...pero te da cuenta que también está el líder del universo 6 y el de 11, ambos están a otro nivel, dudo que pueda seguir con esa pelea...-murmuró 17.

-...lo se, pero no perderé, quiero luchar contra ellos y tal vez pueda sacarle de la arena a algunos de ellos...-dijo Goku con falsa arrogancia mientra abandona el lugar dejando a todos atrás.

Vegeta apena se mantenía se pies después de la batalla, a pesar de haberse recuperado más rápido y volverse más fuerte que ante gracia a su genéticas de saiyajin.

-...olvida a kakarotto, tendremos que preocuparnos el universo 6 en otro momento, debemos eliminar a los que queda del universo 3...-dijo Vegeta consiguiendo que todos estén de acuerdo.

 **Universo 11 vs universo 6**

Toppo hacia todo lo posible para alejarse de caulifla pero era muy terca y atacaba con todo...

-..maldición saiyajin del universo 6, eres molesta...-murmuró molesto Toppo desviando los ataques de caulifla.

-...vamos gordo justiciero, acaso es todo lo que sabes hacer! ...-exclamó con arrogancia caulifla mientra aceleraba la velocidad de sus golpes.

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, pero caulifla al ser pequeña podía esquivar fácilmente los ataques de Toppo y contraatacar con más velocidad.

Mientra eso pasaba, Hit no tenia piedad con Dyspo que hacía todo lo posible para mantener la pelea con el legendario asesino Hit.

Aún estaba débil después de la batalla que tuvo con Naruto, le hacía difícil mantener la pelea con Hit que usaba su salto de tiempo..

En un momento de descuido, Hit golpea a Dyspo con un pequeño combo de 4 golpes rápidos que causaba grande daños al guerrero de la justicia.

-..maldición...no esperaba meno del legendario asesino...no tiene piedad con sus enemigos...-se quejo Dyspo tratando de tomar distancia mientra esquivaba los rápidos ataques de Hit, aun con su poderosa velocidad no podría con Hit que puede manipular el tiempo en milésimas de segundo.

-...Que decepción, esperaba que mi capitán te eliminará, pero eres terco...-murmuró con calma Hit y de un parpadeo golpea a Dyspo en el rostro con un codazo.

Jiren con calma esquivaba los devastadores ataques de una furiosa Kale que estaba en su modo super saiyajin legendario, a pesar de haberla vencido ante, ella no se rendía aún.

-...AHHHHHHHH!.-Kale daba un grito de guerra mientras destruía todo a su paso para atacar a Jiren.

-...eres una bestia, te deja llevar por sus rabia primitiva...-pensó Jiren tomando distancia esquivando el potente puño de Kale que destruyó el suelo.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...Vermoud-sama, parece que nuestro equipo se encuentra en aprieto...a este paso perderán a Dyspo en la batalla...-murmuró Kai con seriedad observando la pelea.

-...si, me di cuenta, tendré que hacer que Jiren saque la basura...-murmuró Vermoud con una sonrisa.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Jiren sintió que Vermoud hablaba telepaticamente.

-(..Jiren...es hora que muestre a ellos su gran poder, eres mi luchador clave, acaba con ellos, no le tenga piedad...)..-jiren escuchaba la órden de su dios de la destrucción.

-...entendido...-pensó Jiren mentalmente.

En ese momento Jiren se detiene y mira a Kale con su enorme puño dispuesto a golpearlo.

En ese momento Jiren fácilmente lo atrapa con su mano haciendo presión en su muñeca obligando a Kale caer de rodillas gruñendo de dolor.

En ese momento Jiren con levanta a Kale desde su brazo y con un movimiento de judo uchi-mata envía a kale golpear de espalda al suelo explotando el suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

En ese momento Jiren lo levanta al aire con una patada y extendió su mano creando una esfera contenida de Ki y golpea a Kale enviandola al cielo.

-...perdiste...-dijo Jiren dando la espalda a kale mientra se cruza de brazo, el Ki explota lastimando a Kale.

Esa explosión trajo la atención de Cáulilfa que vio a Kale que caía del cielo en su estado base.

-...Kale! ...-grito preocupada Kale mientra abandona la pelea que tenían con toppo.

Hit iba a acabar con Dyspo sólo para que Jiren dispare una ráfaga de ki que por poco le da en el blanco.

Dyspo se aprovecha de eso para huir de la pelea y Hit sólo frunció el ceño al ver a su enemigo huir tan cobardemente.

Ahora mismo veía a Jiren caminar tranquilamente hacia el grupo. Hit sólo se preparó mientra caulifla tenía a una inconsciente Kale en su brazo, ellos sabía que Jiren era el más fuerte del universo 11, solo una voz alegre rompió ese momento de tensión.

-..hola...espero no haber interrumpido su pelea...-dijo Goku que apareció de la nada.

Jiren enfocó su mirada en goku mientra Hit aprovecho para salir de la pelea con caulifla y Kale dejando a Jiren y a Goku.

Tanto Goku como Jiren se miraban el uno por el otro casi como si tenia una batalla de otro mundo ya que su ki chocaban el uno por el otro Cómo resultado el ki de Jiren era mas fuerte que Goku.

-..puedo sentirlo, eres fuerte...-dijo Goku sonriendo al ver a un enemigo muy fuerte.

-hmph...-Jiren se mantenía callado mirando a Goku.

En ese momento, Jiren escucho la Voz de Vermoud hablando telepaticamente.

-(Jiren...cambio de planes, quiero que ignore a los débiles, quiero que saque a Son Goku de la arena...puedo ver que ese saiyajin es muy fuerte...).-dijo Vermoud mentalmente.

Jiren no dijo nada y pronto su cuerpo expulsó mucho poder creando poderoso vendavales que causó mucha reacción por parte de los luchadores incluso los espectadores.

-...es muy fuerte...parece que lo tendré difícil...-pensó Goku protegiendo su rostros de los vientos.

Mientra tanto, Naruto estaba sentado en la cima de la torre viendo la pelea de Goku y jiren, estaba interesado ver la pelea y ver la fuerzas de sus nuevos oponentes, quería ver si unos de ellos podrían darle pelea.

Su sangre hervía de la emoción al sentir el poderoso poder de Jiren y pensó.

-..saque la lotería, ese hombre puede darme la pelea que tanto busco...-pensó Naruto mirando la pelea.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-..que ki, es mas grande de lo imaginé! ...-pensó Bill con seriedad viendo la pelea.

 **Con los luchadores.**

-...AHHHHHHHH!...- Pronto Goku da un poderoso grito de guerra mientra junta su manos para reunir todo su poder y lanzar un poderoso haz de rayo azul que iba directo a Jiren.

El haz golpea de lleno pero una pared invisible bloquea el haz como sí nada.

 **Con los espectadores**

-..increíble! ...-murmuró un dios de la destrucción al ver la pelea.

-..la presión de su poder es tan grande que actúa como una barrera...-murmuró su supremo kaioshin.

-..no lo entiendo, porque no usa su modo blue...acaso lo esta subestimando...-murmuró el aprendiz del supremo kaioshin de universo 7

 **Con los luchadores**

Goku termina de lanzar el haz y se transforma en super saiyajin para lanzarse contra Jiren golpeando con un puñetazo al rostro pero Jiren no se inmuta.

-..AHHHHH...-Goku da un grito de guerra mientra golpea a Jiren con todos, pero sus golpes no parecía afectarle ni en los más mínimo.

Pronto se aleja para transformase en super saiyajin fase 2 y se lanza una patada al otro lado de su cabeza pero Jiren sigue sin inmutarse.

En ese momento goku se mantienen la distancia mientra se transforma nuevo en super saiyajin dios (rojo)...y se lanza para golpear pero Jiren lo detiene con el dedo índice.

En ese momento Goku lanza una lluvia de puñetazo, pero cada golpes es detenido fácilmente por el dedo de Jiren.

sabiendo que el resultado sería lo mismo, Goku desactiva su transformación.

-...No me tomará en serio con eso verdad? ...-pregunto Goku.

-...hmph...-se mantenía callado Jiren esperando el siguiente ataque de Goku.

Goku empezó a ponerse serio mientra se transforma en super saiyajin blue mientra su cuerpo exuda una aura de llamas azules.

Naruto vio como la transformación de Goku era mas fuerte que las demás transformaciones, podía ver que era más fuerte que ante.

-..subarashii...-murmuró Naruto con su idioma natal con una mirada alegre al ver como se desarrollaba la pelea.

 **Con los espectadores**

-con que ese es el poder del super saiyajin fase dios..,-murmuró Kai al ver el poder de Goku.

-..aun así se resiste en vano, aunque se esforzará, no sería suficiente contra alguien como Jiren...-dijo vermoud con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **Con los luchadores.**

En ese momento Goku golpeó a jiren con tal fuerza que lo envío a volar hasta chocar contra una montaña, en ese momento Goku aparece con un puñetazo que Jiren lo bloquea pero la fuerza detrás de ese golpe hizo que ambos atravesará el muro para chocar contra múltiples montañas de escombros.

En ese momento cuando ambos salieron de los escombros, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes hasta que Jiren lo envío al suelo con su golpe.

Goku se recupera de golpe y se lanza de nuevo pero Jiren con una patada lo vuelve a mandar a suelo, Jiren se tele transporta enfrente de Goku y lo levanta al aire con una patada en la espalda, Jiren de nuevo se tele transporta hasta estar por encima de goku con un golpe de martillo que lo envío a goku a estrellarse en el suelo.

 **Con los espectadores.**

El equipo del universo 7 estaba sorprendido por la fuerza abrumadora de Jiren, sabía la fuerza de goku en super saiyajin blue pero que Jiren lo supere fácilmente era realmente aterrador.

-..tch, aun con el super saiyajin blue le cuesta seguir la pelea, no logró darle un golpe a ese luchador...-gruño Bill mientra ve a goku ser derrotado fácilmente.

 **Con los luchadores**

Jiren aparece enfrente de un derribado Goku y lo agarra por el tobillo y azota su cuerpo contra las paredes de escombros.

Goku se libera en su modo super saiyajin blue +kaioken y con una patada en el rostro Jiren suelta el tobillo de goku, goku trata de distanciarse pero Jiren lo sigue mientra ambos intercambia golpes.

En ese momento Jiren con un potente puñetazo lo envía a estrellarse contra la montaña de escombro y cae al suelo, goku intenta levantarse sólo para que Jiren lo pisotea la espalda haciendo que Goku se dificulte levantarse, en ese momento Jiren lo agarra por el cabello y con un puñetazo al pecho, goku pierda el aire.

Jiren no termina y dispara una ráfaga de ki que envía a goku estrellarse contra múltiples muro hasta desaparecer.

En ese momento Jiren abandona el lugar sólo para detenerse, luego mira de reojo una mano agarrar el borde de la arena, en ese momento salta goku a la arena con su transformación de super saiyajin blue+ kaioken..

-...maldición, lo subestime, aun combinado con el kaioken apena logre rozarlo..-pensó Goku aumentando más su poder.

-..AHHHHHHHHHH!.-Goku dio un grito de guerra mientra su poder aumentaba, en ese momento se lanza hacia Jiren a su máxima velocidad que superaba a dyspo, cuando llega cerca de Jiren.

Jiren abrió los ojos mientras expulsa una débil aura de ki deteniendo a goku, goku abrió ojos mientra recibía múltiples golpes por una fuerza invisible hasta chocar contra una montaña hasta atravesarla y caer acostado en el suelo mientra su transformación.

 **Con los luchadores.**

-...que demonio, nada funciona con el! .,-exclamó Bill al ver como resultaba la pelea.

-..señor bill calme por favor...-dijo el supremo kaioshin del universo 7.

-...ja ja ja es inútil, Jiren es invencible, nadie le puede igualarlo...-murmuró vermoud.

 **Con los luchadores**

Goku se levantaba con dificulta y mira a Jiren que se acercaba.

-..no tengo opción, tendré que usar la Genki dama...,-goku se levanta y salta hacia la cima de la montaña alzando su manos en el cielo.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-..eso es la Genki dama! ...-exclamó Krillin al reconocer la técnica más fuerte de goku.

-...espero que sea suficiente para vencerlo...-murmuró bill.

 **Con los luchadores.**

-...Chicos! , denme su poder para vencer a ese sujeto! ..,-exclamó Goku.

-., toma mi poder papá...-dijo Gohan levantando su mano transfiriendo su poder a goku.

-...toma el mio también...-exclamó piccolo haciendo lo mismo que Gohan.

-...es un plan que puede funcionar que dice hermana pasemos nuestro poder.,.-dijo 17 levantando su mano con 18 haciendo lo mismo.

-..ohohoho, experimente a primera mano lo que se siente al recibir ese golpe, toma mi poder si es suficiente para acabar con ese monstruo...-dijo Freezer levantando su mano.

Con los espectadores, todos el equipo del universo 7 levantaba su brazos pasando la energía hacia Goku.

Arriba de goku la esfera de Ki crecía tanto que impresionó a todos en el torneo, el poder de la genki era tan grande que levito los escombros.

naruto observaba la pelea con una mirada sería y esperaba el resultado.

Jiren se cruzaba de brazo mientra veía a su enemigo con seriedad, no le intimidaba esa gigantesca energía.

 **Con los espectadores**

Blake estaba sorprendida al ver esa gigantesca esfera y la pelea que había presenciado.

-...increíble...Así es la batallas del torneo...-pensó Blake mientra miraba a Naruto que también veía la pelea con seriedad.

 **Con los luchadores.**

-..Jiren!...voy a acabar contigo con el poder combinado de mis amigos, la Genki dama!..-exclamó Goku preparando para lanzar la Genki dama.

-...adelante Son goku, lanzame con todo su poder, para que vea la desesperación cuando tu ataque no logre darme...-dijo Jiren con seriedad.

-...AHHHHHHHH...-Exclamó Goku mientra lanza la gigantesca esfera de energía hacia Jiren.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...Goku ganará, nadie es capaz de detener una Genki dama...-exclamó krillin.

-..no estén tan seguro krillin...-murmuró Whis consiguiendo la atención de todos.

-es porque ese enemigo tal vez este al nivel de un hakaishin...-dijo Whis con seriedad sorprendiendo a todos.

Vermoud sonría mientra cierra los ojos

-...vamos Jiren muestrale a Son Goku quien es el guerrero más poderoso del universo 11...-pensó Vermoud.

 **Con los luchadores.**

En el momento que la Genki dama se acercaba peligrosamente a Jiren, el marciano levantaba su mano devolviendo la Genki dama hacia Goku.

-..no puede ser! !.-exclamó Goku mientra empuja la Genki dama pero la fuerza de Jiren lo superaba.

Cuando la fuerza combinada de Jiren y Goku aplastaba la Genki dama creando un agujero negro que absorbió a Goku bajo la mirada sorprendída de todos.

-...Goku/Papá!.-exclamaron todos los participantes y espectadores del universo 7..

-..Goku! ...-exclamó bill al ver a Goku desaparecer en el agujero negro.

El pequeño agujero negro caía hasta el suelo de la arena explotando en una luz cegadora.

Los Zeno-sama estaba a punto de marcar a Goku con su zenopad hasta que un pilar de luz Lo interrumpió.

Dentro del pilar de luz se veía Un silueta de una persona, cuando se disolvió la luz se reveló a Goku con su estado base rodeado de un aura azul y blanco mientra sus ojos era plateado.

Todos estaban sorprendido al ver que Goku seguir con vida pero con una nueva fuerza.

-...puedo sentir algo diferente en Goku, siento que su fuerza esta a otro nivel...-murmuró Tenshihan

-...Su aura es mas fuerte que ante...-murmuró krillin

-...Whis, finalmente su poder llegó a otro nivel no? ...-murmuró Bill sudando ligeramente por el hecho de casi perder a Goku en el torneo.

-...Así es señor Bill, Goku finalmente llegó a acceder su nuevo poder, un poder que ni los 12 dioses de la destrucción puede acceder...ultra instinto...-murmuró Whis con una sonrisa.

Vegeta apretaba los diente al ver el nuevo poder de Goku y pensó

-...maldita sea kakarotto, siempre a un paso adelante de mi...-murmuró vegeta.

Jiren con seriedad se acerca hacia el lugar donde estaba Goku para poder terminar la lucha de una vez por toda.

Cuando llegó, estaba viendo a Goku que estaba de espalda, en ese momento Goku da la vuelta y mira a Jiren con indiferencia.

Mientra tanto Naruto sonria oscuramente al ver el ultra instinto, casi quería lanzarse a la batalla pero se contuvo, quería ver lo que era capaz.

-...Jiren del universo 11, Goku del universo 7, 2 enemigos que quiero enfrentarme más que nadie en el mundo...si esto sigue así, usare el Modo dios de la guerra 120% para luchar contra ellos...-murmuró Naruto observando la batalla.

 **Finalmente Goku accede a un nuevo poder llamado ultra instinto, podrá Goku vencer a Jiren con su nuevo poder.**

 **No te pierda el próximo capítulo de Naruto Ball super.**

 **Fin del capitulo 12**


	14. Chapter 13

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, yo José vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Naruto, espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios.**

 **-marcarita: thank you**

 **-Xirons20: gracia amigo.**

 **-bladetri" ok**

 **-Cezar a fg: gracia por leer mi historia.**

 **\- Genjuki: el próximo capítulo te pondrá más duro.**

 **-..CCsakuraforever: me alegro de que te haya gustado, pienso seguir así Hasta el final.**

 **-Guest: gracia amigo, tomare esa idea tuya y la guardaré la transformación para el final, así que gracia.**

 **-..lancer-san: gracia por comentar lancer, tu deseo de una pelea entre Naruto vs jiren será cumplido en el próximo capítulo, espero que te gusten.**

 **Para los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior y a los que no lo nombre, debo dar las gracias por todos, voy a seguir con todos aquí.**

 **Ahora que comience el capitulo.**

 **Insertar " fallin Inside the Black-skillet**

 **Capítulo 13: el final de la pelea y el asalto de Naruto.**

 **Con los zeno-sama**

Los zeno-sama estaba emocionado por la pelea y también al ver la nueva transformación de Goku que no oculto su asombro.

-...increíble...esta brillando...-dijo el zeno-sama con emoción

-...que emoción!...-exclamó el otro zeno-sama.

 **Reino de la nada**

Toppo miraba con seriedad a Goku que ni quitaba la mirada a jiren.

-...que eres son goku? ...-murmuró Toppo con toda la seriedad.

Goku miraba con seriedad a jiren junto a toppo y a Dyspo, en ese momento dio un pequeño paso y en un parpadeo aparece enfrente de Jiren con una patada extendido pero Jiren logró agacharse con reflejo inhumano.

Goku estaba sorprendido por su velocidad, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, toppo y dyspo también estaban sin habla ya que no había visto mover así son goku, todos los espectadores también estaba lo mismo que Toppo y dyspo.

Recuperando de su asombro, Goku en el aire hace una voltereta liberando una onda de presión a su alrededor.

Jiren lanzó un puñetazo contra Goku pero el luchador del universo 7 esquivaba como si estuviera en cámara lenta, giró su cuerpo esquivando el ataque de Jiren y le respondió con un puñetazo.

Jiren rápidamente lo respondió con su otro puñetazo chocando con la de goku creando una onda de choque.

En ese momento goku aterriza lejos del acantilado, pronto aparece Jiren preparando para golpear, ante de que ese golpe le llegará, Goku esquiva en un parpadeo haciendo que el golpe de Jiren destruyera el suelo creando una explosión de Polvo, cuando el polvo se disolvió, reveló a Jiren de espalda con Goku que también estaba de espalda con calma.

Jiren lo mira con seriedad demostrando que Goku era mas fuerte que ante. Pronto limpio su mejilla que tenia un poco de suciedad.

 **Con vegeta**

Vegeta junto a gohan y piccolo observaba la pelea desde lejos, vegeta con seriedad observaba la pelea tratando de analizar el poder de kakarotto.

-...que absurdo, Aunque lo vea actuar, no tengo la sensación de que haya hecho nada...que te sucedió kakarotto? ...-murmuró vegeta viendo la pelea.

Con Naruto observaba la pelea, estaba serio, había visto lo que Goku hizo, sus ojos captaba los movimientos ultra rápidos y pudo ver que era más la velocidad que fuerza.

En ese momento kurama hablo mentalmente.

 **-.. (lo siente Naruto, ese Son Goku esta a un nivel totalmente nuevo, puedo sentir su poder desbordar en esa forma, pero siento que estaba incompleto, imagina como será cuando se complete...)**..-dijo kurama mentalmente.

-...si...puedo verlo, hasta ahora solo me quedarme a observar como termina la pelea...quiero ver el alcance de Son Goku...-murmuró Naruto.

Detrás de Naruto aparece un luchador del universo 3 que corría a máxima velocidad para atacar a Naruto por la espalda aprovechando ganarle.

Cuando llegó a una distancia muy cerca, biarra balanceo su brazo derecho para dar un poderoso puñetazo hacia Naruto sólo para que Naruto desaparece en un parpadeo haciendo que biarra parpadeara.

-... **Belladonna: hammer kick..** -Encima de biarra estaba Naruto girando su cuerpo hasta detenerse para luego aplicar una patada hacha en la cabeza de biarra noqueandolo.

Biarra cae de cara al suelo mientra Naruto se siente sobre el inconsciente biarra para ver tranquilo el espectáculo.

 **Con Goku vs jiren**.

Goku caminaba hacia jiren hasta detenerse ya que escucho la voz de toppo.

Vio como toppo y dyspo deslizaba por el acantilado dispuesto a lanzarse hacia la batalla.

-...Su derrota es clara Son Goku, has perdido!..-exclamó Toppo lanzándose hacia Goku con su puño extendido.

-... **Justice kick!..-** exclamó Dyspo lanzando con su pierna extendida.

Goku con calma atrapa tanto el puño de toppo como la pierna de Dyspo y moviendos sus brazos lo envío a volar por diferentes rumbo.

 **Con los espectadores (equipo de universo 7)**

Todos estaba sorprendido por el movimiento que goku hizo para quitar encima a los 2 del universo 11.

-..hmm..,-pensaba Whis observaba con seriedad en la pelea.

 **con Goku vs jiren**.

Toppo logró controlar su aterrizaje y apunto con su mano derecha hacia goku.

-.. **Justice flash!..** -exclamó Toppo disparando desde sus dedos una andanada de balas de ki comprimido hacia Goku.

Goku con calma camina hacia Jiren esquivando las ráfagas de ki de Toppo.

Pudo ver en cámara lenta una bala de ki ir cerca de su rostro sólo para que Goku lo abofeteara de distancia sin mirarlo.

Jiren apunto su brazo a Toppo dando una orden silencioso.

-..ya veo, no quiere que yo interfiera...-murmuró Toppo deteniendo su ataque para luego mirar a Goku que caminaba hacia jiren.

-...que eres son goku...-pensó Toppo.

Goku camino hacia jiren hasta lanzarse, jiren al ver eso abre los ojos creando un ráfagas de 100 puñetazos invisible que Goku lo invade fácilmente todos sus ataques y con una voltereta rápida interrumpe el ataque de jiren y lanza su propios ataques.

Jiren con seriedad hacia un gran esfuerzo para bloquear todos los ataques de goku con sus reflejos super rápidos pero le costaba seguir y comenzó a retroceder.

Pronto ambos salta al aires y comienza a intercambiar golpes más rápidos que antes.

18 observaba la pelea junto a 17 y a freezer.

-..quien crees que tiene la ventaja? ...-pregunto 18 viendo la pelea.

-...no lo se con exactitud, es imposible saberlo, pero la diferencia es considerable, pero Goku lo superó de golpe y además...-murmuraba 17 sólo para que piccolo terminará de explicar.

-...Sigue evolucionado en cada instante del combate, con cada golpe que repelen Jiren, Goku golpea con más fuerza y velocidad que ante...-dijo Piccolo sin quitar la mirada en el combate con Gohan viniendo para ver la pelea.

 **Con los espectadores**

-..no puedo creer que haya alcanzado al nivel de Jiren...-exclamó kai el supremo kaioshi del universo 11 junto a vermoud que se agarraba su cabello.

-...no puedo creerlo, como es posible que alcance al mismo nivel, cuando ante no lo podía seguir su ritmo...-exclamó vermoud incrédulo.

Whis exclamó de alegría.

-..ja ja ja ja es increíble, es posible que Goku haya ocurrido algo grandioso..,-dijo Whis consiguiendo la atención de los equipo eliminado del universo 7.

-...sobre que señor Whis? ..,-preguntó krillin.

-...puede ser una gran posibilidad...-murmuró Whis mientra Bill observaba con asombro la pelea de Goku vs jiren.

-...hacía es, es Ultra instinto...-dijo Bill consiguiendo la atención de todos los presente incluyendo los dioses de las destrucción restante.

-...Ya veo, pelea de una manera diferente a como era haces unos minutos, pero no obstante, es mortal, es un estado que ni siquiera los dioses pueden acceder...-murmuró Anat, vermoud sólo exclamó en negación por la explicación de Anat.

-...es imposible, imposible, como es que siendo mortal pudo acceder esa forma que ni los dioses como nosotros puede..,,-exclamó vermoud agarrando su cabello con incredulidad.

-...ultra instinto?...-murmuró confundido tenshihan

-..dejame que explique, Goku gastó toda su energía en su Super Saiyajin Azul Kaio-ken x20, así que usó la Super Genki-dama, pero en la explosión que esta causó chocaron dos cosas, el poder de la técnica y el de Goku quien la estaba resistiendo, lo que hizo que rompiera el muro de una posibilidad oculta, la cual es La doctrina egoísta..-explicaba Whis al ver como goku intercambiaban los golpes con Jiren.

-.,,hasta ajora Goku en esta forma es capaz de realizar lo que es denominado previamente como el "dominio del automovimiento", en el cual el cuerpo del usuario se mueve inconscientemente e instintivamente a la hora de luchar sin necesidad de pensar donde cada parte de su cuerpo se mueve por sí sola, habilidad que ni el señor bill, un Dios de la Destrucción, aún no ha podido dominar en su totalidad. Aunque en esta forma se libere una increíble cantidad de calor y presión proveniente del cuerpo del usuario, su ki parece estar en un estado de calma absoluta.-término de explicar Whis haciendo que todos entienda la explicación.

 **Con Goku vs jiren**

Ambos se habían separado para intercambiar miradas hasta que Goku aparece enfrente y luego ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes con más ferocidad.

Ambos chocaban con lluvias de puñetazos, cada golpes golpeaba el otro, el choques titanicos producía relámpagos que destruía rocas.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto observaba la pelea desde lejos hasta ver un rayos caer directo a el, con calma levanta el cuerpo inconsciente de biarra y lo usan como escudo protegiendo de los rayos.

-...uhmm al menos sirve para algo...-murmuró Naruto ignorando el olor quemado de biarra.

 **Con Goku vs jiren.**

Goku y jiren daban con todos, hasta que Goku comenzaba a superarlo.

-..GRAAAAAAAAAAA!.-Goku con un rugido bestia y demoníaco logró golpear a Jiren en el estómago con doble rodillazo sorprendiendo a a todos.

Ahora Goku junta todo su poder y dispara un poderoso haz de energía que golpeó de lleno a Jiren que lo mando al suelo.

La fuerza del haz envío a Goku a aterrizar de espalda en la torre y dando un poderoso impulso de poder se lanza hacia Jiren preparando su puño.

-...GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!..-grito Goku lanzando un puñetazo a Jiren que provocó una poderosa explosión.

La explosión fue tan grande que cubrió se humo de polvo.

Una voz se escuchó.

-...Sin duda los saiyajines son interesante...pero.,,-el humo se disolvió revelando a Jiren rodeado de aura roja carmesí mientra su mano atrapó el puño de Goku.

El aura de Goku se había agotado.

-...el poder, el calor y el brillo, ese es su límite...-murmuró Jiren disparando una potente ráfaga de ki que envió a Goku volando por los aires.

Goku había perdido la pelea.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto observó como término la pelea y vio como Goku cayó en el lugar muy cerca, así con calma arrojó con una patada a biarra que lo mando lejos hasta caer afuera de la arena y con calma camino hacia el lugar donde aterrizó Goku.

 **Con jiren.**

Jiren miro la dirección donde estaba Goku, de repente sitio un ataque directo y fácilmente lo atrapó.

El causante del ataque sorpresa era Hit que tenia la mirada sería.

 **Con Goku.**

Goku estaba acostado en el cráter, en ese momento una sombra cernía sobre el y Goku vio que era freezer.

-...-freezer no dijo nada pero extendió su mano que creaba una esfera de ki color índigo.

-...freezer? ...-pregunto Goku adolorido.

-...jeje no tiene la fuerza para seguir en esa pelea, es perfecto...-dijo Freezer con una sonrisa siniestra.

Goku intentaba levantarse pero estaba muy adolorido para moverse.

-...por suerte estamos en un punto ciego...nadie están mirando..Así que hay una sola cosa que hacer..-dijo freezer disparando una ráfaga de energía dando de lleno a Goku.

-...Ahhhhhhhh...-exclamó Goku hasta envolverse de luz púrpura.

Cuando el brillo se disolvió, se reveló un Goku sanado completamente y eso se dio cuenta.

-...estoy curado y mi fuerza recuperado...-pensó Goku hasta que escucho la risa de freezer.

-...ohohoh, con eso nuestra deuda esta saldada...te di un poco más de mi ki, espero que aproveche para ganar está pelea...-dijo Freezer dando la espalda a Goku.

-...por cierto ahora no te debo nada, necesito que te mantenga vivo en la arena para que pueda lidiar con el monstruo del universo 6 y 11...para ser honesto, no me gustaría enfrentarlo de enfrente...-dijo Freezer con honestidad.

Pronto cuando Freezer se iba a retirar, una voz se escuchó.

-..Adonde crees que van? ...-una voz infantil hizo que Goku y freezer se puso alerta y vio a Naruto que estaba serio mientra caminaba hacia ellos.

-...lo que me faltaba...-murmuró Goku al ver a alguien mas fuerte.

-...no pensé en encontrarme tan pronto contigo pequeño demonio...-dijo freezer con toque nervioso en su voz.

-...no tenemos más opción que luchar...-dijo Goku preparando su guardia.

-...al menos dime que puede transformarte de nuevo en el estado de ante..-pregunto nerviosamente freezer.

-...ja ja ja me temo que no se como hacerlo de nuevo...-dijo Goku mirando a Naruto caminar hacia ellos.

En ese momento Naruto era golpeando por un haz de rayo producido por piccolo y Gohan que vino al rescate.

-...piccolo! , Gohan! ...-exclamó Goku al ver a su hijo y a su amigo.

-...papá, esta bien...-exclamó Gohan al ver a su padre recuperado de su batalla.

-..Goku, quiero que nos deje a nosotros derrotarlo a el, quiero que tu te recupere lo suficiente para la siguiente pelea...-dijo Piccolo observando cómo Naruto salía del humo.

-...pero chicos..-Goku estaba indeciso abandonar a sus amigos.

-...papá por favor confía en nosotros...-dijo Gohan con determinación.

-...bien Gohan, chicos le dejo en su manos.,,-Goku abandona el lugar dejando sólo a Freezer, piccolo y Gohan.

-...bueno, supongo que tengo que irme también...-dijo Freezer sólo para que piccolo hablará.

-...espera freezer, necesitaremos tu ayuda, podemos ganarle...-dijo piccolo haciendo que Freezer sólo suspire de mala gana.

-..no tengo mucha opciones, te ayudare, solo para que somos aliados temporales...-dijo Freezer mirando con seriedad a Naruto.

-..Gracia freezer, tu ayuda sería muy necesario...-dijo Gohan mirando con seriedad a su enemigo.

 **Pronto los 3 miraron a Naruto que se cargaba sólo hacia los 3 haciendo que los 3 se preparen.**

 **Una batalla de 3 vs 1 daría comenzó, solo 1 sería eliminado. No pierda del próximo capítulo de Naruto Ball super.**

 **Fin del capitulo 13**


	15. Chapter 14

**Nota del autor: Hola gente de fanfic, yo José vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Naruto el monstruo entre dioses del universo 6.**

 **Cómo siempre mucha gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla.**

 **Ayer coloque una nueva portada de ese fic, que opine sobre la imagen del perfil de mi fic, además tengo una noticia, en el próximo capítulo será la batalla definitiva entre Naruto vs jiren. Así que tenga paciencia.**

 **Una cosa quiero lanzar un desafío para todos ustedes, el desafío será quien escribe una mejor fic de lectura de Naruto el monstruo entre dioses del universo 6, el elenco será incluido los de konoha o el equipo rwby para reaccionar la historia de Naruto en el torneo de poder.**

 **Yo juzgare enviado un pm y comentario para ver como esta la historia, si quieren entrar al desafío, solo envía un pm a mi fic y yo atentamente lo responderé.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Alfredo203: gracia alfredo, falta poco para el siguiente capítulo, espero que te gusten el capitulo de hoy.**

 **-..bladetri: gracia por el like**

 **-..guest 1: por supuesto que lo tendrá la destrucción de Gohan.**

 **-..askaroth: por supuesto amigo, en el próximo capítulo keflar peleará contra goku y los láseres será una emoción.**

 **-...elrios1999: bueno no puedo decir con exactitud cuanto capítulos pondré, solo pongo cuando tengo tiempo, así que tardó en 2 o3 días para hacer cada capítulos de ese fic.**

 **-...FanSuperAnime: gracia por comentar, puedo decir que 2 guerreros del universo 7 sobrevivirá en la pelea contra Naruto, así que atento al final, pronto freezer sentirá la humillación cuando se enfrente a Naruto, en el próximo capítulo habrá una pelea entre Naruto vs jiren.**

 **-..CCsakuraforever: así es, espero que kilómetros disfrute ese capítulo.**

 **-..fenixrojo36: gracia por comentar.**

 **-...Genjuki: gracia por tu comentarios.**

 **-..sonku25: gracia amigo.**

 **-..fmds85: gracia por comentar.**

 **-..lancer-san: en el próximo capítulo te cumplirá el deseo porque habrá una pelea estelar, Naruto vs Jiren, espero que te gusten.**

 **Ahora que comience el capitulo de hoy**

 **Insertar canción: Flow X granrodeo- howling**

 **Capítulo 14: Hit vs jiren y Naruto vs gohan, piccolo y freezer**

 **Reino de la nada.**

Hit apretaba los dientes al ver que su táctica no funciono contra Jiren, había esperado el momento para atacar pero su oponente lo vio venir.

Jiren todavía mantenía el agarre sobre el puño de Hit impidiendo de que el sicario escapara.

Con la intención de escapar del agarre del jiren, Hit lanza un derechazo al rostro de Jiren pero el marciano lo atrapa causando que Hit apretara los dientes.

Jiren movió con sus manos sobre los brazos de Hit y lo hizo girar su cuerpo, pronto Jiren intento golpear a Hit pero escapó usando su salto temporal y termina apareciendo detrás de Jiren con un golpe de codo pero Jiren lo golpea rápidamente.

Rápidamente Jiren acorrala a Hit golpeando con una lluvia de puñetazos, Hit sólo bloqueaba los ataques de jiren con esfuerzo y uso su salto temporal para aparecer detrás de jiren pero Jiren intento golpear otra vez pero Hit volvió usar el salto temporal.

-..salto temporal? ..-hablo jiren al ver la técnica de Hit.

Hit aparece de nuevo enfrente de Jiren mirándolo con seriedad.

-...tus golpes son muy fuerte, tiene potencia muy bruta, no me extraña que Son goku no pudiera vencerte...-habló Hit.

Jiren miraba a Hit y hablo con calma.

-...de verdad pretende vencerme...-dijo Jiren.

-...es mi trabajo...-hablo Hit usando su salto temporal para estar enfrente de Jiren.

Ambos quedaron mirando el uno por el otro esperando el movimiento, detrás de Jiren había un puño que iba directo a la espalda de Jiren.

 **(Crash)**

Jiren en un movimiento inhumano, respondió con un puñetazo al aire causando que su entorno se rompa como cristale mientra la imagen de Hit desaparecía.

Detrás de Jiren era Hit que tenia sus brazos cruzados bloqueando el ataque de Jiren.

-...I-Imposible!..-exclamó Hit incrédulo por lo que Jiren hizo.

-...-Jiren se mantenía silencio observado el rostro sorprendido de Hit.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...que fue eso? ...-pregunto Krillin.

-...parece que Hit-san creó un espacio distinto acumulando tiempo, eso le permite esconderse dentro de ese espacio y dejar su fantasma en la realidad...-dijo Whis explicando el poder de Hit.

Champa se mantenía serio pero al mismo tiempo nervioso por la pelea de Jiren y hit.

-...aun así, Jiren prevé sus ataques aunque estén en el otro espacio...-dijo Champa.

-...no hay duda que es aterradormente fuerte...-murmuró vados causado que Blake pregunté como sera la batalla entre Jiren vs Naruto.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Usando su salto temporal, Hit intenta golpear pero jiren esquivo el ataque y golpeó a Hit en el rostro con fuerza para empujarlo de distancia.

Recuperado de golpe, Hit intenta con una patada de barrido pero jiren salta para luego aplastar a Hit en el pecho con sus pies.

Usando de nuevo su salto temporal para escapar de enemigos y usando de nuevo intenta cerrar distancia para atacar pero cada intento es un fracaso tras otro ya que jiren ataca en diferentes direcciones.

El ultimo ataque que fracaso y jiren de un puñetazo al estómago lo envío volando a una distancia considerable.

-...maldición, logró contrarresta mi salto temporal...-pensó Hit usando de nuevo el salto temporal para alcázar a jiren.

Pero Jiren lo agarra del cuello de su ropa y lo manda al suelo, jiren iba aplastar a Hit con sus pies.

Usando de nuevo el salto temporal para escapar a tiempo del impacto comenzar a usar de nuevo su manipulación de tiempo para atacar pero cada ataque es el mismo resultado, jiren prevé cada ataque.

En ese momento jiren tomó a Hit por sorpresa y lanza una lluvia de puñetazos, Hit le hacía difícil mantener la pelea ya que se limita a bloquear los ataques con sus brazos ya que no tenia tiempo de usar de nuevo el salto temporal.

En ese momento jiren termina el combo con una potente patada que envió a Hit volar por los aires. En ese momento aparece Jiren en el aire y junta sus manos y lo golpea con un golpe de martillo que envíos a Hit impactar al suelo.

Levantadose con esfuerzo, Hit no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Jiren aparece de frente y sus ojos destellaba una aura roja causando que Hit reciba múltiples golpes ultra rápidos que término enviado a Hit a chocar contra una muro de montaña.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...jiren sabe por donde atacaría Hit, es imposible que Hit pueda darle un golpe.,.-comentó Vados.

-...es malo, muy malo...que pasara con Hit..-dijo asustado el kaioshin del universo 6.

-...es malo, a este paso no podrá seguir luchando..-murmuró Champa.

 **Con los luchadores.**

 **Con Naruto vs gohan, piccolo y freezer**

La pelea había comenzado, gohan se lanzó primero para atacar, lanzó un puñetazo pero Naruto movía su cabeza esquivando rápidamente los ataques.

Gohan comenzó con una lluvia de puñetazos pero Naruto movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientra se acercaba a el.

Gohan no tuvo tiempo de reacciónar ya que Naruto lo agarró por el rostro y ante de que pudiera golpear, piccolo lo había salvado con una patada detrás de la cabeza de Naruto soltando el agarre.

Gohan retrocedió mientra piccolo comenzó su ataque, comenzó con un uppercut sobre Naruto pero el pequeño no sí inmuta, piccolo lanzando un rugido de guerra, agarra a Naruto por su cabeza y le propinó múltiple rodillazo al rostro pero no hacía efecto.

Cansado de eso, Naruto golpeó a piccolo en el pecho con un golpe de palma abierto enviando a piccolo a caer en el suelo.

-...Señor piccolo! ...-exclamó Gohan mientra su aura blanca estallaba y se lanzaba de frente para golpear, Naruto levantó su pierna derecha, en ese momento cuando gohan estaba muy cerca, aplicó su técnica.

 **-...Belladonna: Axe kick.**..-bajando su pierna golpeando a gohan por el pecho y siendo aplastado entre el pie y el suelo.

-...urgh...-gohan no pudo evitar dar un grito silencioso por el golpe.

No termino aún con su tortura, Naruto se acercó a Gohan y le pisoteo 10 veces al pecho hasta terminar con un salto con doble pisotón al rostro creando un cráter en forma circular.

-...cuanta veces te enfrentará a mi, cada pelea será el mismo resultado..-dijo Naruto pisoteando al rostro del hijo de goku.

-...Gohan!...-exclamó piccolo alejando a Naruto con una patada y comenzó a atacar.

Piccolo seguía como sus ataques, pero Naruto lo repele con su brazos todos los ataques. Justo cuando iba a atacar, sintió un golpe por la espalda y miró el causando, era freezer que sonreía mientra le señala su dedo que estaba humeante.

Freezer apuntó con sus dedos y disparó una andanada de láseres contra Naruto por la espalda, pero sus ataques no le dolía.

Naruto intento atacar a freezer pero piccolo no lo permitía, cada vez que se acercaba a freezer, piccolo interferirán el ataque.

-con que una batalla de resistencia..uh? ..inútil! ...-pensó Naruto sacando a piccolo de encima con una patada y se lanza hacia freezer.

Freezer sonrió mientra se transforma en Golden freezer y disparan con sus 2 dedos un aluvión de ráfagas de energía contra naruto.

Pero Naruto avanzaba mientra esquivaba todos los ataques casi alcanzando a freezer.

Freezer sonrió ya que cayó en su trampa y abrió los ojos mientra dispara un potente láser de sus ojos, Naruto recibió el ataque de lleno creando una explosión, freezer sólo se río mientra disparaba una andanada de ráfagas de ki comprimido creando una serie de explosiones.

-...ohohoh, eso te pasa por ir muy confiado conmigo, yo el emperador del mal no caería ante un mocoso que no entiende mi grandesa ohohoh...-se río freezer mientra seguía disparando ese ataques.

Gohan se levantó al ver como freezer lo tenía dominado y se levantó para acercarse.

-...ohohoh, parece que no es tan intimidante como era, no se porque me asuste por su presencia..-dijo Freezer continuando con su ataques, gohan pudo ver en el humo un domo de energía púrpura que crecía más y más por los ataques de Freezer, gohan se sorprendió ya que ese ataque le era familiar.

-...eso es! ...-dijo Gohan consiguiendo la atención de Freezer.

-...oh, con que finalmente lo recuerda, en el planeta namekusei tu de niño me atacaste con todo su poder, al ver como atacaba, lo imite, de seguro el daño que haré con el sera muy grande que el tuyo...-dijo Freezer.

-...increíble, se volvió más fuerte que ante cuando se enfrentó a papá y al señor vegeta.-pensó gohan al ver iba la batalla.

-...aun que odio admitirlo, Freezer es el único que puede hacer una diferencia aquí...-dijo piccolo mientra se acercaba.

-...señor piccolo! .,,-exclamó gohan al ver a su mentor.

-...oye, no se queden parado y Ayúdame, no podre seguir atacando mucho tiempo sabe...-dijo Freezer creando una esfera de ki en su mano derecha.

-...lo siento...kame hame..,-dijo Gohan juntando todo su poder en sus manos.

-...yo también pondré mi parte.,...-dijo piccolo colocando sus dedos en su frente para juntar su poder.

Pronto los 3 comenzaron a juntar todo su poder para dar un ataque en conjunto.

-...HAAAAAAAAAA!.-Exclamó gohan disparando una potente haz de energía azul.

- **cañon castigador..-** exclamó freezer extendiendo su brazo disparando un potente viga de rayo rojo.

 **-...Makankosappo!.-** exclamó piccolo disparando un poderoso rayo de hélice de ki.

Los 3 ataques chocaron con el domo de energía que tenia a naruto, el choque provocó una gigantesca explosión que destruyó una pequeña parte del terreno quedado hecho ruinas.

 **Con Hit vs jiren.**

Hit hacia un esfuerzo para aterrizar un solo golpe usando su salto temporal múltiples veces pero fallaba, casándose de eso jiren con una patada le da a hit por la cintura empujando se distancia.

-...es inútil, no tiene caso seguir usando el salto temporal si sabe que no funcionará conmigo..-murmuró Jiren.

Hit se levantaba con dificultad ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretónes y suciedad..

-...es mi trabajo, lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final hasta que te descuide...-murmuró Hit preparando su postura.

-...en ese caso, terminare rápido...-hablo jiren cruzando de brazos, en ese momento hit usando el salto temporal se lanza hacia Jiren.

Cuando hit apareció enfrente de Jiren, rápidamente Jiren abrió los ojos liberando una débil resplandor golpeando a Hit con una fuerza invisible que lo envío volando a chocar contra múltiples escombros terminando con Hit acostando en el escombros.

Reincorporandose, Hit miro a Jiren que caminaba con calma hacia el y con esfuerzo apuntó su puño hacia Jiren.

-...voy a terminar con mi trabajo y vencerte de una vez...-exclamó Hit rodeando su puño con un resplandor púrpura.

-... **Golpe de presión asesina...** -exclamó Hit disparando desde su puño un débil onda de ki casi transparente directo a jiren.

Jiren vio el ataque y lo detuvo con su mano dispersando el ataque, Hit uso del nuevo el salto temporal para aparecer detrás de Jiren.

Jiren vio a Hit y intento atacar pero Hit rápidamente los golpea al pecho donde estaba su corazón. En su espalda surge una corriente de onda de ki causando que Jiren de deslicen por atrás hasta chocar de espalda contra múltiples paredes de escombro hasta llegar al filo de la arena.

De repente Jiren se queda paralizado mientra su cuerpo era rodeado de un fuerte aura púrpura.

De frente de jiren estaba Hit que tenia su mano señalandole, su mano tenía un ligero resplandor púrpura.

 **-...Prisión de tiempo...-** murmuró Hit haciendo que Jiren se dificulte moverse.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...que fue eso, de repente jiren dejo de moverse...-murmuró kai el kaioshin del universo 11.

-...maldición jiren, porque no te mueve! .,-exclamó nervioso vermoud.

-...esta atrapado del prisión de tiempo...-habló vados consiguiendo la atención de todos.

-...prisión de tiempo...-murmuró el maestro Roshi.

-...prisión de tiempo, es una técnica exclusiva de Hit, simplemente hit uso el golpe de presión para atrapar a Jiren en una prisión de tiempo, por más fuerte que sea Jiren, no podría resistir la fuerza del tiempo...-dijo Vados con su siempre sonrisa.

-...maldición Jiren deja de estar jugando y ponte en serio de una vez!...-exclamó vermoud.

 **Con Jiren vs hit.**

Caulifla había aparecido para ver la pelea, a ver a Jiren congelado en el filo de la arena, se acercó para sacar al luchador.

-...je je es mi oportunidad de sacar al más fuerte, vamos kale...-exclamó emocionada caulifla con kale asintiendo.

-...es mi pelea caulifla, no interfiera! ..-exclamó Hit sin quitar la mirada en Jiren.

-...pero que dice, yo jamás dejo un desafío cuando lo veo..-exclamó enojada caulifla.

-...silencio, ustedes tienen sus propias luchas, yo decidí luchar contra el, por favor...-dijo Hit con seriedad.

-..tch...como quiera, vamos kale, dejaremo a el que haga lo que se le dé la gana...-dijo caulifla abandonando el lugar.

Pronto Hit sonrió mientra miraba a jiren.

-...es mi oportunidad, por el universo 6...-dijo Hit enfocando más poder en su mano derecha.

 **Con Naruto vs Gohan, piccolo y freezer.**

Los 3 se enfocaban en el humo de polvo, los 3 estaban serio ya que su enemigo era muy fuerte, pronto el polvo comenzaba a dispersarse.

-...Gohan, freezer, no baje la mirada, siento que aún no termina la pelea...-dijo Piccolo con seriedad.

-...si señor piccolo...-dijo Gohan preparando su postura.

-..no es necesario que lo diga namekusei...-dijo Freezer con arrogancia.

Cuando el polvo se disolvió, se reveló una figura en pie, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de suciedad y su ropa están hecho jirones, sus guantes estaban rotos, su cabello blanco tapaban sus ojos.

Los 3 prepararon sus guardias lo mejor que podían pero algo muy inesperado paso.

-..ZZZZZZ..-se escuchaba suaves ronquidos en Naruto mientra una burbuja aparecía en su nariz.

Estaba cansado y termino durmiendo de pie en el medio de un combate.

-..esta durmiendo de pie!...-pensó piccolo y gohan sorprendido.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-...Pero que demonio haces naruto!..-exclamó nervioso champa al ver a su mejor peleador durmiendo en un momento como eso.

-...acaso se durmió de pie...es inesperado...-dijo Vados al ver como eso.

-...naruto esta cansado, tanta batalla le dio sueño...por eso esta durmiendo una siesta...-dijo Blake al ver la pelea con una mirada inexpresiva.

-...Maldición porque no nos dijiste eso ante!..-agarró champa sus orejas.

-...solo un idiota se dormiría en un momento como eso...-murmuró Bill al ver la pelea.

 **Con Naruto vs Gohan, piccolo y freezer.**

Freezer estaba apretando los dientes, sentía que ese niño lo estaba burlando, se atrevió a dormir enfrente del emperador del mal como si nada, era inaceptable.

-...te atreve a burlarte de mi!, ahora verás mocoso...-exclamó furioso freezer rodeando su cuerpo de aura dorada y se lanza hacia Naruto con intención de sacarlo de la arena.

-..Espera idiota no vaya a atacar de frente! ...-exclamó piccolo ya que sentía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando freezer estaba lanzó un derechazo, de repente se detiene su golpe que estaba a una pulgada de poner su puño cerca de su naruto.

Freezer estaba temblando de dolor ya que Naruto en un reflejo, había frenado a freezer con un puntapié con fuerza en la entrepierna.

Su pie derecho se movió inconscientemente golpeando a freezer en la entrepierna causando que el emperador del mal se detuviera de golpe.

-...(grito sofocado)...-freezer sólo tuvo que caer de rodillas agarrando su entrepierna, su cara mostraba una total agonía mientra su frente tenía una vena palpitante, sus ojos parecía querer salir mientra su rostro no paraba se temblar de dolor.

Tanto piccolo y gohan se cubrió la entrepierna por el dolor.

 **Con los espectadores.**

-..Ahhhhhhhh, que dolor sentí!..-exclamó champa agarrando la entrepierna, verlo le dio dolor también.

No era solo champa, todos los participantes, dioses y ángeles masculino estaban agarrando la entrepiernas por el dolor fantasma que atravesaba.

-..oh cielo, pobre de el...-murmuró vados tocando su mejilla por ver algo que era tan gracioso pero al mismo tiempo tan doloroso.

-...oye idiota, esta bien que derrote a los demás participantes, pero nunca vuelva hacer eso! ..- exclamó champa mirando a naruto que se encontraba dormido.

-..A pesar de que freezer me asesino una vez, estoy sintiendo pena por el ahora...-dijo Krillin al ver como iba la pelea.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Freezer no aguanto más y dio un grito que reventó la burbuja de la nariz de Naruto.

-..urghhhh...-freezer grito del dolor mientra estaba de rodillas.

-.. (bostezo*)...-Naruto estiraba su cuerpo mientra bostezaba, miro a freezer, fue el que lo despertó.

-...me despertaste, odio que me despierte de esa manera...-dijo Oscuramente Naruto levantando su pie derecho.

-...maldito mocoso, nadie me humilla así...yo soy el gran freez...-freezer no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Naruto lo golpea con fuerza en su cabeza.

-.. **belladonna: Axe kick...** -murmuró Naruto con una patada hacha sobre arrodillado freezer que golpeó su rostro en el suelo con fuerza.

Pronto sus ojos enfocaron en Gohan y piccolo y pronto desapareció a la vista de los 2.

-..desapareció! ..-exclamó piccolo con gohan mirando de un lado a otro pero nada.

-...estoy aquí...-naruto había aparecido entre gohan y piccolo.

Gohan intento atacar lanzando un puñetazo pero Naruto lo atrapa con su mano y Naruto mira a gohan con molestia.

-...me canse de ti...-murmuró Naruto y levantó su rodilla dando un sólido rodillazo al codo de gohan causando que le disloque el brazo.

-..ahhhh!..-grito de dolor gohan agarrando su brazo dislocado, fue un realmente doloroso ver.

-...Gohan!, Maldito! ..-exclamó furioso piccolo mientra lanza su puñetazo al rostro sólo para que Naruto mueve su mano como una espada.

 **(Slash)**

Piccolo abrió los ojos al ver su brazo faltante, Naruto con seriedad tenía su brazo cortado en su mano...

-...saonel-san, me explico la capacidad de los namekusei, así que se que puede regenerar una extremidad...-murmuró Naruto tirando el brazo cortado de piccolo al suelo.

-...es un monstruo!, su fuerza esta a otro nivel...-pensó piccolo nervioso, freezer estaba inconsciente, gohan muy lastimado.

-...grhaaaaaa...-exclamó piccolo regerando su brazo y con su otro brazo disparo una viga de ki sobre Naruto.

Piccolo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo ya que Naruto los golpea con un derechazo al estómago mandando a piccolo a volar por los aires.

-..tch que aburrido...-murmuró Naruto caminando hacia piccolo para acabar con el.

 **Con Hit vs Jiren.**

Hit mantenía calmado juntando su poder creando una bola de energía comprimida en su mano, Jiren vio eso y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano comenzó a moverse para la sorpresa de Hit.

-...aun puede moverte a pesar de que esta atrapado en mi prisión de tiempo...-pensó Hit apretando los dientes por la fuerza de voluntad de Jiren.

Jiren con esfuerzo caminaba hacia Hit.

-...no me queda fuerza para detenerte, voy a arriesgar con tal de ganar...-dijo Hit mientra se prepara para atacar.

-..tendré que hacer una apesta, aunque no sea propio de un asesino, es golpe lo decidirá todo, mi trabajo es ganar el universo 6!..-exclamó Hit saltando hacia Jiren con su mano que tenia la esfera de ki.

Pero para su sorpresa, el ataque de Hit era repelido por una barrera invisible que impedía atacar, Jiren con mucho esfuerzo mover su brazo agarro con sus mano la esfera sorprendiendo a un mas a Hit.

-...Imposible!..-pensó Hit.

-...la dignidad de un asesino, es ridículo!.-exclamó Jiren aplastando la esfera de ki con su mano.

 **Con los espectadores**

Champa golpeaba la barandilla por frustración.

-...como es posible, el ataque más fuerte de Hit no sirvió...-gruño Champa.

-...sin duda, su enemigo está a otro nivel...Jiren tiene el poder incluso para doblegar el tiempo..-dijo vados.

-..ni siquiera el tiempo puede imponer a su fuerza...-murmuró sorprendido el aprendiz del kaioshin del universo 7.

-...es inútil, Jiren esta a otro nivel...-dijo Vermoud con arrogancia.

-...por esa razón, Jiren en el orgullo del universo 11..-dijo Kai confiado.

 **Con los luchadores**

Hit lanzaba una ráfaga de golpes pero Jiren soportaba fácilmente los golpes y lanza los suyos haciendo retroceder.

Hit intento usar el salto temporal pero Jiren abrió los ojos liberado una onda de ki golpeando a Hit con múltiples golpes mandando a chocar contra múltiples paredes hasta aterrizar en un cráter.

Tratando de incorporarse hit se levantó pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Jiren aparece de frente y extendió su mano y disparó una ráfaga de ki que envió a Hit por los aires.

-...Ahhhhhhhhh!.-exclamó Hit mientra la esfera de ki estaba en su estómago.

-...se acabo...-dijo Jiren cerrando su puño y dando la espalda, la esfera de ki explotó en una gigantesca explosión que sacó a Hit de la arena

Hit había sido eliminado de la arena.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Champa estaba molesto al ver como uno de sus mejores luchadores había perdido la pelea, en ese momento aparece Hit sentado cerca.

-.. (suspiro)...diste lo mejor que pudiste...-dijo Champa con seriedad.

-...estaba a destinado a perder cuando mi ataque fallo...-dijo Hit con seriedad después de haber perdido.

-...jejeje, no hay nadie que pueda comparar con Jiren en el torneo..-dijo Vermoud con una sonrisa.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Naruto había visto como Hit había sido eliminado, pronto piccolo aprovecho para aprisionar su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-...no otra vez, me canse de los abrazos...-murmuró irritado Naruto dando múltiples codazo en su estómagos pero piccolo apretaba los dientes aguantando los codazos.

Freezer se despertó después de ese golpes y miró con irá a Naruto que tenia piccolo que lo aprisionada.

-...Freezer, ataca con todos, me sacrificare para sacar a el de la arena...-exclamó piccolo.

-...bien...-dijo disparando con un rayo de energía carmesí dando a los 2 en el blanco.

-...ohohoh, al meno lo saque de la arena...-dijo Freezer.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Krillin y tenshihan vio como piccolo se levantaba del suelo de los espectadores. Pronto los luchadores de universo 7 observó al lugar donde estaba el universo 6, para su horror, no estaba Naruto.

-...No! , demonio, me sacrifique por nada...-exclamó furioso piccolo golpeando el suelo.

 **Con los luchadores.**

De repente Freezer sintió una presencia familiar y miró sólo para que Naruto aparece con un rodillazo en la entrepierna de Freezer.

-...(gritó sofocado)...-Freezer no podía hacer más que gritar al ser golpeado ahí otra vez pero mas fuerza que la anterior.

Naruto no le dio más piedad y con un solo puñetazo al pecho lo envío a chocar contra múltiples paredes hasta que Freezer término inconsciente otra vez.

Naruto enfocó su mirada en Gohan que estaba agarrando su brazo dislocado, su mirada tenía un ligero nervio y miedo..

-...tch, no vale la pena sacarte de la arena, vuelve cuando sea mas fuerte...-dijo Naruto dando la espalda a Gohan y abandona el lugar dejando a un Gohan frustrado.

-...maldición perdí de nuevo! ,,-exclamó Gohan golpeando el suelo

Mientra tanto Jiren miraba con tranquilidad la pelea y pronto sintió alguien detrás suyo.

-...finalmente, quiero luchar contigo, espero que me puede darme la pelea que tanto busco...-dijo Naruto mirando a jiren a su espalda.

-...-jiren se mantenía en silencio mientra daba la vuelta.

Pronto ambos caminaron en camino recto hasta el centro, Naruto miraba a Jiren con seriedad, mientra jiren miraba a Naruto con calma.

 **2 monstruo esta a punto de librar un combate que sin duda será tan épica como las anteriores.**

 **Podrá Jiren ganarle a Naruto o Naruto podrá derrotar a jiren.**

 **No pierda en el próximo capítulo de Naruto Ball super.**

 **Fin del capitulo 14**


	16. Chapter 15

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, ese capítulo tiene 2 partes, así dentro de otra semana haré la segunda parte.**

 **Espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios.**

 **-Bladetri: gracia por like.**

 **-alfedro203: así es amigo, pobre freezer, aquí vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo. Espero que le gusten.**

 **-..Guest 1: así es amigo, complire ese deseo tuyo para ese capítulo ya que tendrá 2 partes, así que lo atesore porque será más épica la pelea entre Jiren vs Naruto.**

 **-..Guest 2: soy chido, eso no lo puedo negar, así que vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **-..lancer-san: aquí viene amigo, la batalla entre monstruo, tendrá 2 partes, así que espero que lo disfrute la primera parte.**

 **-..Genjuki: nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar amigo, espero que lo disfrute.**

 **-..RobbStark-NH: gracia robb, me alegro de me haya apoyado en esta historia, si es que lo lee, espero que te gusten el nuevo capítulo.**

 **-...Guest 3: así es amigo, me inspire en killua de Hunter x Hunter, ya que la personalidad oscura de killua coincide con la de naruto.**

 **-...FanSuperAnime: gracia por apoyar en mi capítulo, y por la imagen, la pelea de Naruto contra jiren será más épicos. Así que espero que le gusten.**

 **-..Fmds85: aquí tiene amigo la primera parte del capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **A los que comentarios que ni respondí antes, debo decir que gracias por seguir en esa historia, así que espero que lo disfruten mejor que nunca.**

 **Capítulo 15 : naruto vs jiren, goku vs caulifla y kale parte 1**

 **Reino de la nada**

Ambos estaba en silencio mirando el uno por el otro, ninguno se movía ya que esperaba el movimiento de su enemigo y viceversa.

-...finalmente, la pelea que tanto deseo, se hará realidad...-murmuró Naruto quitándose los guantes dañados mientra comenzaba a flexionar sus manos haciendo crujidos.

-...-Jiren se mantenía callado observando a su enemigo, sabía con certeza que la pelea será más dura y difícil que las anteriores peleas que había tenido en el torneo.

-...no hablará, bueno no importa, lo que realmente importa, es una pelea de 1 contra 1, así que no te atreva a contenerte..-dijo Naruto con una oscura mirada.

-..no pensaba hacerlo...aunque sea un niño, no tendré piedad contigo...-dijo Jiren mientra preparaba su guardia.

-...jajajaja bien dicho, odio que mis oponentes no me tomen muy en serio sólo por mi apariencia...-dijo Naruto preparado su propia postura.

Pronto ambos se quedaron quieto en silencio mirando el uno por el otro.

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos los dioses, ángeles y los participantes eliminados se quedaron a observar lo que sería una de las batallas más grandes del torneo, todos sabían de la fuerza de jiren y Naruto, ambos eran monstruos en término de poder, habilidades y resistencia, ambos lucharon en incontables peleas terminando de manera rápidas cada encuentros.

Los zeno-sama estaba impacientes para presenciar unas de las batallas más épicas del torneo.

-...que emoción, quien ganará, Naruto.- dijo zeno sama numero 1

-...que emoción, peleará ahora jiren...-dijo también zeno-sama número 2.

-...increíble, una batalla entre jiren vs el líder del universo 6, será una batalla muy grande...-murmuró krillin.

-...el mas fuerte de universo 6 contra el más fuerte del universo 11, sin duda será una batalla muy interesante de ver...-dijo Vados con su siempre sonrisa.

-..sin duda, será más difícil para jiren...hasta ahora Naruto del universo 6 no mostró todo su poder en sus combates vermoud-sama...-comentó un poco preocupado kai.

-...no tiene porqué preocuparte, aunque no haya mostrado todo su poder, Jiren no perdería ante un mocoso, aun jiren no reveló el 100% de su máximo poder todavía...-dijo vermoud tranquilizando a su kaioshin.

-...vaya confianza que tiene a su luchador, vermoud, espero que no diga lo mismo cuando mi luchador derrote al tuyo...-dijo Champa con arrogancia.

-..tch, debo decir lo mismo de ti, espero que no lloriquear cuando jiren lo saque de la arena, ya que conociendote, de seguro harán un berrinche...-burló vermoud haciendo gruñir a champa.

-..al menos a mi luchador derrotaron a su tropa del orgullo sin esfuerzo, tu universo esta lleno de luchadores débiles...-insulto champa haciendo que la tropa del orgullo apretaras los dientes por recordar sus humillación a manos de su enemigo.

-...al meno jiren eliminó a tu sicario..También es patético que dependa mucho de un niño para que gane su universo...-insulto vermoud levantándose de su asiento, lo mismo con champa.

-...vaya quiere pelear, intento de pennywise...-dijo Champa con burla.

-...como me llamaste gato obeso!..-exclamó enfadado vermoud.

Ambos estaba a punto de continuar con sus insultos, pero sus respectivos ángeles guardianes interfieren su pasos.

-...señor Champa, por favor no cause una escena enfrente de zeno-sama, lo esta molestando con sus diatribas infantiles...-regaño Vados con seriedad haciendo que Champa sude ya que se había dado cuenta de eso.

-...lo mismo digo señor vermoud, zeno-sama no tolera que alguien arruine su diversión...-dijo lo mismo marcarita.

Ambos miraron de reojo a los zeno-samas que enfocaba sus miradas en los 2, al ver eso ambos sudaron frío.

-...lo siento zeno-sama, perdón mi rudesa...-exclamó asustado champa.

-..lo siento rey de todo..no volveremos a causar problemas...-dijo vermoud arrodillando de una sola rodilla.

Mientra tanto Bill sólo suspiraba.

-...idiotas...-murmuró Bill mientra enfocaba su mirada en el encuentro.

 **Con los espectadores**.

Ambos se lanza el uno por el otro y comienza a intercambiar golpes, tanto Naruto como Jiren ataca y defiende al mismo tiempo.

Cada golpes chocaba contra el otro, el puño de Naruto chocaba con el puño de Jiren creando una potente onda de choque que creo un cráter. La potencia detrás de ese choque hizo que ambos fueran separando.

Naruto estaba deslizando por atrás hasta detenerse, pronto vio a Jiren y su sonrisa se hizo grande.

-...vamos dame más emoción...-exclamó Naruto separando sus piernas para lanzarse hacia su enemigo.

Naruto flexiona ambas piernas con fuerza creando una pequeño cráter y con una mirada sanguinaria y desaparece en un destello de velocidad y aparece frente a Jiren con el puño extendido.

El espacio alrededor de Naruto y Jiren parecia que la velocidad parecía ir en cámara lenta, como lentamente el puño de Naruto iba directo al rostro de Jiren, pero Jiren con calma desvía lentamente el golpe.

Recuperando la velocidad normal, el puño de Naruto era repelido por el antebrazo causando que liberará una potente ventisca.

Jiren rápidamente lo golpea con un potente derechazo con tal fuerza que movió la cara de Naruto aún lado con una expresión sorprendida, al ser golpeado en la cara con una fuerza tremenda, termino girando su cuerpo hasta arrastrárse cientos de pies hasta terminar golpeando su cabeza contra una pared de piedra.

Jiren camino hacia donde estaba Naruto y miró a Naruto sacar su cabeza de la pared de piedra, su mejilla tenía un ligero moretón púrpura.

-...sentí dolor, no estoy soñando, finalmente si hay alguien que me pueda hacerme daños...-murmuró incrédulo Naruto tocándose la mejilla mientra un débil gotas de lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

Jiren se mantenía serio y preparó su postura.

-...lamentablemente para ti, voy a terminar rápido la pelea, no tengo intención de alargar más la pelea, porque tampoco tengo interés en pelear contigo...- dijo jiren de forma secante causando que Naruto lo mirara con incredulidad.

-...que...no quiere seguir luchando conmigo?...-murmuró Naruto de forma quebrada mientra las lágrimas se iba apareciendo. En su mente, un pensamiento muy oscuro surgió.

Terminar rápido la pelea, terminar rápido su diversión, todo este años que no tiene un oponente digno, ahora hay uno pero que quiere terminarlo, inaceptable, muy inaceptable, demasiado Inaceptables!.

Jiren no dijo nada y se preparó...la expresión de incredulidad de Naruto pronto se convirtió en odio y irá.

-...no, No!, de ninguna manera pienso permitir esto, no ahora que ya me estoy comenzando a divertirme tanto en esto momento!..-exclamó furioso Naruto liberando todo su instinto asesino..

Jiren fruncia el ceño ya que estaba aguantando esa colosal sed de sangre que emitía Naruto.

Naruto corrió hacia Jiren y lanzó sus golpes pero Jiren fácilmente desviaba cada ataque que lanzaba, en ese momento Jiren golpea a Naruto por el pecho con codazo con su brazo derecho y seguido con un puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo por la mejilla.

Jiren agarro por ambos hombros y le aventó un poderoso rodillazo al vientre de Naruto haciendo que Naruto escupe saliva por ese golpe.

Ese rodillazo lo levantó un poco a la altura de Jiren y Jiren juntó sus manos por encima de su cabeza y lo bajó para dar un potente golpe de martillo que envió a Naruto al suelo boca abajo.

Jiren colocó su pie sobre la cabeza de Naruto aplastandolo en el suelo como el insecto que era.

Para su pequeña sorpresa, Naruto se levanta a cuatro patas y trataba de seguir levantándose pero Jiren le impedía.

-...Así me gusta, no quiero que tenga piedad conmigo, odio que sean suave conmigo...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa oscura.

Jiren se mantenía serio y pronto comenzó a poner más presión obligando a Naruto estar en el suelo, el suelo debajo de él hacia grieta.

-...como guste...-dijo Jiren saltando para luego propinar un doble pisotón sobre la cabeza de Naruto haciendo que su cara golpe el suelo, la presión fue tal que el suelo abajo explotó por la presión de impacto creando un cráter en forma circular.

 **Con los espectadores**

El equipo de universo 6 junto a Blake estaba horrizado al ver como Jiren estaba prácticamente humillando al más fuerte del universo 6.

-...pero que demonio, lo esta tratando como a un niño!..-exclamó saonel.

-..es increíble, aun enfrentándose al capitán, lo esta apaleando en la pelea...-murmuró con seriedad Hit.

-..no, es imposible, Naruto pelea enserio ahora!.-exclamó champa.

-..es increíble lo rápido que Jiren acorrala al señor belladonna, sin duda Jiren es un guerrero formidable...-murmuró Vados con seriedad.

-...no puedo creer, Naruto...-pensó Blake apretando la banderilla, sabía la fuerza insana que tenia su hijo adoptivo, pero ver como Jiren lo estaba apaleando, estaba comenzado a preocuparse.

Jiren se aleja dejando a un Naruto que tenia su cabeza enterrado en el suelo, justo cuando iba a dejar, escucho una voz detrás suyo.

-...adonde piensa ir, la pelea no ha terminado todavía, aun quiero seguir luchando contigo...-dijo Naruto sacando su cabeza de la tierra, su cara tenía suciedad, pronto se levanta para estar en frente de Naruto.

-...eres molesto, voy a sacarte de la arena de una vez por toda...-murmuró Jiren preparando su postura.

-..inténtalo con acciones, no con palabras!..-exclamó Naruto lanzándose hacia Jiren.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar usando toda sus fuerzas, Naruto usaban el 40% de su fuerza, le costaba golpear a jiren en su pelea.

Jiren fácilmente desviaba cada golpes que Naruto lanzaba, cansadose de ese resultado, Naruto se abalanzó sobre Jiren, pero el marciano fue más rápido y agarró a Naruto por la garganta estrujando con fuerza.

Jiren pronto soltó su agarre dejado a caer a Naruto, pero Jiren no termino aún y propinó un poderoso uppercut sobre el pecho mandando a Naruto volar por los aires como muñeca de trapo.

Naruto controlo su aterrizaje y extendió su brazo apuntado a Jiren.

-... **Belladonna: Finger Gun!** ..-exclamó Naruto disparando con sus dedos una corriente de onda expansiva contra Jiren.

-...-Jiren no dijo nada y sin esfuerzo bloquea la bala de onda expansiva con su mano.

Pronto Jiren se lanza hacia Naruto con una velocidad mucho más superior que dyspo y termino enfrente de Naruto, al ver eso, el pequeño Belladonna lanza un puñetazo pero Jiren rápidamente lo golpea al estómago con fuerza.

-...urgh...-se quejo un poco de dolor Naruto, Jiren agarra a Naruto por el brazo levantándole, con su mano libre golpea un potente derechazo en su mejilla 4 veces pero con más potencias que las anteriores haciendo que su moretón sea mas oscuro y termino con un codazo a la nuca.

Soltando el agarre, Jiren le dispara una bola de ki enviando a Naruto a arrastrarse al suelo a la máxima velocidad casi llegando al filo de la arena.

Naruto se levanta de golpe y se lanza hacia Jiren, en ese momento ambos comenzó a intercambiar golpes con rapidez y precisión.

En unos de los incontables golpes, solo uno pudo golpear a Jiren por su mejilla, la fuerza de ese puñetazo hizo que Jiren se retrocede tambaleándose.

Sonriendo de forma sanguinaria, Naruto se pone a cuatro pata como un animal.

-... **Belladonna** :...-en un destello de velocidad aparece Naruto con una patada extendida que golpea a Jiren en el pecho.

-... **Strong kick !..** -exclamó Naruto causando que Jiren pierda aire y saliera volando hasta chocar contra una montaña.

Toppo y dyspo, que estaba sorprendido de lo que acaba de ver.

-...Jiren!..-exclamaron toppo y dyspo al ver a Jiren salir volando por la patada que naruto le propinó.

Jiren se levantó con algo de dificultad, pronto miro a Naruto que caminaba hacia su dirección.

Con seriedad Jiren se lanza hacia Naruto para derrotarlo.

 **Cambio de escena**

Goku caminaba por la arena en busca de su equipo, después de separarse de sus amigos y freezer, Goku caminaba con calma.

-...cielo, siento que me perdí en el camino, donde podía estar vegeta y los demás...-murmuró Goku.

Pronto Goku de un salto para atrás, esquiva los ataques de ki a tiempo.

-...bueno reflejos saiyajin del universo 7...se nota que eres fuerte...-Goku escucho una voz llena de confianza, Goku miro el que lanzó esas ráfagas, era caulifla junto a la tímida de kale.

-...caulifla.., que sorpresa, parece que quiere luchar no? ...-dijo Goku preparando su postura.

-...por supuesto, cabba me contó mucho de ti y de ese saiyanjin llamado vegeta, eh tenido la intención de medir mis habilidades contigo...espero que no me decepcione...-dijo Caulifla crujiendo los nudillos.

-...debo decir lo mismo, aunque sea una mujer, no me contendre...-dijo Goku con seriedad.

-...que bueno que dijera eso, porque tampoco pienso ser suave contigo ahhhhhh...-exclamó caulifla transformadose en super saiyajin fase 2.

Goku se mantenía calmado ante la transformación de super saiyajin..

-...Son goku, en este torneo, ya perdimos a todos los participantes de mi equipo, solo nos queda al mocoso, a kale y a mi...si quiero mantener de pie en el torneo, debo volverme más fuerte, por eso tu me enseñará a llegar al tercer nivel del super saiyan...-exclamó con seriedad Caulifla.

-...esta bien, no tengo problema en enseñarte mi transformación, pero tendrá que vencerme primero...-dijo Goku preparando su postura kamen.

-...que sucede, no piensa transformarte? .,-dijo Caulifla.

-...estoy agotado por la lucha que tuve con Jiren, pero poco a poco voy recuperando poder, con mi fuerza actual será suficiente...-dijo Goku.

-...voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara...-exclamó Caulifla lanzándose hacia Goku para atacar.

Caulifla lanzó un puñetazo que Goku que los desvío, Caulifla lanzó muchos ataques con velocidad superior, pero cada ataque que daba no lograba ni rozando...

-...que demonio no logro darle al menos un golpe...-pensó Caulifla mientra golpea con una potente patada sólo para que goku desaparece y reaparece detrás de ella.

Goku con una patada por la espalda, lanza a caulifla por la pared de pierdra atravesando.

-...maldición, aun sin tu transformación, te las arreglas para luchar a mi nivel...-exclamó caulifla saliendo de la pared destruida.

-...que sucede, no puede derrotarme con ese nivel de poder.,.-dijo Goku un poco arrogante.

-...desgraciado...-exclamó furiosa lanzándose con más velocidad sus golpes pero Goku evaden fácilmente los golpes.

-...porque no le doy! ...-pensó caulifla lanzando todos sus golpes pero goku repelia fácilmente sus golpes, cansada de eso caulifla lanza una patada sólo para que goku lo atrape con sus manos.

-...maldición!.-exclamó caulifla siendo girada hasta que Goku la lanzó lejos.

Recuperando el control de su aterrizaje, caulifla se lanza hacia Goku, pero goku lanza un uppercut, caulifla escapa a tiempo del ataque y lanza una patada por el estomago de goku haciendo retorcer.

Caulifla sonrió y lo golpea con un puñetazo al pecho que lo hizo retroceder a un mas.

-...jaja debería considerar en luchar en serio o terminará perdiendo ante mi sabe?..-dijo caulifla con arrogancia.

-...jejeje, eso parece, entonce que hay de esto! ..-dijo mientra desaparece sólo para aparecer múltiples imágenes residuales.

Caulifla oculto su sorpresa y se lanzó para golpear a Son goku sólo para dar a una imagen residual.

-...que...-exclamó Caulifla, detrás de ella aparece Goku golpeándola por la espalda hasta enviarla a estrenar contra pared se concretó.

-...hermana!..-exclamó kale preocupada.

-...infeliz, eso es jugar sucio, pelea limpiamente! .,,-exclamó Caulifla levantándose.

-...si no puede ver una Zansouken, no podrá llegar al tercer nivel del supersaiyajin...-dijo Goku.

-...cállate! ..-exclamó Caulifla lanzándose hacia goku para golpear pero desapareció y aparece en múltiples lugares a su alrededores.

-...maldición no otra vez...-exclamó Caulifla mientra de repente bloquea con dificultad todos los ataques de goku.

Con dificultad retrocedía pero goku no lo permitía.

-...toma ya! .,-exclamó caulifla lanzando otro golpe pero goku fácilmente lo repele y comienza a atacar con una serie de golpes rápidos y preciso sobre caulifla.

-...toma esto! .,,-goku exclamó mientra lo envía de una patada a caulifla.

Tomando una oportunidad para sacar a caulifla de la arena, Goku se lanza hacia caulifla para terminar, pero ella con seriedad atrapa el golpe.

-...oreaaa! !.-exclamó caulifla golpeando a Goku en el estómago y seguido con una patada que lo envío a patinar por el suelo.

-... (respiro. .)...sin duda eres fuerte sin esa transformación, pero no perderé, vamos muestrame el poder del super saiyajin, porque no estaré satisfecha hasta lo que haga...-exclama caulifla.

-...bien, si eso es lo que quiere, voy a hacerlo, porque ya recuperé poder suficiente, aahhhhh...-exclamó Goku mientra se transforma en super saiyajin fase 2.

-...eso es todo, esperaba más...-dijo caulifla.

-...vamos vamos, no tengo mucho poder para seguir con otra transformación...-dijo Goku con una sonrisa arrogante.

-...je je después no te arrepiente de eso! .,.-exclamó caulifla lanzándose hacia Goku.

Pronto ambos intercambiaron golpes pero rápidamente goku abrumo a caulifla en término de poder y velocidad.

-...mierda, esa es la fuerza de un supersaiyajin, es mas fuerte que ante...-pensó caulifla mientra cargaba mucho poder en su mano derecha.

-...no pienso perder ante nadie!, **cañón crush!**..-exclamó caulifla disparando un potente esfera de energía carmesí.

Ese ataque tomó a goku por sorpresa recibiendo de lleno ese ataque provocando una enorme explosión.

El polvo se disolvió revelando a goku que tenia sus brazos cruzados ya que soporto todo el peso de ese ataque.

-...no pensé que tuviera esa clase de técnicas, fue demasiado potente...-dijo Goku.

-..jajaja no eres el único con trucos bajo la manga...-dijo caulifla.

-..podrá seguir el ritmo en el segundo round...-dijo goku con seriedad.

-...si, te vencere con toda mi fuerza...-dijo caulifla.

-...tu amiga no te unirá en la pelea? ..-pregunto Goku al ver a kale que estaba tímida.

-...cierto, kale, venga a unirte a mi en esa lucha..-dijo Caulifla.

-...si hermana...-dijo kale, mientra se transforma en super saiyajin legendario.

-...que comience el segundo round...- exclamó caulifla abalazandose hacia Goku con kale siguiendo a su paso.

 **Con Naruto vs jiren.**

La pelea era intensa, ya que Jiren comenzó a perder el terreno ya que Naruto comenzó con lanzar sus propios ataques de manera más rápidas, con dificultad en seguir el ritmo jiren se mantiene en constate distancia contra el peliblanco.

Tomando distancia jiren vio como Naruto venía a su dirección.

Bloqueando el golpe, jiren golpea a Naruto con una patada en la cintura haciendo que Naruto retrocede.

Jiren aprovecho para agarrar por el cuello de su camisa con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le lanzó un potente gancho que lo envío a retroceder pero Naruto se recupera de golpe.

Ambos se lanzaron y comenzaron a atacarse el uno por el otro, jiren estaba sorprendido ya que Naruto tenía un infierno de aguante ya que prácticamente aguanto todos los ataques que le había infligido.

 **-...Belladonna: Axe kick!.-** exclamó Naruto lanzando a Jiren una patada hacha pero el marciano cruza sus brazos para soportar todo el peso del ataque.

-...eres persistente...rindete...-murmuró Jiren con irritación.

-...nunca!..-exclamó Naruto soltando su pierna y pronto comenzó a intercambiar golpes.

Pero rápidamente jiren con un puñetazo concentrado de ki al rostro lo hizo retroceder.

-...eso es lo mejor que tiene, no me dolió un carajo!..-exclamó Naruto furioso golpeando a Jiren al rostro haciendo tambalear pero volvía a recuperar

-...-sin decir una palabra, jiren abrió los ojos mandando una corriente de ki golpeando a Naruto con una series de golpes invisibles haciendo retroceder aún más.

-...inútil!..-exclamó Naruto golpeando a Jiren con un golpe de palma abierta haciendo retroceder considerablemente.

En ese instante, jiren aparece enfrente de Naruto y una patada espartano al pecho, envió a Naruto chocar contra una pared quedando pegado ahí, jiren volvió aparecer otra vez y lanzó una lluvia de puñetazos con tal ferocidad que término destruyendo la montaña junto a Naruto, la fuerza fue tal que envió a Naruto arrastrarse al suelo.

Escupiendo un poco de sangre, Naruto se levanta sentado al suelo rápidamente y miró a jiren que caminaba hacia el.

 **-..(.. no hay duda, ese sujeto es un monstruo, mira el daño que te dio..).** -la voz de kurama resonaba en su cabeza.

-.. (..es mas emocionante, finalmente, ese sujeto es mi enemigo más fuerte, a pesar de sentir dolor ahora, el dolor es menor grado, siento que no está usando todo su poder..kurama, saname!)..-dijo Naruto mientra el aura roja del poder de kurama curaba el daño a su cuerpo.

Jiren al ver eso, se puso serio y se lanzó hacia Naruto, el peliblanco hizo igual, ambos cerraron sus distancia y comenzaron a intercambiar una lluvias de golpes.

Pero jiren logró golpear a Naruto al rostro haciendo tambalear, pero negándose a terminar la pelea se vuelve a lanzarse para intercambiar de nuevos los golpes.

Jiren golpea 2 veces al rostro haciendo retroceder a un mas a naruto, pero Naruto vuelve a recuperarse y se lanza una vez más.

-..AHHHHHHHHH/AHHHHHHH!..-tanto Naruto como jiren dieron gritos de guerras mientras intercambiaban con más intensidad las lluvias de puñetazos que ante.

Ambos no cedía terrenos, ambos gritaban mientras lanzaba golpes a ridícula velocidad de la luz.

Golpes, patadas, golpes, patadas, choques de voluntades.

Pronto el intercambio de golpes termina con Jiren golpeando a Naruto con un poderoso uppercut que lo hizo retroceder, pero Jiren lo agarró por el cuello de su ropa.

-...se acabó!..-exclamó Jiren juntando todo su poder en su puño haciendo que se vuelva al rojo vivo mientra le salía vapor en su mano.

Tanto toppo como dyspo reconoció la técnica se Jiren.

-...no puede ser, eso es!..-exclamó dyspo al reconocer esa técnica.

-...la pelea a terminado, Jiren a ganado...-dijo Toppo con seriedad ya que ese ataque seria efectivo para alguien como Naruto.

-... **pistola gigante de justicia!.**.-exclamó Jiren golpeando a Naruto por el pecho donde estaba su corazón con tal fuerza que el suelo debajo de ellos estalle por la presión.

-...Urgh!..-Naruto perdió aire mientra escupe sangre y saliva, su espalda surgía una gigantesca corriente de ki comprimido seguido de una onda de presión que destruyó la totalidad de las montañas de piedras detrás de Naruto.

Soltando su agarre, Jiren pasa por el lado de Naruto y camina dando la espalda a un tambaleante Naruto.

-...perdiste...murmuró Jiren, mientra Naruto cae boca abajo al suelo de forma brutal.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Todos él mundo estaba sorprendido por la intensidad de la pelea, tanto Champa como Vados estaba sin habla, Blake estaba comenzando a derramar lágrimas por el final de la pelea.

-...jeje, Jiren al final venció a su mejor luchador, es imposible que le ganen a Jiren...- dijo vermoud satisfecho por el resultado de la pelea.

-...aunque me sorprende que hayan obligado a Jiren usar uno de sus ataques más fuerte de su arsenal, no hay forma de que se pueda levantar después de recibir todo el peso de la pistola gigante de justicia...-dijo kai sorprendido.

-..N-Naruto!. ó llorando Blake mientra se levanta de su asiento.

-...no, como es posible que Naruto haya perdido...-exclamó Champa asustado por el destino de su luchador.

-...no hay duda, Jiren es muy fuerte, pero no hay que subestimar al señor belladonna...la pelea no a terminado aún...-dijo Vados recuperando de su asombro consiguiendo la atención de todos.

 **Con los luchadores**

Jiren estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar hasta que sintió la presencia realmente aterradora a su espalda, Una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente, Jiren miro de reojo a su enemigo sólo para congelar de shock.

 **(Insertar canción: metal gear rising re vengeance Ost-Rules of nature extended. )**

Estaba Naruto de pies, su cuerpo cubierto de suciedad y un poco de moretones, sus ojos mostraba una total seriedad.

 **Con los espectadores**

El equipo del universo 11 junto a kai y vermoud estaba sorprendido.

-...Imposible, como demonio puede estar de pies después de eso!..-exclamó Vermoud furioso y asustado.

-...increíble, soportó incluso el ataque de Jiren, quien rayo es ese niño...-murmuró Kai.

 **Con Naruto vs Jiren**

En ese momento, Naruto levantó ambos brazos por detrás, Jiren rápidamente preparó su guardia pero no reaccionó a tiempo.

 **-...Dobles Golpes consecutivos!.-.** exclamó Naruto usando su antigua técnica, dando un grito de guerra mientra acribillan a Jiren con una lluvia de puñetazos, Jiren no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y su cuerpo recibió una andanada de golpes ultra rápidos.

-...Urghhhhhhhhh...-Jiren gritaba mientra retrocedía recibiendo incontables golpes, comenzó retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó la pared de piedras.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHH!.-EXCLAMÓ Naruto mientra seguía acribillando a Jiren con sus lluvias de puñetazos, la pared detrás de Jiren se agrietaba.

Pronto Naruto termina la técnica mientras Jiren atraviesa para pared por el últimos golpes de Naruto. Los escombros caía sobre el marciano aplastandolo.

-..je je je, fue divertido...nunca me había esforzado en hacer eso, fue la primera vez que lo hago...-pensó Naruto mirando el escombro.

Pronto los escombros explota revelando a Jiren que tenía serias heridas, su boca sangraba.

-...eres fuerte, eso admito, pero nunca me rendiré...me oiste, NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ!..-exclamó Jiren mientra su cuerpo era cubierto de una aura roja casi transparente.

-...usare el 50% por ciento de mi poder para vencerte, Belladonna Naruto...-exclamó Jiren con seriedad.

-...jajajaja bien, porque yo también pienso lo mismo, te alabó esa valentía Jiren, porque peleare con el 60% de mi fuerza...-exclamó Naruto mientra su cuerpo era cubierto por una aura roja con partículas negras.

-...que comience el segundo roud!..-exclamó Naruto lanzándose a la batalla.

 **Final del capitulo 15.**

 **Al final de la pelea tiene una clara referencia a Luffy vs lucci, jajajaja, el siguiente capítulo comenzará la verdadera batalla.**

 **Lo veo la próxima semana.**

 **Bye**


	17. Chapter 16

**Nota del autor: Hola gente de fanfic, como están todos, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto el monstruo entre dioses.**

 **Cómo siempre gracia.**

 **Finalmente vengo a dejar la segunda parte de esa maravillosa pelea entre Naruto vs jiren y también la fusion de Caulifla y Kale.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo se concentrará en la pelea de Goku vs Kefla.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios.**

 **-...Sonku25: gracia amigo, espero que le guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **-...Guest 1: por supuesto amigo, jiren sangrara mucho, jajajjaa será una batalla más brutal que el primer roud.**

 **-...Guest 2: bueno puedo decir que el aura de Naruto cambia de color dependiendo del poder que va llegando Naruto, cuando usa el 25% su aura normal es blanco con partícula dorada pero cuando va en 50 su aura cambia a rojo por la intención de matar. Cuando Naruto llegue al 100% revelará el máximo poder de su aura.**

 **-...Lancer-san: por supuesto amigo, en esa pelea, Naruto comenzará a superar poco a poco a Jiren hasta dominarlo.**

 **-...RobbStark-NH: gracia por haber escrito el review, si pienso hacerlo más épicos las peleas, este capítulo es solo el comienzo del verdadero capítulo más épico de todas las peleas de fanfic.**

 **-...Bladetri: gracia por el like.**

 **-...CCSakuraForever: gracia por comentar, la razón por que goku no comió la semilla se debe a que necesita esa semilla para su pelea contra naruto entiende.**

 **-...Genjuki: lo siento amigo, haré lo que pueda para cumplir tus expectativa :'(.**

 **-..Fmds85: gracia por comentar 2 veces, ese capítulo será más épico que la anterior. Eres sin duda el mejor lector que tengo jajaja.**

 **tengo que agradecer a los siguientes lectores: FanAnimeSuper, Askaroth, Alfedro203, X-ownz y Lightningblade49.**

 **Gracia por comentar, lo agradezco de Corazón.**

 **Ahora que comience el capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 16: el final de la batalla definitiva, Naruto vs Jiren y la Fusión de Caulifla y Kale**

 **Insertar canción: Heavenly- Bravery in the Field**

 **Reino de la nada**

La tensión entre ambos peleadores era tan grande que podía asfixiar a cualquiera de voluntad débil, Naruto y jiren había decidido usar la mitad de su poder (siendo Naruto usar el 60% de su fuerza).

El aura carmesí de Jiren le hacía ver imponente ya que sentía que su poder había aumentado a crece, la de Naruto había llegado a tener más fuerza con 60% aunque no es nada en comparación si llegará a usar el 100% de su poder o el 120% de su fuerza en su modo dios de la guerra no existiría nadie capaz de detenerlo.

Pronto ambos caminaron con calma hasta llegar muy cerca. Intercambiandose las miradas ignorando todo a su alrededor, como si ambos estaban en un mundo completamente diferentes.

la oscura mirada de arrogancia de Naruto contra la mirada de absoluta seriedad de Jiren.

-..Hmm, porque no está siendo intimidado por mi inconmensurable sed de sangre...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa oscura levantando la mirada hacia Jiren.

-...tu sed de sangre no es nada comparado con el poder de mi dios de la destrucción...tu aura no me intimida para nada...-dijo Jiren con seriedad bajando su mirada, ambos tenía su rostro a centímetros.

-...parece que mis golpes que te di fue tan fuerte que ya comenzaste a delirar...-dijo Naruto con burla sin sentir miedo por la cercanía de Jiren.

-...admito que tus golpes fueron muy devastadores para mi, pero no me rendiré...te vencere a toda costa...-dijo Jiren apretando su puño.

-...Acaso creé tener una oportunidad contra alguien como yo...-dijo Naruto apretando su puño derecho.

-...para ser pequeño, tiene una arrogancia muy grande...-dijo Jiren haciendo que Naruto tenga una vena debajo de su ojo.

-...tch, que insolente eres con ese Orgullo, voy a hacer que te incline ante mi...-dijo Naruto mientra su aura se hacía grande.

-...no me inclino ante nadie...mi Orgullo es mas grande que tu arrogancia...-dijo Jiren aumentando aún más su aura casi llegando parejo con el aura de Naruto. Las palabras de Jiren era lenta pero poderosa, podía sentir como resonaba por el calmado campo de batalla.

Pronto Naruto sonrió mientra cerraba sus ojos, su sonrisa era muy inocente.

-...ya veo, no hay duda, eso explica cómo venciste a Hit y humillaste a Son goku, no hay duda de que eres el guerrero más poderoso del universo 11...-dijo Naruto alegremente

Jiren se inclinó hacia Naruto mirándolo con seriedad.

-...de donde yo vengo, me considera abrumador, ten cuidado no te vaya a llorar cuando te derrote de manera tan humillante...-dijo Jiren.

-...jeje como pensé, eres un tipo muy agradable, es muy obvio que te esta conteniendo todo su poder...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa fría.

-...no tengo por que mostrar todo mi poder a alguien como tu, por muy fuerte que sea, no me ganará...-dijo Jiren sin quitar la mirada.

-...je je je tus compañeros dijeron lo mismo y perdieron estoy por encima de todos ustedes, caerá igual que tus compañeros...-dijo Naruto de forma sanguinaria.

-...derrotaste a Dyspo y al resto de la tropa del orgullo, te atreve a compararme con esos incompetentes, yo ya eh superado todo mi poder, estoy por encima de todos, **EH SUPERADO EL PODER DEL UNIVERSO 11!.**.-exclamó Jiren mientra aumentaba más su aura de forma gigantesca mientra la arena temblaba por el terremoto producido por Jiren.

Naruto sólo sonrió, de repente golpea a Jiren en la barbilla con un uppercut haciendo que el cuerpo de Jiren se quede atrás, su aura se disolvió por la fuerza detrás del golpe de Naruto.

Naruto salto por encima de Jiren y rápidamente lo golpea con un golpe descendente haciendo que Jiren sale sangre por su rostro por el golpe, el suelo debajo de ellos colapsaron por la presión y el impacto.

 **Con los espectadores**.

Vermoud estaba enojado por el resultado de la pelea, aun después de recibir el ultimo ataque de Jiren, ese niño todavía se negaba a perder.

-...maldición jiren, eliminalo rápido, deja de jugar!..-pensó furioso Vermoud.

-...parece que el señor belladonna esta comenzado a dominar la pelea no es así señor champa...-dijo Vados haciendo que champa suspire de alivio.

-...ese mocoso, mira que me hizo asustar...-murmuró champa.

 **Con los luchadores**

Jiren estaba de rodillas tratando de levantarse pero Naruto le colocó su pie derecho sobre su cabeza y apoyando su brazo sobre su rodilla derecha, Naruto mostró una sonrisa burlona.

-...que sucede, no dijiste que no te arrodillaria ante nadie verdad?, pero mira estas de rodilla ahora ja ja ja...-dijo Naruto con burla acariciando la cabeza de Jiren con su pie en tono de burla.

 **Con toppo y dyspo**

\- es inaudito, hizo que Jiren este de rodillas...-exclamó Dyspo.

-...maldición, pensé que era toda su fuerza, no pensé que ahora Jiren use la mitad de su poder solo para que ese chico lo ponga en un aprieto...-dijo Toppo.

 **Con Naruto**

Pronto Naruto patea a Jiren bajo la barbilla con una patada flexible enviando a Jiren por el aire Hasta caer de manera brutal, pronto Naruto aparece en un destello de velocidad mientra Jiren se reincorporar.

De repente Jiren toma a Naruto por sorpresa con un golpe de gancho pero Naruto cruza sus brazos para soportar el potente golpe de Jiren, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe lo hizo deslizar por detrás.

-...estuvo muy cerca, casi me tie...-Naruto no pudo terminar ya que Jiren desapareció en un destello de velocidad para luego aparecer enfrente de Naruto con un golpe pesado en la zona abdominal haciendo que Naruto escupe saliva y un poco de sangre mientra cae de rodillas.

-..que sucede, te rendiste rápidamente...-dijo Jiren con seriedad en pie de guerra.

-...jejeje, ese torneo es una verdadera maravilla, que bueno que acepte participar...-murmuró Naruto levantándose.

-...Este sentimiento, esa sensación, oh como anhelado por este momento...-murmuró Naruto oscuramente.

Jiren no dijo nada y golpea a Naruto con fuerza pero Naruto esquiva ese ataque...

-... **Belladonna :full speed cut ...-** de la nada un geiser de sangre sale por el hombro de Jiren, detrás del marciano se produjo una explosión de polvo dejando una marca de corte en el suelo hasta llegar mas allá del filo de la arena, eso le tomó por sorpresa a todos los espectadores incluyendo a Jiren.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...que paso, ni siquiera vi que atacó...-murmuró krillin al ver como iba en la pelea.

-...no, pude ver claramente, su brazo derecho se mueve como una espada, fue tan rápido que simplemente rozó a Jiren, falló a propósito...-dijo Hit con seriedad.

-...para tener la fuerza y velocidad necesario para causar un gran daño al estructura de la arena, debe ser muy letal si la recibe en cualquier luchador...-dijo geen al ver como logró un humano ser capaz de cortar la estructura de la arena que fue creado por daishinka.

 **Con los luchadores.**

-...C-Como...-murmuró Jiren agarrando su hombro tratando de detener el sangrado mientra apretaba los dientes para aguantar el dolor.

-...je je je **belladonna: Full Speed Cut..**..una versión más potente que la **belladonna: Cut** , combina la mitad de mi fuerza y la velocidad para atacar con una huelga de mi brazo a la velocidad del sonido como si se tratará de una espada, es tan rápido y tan fuerte que puede cortar fácilmente con lo que sea...no existe material que no pueda cortar o perforar...-dijo Naruto moviendo su brazo derecho como sí fuera una espada.

-...no es nada, tu ataque no me dolió...-dijo Jiren con seriedad consiguiendo una risa de Naruto.

-...jajajajaja como me haces reir, tu Orgullo no tiene límite...-se río Naruto pero su risa es interrumpida por un potente puñetazo al rostro haciendo que Naruto salga volando por los aires con su rostro lleno de incredulidad.

-...tan rápido...no logre reaccionar a tiempo...-pensó Naruto sorprendido por el rápido golpe de Jiren.

En ese momento Jiren aparece encima de él con su mano que producía una Esfera de energía que irradiaba mucho calor casi similar a un sol.

- **...Justicia Cruel...-** exclamó Jiren golpeando a Naruto con esa esfera a Naruto enviado a su enemigo junto a la esfera al suelo.

Cuando la esfera impacta al suelo, crea una gigantesca explosión que consumió todo a su paso en la mitad de la arena con Naruto debajo de la esfera.

Cuando la explosión término, reveló el terreno quemado llenos de llamas que se esparcía a su alrededores.

 **Con Goku vs Caulifla y kale.**

Mientra seguía la pelea de Naruto con Jiren, Goku tenía problema seguir en la pelea contra caulifla y kale.

Goku cruzaba de brazos soportando los ataques de Caulifla sólo para ser enviado a volar por los aires cortesía por el potente golpe de Kale.

-...se esta volviendo más difícil...-pensó Goku mientra esquivaba todos los ataques combinado de caulifla y kale.

Pronto Kale se lanza hacia Goku ambos comienza a intercambiar golpes, Goku hacia lo que lo podía para desviar los ataques de Kale.

En ese momento kale sonrió mientra se aleja dando a caulifla la oportunidad de atacar.

-...toma esto, **Cañón crush!..-** exclamó Caulifla disparando una ráfagas de energía carmesí.

Goku contrataca disparando un rayo de energía que destruyó el ataque de caulifla.

Pero es atacado por sorpresa por Kale que lo envía de una patada a Goku hasta estrellar en una montaña de escombro.

Levantándose del ataque, caulifla comenzar a atacar en conjunto con kale obligando a Goku a retroceder mientra desvía todos los ataques combinados de caulifla y kale.

Pronto caulifla le sorprende con una patada de barrido haciendo que Goku pierda el control de su movimiento, kale aprovecha con una patada al pecho de Goku enviando a una distancia considerable.

-...Eres mío anciano!..-exclamó Caulifla disparando una esfera de energía roja con kale disparando una esfera verde.

Goku al ver ese ataque, desvía el ataque con su grito se guerra.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhh.,.-gritaba Goku mientra una barrera invisible repelia el ataque combinado de caulifla y kale hasta que ambas esfera explotará creando una explosión seguido con una cortina de humo.

Tanto caulifla como kale estaba sorprendida al ver que el humo se disuelve revelando a Goku en su modo supersaiyajin fase 3.

-...ese es el saiyajin nivel 3?...-pregunto asombrada caulifla.

-...es fuerte...-murmuró kale preparando su postura.

pronto la transformación de Goku termina volviendo en super saiyajin nivel 2...

-...lo siento, terminado transformando sin querer, no hay duda que ustedes son muy fuerte...-dijo Goku un poco cansado.

-...porque demonio dejaste esa transformación...-exclamó caulifla acusando mientras señala de forma acusatorio.

-...jejeje, lo siento, no tengo suficiente poder para mantener esa forma...lo ruego que me disculpe...-dijo Goku preparando su postura.

-...que?, acaso nos esta burlando, tch no importa, ahora que mostraste el tercer nivel de poder, vamos a vencerte...-murmuró Caulifla mientra caulifla se transforma en su modo Berserk...,

Goku al ver eso sus manos no dejaba de temblar.

-...que es eso, mis brazos y piernas no deja de temblar de la emoción, acaso es el instinto saiyajin...-pensó Goku mirando sus manos tembloroso.

-...jejeje sin duda es increíble, debo tener cuidado o tendré problema...-dijo Goku preparando para atacar.

Pronto los 3 envolvieron sus cuerpos con aura dorada y se lanzaron en la batalla.

Goku esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques de kale pero era abrumado por la fuerza devastadores de kale en su modo berserk, en ese momento aparece Caulifla golpeando a Goku por la espalda con una patada seguido con Kale agarrando su rostro y lo estampa al suelo.

-...maldición, ambas pelea bien en equipo, tengo que alejarme de ellas como sea...-pensó Goku tomando distancia pero caulifla no lo permitía.

 **Mientra tanto con Naruto vs jiren.**

Jiren aterrizó lejos de la zona del impacto y quedo impactado, ya que el humo de la explosión salió Naruto pero no tan ileso.

Su remera quedó hecho ceniza quedado solo su torso expuesto, aun conservaba su pantalón un poco chamuscado y zapatilla, la mitad de su torso, brazo derecho y la mitad de su cara estaba completamente quemado con una quemadura de 3 tercer grado, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones y quemaduras.

Nadie podía creerlo, todos el mundo con la excepción de los Angeles y blake, estaban horrorizado por lo que había pasado, el universo 11 estaba sin habla ya que ese niño había sobrevivido 2 de las 3 técnicas más letales de Jiren.

-...es un monstruo, el ataque de Jiren casi destruye la mitad de la arena junto con el pero ese mocoso puede sonreír como si nada...-murmuró molesto vermoud...

-...maldición, goku espero que no te enfrente a el, no hasta que haya dominado el Ultra instinto...-murmuró Bill.

 **Con los luchadores.**

-...jejejej, no está mal, no está mal en absoluto, sentí que sería mi fin...-dijo Naruto sonriendo mientra el chakra rojo de kurama curaba todas sus heridas quedando como nuevo, su piel perfecta como si nada hubiera pasado.

-.,Creo que llego la hora de terminar con eso, pondré fin a esto...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa inocente.

Solo para que Jiren lo golpea con un rodillazo al rostro seguido con un golpe de gancho al otro lado del rostro haciendo retroceder.

-...porque no te muere!..-exclamó furioso Jiren golpeando con una serie se combos pesado pero Naruto con pereza bloqueabas todos los ataques con solo usando su antebrazo a una velocidad muy superior.

-..jejeje te estás volviendo más lento que ante...-burló Naruto bloqueando más rápidos los ataques.

-...Ahhhhhhh...-Gritó Jiren lanzando un puñetazo sólo para que Naruto golpeé a Jiren en el estómago deteniendo el ataque.

-..Urgh...-Jiren no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar otra vez, ya que Naruto golpea otra vez y otra vez, prácticamente lo estaba humillando mucho al marciano.

El marciano tuvo que contener de vomitar sangre pero fallaba escupiendo un pegote de sangre.

Había decidido dejar aún lado su infantilismo y se concentró en acabar a Jiren.

Jiren lanzó un puñetazo sólo para que Naruto usará el antebrazo para bloquear el ataque y golpeara con su otra mano un puñetazo al al rostro haciendo retroceder, Jiren intento con una patada pero fue bloqueado y Naruto contrataca con una patada al pecho haciendo retroceder a un mas.

-... (respira fuerte)...ahhhhhh urgh...-Jiren dio un grito de guerra mientra intenta lanzar un poderoso derechazo sólo para que Naruto aparezca enfrente de Jiren con un potente uppercut al pecho haciendo que Jiren escupe más sangre.

 **-...Belladonna :uppercut...** -murmuró Naruto con seriedad ya que estaba empezando a aburrirse de la pelea.

Jiren retrocedía de forma tambaleante, Naruto sonrió pero su sonrisa desaparece ya que Jiren se mantiene de pie.

-...me niego a perder, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!..-Jiren rápidamente golpea a Naruto con un golpe bastante poderoso de gancho pero Naruto bloquea a tiempo, la fuerza lo hizo deslizar por detrás.

-...maldición!...como puede estar de pie...-pensó Naruto para luego ver a Jiren con su mano generando una esfera de energía rodeada de fuego carmesí.

 **-...Justicia Cruel!...-** exclamó Jiren arrojando la esfera directo a Naruto.

Naruto sólo miro aburrido la esfera ardiente y preparó su mano derecha como espada y murmuró.

 **-...Belladonna...** -murmuró Naruto mientra la esfera estaba escasamente cerca de su cuerpo.

 **( SLASH )**

 **-...Full Speed Cut...** -murmuró Naruto mientra la bola de energía fue cortado limpiamente para luego disolver por la presión detrás de ese ataque que hizo Naruto.

Jiren estaba sin habla, intento atacar pero Naruto rápidamente lo abalanzó con un golpe de tecleada en el pecho seguido con un codazo al rostro.

Jiren pronto contrataco con un puñetazo a la nariz haciendo que Naruto sonríe mientra tenía el moretón entre la nariz

-...eso es todo lo que tiene...-pregunto Naruto golpeando con un derechazo al rostro haciendo que Jiren este en el aire, pero Jiren movió su pierna y golpea con una patada a la mejilla haciendo mover aún lado su cabeza.

Jiren se levanta con dificultad, Naruto se lanza a la batalla intentando lanzar sus propios ataques pero Jiren con dificultad logró reaccionar a tiempo para lanzar sus propios series de golpes de 4 veces a la cabeza de Naruto.

Naruto intenta con un patada de karate pero Jiren lo bloquea y le responde con 3 potente golpes al rostro haciendo que Naruto sonríe mientra su rostro se llena de moretones.

Jiren intenta golpea pero Naruto se hace aún lado esquivando el gancho y le propina un rodillazo al estómago haciendo que Jiren caiga a cuatro pata, Naruto pronto levanta su pierna en posición de patada hacha.

 **-...Belladonna: Axe kick...-** exclamó Naruto bajando la pierna golpeando a Jiren en la nuca con una patada hacha haciendo que su cabeza golpea al suelo.

Naruto miró a Jiren de lástima ya que Jiren le dio con todo pero cada vez se estaba volviendo muy aburrido en esa pelea. Terminando de sanar de nuevo gracia al chakra de kurama, Naruto se acercó a Jiren y preparó otra vez su puño para darle un golpe de gracia.

-...en serio, eres el segundo que más aguanta más en esa pelea, por desgracia para ti, esto termina ahora!..-exclamó Naruto lanzando un golpe con la intención de acabar con su enemigo.

Pero Jiren se levantó rápidamente golpeando con un poderoso uppercut com su brazo izquierdo debajo del mentón de Naruto sorprendiendo.

-...no me subestime!..-exclamó Jiren cargando tanto poder en su puño derecho.

Naruto estaba lleno de incredulidad al recibir ese golpe tan potente.

-...Maldición, ese sujeto, su golpe me hizo morderme la lengua...-pensó Naruto mirando a Jiren con una mirada oscura con la lengua afuera, su boca salía sangre.

 **-...Pistola gigante de la justicia!.**.-exclamó Jiren golpeando con un poderoso puñetazo al cuello de Naruto justo a la manzana de Adam, detrás de la nuca de Naruto surgía una corriente comprimido de Ki seguido con la intensa onda de choque que dejaba estela de destrucción a su paso.

-...(...DUELE!, DUELE MUCHO, NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!)...-Pensó Naruto llorando de dolor mientra estaba sin habla toseando fuertemente mientra vomitaba sangre de manera incontrolables, las gruesas lágrimas surgía de sus ojos mientra su cara sufría una intensa agonía de tener su garganta destrozado por el golpe mientra desesperadamente se agarraba su cuello en un intento desesperado de detener ese dolor.

-... (tose fuertemente)...-Naruto finalmente cae bocabajo al suelo mientra la sangre escurría debajo de su rostro en el suelo.

Pronto Jiren cae a 4 patas dando la espalda a Naruto mientra respiraba fuertemente.

 **Con los espectadores**

-...MALDICION JIREN, ES TU OPORTUNIDAD, APROVECHALA!..-exclamó vermoud levantándose de su asiento mientra agarraba la barandilla.

Blake que era sujetada por vados, ella había visto el golpe al cuello y la manera como su hijo adoptivo lloraba por el golpe, quería ir abajo y tratar de hacer algo.

-...Naruto!..-exclamó al borde de llorar Blake.

-...calmate señorita belladonna...Sí baja, nos descalificara del torneo.-dijo Vados en un intento de calmar la situación a una madre preocupada.

-...maldición, Naruto perderá, si eso sucede, adiós mi existencia...-pensó champa asustado por el resultado.

 **Con los luchadores.**

 **Con Goku vs caulifla y kale.**

Goku esquivaba los ataques de caulifla, pronto caulifla lanza ráfagas de energía alrededor de Goku creando una pantalla de humo.

-...pantalla de humo?, buen intento...-penso Goku mirando arriba a Kale que se había lanzado al ataque.

-..tu grito de guerra te delata...-exclamó Goku lanzando un golpe pero Kale reacciona a tiempo agarrando el brazo de Goku.

-...te atrape!..-exclamó Kale confiada.

-...bien hecho Kale!..-exclamó caulifla golpeando a Goku en el estómago con una patada extendida.

-...Urgh...-Goku pierde el aire por el golpe de caulifla.

-...toma esto son Goku...-exclamó caulifla golpeando a Goku como si fuera bolsa de boxeo.

Pronto Goku comenzó a bloquear todos los golpes con su único brazo libre y dando una voltereta derribando a Kale en el proceso, Goku se aprovecha de escapar de caulifla tomando una distancia considerable.

-...no podre seguir así con ese nivel de poder que tengo, tendré que ponerme un poco serio ahora, AHHHHHHH...-exclamó Goku transformando en supersaiyajin fase dios (rojo)...

Ellas ni tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que Goku derribo a Kale con un golpe de palma abierto sobre su abdominal enviando a ella a estrellar contra una pared.

-...Kale!, infeliz! !..-exclamó Caulifla intentado golpearlo pero Goku esquiva fácilmente todos los ataques y lo golpea con un puñetazo a la mejilla de Caulifla.

Kale se levanta y se lanza a la batalla con Caulifla pero Goku fácilmente bloquea todos los ataques y la derribas con Golpes rápidos y preciso enviando a esas 2 mujeres saiyajin sin esfuerzo alguno.

-...maldición, es muy fuerte, cabba no mentía cuando dijo que era el saiyajin más fuerte del universo 7...-dijo Caulifla levantándose con dificultad.

-...que haremos hermana, con el nivel de poder que tenemos no podemos ni seguir su ritmo...-dijo Kale levantadose.

-...no quería llegar a eso, lo estaba guardando para vencer a ese marciano del universo 11, pero ahora me esta obligando, toma Kale...-dijo Caulifla arrojando a Kale un aro misterioso.

-...eso es..-murmuró Kale al ver el aro.

-...si, el gato champa me dijo que se llama los aros de potara, con ella podemos funcionarnos y obtener nuevo nivel de poder...-dijo Caulifla poniendo el aro en su oreja derecha.

-...esta bien hermana, vamos a dar con todo...-dijo Kale poniendo el aro en su oreja izquierda.

-...eso es!..-exclamó Goku al ver los aros potaras ya que una vez lo había hecho con vegeta para vencer a majin buu.

-...Así es Son goku, vamos a vencerte con el poder combinado de Kale y yo, junta nos volveremos uno con más poder que ante...-exclamó Caulifla con Kale mientra ambas se envuelve en masa de luz hasta forma una silueta que pronto la luz desaparece revelando la fusión de Caulifla y Kale.

-...Kefla!.-exclamó Kefla con la voz distorsionada mientra envuelve en una aura de poder mucho mayor.

 **Con Naruto vs jiren.**

Jiren se levanta con dificultad mientra respiraba fuertemente.

-...es mi oportunidad, tengo que sacarlo de la arena como sea posible...-pensó Jiren dando la vuelta sólo para sentir un fuerte brazo a su pecho.

-... **BELLADONNA: LARIAT!**...-exclamó Naruto golpeando a Jiren por sorpresa haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo, poco a poco Naruto se levanta mirando a Jiren de forma fria mientra el chacra rojo estaba curando su cuello.

 **Con los espectadores**

Vermoud estaba más allá de los furioso.

-...ME ESTÁ JODIENDO!...-exclamó Vermoud.

-...que alivio...-pensó champa.

 **Con los luchadores.**

Jiren escupía sangre mientra miraba con incredulidad a Naruto que limpiaba su boca que tenia mucho sangre.

-...C-Como, te di en el cuello, como es que esta de pies! ..-dijo Jiren.

-...te diré algo maldito, ese golpe en verdad me dolió, si no fuera por el poder regerativo de kurama, mi garganta quedaría destrozado para siempre...-murmuró enojado Naruto preparando su puño para rematarle.

Solo para que toppo golpe con un golpe de tacleada sobre Naruto salvando a Jiren.

Naruto estaba sorprendido pronto se mirada se volvió lleno de ira, en ese momento aparece dyspo con una patada extendida al rostro, alejándose de Naruto, toppo golpea con un derechazo con fuerza suficiente enviando a Naruto chocar contra una pared de piedra.

-...toppo, dyspo...-murmuró Jiren al ver a los 2 miembros de la tropa del orgullo.

-...lo siento Jiren, pero tiene que seguir en el torneo...-murmuró toppo levantando a su amigo, tanto toppo como dyspo llevaba a Jiren abandonando lejos del lugar

Naruto salía de la pared y miró en busca de Jiren y los demás sólo para ver donde esta pero nada.

Con una vena en su frente, Naruto apretaba los dientes.

-...Maldicion, me canse de las intervenciones!..-exclamó furioso Naruto golpeando con un sólido puñetazo al suelo expandiendo el cráter circular.

-...nadie escapa de mi!..-pensó furioso Naruto mirando la explosión de energía cerca del lugar.

 **Fin del capitulo 16.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Nota del autor: Hola gente de fanfic, como esta, soy yo José, gracia por esperarme, ahora vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Naruto belladonna.**

 **Perdonemen por mi hacer más capítulos, es que prometí a un amigo cercano hacer más capítulos de mi nuevo fic.**

 **Ahora que está todo arreglado, voy a dejar este capítulo para ustedes.**

 **Voy a responder los nuevos comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-..Sr Qrow black: gracia amigo, eso del ser el amo, gracias soy humilde hasta no poder jajajaja.**

 **-...Guest: acerca de su emparejamiento de Naruto Xcus, aun no se que hacer, pero ya se me va a ocurrir.**

 **-...RobbStark-NH: gracia amigo, espero que mis historias te gusten más porque estoy haciendo esto por mis queridos lectores.**

 **-...ligatto: en los siguiente capítulos trataré se hacerlo más largo los capítulos.**

 **-...Guest2: si amigo, Naruto enojado es una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar y por suerte es hoy.**

 **-...Elrios1999: se me ocurre un proyecto pero aun no lo se, ya va a ver.**

 **-...Guest3: gracia amigo, tu opinión es honesto, Naruto berserk peleará contra 17, 18 y gohan.**

 **-...genjuki: va a ver con quien se desahoga Naruto.**

 **-...askaroth: en el próximo capítulo tal vez. Espero que lo disfrute.**

 **-...sonku 25: gracia amigo, perdón por poner cosas que ya pasó en la serie pero lo puse para alargar más los capítulos de mi historias, además no sólo concentró las peleas de Naruto, si no también la de los demás.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **-..omegachaotic: así es amigo, En el próximo capítulo, Naruto va a superfull power ja ja ja.**

 **-..Fdms85: gracia amigo, es bueno que te haya gustado, tratare de hacerlo más épicos posibles.**

 **-...Lancer-san: así es, leí el manga de la pelea de escanor vs estarrosa, espero que le gusten el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 17: ultra instinto ataca de nuevo y la ira de Naruto.**

 **Reino de la nada.**

Goku se mantenía serio mirando a Kefla que no paraba se sonreír de forma arrogante, podía ver que era más fuerte no sólo su Ki si no también su fuerza.

-...increíble, esa es nuestro poder combinado, sin duda es maravilloso...-murmuró Kefla flexionando sus dedos, su voz parecía distorsionado.

-...parece que será una batalla muy duro no cree...-dijo Goku en su estado supersayajin (rojo)...

Kefla sólo sonrió para luego desaparecer y aparecer detrás de goku sorprendiendo por la velocidad rápida de Kefla.

-...es rápida...-pensó Goku sólo para recibir un rodillazo a la espalda seguido con una ataque de ráfagas de Ki hiriendo la espalda de Goku.

-...que pasa, te está volviendo más lento...-dijo Kefla con arrogancia.

Goku intento golpear pero Kefla atrapó el puño de Goku y levantó su rodilla y lo golpea al estómago seguido con un cabezazo y para rematar con una patada giratoria que mando a goku a chocar contra múltiples escombros.

Goku apena se levanta pero Kefla lo sorprender con un rodillazo al rostro seguido con un puñetazo que lo mando al aire, pronto Kefla aparece encima de Goku con un golpe de martillo a la cabeza que lo mando al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Con Jiren y los demás.

Toppo y Dyspo huía lo más rápido posible con Jiren a rastra para alejar de cualquier combate que se encontraba.

Lo mas increíble era que Jiren pronto comenzó a recuperar lo suficiente como para correr.

Jiren miro Toppo y a Dyspo con molestias leve.

-...porque interfirieron en mi pelea, nunca le pedi ayuda...-gruñe Jiren sorprendiendo a los 2 ya que nunca vio a Jiren actuar ante.

-...Jiren que podíamos hacer, dejar que te saquen de la arena, aunque es difícil de creer, tu perdería contra el líder del universo 6 con su nivel actual...-dijo Toppo con seriedad causando que Jiren explote de la ira.

-...Cállate la boca Toppo!...nunca perderé, jamás eh perdido una pelea ante y ese mocoso sólo me tomo por sorpresa...-exclamó furioso Jiren golpeando una pared por la ira después de escuchar lo que dijo el líder de la tropa del orgullo.

Toppo miro con simpatía a su amigo mas cercano y hablo con un tono calmado.

-...Jiren, no entraste al torneo por una razón, ante tu no tenia interés en entrar, pero cuando ellos mencionaron las super esfera del dragón, entraste a luchar...dime Jiren, cual es más importante, el deseo de siempre ser el más poderoso o...es tu deseo personal...-dijo Toppo.

Jiren se había calmado lo suficiente para escuchar las palabras de Toppo, pronto comenzó a recordar tu infancia, su familia masacrada por un ser poderoso, su entrenamiento con su maestro hasta su muerte y la traición de sus amigos...

Tomando cada respiro para calmar su ira, Jiren pronto recuperó su calma.

-...Jiren? ...-pregunto Dyspo preocupado por su amigo.

Jiren comenzó a meditar mientra Toppo y Dyspo vigilaba a sus alrededores.

-...trataré de recuperarme poco a poco mi fuerza..no podre luchar por un tiempo...-dijo Jiren tomando una meditación, la energía carmesí envolvía su cuerpo y sus heridas se sana a paso lento.

-...trataremos de evitar conflicto innecesarios, si es posible, vamos a luchar contra ellos si intenta atacar...-dijo Toppo con calma.

-...pero que hay de el, es muy fuerte...-dijo Dyspo refiriendo a Naruto.

-...no te preocupe, yo mimo lo vencere, porque yo no revele todo mi poder aún...esta vez voy a destrozarlo aún más si es necesario, no perderé ahora y nunca perderé ante nadie...-murmuró Jiren de forma oscura.

-...no hay que olvidar de Son goku, su pelea con el casi te supera ya...debemos eliminarlo en cuanto ante...-dijo Toppo con Dyspo asintiendo.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Naruto caminaba con calma por la arena tratando de encontrar cualquier rastro de pelea, pronto vio a Goku ser apaleado por Kefla, al parecer, esas 2 saiyajines se había fusionado para ser más fuerte que Goku en su estado super saiyajin dios (rojo)...

Goku intento atacar a Kefla pero ella rápidamente lo abruma con combo rápido y termina con una potente puñetazo al estómago que lo envío a desparramar por el suelo.

Naruto observó con seriedad en la pelea.

Goku se levantó del suelo y pego un grito de guerra para luego lanzarse contra Kefla pero la saiyajin fusionada espero y agarró a Goku por el brazo para luego levantar a Goku y tirar al suelo con fuerza.

-...desaparece!...-exclamó Kefla disparando una poderosa Viga de rayo rojo y verde que dio de Goku de lleno hasta enviar a chocar contra una mural de piedras...

Goku intenta levantarse pero Kefla aparece de enfrente para golpearlo con un rodillazo al rostro haciendo que la pared detrás de Goku se colapse por la fuerza.

-..aun no termino!...-exclamó Kefla con una lluvia de golpes sobre Goku que hacía todo lo posible para esquivar y desviar los golpes.

-...que lento...-Kefla con un rodillazo al vientre haciendo que Goku tambaleen, Kefla no termina aún y lo manda al aire con una patada al mentón y salta hacia Goku golpeando su su ambas ambos como martillos.

Goku aterriza al suelo duro para que Kefla aterriza con un pisotón en el pecho de Goku causando que gritara de dolor.

Naruto tenía que admitir, ella era realmente fuerte como para darle a Goku una paliza, aunque era claro que ella solo estaba jugando con su enemigo.

-...vamos Goku eso es todo, me esta decepcionando de tu penosa fuerza...-dijo Kefla con burla.

Goku intenta levantarse con dificultad mientra miraba a Kefla.

-...en verdad sí eres fuerte...dolió el ultimo golpe, pero se que esta jugando, no debería subestimar a su enemigo...-dijo Goku haciendo que Kefla se enoje.

-...no quiero que un viejo me de un sermón...ahora prepárate...-exclamó Kefla lanzándose hacia a Goku para agarrarlos por los pies y luego comenzó a Girar su cuerpo hasta lanzarlo lejos.

Goku término chocando contra una montaña de escombro hasta caer duramente en el suelo.

Kefla miró sus manos y comenzó a reír.

-...Joder, soy impresionante, siento que con todo el poder que tengo, puedo ir contra todo en especial con el mocoso jajajajaja...-exclamó Kefla riéndose con arrogancia.

Naruto miraba a Kefla luego de escuchar su propósito.

-...idiota...no me ganaría con esa fuerza...-pensó Naruto para luego concentrar su mirada en Goku que se había transformado en super saiyajin blue.

Kefla al ver esa transformación, solo se burló.

-...con que tenia más truco bajo la manga...-dijo Kefla.

-...bueno, no me deja opción, además recuperé poder suficiente para esa forma...esta vez peleare enserio...-dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-...con que si, eh, entonce yo también iré con todo!..-exclamó Kefla transformando en super saiyajin legendario...

-...espero que no tenga miedo de mi recién aumento de poder...-exclamó Kefla.

-...debo decir lo mismo...-dijo Goku preparando su guardia.

-...Así se habla...-exclamó Kefla lanzándose hacia Goku.

Goku y Kefla comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a velocidades más rápidas.

Se mantenía parejo casi uno por el otro recibía golpe que podría cambiar la diferencia en la pelea que definiría el final de su lucha.

Kefla con un puñetazo que era repelido por el brazo de Goku que contrataca con una patada pero era bloqueado por el rodillazo de Kefla.

Ambos no daban marcha atrás y tampoco daba respiro.

Ambos término con tomar corta distancia mientra ambos arrojaron ráfagas de energías.

Ambos ataques colisionan hasta explotar creando una espesa nube de tierra y polvo.

El polvo se disolve por la fuerza de la ventisca ya que Goku y Kefla que no paraba de intercambiar los golpes.

-...vamos viejo, te está volviendo lentos tus ataques...-exclamó Kefla que seguía atacando.

-...tu cree, tu te Está volviendo más predecible...-exclamó Goku intercambiando golpes pero con más rapidez.

Tanto Goku como Kefla chocan el ultimo ataque creando una explosión de viento y tierra.

 **Con los Zeno-samas**

-...woah Kefla es increíble...-exclamó asombrado Zeno-sama

-...woah, Goku es increíble...-decía lo mismo otro Zeno-sama

Con Goku vs Kefla.

Goku retrocedía mientra Kefla disparaba una esfera se ki verde que tomo a Goku por sorpresa ya que sentía mucho poder en ese ataque.

-...Kaio-ken...-exclamó Goku envolviendo su cuerpo en una aura roja para luego desviar el ataque con facilidad.

Naruto al ver el ataque de Kefla dirigirse a su dirección, el niño simplemente atrapó el ataque con su mano para luego aplastar con su mano dispersando el ataque de Kefla.

-...vamos Kefla, voy con todo, puede seguir mi ritmo...-exclamó Goku.

-...jajajaja así se habla viejo, me agrada, eres un tipo que vale la pena vencerte...-exclamó Kefla con un grito de guerra para lanzarse con todo.

Goku no lo permitió y golpea a Kefla con rapidez en el estómago causando que ella pierda aire y fuera enviada a volar contra pared de rocas.

Goku vio como Kefla se levantaba apesar de encontrar herida.

-...Joder, ese golpe si me dolió...pero aun no perderé Ahhhhhh...-con ha grito de guerra Kefla usa todo su poder.

-...toma!..-exclamó Kefla arrojando una potente esfera de ki.

-...ese ataque no funcionará...Ahhhhhh...-exclamó Goku disparando una potente viga se rayo que destruyó las esfera se ki causando una explosión.

Kefla se telestranporta detrás de Goku sorprendiendolo.

-...maldición...-exclamó Goku sólo para recibir 2 patadas al lados de su cabeza con fuerza suficiente para mandarlo lejos contra el suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se disolvió, reveló a Goku en su forma normal...

Naruto sólo suspiró para luego levantarse y dar la vuelta.

-...que lastima, en verdad quería enfrentarme a el, pero Kefla ya ganó, la pelea término...-murmuró Naruto mientra camina con la intención de abandonar la pelea.

 **Con Goku vs Kefla**.

Kefla miraba a Goku de forma decepcionante.

-...perdiste viejo, ahora mismo te sacaré de la arena...-dijo Kefla sólo para ver a Goku reincorporarse.

-...aun no, aun puedo seguir luchando...-dijo Goku tratando de levantarse.

-...en ese caso, esto termina ahora...-exclamó Kefla arrojando múltiples esfera se ki sobre Goku.

Lentamente el cabello de Goku mientra una aura azul y blanca aparecía en su cuerpo.

Naruto se deteniene luego de sentir un pulso de poder familiar, lentamente Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir de nuevo ese poder.

 **-... (lo siente Naruto, la pelea no termina, Son Goku no reveló su verdadero poder...** )...-habló kurama dentro de su mente causando que Naruto sonríe de forma oscura.

-...si kurama lo puedo sentir lo...-dijo Naruto mientra caminaba hasta detenerse y luego comienza a observar la pelea.

 **Con Goku vs Kefla.**

Cuando la esfera de ki casi le llega a Goku, una fuerza invisible desvía todos las ráfagas con rapidez sorprendiendo a Kefla.

-...eso fue solo suerte la siguiente no fallare...- exclamó Kefla arrojando más esferas comprimida se energía contra Goku, pero Goku cerró los ojos y con instinto esquivo todos los ataques entrante de Kefla con elegancia.

-...imposible..-murmuró asombrada Kefla.

Pronto goku con seriedad, aumenta más su poder y su aura se hacía más grande aumentando más su brillo.

-..Ahhhhhhh...-con un grito de guerra, Goku aumento más su poder expulsando furiosos vientos que azotaba a su alrededor.

Kefla se cubrió si rostro para protegerse de los vientos, Naruto también retrocedía resultado del viento.

-...increíble...nunca sentí esa clase de poder...Así que ese es Ultra instinto...maravilloso...-pensó oscuramente Naruto mirando con emoción en su rostro.

 **-... (ese poder es de otro mundo...finalmente Naruto, tu deseo se hará realidad...)**...-exclamó kurama dentro de su mente.

 **Con Goku vs Kefla**

Kefla pronto aumento más su poder y con su mano creó una esfera de energía carmesí...

-...ni crea que tu también haya revelado todo su poder, yo también iré con todo...toma!..-exclamó Kefla lanzándose hacia Goku para acestarle el ataque.

Pero goku aparece detrás de Kefla mientra ella golpea la esfera a una imagen residual.

Kefla casi se tropeza para luego recuperar su movimiento y luego se enfoca en Goku.

-...no huya infeliz...-exclamó Kefla lanzando una patada sólo para que Goku se agaché haciendo que Kefla golpea otra imagen residual.

Pronto Kefla con furia lanzará una ráfagas de goles pero Goku con facilidad esquiva todo y cada uno de sus golpes.

-...maldito infeliz...cuanto seguirá esquivando pelea en serio!..-exclamó Kefla furiosa sin dejar de golpear .

Goku esquiva todo hasta rápidamente lo sorprenda con una patada barrida haciendo que Kefla gire su cuerpo con fuerza.

-...pero que...-pensó Kefla.

-...Ahhhhh...-goku golpea a Kefla en la zona media de su cuerpo, la fuerza detrás de golpe lo envía a chocar contra el muro explotando por la fuerza.

-...eso es todo son Goku, aun puedo seguir luchando...-exclamó Kefla con una sonrisa confiada pero dolorosa mientra salía sangre de su boca, todo su cuerpo salía sangre por las heridas de la pelea.

-...-goku no dijo nada y desapareció en un destello de velocidad sólo para aparecer detrás de Kefla.

Kefla no reaccionó a tiempo ya que Goku lo atacó con una lluvia de puñetazos a máxima velocidad abrumando a Kefla.

Goku termina con una patada que envía a Kefla a distancia hasta chocar contra una pared de rocas.

Kefla se levanta con dificultad y mira enfada a goku.

-...el próximo Golpe será el último...-murmuró con seriedad Goku.

-...no me jodas, no aceptaré perder así nada mas...voy a vencerte con TODOS MI PODER!..-exclamó furiosa Kefla mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en energía verde y amarillo rodeado de láseres rojos que destruía todos a su paso.

Naruto retrocedió de un salto mientra esquivaba todos los láseres con la manos en el bolsillos ...

Goku se lanzó hacia Kefla esquivando todos los láseres mientra su mano cargaba todo el poder de su técnica de firma.

-...desaparece!..-exclamó Kefla cargando todo su poder para luego disparar una doble viga de rayos giratorio contra Goku.

-...kame hame...-exclamó Goku haciendo una voltereta encima de la viga sorprendiendo a Kefla .

-...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!..-exclamó Goku disparando una poderosa viga se rayo que golpeó de lleno a Kefla hasta sacarla se la arena dejando atrás los aros de potaras.

Daishinkan

-...caulifla y kale fue eliminado de la arena...-anuncio Daishinkan.

Con los espectadores.

Caulifla y kale cae en la zona de los espectadores, cabbe se apresura para ayudarlos.

-..caulifla, kale, esta bien...-exclamó cabba.

-...hermana, perdimos...-murmuró triste kale.

-..maldición, oye enano, no se te ocurra perder, o yo misma te mataré ante de que desaparezca...-exclamó caulifla.

-...eso deja a Naruto el ultimo participante de nuestro equipo...solo el es que mantiene la existencia del universo 6...-dijo Vados.

Con Goku

Goku se encontraba cansado mientra su aura desaparece. Pronto sintió una sombra que cernía sobre el.

Goku levantó la mirada y vio a Naruto parado sobre una montaña.

Naruto con una sonrisa sanguinaria se lanza hacia Goku con la intención de luchar contra.

-...Son Goku!..-exclamó Naruto abriendo sus colmillos saboreando este momento.

Goku al ver eso se preparó su guardia.

Pero para la sorpresa de Goku aparece Gohan con un puñetazo al rostro con fuerza suficiente para hacer que Naruto este sorprendido. Detrás de Gohan estaba número 17 y 18 que venía cerca

Gohan con una mirada sería exclamó enojado.

-...Seré tu oponente maldito, esta vez voy a acabar contigo...-exclamó Gohan disparando una gigantesca viga contra Naruto que lo envío a chocar contra una muralla de piedra.

Número 17 y 18 comenzaron disparar ráfagas de energías contra Naruto impidiendo recuperarse por completo.

-...Gohan? ..-hablo Goku al ver a su hijo.

-...papá, quiero que vaya y ayude a señor vegeta y a freezer a luchar contra los universo 3...por favor deja a nosotros papá...-exclamó Gohan con seriedad.

Goku sonrió y asintió.

-...esta bien, no pierda...-exclamó Goku abandonando el lugar.

Pronto 17 y 18 dejaron de disparar y miraron a Naruto que se levantaba de forma lentamente.

-...prepárate hermanita, ese niño no es ordinario...-exclamó 17 preparando su postura.

-...esta bien 17..-dijo 18 haciendo lo mismo que 18.

-..yo también peleare Ahhhhhhh...-exclamó Gohan aumentado su poder.

Naruto miro con odio a los 3 por haber interrumpido su pelea, su mirada se volvió peor al ver a Gohan, esta vez se estaba volviendo más molesto.

-...maldición, maldición, maldición, los matares, los matares, los matares a todos!..-exclamó Naruto furioso mientra se ponía a cuatro patas.

-...Lo matares...-murmuró de forma demencial Naruto para luego desaparecer de su vista.

 **(Sonido de mordida)**

Gohan abrió los ojos al ver a Naruto con sus comillas mordiendo su hombro con fuerza, 17 y 18 estaba sorprendido al ver lo que paso Gohan.

 **(Goteo, goteo, goteo)..**

-...ARGHHHHHHHHH...-Gohan pego un grito de dolor mientra agarra a Naruto por su cabello y lo arroja de distancia .

Pronto Gohan sujetó su hombro que no paraba de sangrar.

17 y 18 miro detrás suyo para ver a Naruto a 4 patas con un pedazo de carne de Gohan entre sus fauces.

Pronto Naruto escupe el pedazo de piel y carne y mira a los 3 con una sonrisa enfermiza.

-...ustedes no escaparan de mi, iré al 80% de mi poder, esta vez voy a destrozarlo hasta sacarlos de la arena!..-exclamó Naruto todavía en cuatro patas.

 **Fin del capitulo 17**


	19. Chapter 18

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, aquí José vengo a dejar el nuevo capítulo de Naruto belladonna**

 **Espero que le gusten.**

 **Por cierto, era muchos comentarios que recibí en el último capítulo, gracia por todo, sigue así!**

 **Capítulo 19: gohan vs Naruto, la determinación de gohan**

 **Reino de la nada.**

Naruto miraba de forma furioso a Gohan y los androides, tenia la intención de destruirlo y humillarlo por meterse en sus peleas, en ese momento Naruto se lanzó hacia Gohan con una rapidez apareciendo enfrente de el y con una patada al pecho lo mando a volar hasta chocar de espalda contra el suelo.

En ese momento 17 y 18 se lanzaron al ataque atacando a Naruto con trabajo en equipo, Naruto con suma facilidad desviaba y esquivaba los ataques combinados de 17 y 18.

17 con una patada al rostro de Naruto sólo para que el pequeño lo desvíe con su mano mientra 18 disparaba ráfagas de energía, Naruto al ver el ataque de energía, movía su cuerpo a una velocidad hiper sonica, esquivando los ataques de proyectiles de energía.

18 lanzó un puñetazo sólo para que Naruto lo atrape su puño y con su puñetazo lo golpea al hombro haciendo que 18 saliera girando por la fuerza de ese golpe.

Gohan se lanzan al ataque lanzado una ráfagas de golpes, Naruto al ver eso, bloquea todos los golpes y lo responde con un puñetazo a la mandíbula que lo hizo tambalear..

Naruto no termino aún, agarra a Gohan por el brazo, con su otro brazo, golpea a Gohan con una serie de puñetazos fuerte para terminar con un Uppercut que lo mando al aire.

En ese momento sintió un golpe en la espalda, Naruto miro a 18 que había disparado una ráfaga de energía...

-...sigue tu...-dijo Naruto, en un parpadeo, aparece Naruto con un uppercut en el estómago de 18 elevandola al aire hasta golpear su cuerpo al suelo quedado inconsciente, 17 intento con una patada sólo para que Naruto esquive y golpea con una patada a la cintura enviando a 17 golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Tanto Gohan como 17 se lanza contra Naruto lanzando ráfagas de golpes, Naruto se retrocedía desviándo todos los golpes con rapidez.

Naruto atrapa la patada de Gohan y con su otra mano atrapa el puño de 17 que iba directo al rostro.

-...muy lento!..-dijo Naruto con un rodillazo al estómago de Gohan mientra azota a 17 al suelo con fuerza.

Gohan intenta atacar, pero Naruto golpea a Gohan con el cuerpo se 17 enviando a los 2 rodarse al suelo.

-...no importa como lo atacamos, siempre está a un paso adelante de nosotros...Sus golpes dueles realmente..-murmuró 17 levantándose del suelo...

-...si, nada lo detiene, tenemos que hacer algo pronto, o, terminaremos siendo vencidos...-dijo Gohan con dificultad levantadose.

-...vamos, si no atacan, entonce iré yo!..-exclamó Naruto saltándose hacia el dúo.

Gohan pronto se envuelve en una aura blanco y se lanza contra Naruto, Naruto no vio venir el golpe ya que Gohan golpea con un cabezaso al estómago, enojado con eso, Naruto golpea a Gohan con una patada hacha enviando a Gohan al suelo con fuerza.

-...toma esto!..-exclamó 17 colocando sus manos en la espalda a Naruto y lo golpea con doble viga de rayo enviando a Naruto a golpear el suelo.

17 aterriza al lado de Gohan que se levantaba después del golpe que recibió.

Ellos se sorprendieron al ver el humo disolver revelando a Naruto que se levantaba con facilidad.

-...buen ataque sorpresa, dudo que vuelva a funcionar una segunda vez...-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Pronto Naruto se lanza hacia Gohan con una velocidad abrumadora, Gohan al ver eso se prepara su guardia cruzando sus brazos, Naruto golpea a Gohan con un puñetazo con fuerza suficiente para enviar a Gohan golpear su cuerpo contra una pared de piedra.

17 intento atacar por detrás pero Naruto se agachó para esquivar la patada, 17 intenta atacar con ráfagas se golpes pero Naruto lo quita se medio con una patada al pecho.

Naruto intento atacar pero Gohan lo sorprende con un codazo a la mandíbula haciendo que Naruto tambalee hacia atrás.

-...kame hame ha!...-exclamó Gohan disparando una gigantesca viga se rayo azul y blanco dando a Naruto de lleno, la potencia del ataque envío a Naruto golpear su cuerpo contra una montaña quedado una explosión de polvo.

 **Con Goku y los demás**

Goku, vegeta y freezer había acabado con la mayoría de los guerreros del universo 3 que consistía guerrero con partes máquinas.

Había sido difícil pero con el esfuerzo combinado de goku, vegeta y freezer, había acabado con todo, quedado solo 2 luchadores, Dr. Paparoni junto a Koichealeta.

-...es es nuestro final?...ustedes lo del universo 7, son muy poderoso...-dijo Dr. Paparoni.

-...ya no es necesario que siga luchando, has perdido todos sus compañeros, es hora de que te rindas...-dijo Goku con seriedad.

-...no, me niego a rendirme, el universo 3 esta en mi manos, no puedo fallarle a ellos, no quería llegar a eso, estaba guardando para el final, ustedes van a pagar por esa humillación...-exclamó el líder del universo 3 golpeando el bastón al suelo haciendo que Koichealeta brillará.

Tanto goku como vegeta y freezer se preparan para una posible pelea.

-...parece que hay más truco bajo la manga...-dijo Goku.

-...tch, es un mal perdedor...-dijo vegeta.

-...todos ustedes sentirá la fuerza del arma secreta del universo 3, la carta se triunfo...jajaja...-dijo el líder flotando hacia Koichealeta brillando a un mas la luz.

Los 3 cubrieron sus rostro por la luz, cuando la luz se disolvió, ellos observaron fascinado al ver a un gigante.

-...pero que!...-exclamó Goku.

-...Graaaaaaa...rugió el gigante Aniraza revelando su abrumador poder.

Aniraza había entrado a la batalla.

 **Con gohan, 17 y 18 vs naruto**

Gohan se lanzó hacia la montaña para atacar a Naruto pero rápidamente Naruto aparece por encima de Gohan y lo golpea con un golpe de martillo que envió al Gohan al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

El humo se disuelve revelando a Gohan acostado en el suelo, Gohan intenta levantarse sólo para que Naruto aterrize de pie sobre su estómago causando un grito de dolor.

-...Ahhhh...-grito Gohan al recibir semejante golpe.

-...eso te ganas por meterte en mi camino, sufre, sufre!..-exclamó Naruto pisoteando más a gohan.

17 le sorprende con una patada al rostro haciendo retroceder a Naruto.

-...debería estar atento de mi también...-exclamó 17 con una patada a la quijada haciendo retroceder aún más a Naruto.

Naruto gruñe de irá y se lanza contra 17 para golpearlo, pero aparece gohan con una patada al brazo de Naruto desviando el golpe, 17 golpea con un puñetazo al rostro haciendo tambalear, gohan con un rodillazo al vientre haciendo que Naruto este de rodilla, 17 lo golpea con una patada bajo la barbilla levantando un poco a Naruto al aire, tanto gohan como 17 reúne energía en sus manos para rematar el golpe de gracia.

-...AHHHHHH/AHHHHHH...-exclamó Gohan y 17 disparando una doble viga de rayo sobre el estomago de Naruto enviando a Naruto chocar contra múltiples pilares de escombros hasta golpear de espalda contra una pared de escombro.

-...bien, tenemos que retirarnos, pudimos mantenerlo a rayas los suficiente para que Goku escapara...-dijo 17 con Gohan abandonando el lugar, pronto 17 llegó a donde estaba 18 y lo recogió al estilo nupcial.

-...debemos apoyar a papá y los demás, están luchando contra el universo 3...-dijo Gohan con seriedad.

-...a donde piensa ir?...-dijo Naruto estando en medio de los 2 asustando al dúo.

Gohan intenta atacar sólo para que Naruto atrape el puño y con una patada envía a Gohan a estrellarse contra una pared, 17 uso a tiempo para envolver su cuerpo en un domo verde de energía para soportar el golpe.

Pero el peso se ese puño rompió la barrera y 17 fue enviando junto a 18 al suelo.

Naruto intento atacar sólo para que Gohan apareciera detrás de Naruto con un golpe de martillo sobre su espalda, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe envío a Naruto a golpear su cuerpo contra el suelo quedando tendido al suelo.

Gohan envuelto en una aura blanca se lanza hacia abajo, en ese momento preparado para su asalto.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhh...-con un grito de guerra, Gohan acribilla a Naruto con puñetazos muy fuerte haciendo más grande el cráter.

Cansado de recibir golpes, Naruto se levanta y trata de golpear a gohan, pero el hijo de Goku esquiva y atrapa a Naruto con una llave de candado sobre su cabeza.

-...17, vaya con 18 y sal de aquí, me mantendré ocupado...-dijo Gohan tratando de mantener apretado el agarre.

17 no dijo nada y se fue lo más rápido posible con 18 a su brazos.

Naruto rápidamente agarró a Gohan por las cintura y le aplicó un poderoso Germán Suplex golpeando a Gohan al suelo.

-...Si, eso quería, ahora te haré pedazo...-exclamó Naruto levantándose del suelo para ir hacia Gohan y golpearlo con una patada que envió a Gohan a rodarse por el suelo.

Gohan intenta levantarse sólo para que Naruto lo levante de lo brazo y comenzó a lanzarse puñetazos al estómago, seguido con un uppercut que lo elevó un poco al aire, Naruto no termino aún, agarró a Gohan por el tobillo y azotó su cuerpo múltiples veces al suelo hasta enviar su cuerpo a estrellarse contra el muro.

En ese momento gohan vio a Naruto lanzar un golpe, pero Gohan esquiva a tiempo moviendo su cabeza aún lado evadiendo el puño que golpeó al otro lado.

Naruto intento atacar pero Gohan esquiva y termina detrás de Naruto para atacar pero el peliblanco lo frena con un codazo al pecho frenando el ataque, Naruto agarra a Gohan y lo lanza contra el muro y comienza a golpear repetidamente por el pecho.

Gohan intenta atacar pero Naruto lo esquiva y contrataca con una embestida que lo atravesó su cuerpo contra el muro.

Con dificultad para levantarse, Gohan es levantando por Naruto que parecía reírse.

-...no, no, no, no te haga el muerto, aun no termino contigo.,..-exclamó Naruto con un potente gancho que lo envío a rodarse al suelo.

-...vamos, como demonio te dejó participar en el torneo si ni siquiera lucha de forma decente...-dijo Naruto caminando alrededor del caído Gohan.

-...cállate...-exclamó Gohan gobierno golpeando a Naruto por la mandíbula pero parecía que no le afectaba.

-...solo sentí cosquillas...-dijo Naruto agarrando a Gohan por el rostro y lo aventó el rostro al suelo con una fuerza que hizo explosión...

-...vamos, levántate...o te haré levantarte...-exclamó Naruto pisoteando la cabeza múltiples veces..

Gohan con un grito de guerra, su cuerpo se envuelve en una aura blanquecina interrumpiendo el ataque de Naruto.

Naruto miro con interés a Gohan al ver que reveló todo su poder.

-...mmm, así me gusta...vamos muestrame todo su poder, lo quiero ver todo...-dijo Naruto preparando sus puños como boxeadores.

Gohan imitó el movimiento la postura de Naruto y en un parpadeo golpea a Naruto a la mandíbula haciendo girar su cuerpo.

Gohan comenzó a Golpear a Naruto al rostro con una series de puñetazos rápidos y esquivaba cada golpes que Naruto lanzaba.

Después de lanzar el siguiente golpe, Gohan termina con un uppercut, pero Naruto atrapó su brazo, Naruto lo golpea con un cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder.

Naruto se abalanzó contra Gohan para golpearle con una tacleada al pecho que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Gohan se vuelve a levantar mientra escupe sangre al suelo, su vista se veía borrosa, pronto vio a Naruto caminar tranquilamente con su mirada sería.

-...debiste quedarte en tu hogar, así podría haber ahorrado tanta humillación, fuiste un saco de boxear, pero aquí termina...-exclamó Naruto preparando brazo para el siguiente golpe.

-... **Belladonna: Fatal Finger.**..-murmuró Naruto atravesando el pecho de Gohan con el dedo índice, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe hizo que Gohan cayera de rodillas mientra escupe mucha sangre.

Gohan tenía en su mente una cosa, su familia, sus amigos, su esposa e hija, estaba muy arrepentido de no haber entrenado ante.

Estaba comenzando a maldecir su debilidad, Gohan observaba a Naruto como perdía poco a poco su vista.

-...todo terminó para ti, no tiene la fuerza y la capacidad para seguir en el combate, con esas heridas que tiene, solo será un estorbo...-murmuró Naruto.

Gohan no dijo nada, solo se limita a ver a su enemigo...

-...maldición, mi cuerpo, no logro moverme...-pensó Gohan débilmente.

-...sin duda, eres muy lento, no pudiste predecir todos mis movimientos, a pesar de soportar todos mis ataques, desgraciadamente para ti, esta acabado...-dijo Naruto.

-...que dijiste...osea me volví más lento...-dijo Gohan con dificultad para respirar.

-...no tiene porqué avergonzarte, venciste a mucho peleadores, incluso pudiste sobrevivir todos nuestros encuentro, has llegado más lejos que todo el mundo presente esperaba...sin duda merece un poco de mi respeto...-dijo Naruto preparando su puño para darle un golpe final.

-...muévete, tengo que moverme, muévete Ahora!, porque estoy aquí?, porque llegué hasta aquí, todos serán en vano, si no ganó, quiero ganar...-pensó Gohan cerrando los ojos aceptando su derrota.

Pero una imagen de Videl, su hija pan, su hermano goten, su madre, todos sus amigos le sonría, goku, señor piccolo, todos.

Gohan abrió los ojos y vio en cámara lenta como el puño de Naruto iba directo a su cuerpo.

-...TENGO QUE GANAR!...-grito Gohan atrapando el puño de Naruto sorprendiendo.

-...IMPOSIBLE!...-pensó Naruto al ver a Gohan levantarse.

-...no puedo perder, todos mis amigos, familia, todos cuenta conmigo, ganaré aunque que tenga que usar todo mi poder, TENGO QUE GANAR!..-Exclamó Gohan envolviendo su cuerpo en una aura de dorada, su cabello negro se volvió dorado, sus ojos negros se volvió verdes.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHH...-grito Gohan envuelto en un pilar de luz Hasta crear una explosión.

Cuando la explosión se disolvió, reveló a Gohan en su estado supersaiyajin fase 3...Su cuerpo rodeado de una aura dorada con arcos de relámpagos rojos, su cabello era largo hasta la espalda.

En una velocidad de rayo, Naruto sintió múltiples golpes en su cuerpo causando que Naruto fuera enviado a rodar por el suelo.

En ese momento Gohan aparece con una patada al rostro con toda su fuerza, como resultado Naruto salió volando al aire, Gohan aparece enfrente de Naruto con una patada hacha que envió a su enemigo al suelo.

Gohan pronto aparece enfrente de Naruto con sus manos reuniendo todo su poder.

-...KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAA!..-Exclamó Gohan disparando un poderosa viga de rayo azul y rojo que destruyó a Naruto en el proceso.

En ese momento Naruto se levanta muy herido pero el chakra de kurama lo esta sanando.

-...jejeje, finalmente, tenia más poder...entonces, vamos divertirnos..,-exclamó Naruto preparando sus puños en guardia.

Gohan aparece enfrente de Naruto, Naruto sonríe mientra se levanta, pronto se lanza hacia el para acabar con el de una vez por toda.

 **Fin del capitulo 18**


	20. Chapter 19

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes, traigo un nuevo capítulo de naruto el monstruo entre dioses.**

 **Aquí le traigo el capitulo que marcará el final de la pelea entre gohan y Naruto.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-guest: bueno lo se, en ese capítulo sabrá la razón de porque ellos aguantaron la pelea hasta el final, pero habrá un final muy chocante.**

 **-...kirito dragnel: gracia por comentar bro, espero que te gusten el siguiente capítulo.**

 **-...Ccsakuraforever: gracia por el comentario señorita, espero que disfrute el final de la pelea.**

 **-...DMK618: espero que disfrute el final de la pelea.**

 **-..bladetri: gracia por el like.**

 **-...Elrios1999: en ese capítulo explicará como los 2 androides aguantaron mucho en esa pelea, además 17 peleo al nivel de Goku ante del torneo así que eso explica su resistencia...**

 **-...Guest: perdón si el capitulo no fue más emocionante como las anteriores pero en siguiente será más épico, además ese capítulo explicará una razón de porque los 3 pudieron aguantar la pelea contra el supuesto 80 por ciento, el final te dejará sorprendido.**

 **-...lancer-san: tus ordenes ser servido, disfruta de la pelea**

 **Capítulo 19: Naruto vs gohan, final de la pelea.**

 **Reino de la nada**

 **con goku y los demás**

Goku, vegeta y freezer estaban teniendo problema para seguir la pelea con el gigante aniraza, había demostrado ser un enemigo muy difícil se vencer, ya que el ataque coordinado de los 3 no funcionará.

-...maldición, es muy difícil de atacar...-dijo Goku esquivando el ataque del guerrero del universo 3.

-...maldito monstruo, es muy terco de rendir...-dijo Freezer esquivando y atacando con ráfagas de ki de sus dedos.

-...toma, Big bang attack...-exclamó Vegeta disparando una esfera de ki a Aniraza, pero el gigante lo abofetea la técnica.

Pronto Aniraza atrapa a vegeta con rapidez.

-...maldición!...-exclamó Vegeta tratando de salir.

-...vegeta!..-exclamó goku preocupado por su amigo.

Ante de que Aniraza intentará devorar a vegeta, una ráfaga de ki golpea a Aniraza soltando el agarre y vegeta aprovecha para escapar.

Goku y freezer, vio a 17 volar a su dirección junto con 18 que se había despertado después de un tiempo.

-...17...-exclamó Goku al ver a su amigo el androide.

-...yo Goku, veo que tienen problema para acabar con semejante gigante...-dijo 17 mirando a Aniraza tratando de atacar a vegeta y freezer.

-...si, resultó que el universo no era tan fanfarrón como decía, uso su carta de triufo...-dijo Goku.

-...ya veo, en ese caso déjame ayudarte con esto, 18 y yo te ayudaremos en la pelea...-dijo 17 envolviendo su cuerpo en una aura blanco.

-...gracia 17, por cierto donde esta Gohan...-dijo Goku al no ver a Gohan por ahí.

-..se quedo a enfrentar al líder, era una pelea difícil...pero se que Gohan le ganará...-dijo 17.

En ese momento aparece vegeta y freezer estaba a su lado.

-...maldito insecto, tanto problema me dio...-dijo Vegeta enojado.

-...estoy de acuerdo contigo, es un enemigo problemático...-dijo Freezer..

-...bien, ahora que todos están reunido, vamos a luchar contra nuestra fuerza...Ahhhhhhh...-exclamó Goku transformando en super saiyajin blue.

-...yo también..Ahhhhh...-exclamó vegeta transformando en super saiyajin blue.

Freezer se transformó en su estado Golden, todos ellos usaron sus máximo poderes y se lanzaron contra Aniraza con la esperanza se vencerlo.

 **Con Naruto vs Gohan**

Naruto miraba atentamente a Gohan, pudo ver que era diferente, podía sentir la fuerza que exuda su cuerpo, se sorprendió al ver que la herida en el pecho se había cerrado.

-...eres capaz de moverte, aun después de recibir mi Fatal Finger, no eres un oponente ordinario...-dijo Naruto preparando su puño.

Gohan se mantenía en silencio ignorando la palabras de Naruto.

-...uh, con que no hablará...entonce toma...-exclamó Naruto balanceando su puño, pero ante de que podía dar un paso adelante, Gohan había aparecido de repente con un puñetazo a la zona media.

-...urgh...-Naruto abrió al boca al perder el aire de sus pulmones, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe lo envío a chocar su cuerpo contra el suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

-...bien, en el blanco...-dijo Gohan con seriedad, pronto miro su puño.

-...increíble, siento que soy más fuerte que ante...siento que puedo ir con todo...-pensó Gohan.

-... (toser)...jejeje eso se esta poniendo interesante...en esto momento donde conozco personas como tú me haces seguir luchando con todo...-dijo Naruto.

Gohan ignoraba las palabras de su oponente, pronto su mirada se enfocó en el lugar más alejado donde podía ver a Aniraza destruyendo todo a su paso.

-...que está pasando allá...-pensó Gohan...Naruto aprovecha para estar detrás de Gohan con su puño listo para golpear.

-...deja de mirar al otro lado...-exclamó Naruto sólo para recibir un puñetazo sólido en su mejilla.

-...cállate, habla mucho...-exclamó Gohan golpeando con un golpe descendente, después con un uppercut para luego terminar con una patada giratoria que envió a Naruto golpear contra una pared de escombro.

Naruto salta de golpe y exclama de felicidad.

-...sorprendente, eres increíbles...-dijo Naruto...

-...cierra la boca, como puede actuar así en la pelea, todos los guerreros lucha para salvar sus universos, pero tu parece luchar por ti mismo...-dijo Gohan enojado por la actitud podrida del niño.

-...tu no lo entendería, eligi participar en ese torneo para luchar con monstruos como ustedes, mi único deseó es luchar contra alguien que pudiera ser mi igual...A si que no me importa lo que suceda con los demás universos, solo me importa las peleas...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cruel.

-...entonces que dice, quiere un último round...-dijo Naruto preparando sus puños en guardia.

-...por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo..,-dijo Gohan preparando su guardia.

Pronto ambos desaparece en un destello de velocidad sólo para aparecer ambos golpeándose el uno por el otro, la fuerza detrás de ese choque hizo que expulsará una onda de choque que separó a los 2.

Naruto se recupera se golpe y en un parpadeo aparece enfrente de Gohan.

-...que tal esto...-exclamó Naruto dando un puñetazo sólo para que Gohan atrapará el puño a dura pena.

Pronto ambos chocaron puño contra puños contra Gohan, ambos daban con mucha velocidad, en ese momento Gohan golpea a una imagen residual de Naruto, detrás de Gohan estaba Naruto con su puño en alto. Rápidamente Gohan reaccionó a tiempo para golpear a la mejilla con fuerza.

-...AHHHHHH...-grito Gohan con una ráfagas se puñetazos contra Naruto pero el pequeño cruzas sus brazos para soportar el puñetazos.

Pronto ambos se separan para luego lanzarse una vez más con más ferocidad.

Pronto gohan se lanza para golpear a Naruto con fuerza haciendo retroceder, pero Naruto sonríe mientra golpea con un codazo al rostro haciendo girar su cuerpo.

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar creando un domo de onda se choque.

-...ja ja ja ja ja ja...-se reía Naruto enviando más velocidad sus golpes.

-...de que te ríes?...-exclamó Gohan retrocediendo por la velocidad de los golpes de su enemigos.

-...nada, no puedo creer que mi mentira funcionó después de todo...-dijo Naruto para terminar con un puñetazo a gohan haciendo retroceder.

-...una mentira...-exclamó Gohan .

-...creíste que lucharía con el 80% de mi poder, solo dije eso para que ustedes lucharán con todos, vaya que funcionó, te volviste tan fuerte de repente con esa transformación, pero aun así, no está a la altura de las peleas que tuve con ese tal Vegeta o el líder del universo 11...-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-...entonce, no usaste toda su fuerza en esa pelea...-dijo Gohan incrédulo.

-...solo use el 30% de mi fuerza para pelear con ustedes 3, aun con esa transformación, pudiste seguir mi ritmo en esa pelea...-dijo Naruto.

-...30%, entonces todo este tiempo, estuviste jugando con nosotros...-exclamó gohan enfadado.

-...obvio que si, si hubiera luchado con el 80%, ustedes 3 habrían caídos en cuestione de segundo, yo odio terminar rápido las peleas...-dijo Naruto.

Solo para que su cabeza escuchará una voz furiosa, sabía que no era kurama pero alguien,..

-.. .que demonio...-dijo Naruto escuchando la voz de champa.

-. **. (que demonio haces, deja de estar jugando y ponte a luchar de verdad de una vez por toda...).**..-dijo Champa mentalmente.

-...no me des órdenes...-gruñe Naruto mentalmente.

- **... (mocoso arrogante, eres el único que queda de nuestro equipo, si comete un error aunque sea pequeño, perderemos..)**..-dijo Champa serio.

-...como si me importara...odio recibir órdenes...-dijo Naruto tercamente.

-.. **.(no importa lo que pasaría tu mundo, tu familia?...).**.-dijo champa callando a Naruto.

-...-Naruto estaba callado, había olvidado para que había entrado al torneo...

-... **(si llegamos a perder, tu madre Blake, será borrada de la existencia, todo porque su hijito no supo escuchar...).**.-dijo Champa haciendo que Naruto aprieta los dientes.

- **...(si quiere ganar a tu modo, entonce elimina a todos los débiles, así podrá luchar contra Son goku y jiren...)..-** dijo Champa cerrando su conexión.

Naruto tenía su cabello cubriendo su ojos, pronto hablo.

-...cual es tu nombre?..-pregunto Naruto dispuesto a saber el nombre de su enemigo.

-...Son gohan...,-dijo Gohan serio.

-...mi nombre es Naruto belladonna, bueno, no queda de otra, supongo que es la despedida, voy a luchar con el 40%...-dijo Naruto separando sus piernas mientras golpea con puño al suelo...

-...que...-gohan estaba en guardia.

-...dime Son Gohan, sabes lo que ves, cuando recibe un golpe que es mas rápido que la velocidad del sonido?...-dijo Naruto haciendo que Gohan estén en guardia.

-...de que hablas...-murmuró Gohan mirando atentamente a su enemigo.

-...puede ver el cielo...Un mundo blanco...-murmuró Naruto desapareciendo de la vista de gohan. El lugar donde estaba Naruto explotó en un pequeño cráter.

Gohan preparó su guardia pero era tarde, todo a su alrededor era un cráter, hasta que una explosión de polvo y viento seguido con un intenso dolor golpeó a Gohan

Pronto la oscuridad era todo lo que podía ver.

 **Con universo 7 vs aniraza.**

La pelea contra la carta de triunfo aniraza era muy difícil, aun con su fuerza combinada no había podido hacer un daño significativo contra Aniraza.

Aniraza había demostrado ser un luchador con habilidades de combate al nivel de un guerrero como vegeta o Goku, sus puños incluso traspasaba dimensiones para atacar en cualquier lugar.

Habrían hecho un esfuerzo para empujar a aniraza hasta el punto de que ese monstruo creciera las alas.

La pelea había tomado una pérdida, numero 18 había sacrificado para salvar a 17 de caer fuera de la arena a costa de ella.

Con el sacrificio de 18, todos ellos estaban usando sus mejores técnicas ya que su enemigo había creado una gigantesca esfera de energía inestable.

El choque de técnicas entre Goku y sus amigos contra Aniraza era parejo pero con el abrumador poder de Aniraza comenzaba a superar poco a poco hasta que la esfera de energía iba a alcanzarlo.

Rápidamente 17 con su barrera de energía se lanzó hacia la esfera de aniraza.

-...17...-exclamó Goku al ver al androide empujar la esfera.

-...chicos, déjamelo a mi, descubrí su debilidad...-exclamó 17 con su barrera atravesando la esfera.

17 voló hacia la cabeza de Aniraza y con envolver su puño con la barrera verde, 17 golpea el cristal que tenia pegado en su cabeza causando una grietas.

Aniraza gritaba de dolor mientra comenzaba a perder poder, pronto Goku y los demás aprovecho para lanzar con todos su poder golpeando de lleno a aniraza y de paso sacando se la arena.

 **Con Daishinkan**

-...aniraza fue eliminado de la arena, como es el único que quedaba, el universo 3 será borrado se la existencia.,.-anuncio Daishinkan.

-...adiós...-dijo al unísono los Zeno-sama borrando de la existencia del universo 3 quedado solo 3 universos.

 **Con Naruto y los demás.**

En un domo de humo de polvo, poco a poco se disuelve revelando a Naruto que tenia agarrado a gohan del cuello con su mano derecha mientra su otra mano había atravesado el hombro derecho que no paraba de gotear sangre. Había sido demasiado rápido que no logró Gohan reaccionar a tiempo el ataque.

Lo peor es que su brazo derecho quedó hecho polvo, lo único que quedaba era un muñón ensangrentado.

-... **Belladonna: Gungnir!..**.incluso para alguien como tu no podría reaccionar a algo que no puede ver...-dijo Naruto revelando de sus técnicas más poderosa pero letal para los débiles.

Gohan ya había perdido su transformación y su cuerpo se sucumbió a la inconsciencia, Naruto suspiró y caminó hacia el borde de la arena, Naruto miro por última vez a Gohan y lo arrojó al vacío.

-...adiós son Gohan...fuiste un excelente calentamiento para una verdadera pelea que se avecina...-dijo Naruto caminando hacia el lugar donde podía estar goku y los demás.

 **Con la eliminación del universo 3 y la eliminación de Gohan, la pelea ya llega a su final, pronto 3 universos lucharán por la supervivencia ..**

 **Universo 11 universo 6 universo 7**

 **JIREN Naruto Goku**

 **Toppo vegeta**

 **Dyspo freezer**

 **17**

 **Quien ganarás, no te pierda el próximo capítulo de Naruto Ball super**

 **Fin del capitulo 19**


	21. Chapter 20

**Nota del autor: Hola todo el mundo, espero que le gusten el nuevo capítulo de naruto belladonna.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios.**

 **-... Elrios1999: gracia por comentar, por cierto amigo, soy hombre ;)**

 **-...Sonku25: gracia amigo.**

 **-...Dmk618: gracia amigo. Espero que los disfrute.**

 **-...Fdms85: ahora mismo, se viene lo chido.**

 **-...Guest 1: descuide bro, todo perdonado, no había actualizado el capitulo en semana, es normal que no pude agregar más pelear en el capítulo, pero ahora estoy de regreso y con más acción para los futuros capítulos.**

 **-...Lancer-san : gracia Lancer, es bueno que unos de mis reconocidos lectores, sigue al tanto de mis historias, espero que les gusten el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Capítulo 20: que comience la verdadera batalla entre guerreros**

 **Con los espectadores**

Al ver que Gohan fue eliminado del torneo, piccolo y krillin se apresura para socorrer a Gohan.

-...Gohan!..-exclamó piccolo preocupado por su aprendiz.

-...señor piccolo...-murmuró adolorido Gohan.

-...oh no, el brazo...-exclamó Krillin horrorizado el muñón ensangrentado.

Piccolo escucho los sollozo que venia de Gohan.

-...lo siento, intente pelear con todos, pero falle, falle...-lloraba Gohan de forma amarga.

-...no es cierto Gohan, diste lo mejor que pudiste...estoy orgulloso de ti...-dijo Piccolo tratando de aliviar a su aprendiz.

-...no hizo nada contra naruto, para ser hijo de goku, es muy patético que perdiera...-dijo Caulifla con burla.

-...porque tu...-gruñe piccolo enojado por la burla de la saiyajin del universo 6.

-...no señor piccolo, tiene razón, si hubiera entrenado de más, tal vez pude hacer una diferencia...-dijo Gohan mirando su brazo faltante.

-...Gohan...-murmuró piccolo triste de no poder haber ayudado a su aprendiz.

 **Reino de la nada.**

-...cielo, fue una pelea muy difícil...-dijo Goku acomodando su hombro.

-..deja se quejarte kakarotto, aun la batalla no termina, queda 2 universo que vencer...-dijo Vegeta con molestia.

-...si, 2 universo que son la más difícil de vencer, el universo 11 tiene 3 miembros y el universo 6 sólo queda el único...-dijo 17...

-...entonce eliminemos al que queda el único, estoy seguro que con todos reunidos aquí, tendremos oportunidad de sacarlo...-dijo Freezer.

-...no lo se, pelear en una pelea de desventaja no es mi estilo...-dijo Goku de forma indeciso.

-...no sea idiota, somo los únicos que queda en el torneo, tu apena no a luchado demasiado en el torneo, es hora que tenga que pelear enserio kakarotto, aun no has usado el Ultra instinto...-dijo Vegeta enojado.

Justo cuando Goku iba a hablar, 3 figura aterrizaron enfrente del grupo.

Era Jiren recién recuperado junto a Dyspo y toppo.

-...parece que terminaron de celebrar por su victoria...-dijo Dyspo con confianza.

-...con que finalmente aparecieron...-dijo Goku confiado.

-...bien, como obtuvo la ultima victoria que experimentaron?..-dijo Jiren con seriedad.

-...jajaja...tu crees Jiren, se que no revelaste todo tu poder..-se reía Goku por la pregunta de Jiren.

-...no tengo por que demostrar todo mi alcance, te vencere de una vez por toda...-dijo Jiren bajando de los brazos.

Justo cuando Goku iba a hacer un movimiento, vegeta se lanza contra Jiren con una patada al pecho pero Jiren lo bloquea con su brazo.

-...Vegeta?...-exclamó Goku al ver a a vegeta atacar a Jiren.

-...no te meta kakarotto, tuviste tu pelea con el, ahora es mi turno de pelear con el...-dijo Vegeta enojado empujado a Jiren por la fuerza de su patada.

Goku retrocede al esquivar un ataque cortesía de toppo.

-...Son Goku, seré tu oponente...-exclamó Toppo golpeando a Goku con una poderosa tacleada de hombro que envió a Goku al aire para chocar su cuerpo contra una pared.

Tanto 17 como freezer aprovecharon para luchar contra Dyspo.

 **Con vegeta vs jiren**

Vegeta y jiren estaban intercambiando golpes mientra retrocedía. El príncipe de los saiyajin tenía problema para aterrizar un golpe en su oponente.

-...no eres Son Goku, perderá de toda formas...-exclamó Jiren bloqueando los golpes sin quitar la mirada en Vegeta.

-...cállate, no soy como kakarotto, voy a vencerte...-exclamó vegeta lanzando una patada, pero jiren esquiva y golpea con un golpe rápido al pecho haciendo retroceder a Vegeta.

-...no tengo tiempo para tus juegos...-exclamó Jiren abriendo los ojos enviando una ráfaga invisibles de puñetazos.

Vegeta sonrió al ver el ataque de jiren y esquivó todo ellos y con una velocidad golpea al pecho con un puñetazo a jiren.

-...imposible!..-exclamó jiren al ver que su defensa fue rota.

-...vi la pelea que tuviste con kakarotto, observe cada movimiento, vi todos tus patrones y ritmos...puedo saber donde atacaras...-exclamó vegeta lanzando una ráfagas de golpes, Jiren gruñia mientra esquivaba con dificultad los ataques de vegeta.

 **Con toppo vs goku**

Goku en su estado supersaiyajin blue estaba luchado contra toppo, hasta ahora toppo había demostrado ser un enemigo fuerte.

Goku esquivaba los ataques de ráfagas para luego esquivar un puñetazo de Toppo.

-...nada mal son goku, te volviste más fuerte que ante...-exclamó toppo atacando con todos.

-...tu también, ante tenías problemas para seguir mis movimientos, pero ahora veo que te volviste más fuerte...-exclamó Goku intercambiando puños con Toppo.

-...entrene como loco para poder superar tu poder, eres el más problemático de todo en el torneo, por eso, debo eliminarte...-exclamó Toppo agarrando a Goku por la pierna y lo aventó su cuerpo el suelo.

Toppo pisoteo el cuerpo de goku mientra extendía su mano apuntando a Goku.

-.. **cañón de la justicia..**.-exclamó Toppo arrojando una viga de rayo rojo golpeando de lleno a Goku.

 **Con 17 y freezer vs dyspo.**

Dyspo luchaba con toda su fuerza contra 17, había demostrado que el androide era fuerte, aun todavía no se había recuperado por completo de su pelea anterior.

En ese momento su espalda era golpeado con un ataque traicionero, ese ataque venía de freezer.

-...ohohoh, veo que tiene problema para seguir en la pelea...-dijo Freezer con burla.

-...maldito!..-intento Dyspo para atacar sólo para que 17 lo golpea con un puñetazo al pecho enviando a Dyspo al rodar por el suelo.

-...esta muy herido para luchar, creo que debería rendirte...-dijo 17 con seriedad.

-...jamás, aun no di con todo lo que tengo, recupere poder suficiente para vencerlo a ustedes 2...-exclamó Dyspo cubriendo su cuerpo en una aura púrpura.

En un parpadeo, freezer y 17 fueron volando por los aires al recibir golpes rápidos, fue tan veloz que no reaccionó a tiempo.

Freezer intento levantarse, solo para que Dyspo agarre a freezer por la cola y lo azote su cuerpo al suelo.

-...suelta mi cola infeliz...-exclamó Freezer sacando a dyspo de una patada al rostro.

En ese momento 17 iba a atacar sólo para que freezer hablará.

-...ya no será necesario que te meta en la pelea androide...-dijo Freezer con irá...

-...esta seguro...es mejor junto que derrotarlo sólo...-dijo 17.

-...no, quiero humillarlo...-dijo Freezer con una sonrisa diabólica.

-...bien, como guste...-dijo 17 para ir a la roca y sentarse.

-...que arrogante al decir que puede vencerme sin ayuda de sus amigos...-dijo Dyspo con seriedad.

-...no necesito ayuda de nadie, yo mismo te enseñaré el verdadero infierno...-dijo Freezer transformando en su Golden freezer.

Dyspo intento atacar sólo para recibir un puñetazo certero en su estómago seguido con un ataque de ki que envió a Dyspo a volar por los aires.

En ese instante, freezer aparece encima de Dyspo y con un golpe de martillo con sus manos Lo envío a golpear su cuerpo al suelo.

De repente freezer envuelve a dyspo al cuello con su cola estrangulandolo mientra golpea repetidamente a Dyspo por la espalda.

Freezer daba alegría torturar a su enemigo, quería sacar todas sus frustraciones en Dyspo por la humillación que sufrió a mano de Naruto...

-..si, si, grita para mi oh oh oh...-exclamó Freezer torturando a su enemigo.

 **Con vegeta vs Jiren...**

Jiren estaba muy enojado, cada vez le costaba mantener la pelea, sabía que no se había recuperado por completo en la pelea, ahora mismo le estaba teniendo problema para golpear a vegeta.

Vegeta logró golpear a Jiren con una patada al pecho seguido con un codazo al rostro haciendo retroceder a su enemigo.

-...maldito saiyajin...-gruñe Jiren.

-...que sucede, dijiste que era el guerrero más fuerte del universo 11, pero parece que te esta volviendo más débil...-dijo vegeta con burla.

Jiren no aguanto más y en un parpadeo golpea a vegeta con un uppercut en el estómago con fuerza que lo mando al aire.

-...no me subestime...-exclamó Jiren furioso mientra lanzaba una ráfagas de puñetazos con fuerza abrumando a vegeta.

-...uargh...-vegeta vomitaba sangre al recibir los pesados ráfagas de golpes de Jiren.

Pronto Jiren levantó su mano creando una esfera de ki envuelta en llamas.

-... **justicia cruel**...-exclamó Jiren arrojando la esfera ardiente sobre vegeta.

vegeta al ver ese ataque letal, extendió su mano.

-... **Super big bang attack**...-exclamó Vegeta disparando una gigantesca esfera de ki que colisionó con el ataque de Jiren creando una explosión.

Vegeta se protegió su rostro con sus brazos para protegerse de la onda de choque.

Pronto vio a Jiren con su puño para atrás.

-...maldición...-exclamó Vegeta sin tiempo para reaccionar.

-... **pistola gigante de justicia...**.-exclamó Jiren golpeando a Vegeta en el estómago con fuerza suficiente para mandarlo a chocar su cuerpo contra un muro de escombro.

 **Con Freezer vs dyspo.**

Ahora mismo freezer había terminado de torturar a Dyspo y lo arrojó al suelo.

-...ohohoh, ya no era tan veloz...-se burló freezer al ver a su enemigo tratando de levantarse.

-...te subestime, es hora de terminar con eso...-murmuró Dyspo cubriendo su cuerpo con un intenso aura púrpura.

-...uh?...-parpadeo freezer al ver a Dyspo liberar todo su poder.

-... **modo máximo velocidad de la luz**...-exclamó Dyspo usando su carta de triunfo.

-...ohohoh con que tenia un truco bajo la manga, debe saber que nunca me superará con su poder actual...-exclamó freezer preparando su puño para golpear, solo para que Dyspo lo desviará con suavidad su ataque.

-...que?..-pensó sorprendido freezer.

-...habla...mucho!..-exclamó Dyspo golpeando a freezer con un puño a la velocidad al rostro a freezer haciendo retroceder.

-...toma toma toma toma...,,-exclamó Dyspo golpeando con una ráfaga de puñetazos a freezer que cruzaba sus brazos para soportar todos los ataques.

Freezer era rodeados de imágenes residuales evitando a freezer pudiera escapar.

En ese momento dyspo iba a darle un golpe de gracia sólo para que 17 lo golpee por la espalda haciendo perder su centro dyspo.

Freezer aprovecho para golpear a dyspo en el estómago seguido con un ataque de viga muy poderosa que envió a Dyspo al borde de la arena.

-...maldición, eso es atacar sucio...-dino Dyspo adolorido.

-...lo siento, la existencia del universo 7 depende del resultado de la pelea, no podemos fallar...-dijo 17 con seriedad.

-...porque interferiste en la pelea...-dijo freezer enojado de la pequeña humillación de dyspo.

-...lo hice lo que tenia que hacer, si no actuaba rápido de seguro ese guerrero te sacaría de la arena...-dijo 17 con seriedad.

-...bueno eso ya no importa, solo no vuelva a meterte en mi camino...-dijo Freezer apuntando con su dedo índice disparando ráfagas de ki contra dyspo sin piedad.

-...ahhh...-gritaba de dolor dyspo para que al final freezer lo golpeará con una poderosa viga de rayo hasta sacar a Dyspo de la arena.

 **Con daishinkan y los zenos-sama**

-...dyspo-san eliminado...-dijo al unísono los zenos-sama anotando en su zenopad.

-...parece que dyspo fue eliminado del torneo.

 **en el reino de la nada.**

Toppo gruñe al ver que dyspo perdió, goku observó como jiren sin piedad había vencido a vegeta.

-...maldición dyspo, debió descansar más...ahora tengo que hacerme cargos de todos ustedes...-exclamó Toppo.

Goku en su modo super saiyajin blue tenía problema para seguir en la pelea, cada vez Toppo le estaba comenzado a seguir a su ritmo en la pelea y pronto comenzó a superar su fuerza.

-...Son goku, despídete de su universo...-exclamó Toppo golpeando a Goku al rostro seguido con una patada al pecho que lo envío a derrapar al suelo...

-..lo siento Toppo, pero yo no me rindo, aun no peleó con toda mi fuerza...-dijo Goku envolviendo su cuerpo en su estado kaioken.

En un destello de velocidad, Toppo recibió un puñetazo al rostro seguido con una ráfagas de puñetazos al estómago.

Toppo intento responder con un puñetazo sólo para que Goku atrapará su brazo y lo hizo girar su cuerpo hasta enviar a chocar contra una pared de piedra.

-... **kame hame ha...**.-exclamó Goku usando su técnica de firma disparando una poderosa viga rayo directo a toppo.

-...como si esa insignificante técnica funcionarán conmigo...-exclamó toppo usando sus 2 manos grandes para soportar todo el peso del ataque.

Para la sorpresa de Goku, su técnica fue repelida por el capitán de la tropa del orgullo.

-...no me hice líder de la tropa por nada, pelee con guerreros mucho más fuerte que tu, son Goku...tu técnica le falta más poder para causarme un daño considerable...-murmuró Toppo con seriedad.

-...jejeje si, debí haberlo hecho ante...-murmuró un poco cansado Goku mientra se desactiva su transformación...

-...es hora de terminar con eso...-exclamó Toppo apuntando con sus manos a Goku.

-...desaparece, Son Goku, **Justice flash...**.-exclamó toppo disparando una andanada de ráfagas de ki.

Goku estaba muy cansado para esquivar, de repente alguien apareció para que manifestará una barrera de energía protegiendo de los ataques de toppo.

-...17..freezer...-exclamó Goku al ver a 17 y freezer a su lado.

-...que lamentable apariencia tiene, a pesar de haber confiado mi poder, aun tiene problema para seguir en la batalla...-dijo Freezer con burla.

-..je je je lo siento, aun estoy agotado después de la pelea con kefla y aniranza...aun no recuperó todo mi poder...-dijo Goku.

-...pero que hay de la semilla de hermitaño...con ella, podrá recuperarse al 100 %...-dijo 17.

-..jajaja resulta que me queda 2, tengo que conservarla para el final...-dijo Goku un poco apenado.

-...tch, más débiles para vencer...me da igual, que sea 1 o 3, yo los enfrentare...-dijo Toppo cruzando de brazos esperando el desafío de su enemigo.

-...dejando aún lado la situación,, freezer y yo mantendremos ocupado con el, tu ayuda a Vegeta, el esta teniendo problema para luchar...-dijo 17.

-..entiendo, chicos tenga suerte...-dijo Goku sólo para que 17 colocará su mano sobre el hombro.

-...vas a necesitar mucha energía para la pelea contra Jiren..-dijo 17 pasando un poco de su poder en Goku.

-...vaya, me siento lleno de energía, gracia 17...-exclamó Goku .

-..no hay de que, al ser un androide, tengo energía ilimitado para luchar, así no es problema poder enviarte un poco de mi poder...-dijo 17 .

-...gracia...-dijo Goku para luego ir hacia donde estaba vegeta y jiren.

-...no importa que tan bueno lucha, no hay manera de que me pueda ganarme...-dijo Toppo con seriedad preparando su postura.

-...que problemático, nos toca luchar con un líder muy arrogante...-murmuró 17 preparando su guardia.

-...ohohoh, será divertido quitar la sonrisa de confianza...-dijo Freezer en su estado Golden.

 **Con vegeta vs jiren.**

Vegeta se encontraba incrustado en la pared, poco a poco abrió los ojos a ver a jiren de frente.

-...eso es lo mejor que tiene, insecto...-murmuró adolorido.

-...no...-murmuró Jiren golpeando a vegeta con una metralla de puños haciendo atravesar a vegeta por la pared para luego golpear su cuerpo en el suelo.

En ese momento jiren esquivo a tiempo una patada que iba dirigida a su cabeza.

-...Son Goku...-murmuró Jiren al ver a su oponente.

-...yo jiren, veo que te divertiste en la pelea...-murmuró Goku acercándose hacía vegeta.

-...-jiren se mantenía callado.

-...kakarotto...-murmuró adolorido vegeta al ver al idiota de su amigo.

-...lo siento vegeta, pero parece que tiene una batalla muy difícil, ten, una semilla de hermitaño...-murmuró Goku dando una semilla verde, vegeta comió la semilla y poco a poco recupera fuerza.

-...no tenia que meterte en mi pelea idiota...-dijo Vegeta.

-...vamos vegeta no sea así, el señor Bill se enfadada mucho con nosotros si le fallamos...-dijo Goku de forma despreocupado.

-...odio interrumpir su bromance, pero estamos en una pelea, peleará o no...-dijo Jiren irritado...

Vegeta estaba enojado por lo que dijo jiren.

-...que acabas de decir sabandija...-exclamó Vegeta transformando en supersaiyajin blue.

-...bromance, que significa eso...-dijo Goku confundido por el significado.

-...bueno eso ya ni importa, vegeta yo también peleare...-dijo Goku transformándose en super saiyajin blue.

Justo cuando Goku y vegeta hiciera algo, una explosión sucedió en el medio de la pelea...

Poco a poco el polvo se disolvió, vio una persona en el cráter, todos sabían quien era.

-...bien...quien de ustedes...es mi siguiente...oponente!..-exclamó al ultimo Naruto dando un grito de guerra con fuerza haciendo más profundo el cráter debajo de Naruto.

Jiren estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia Naruto sólo para que una voz en su cabeza lo detuviera.

-... **(no lo haga Jiren, abandona la pelea, aun no recuperaste toda su fuerza, deja que se destruyan entre ellos, cuando ellos termine su pelea, eliminalo...).**..-murmuró vermoud con seriedad telepaticamente...

-...entendido...-pensó Jiren de mala gana, ante de que Goku y vegeta pudiera decir algo, Jiren abandona rápido la batalla.

-...tch, maldito cobarde..-murmuró Naruto para luego enfocar su mirada en Son Goku.

-...finalmente, Son Goku, el único luchador que esperaba encontrarme en ese lugar, vamos a luchar, seré tu oponente...-exclamó Naruto preparando su puño derecho.

-...kakarotto no será tu único oponente, voy a luchar también...-dijo Vegeta en su transformación en estado blue.

-...como guste, vamos, dame la pelea del siglo...-exclamó Naruto usando el 60% de su fuerza.

-...let's dance...-murmuró Naruto oscuramente.

 **Fin del capitulo 20.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes de fanfic, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo de Naruto belladonna, espero que lo disfrute.**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios.**

 **-...Guest 1: en ese capítulo goku reaccionará por lo que paso a Gohan.**

 **-...lancer-san: espero que lo disfruten esa pelea.**

 **-...Ligatto: aquí tiene su droga espero que lo disfrute.**

 **-...FanSuperAnime: de nada amigo, tuve mucha imaginación con respecto a la pelea con Naruto con gohan super saiyajin, pero aquí vengo a dejar ese capítulo.**

 **-...Elrios1999: gracia elri, espero que tu también la pase genial y disfrute el capitulo de hoy.**

 **-...CcSakuraforever- gracia amiga, espero que lo disfrute esa pelea.**

 **-...Sonku25" hasta ahora solo me concentrare en los otros capítulos de Nivans y Naruto belladonna.**

 **-...Silver D wolf: el gracia por comentar.**

 **-...bladetri: gracia bro por like**

 **capitulo 21: Naruto vs Goku y vegeta, la fusión...**

 **Reino de la nada**

Goku y vegeta no quitaba la mirada sobre Naruto, vegeta estaba nervioso, había enfrentado a Naruto ante, sabía que no mostró todo su poder, pero aun así, se había vuelto más fuerte que ante.

Goku miraba con seriedad a Naruto, había visto toda la pelea que tuvo Naruto con vegeta, y sabía que era fuerte, tenia que mantener alerta.

-...quiere comenzar...-dijo Naruto sin quitar la mirada a sus futuras presas.

Vegeta se lanzó primero al ataque, enfocó su poder en si puño, Naruto sonrió al ver eso.

-...toma insecto...-exclamó Vegeta, vio como Naruto levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a girar lentamente como un vórtice.

-... **belladonna: Black hole...**.-exclamó Naruto atrapando a vegeta con su mano aferrando a la garganta del saiyajin.

Vegeta al quedar atrapado, reaccionó a tiempo para colocar sus manos enfrente del rostro de Naruto...

-...big bang attack...-exclamó Vegeta disparó un potente esfera de energía al rostro de Naruto, pero Naruto no había quitado el agarre.

-...aburrido...-murmuró Naruto golpeando a vegeta al suelo creando una explosión de polvo.

-...uargh...-se quejaba vegeta al recibir el impacto del suelo.

En ese instante, Naruto mira a Goku que estaba serio.

-...ahora sigue tu...-en un parpadeo Naruto termina enfrente de Goku con una patada al rostro, pero Goku esquiva el ataque y lanza su contrataque, Naruto desvía ese golpe con su brazo.

Ambos lanzaron sus mejores ataques pero todos fueron desviado con facilidad.

-...eres fuerte...de eso no hay duda...-dijo Goku desviando todos los ataques mientra ataca.

-...tu también, eh esperando mucho para que pudiera enfrentarme a usted, se que eres el más fuerte del universo 7, espero que no me decepcioné demasiado...-dijo Naruto haciendo los mismo que Goku.

-...ja ja ja debo decir lo mismo...-dijo Goku mientra desvía el golpe y rápidamente golpea a Naruto al rostro haciendo retroceder por la fuerza.

El humo detrás de ese golpe venía de la mejilla de Naruto, su mirada era vacío.

-...no no no no no...-murmuraba Naruto tocando su mejilla con la esperanza de sentir algo.

-...que pasa...-dijo Goku confundido.

-...tu golpe, no me dolió, eso me enoja!...-exclamó Naruto enojado y se lanzó contra Goku golpeando con un puñetazo al rostro, la fuerza detrás de ese golpe envía a Goku a donde estaba vegeta.

-...maldición, lo volví a subestimar...-murmuró Vegeta levantándose sólo para ver a Goku chocar contra su cuerpo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo de forma brusca, enfrente de ellos había venido naruto que tenia cara de poco amigos.

-...que enorme decepción, vamos...-exclamó Naruto preparando sus puños.

-...mocoso malcriado, te vamos a enseñar a respetar a los mayores...-exclamó Vegeta lanzándose contra Naruto, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar sus golpes más rápidos.

-...me sorprende que aún sigan luchando aún sabiendo que tus golpes no me puede hacer daños...-dijo Naruto con arrogancia.

-...cállate, habla mucho...-dijo vegeta, en ese momento aparece Goku con un codazo a la mandíbula de Naruto, vegeta aprovecha para lanzar múltiples golpes al estómagos.

Ambos saiyajines comenzaron a lanzar descargas de golpes contra Naruto, cada golpes era mas brutales que cualquier personas normal se sentiría asqueado de verlo.

-...vamos, ni siquiera lo intenta...no siento nada...-exclamó Naruto con un patada al estómago de Goku seguido con un cabezazo al pecho de vegeta.

Ambos retrocedieron para tomar distancia.

-...es muy resistente, tiene un enorme aguante...-dijo vegeta.

-...tengo un plan vegeta...si funciona, podremos vencerlo...-dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-...finalmente usa la cabeza idiota...espero que sea bueno...-dijo Vegeta sin quitar la mirada en su enemigo.

-...el plan es golpear con toda nuestra fuerza, que dice...-dijo Goku.

-...por una vez, tendré que seguir tu plan, espero que funcione kakarotto...-dijo vegeta .

-...AHHHHHHHHH...-Goku y vegeta dieron un grito de guerra al unísono y se lanzaron hacia Naruto.

En un parpadeo Goku y vegeta golpeó con una poderosa tacleada, fue tal que Naruto tambalea, vegeta extendió sus manos.

-...muereeeeee...-exclamó Vegeta disparando una furiosa metralla de ráfagas de Ki que cubrió a Naruto dando de lleno.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...-exclamó Vegeta sin dejar de disparar.

-...aburrido...-exclamó Naruto saliendo de rango del ataque, pero era atacado por la espalda por Goku que envió a Naruto al suelo.

Vegeta con una velocidad y fuerza mejorado golpea a Naruto con un uppercut a la barbilla con fuerza suficiente para elevar al aire, Goku término con una patada extendida al pecho enviando a Naruto rodar por el suelo.

-...eso...es...todo...-dijo Naruto levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-...kakarotto...es hora...-exclamó Vegeta cargando todo su poder.

-...si vegeta...-exclamó Goku cargando todo su poder en sus manos.

-...si, si lanzame con todo lo que tenga...-dijo Naruto corriendo hacia Goku y vegeta.

-...kame hame ha!...-exclamó Goku lanzando una gigantesca viga de rayo sobre Naruto.

-...final flash!..-exclamó una viga dorada con mayor poder.

El poder cambinado de ambos ataques le dio de lleno a Naruto creando una potente explosión que acabo con todo a su alrededor.

Tanto Goku y vegeta se quedo viendo como el polvo se disolvió, cuando terminó de disolver, ambos apretaron los dientes al ver a Naruto con un pocos de heridas pero que se cerraba gracia a su regeneración rápida.

-...tengo que admitir, ese ataque en verdad me hizo sentir un poco, pero no es suficiente para satisfacerme...-dijo Naruto.

En un parpadeo Naruto termina enfrente de Vegeta con un rodillazo en la entrepierna...

-...Ahhhhhhhh...-vegeta rugió de dolor al sentir las rodilla golpear su parte sensible.

Cayendo de rodillas, vegeta aprietaba los dientes para aguantar el dolor, Naruto movió su brazo para bloquear el golpe de Goku.

-...aun débil todavía, que pasa, aun no revela todo su poder...-dijo Naruto para luego golpear a Goku en el pecho haciendo retroceder.

En ese momento, Naruto golpea con un rodillazo debajo de la barbilla de vegeta enviando a volar por los aires haciendo chocar contra una pared de escombro.

En ese momento aparece Goku intentando golpear, pero Naruto esquivo y agarra a Goku por la cintura y aplica un germán suplex.

-...eres inútil al igual que tu hijo...-exclamó Naruto levantándose para luego patear a un caído Goku de distancia.

Goku intenta con mucho esfuerzo levantarse, Naruto caminaba alrededor de Goku.

-...vamos, tu hijo era una decepción, lo bueno que le destroce el brazo durante nuestra pelea...-dijo Naruto.

-...que dijiste...-exclamó Goku enojado.

-...simple, mi pelea con el solo fue un calentamiento, desgraciadamente no cumplió con todas mis expectativas, solo me dio un poco de pelea, pero al final no aguanto, mira estoy luchando con el 50% por ciento...esperaba que ustedes 2 pudiera hacerme luchar mucho más...-dijo Naruto con burla.

Goku miro en la zona de los espectadores para ver a Gohan, pudo ver que Gohan había perdido un brazo en la pelea.

-... (temblando de la ira)...eres un maldito...hiciste esto solo para que Gohan pudiera revelar su máximo poder...-dijo Goku enojado .

-...por supuesto, vamos, usa esa rabia, quiero que me lo muestro todos...-dijo Naruto incitando a Goku a pelear.

-... (revelando el kaioken)...MALDITO, NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!..-en un destello de velocidad golpea a Naruto a la mejilla con una fuerza muy superior como la anterior.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, pronto Goku golpea a Naruto en el estómago quitando el aire y comenzó a golpear de forma repetida.

-...si, eso quería, enojate, muestra esa rabia...-exclama Naruto siendo golpeado de forma brutal por Goku.

Goku agarra a Naruto por pie y comenzó a girar su cuerpo hasta soltarlo y enviarlo al suelo.

En ese momento, Goku aparece enfrente de un caído Naruto con su mano reuniendo mucho poder.

-...Kame hame ha X1000000000-...exclamó Goku disparando un poderoso rayo rojo que cubrió a Naruto, la explosión fue tan poderoso que rápidamente fue dispersado.

Goku abrió los ojos al ver que su técnica fue detenido con una mano.

-...65%...felicidades...-murmuró Naruto con su cuerpo quemado.

rápidamente Naruto golpea a Goku con un puñetazo al pecho enviando a Goku estrellarse al suelo, ese golpe hizo disolver el kaioken de golpe.

En ese momento aparece vegeta intentando a golpear a Naruto, pero el atrapó el brazo y lo azotó al suelo.

Goku se levanta de nuevo y se lanza para atacar, pero Naruto levanta el cuerpo de vegeta para luego azotar a Goku con vegeta al suelo creando una explosión.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, reveló a Naruto tener el pie sobre la espalda de Goku mientra su mano aferraba el brazo de vegeta.

-...vamos, eso eso todo...me estoy aburriendo...-dijo Naruto, rápidamente Vegeta extendió la palma al rostro de Naruto.

-...comete ésto...-exclamó disparando una ráfaga fuerte, ese ataque hace que Naruto sueltes el agarre a ambos, Goku retrocede mientra reúne todo su poder en su mano

-...eso es por gohan...-dijo Goku reuniendo todo su poder en su mano.

-...Kame hame ha...-exclamó Goku disparando viga de rayo contra Naruto sólo para que el lo detuviera con su mano extendida.

-...muy débil...-murmuró Naruto sólo para sentir un golpe en la nuca.

Vegeta aparece detrás de Naruto con una patada a la cabeza haciendo retroceder.

-...me estoy cansando de tus ataques débiles...-exclamó Naruto intentando golpear a Vegeta pero esquiva a dura pena.

-...toma !...-exclamó vegeta pegando con un puñetazo tan fuerte que hizo que Naruto retrocediera, Vegeta no termino y agarro a Naruto detrás de su cabeza para luego enterrarlo al suelo.

Levantándose sin problema, Vegeta le propina un puñetazo al rostro haciendo rodarse al suelo.

-...double big bang attack...-exclamó vegeta con sus manos creando ambas esferas gigantes de energía golpeando a Naruto en el blanco.

Poco a poco Naruto se levanta con dificultad mientra las heridas se cerraba lentamente gracia al aura de kyubi...

-...Los saiyajines son muy interesantes, escuché de la señora Vados que su raza son muy fuerte y que puede volverse aún más fuerte con cada pelea que va teniendo, me eh dado cuenta que con cada batalla que van teniendo, su fuerza, su velocidad, su resistencia van aumentando, pero...-dijo Naruto comenzó a ponerse serio mirando a los 2.

-...ustedes 2 no son nada, ustedes se creen más fuerte que yo, que chiste, ser mas fuerte que yo, eso no existe, por eso estoy aquí, para buscar a alguien que pudiera quitarme el aburrimiento...-dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Goku se mantenía serio mientra vegeta apretara los dientes al escuchar el insulto del líder del universo 6.

-...vegeta...-dijo Goku calmando a su amigo.

-(suspiro irritante)...lo se kakarotto, debí saber que el equipo del universo 6 tendría luchadores más molesto...pero eso no importa, vamos a destrozarte...-dijo Vegeta con seriedad mirando a Naruto.

-...Así se habla vegeta, aun tenemos oportunidad para ganarle...-dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-...como lo haremos, no importa cuántos daños le hagamos, nunca cae, me hace creer que es invencible...-murmuró vegeta.

-...si peleamos en forma separada, tal vez no sea suficiente, pero si lo hacemos junto, tal vez haya oportunidad...-dijo Goku sacando de su bolsillo los aros de potaras.

-...de donde sacaste eso...-dijo Vegeta al reconocer los aros de potaras.

-...la pelea con kefla, al terminar de vencer a ella, se le cayó los aros, tenemos oportunidad, si nos fusionados nuestro poderes, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de sacarlo de la arena...-dijo Goku.

-...maldición, me prometí a mismo jamás volverme a fusioname contigo, pero que más da...-dijo vegeta recogiendo los aros de potaras.

-...combinando nuestra fuerzas más el entrenamiento con el poder actual, podemos ir mucho más allá...-dijo Goku colocando el aro en su oreja derecha.

-...cállate...espero que valga la pena..-gruñe vegeta colocando el aro en su oreja izquierda.

Naruto estaba mirando muy confundido.

-...que hace...-dijo Naruto mirando a los 2.

-...una sorpresa...-dijo Goku, pronto ambos chocaron hasta que su cuerpo eran una masa se luz.

Naruto abrió cerros los ojos por la luz, cuando la luz de disolvió, sintió un gigantesco aumento de poder que hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos.

-...finalmente...es hora de luchar!..-exclamó Vegetto con la voz de Goku y vegeta al unísono.

-...bien, venga con todos...-dijo Naruto lanzándose sólo para que vegetto golpeará a Naruto enviando a chocar contra la pared.

Naruto intenta levantase sólo para recibir una patada al rostro con fuerza suficiente hasta que cuerpo rodará al suelo...pero es detenido secamente con un puñetazo al estómago por vegetto.

Naruto intenta atacar sólo para que Vegeta hiciera una voltereta hasta aterrizar hasta tomar distancia.

-...que te pareció...-exclamó Vegetto con arrogancia.

-...jajajaja finalmente ustedes si puedan ser capaz de hacer sentir dolor...-dijo Naruto preparando sus puños, había aumentado su poder a 70%...

 **Fin del capitulo 21.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Nota del autor: Hola gentes, como esta, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de Naruto el monstruo entre dioses. Espero que le gusten.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-...Guest: es cierto, la fusión no durará mucho, la batalla que habrá en ese capítulo será ta bien épico como la anterior, espero que le gusten, acerca de vegeta, en el próximo capítulo tal vez vegeta pueda evolucionar su poder.**

 **-...Genjuki: aquí tiene bro, espero que le gusten.**

 **-...Guest 2: paciencia hermano...en el próximo habrá entrepierna pateada.**

 **-...Lancer-san: aquí va amigo, ese capítulo habrá mucha pelea tan fuerte que habrá órgasmo.**

 **-...Sonku25: gracia viejo.**

 **-...Robbstark-Nh: espero que disfrute ese capítulo tanto a mi, agrege una pelea que tiene una ligera referencia a algún anime que ustedes vieron.**

 **-...Silber DWolf: gracia amigo, es mi don de crear vida en una historia de pelea, solo tiene que imaginarlo y listo, un anime en letras jajajaja.**

 **-...Askaroth: en el siguiente capítulo tal vez entre el kyubii para pelear usando el cuerpo de Naruto.**

 **-..Fdms85: espero que le guste ese capítulo, será más épico que la anterior.**

 **-...bladetri: gracia.**

 **-...Johan Uzumaki: gracia amigo, espero que lo disfrute.**

 **-...CCSAKURAFOREVER: gracia saku, espero que te gusten ese capítulo.**

 **Bien amigos, aquí le dejo ese capítulo.**

 **Insertar canción: Linkin Park ( New divide)**

 **Capítulo 22: Naruto vs vegito**

 **Con los espectadores**

Todos no lo podía creer, incluso caulifla y champa estaba enojado de que Son goku tuviera en sus manos los aros de potaras.

-...maldición, debió caer cuando perdí la batalla...-dijo molesta caulifla.

-...idiota, como pudiste dejar tirado algo tan importante...-exclamó Champa.

-...pero ahora la batalla será más interesante, la fusión de Goku y vegeta vs Naruto, es una batalla muy interesante de ver...-dijo Vados con su siempre sonrisa misteriosa.

-...pienso lo mismo hermana, veamos hasta donde llega esa pelea...-dijo Whis.

-...la situación en el torneo es muy intenso, hasta ahora queda poco para que termine, el universo 1 ya cuenta con 2 luchadores, el universo 6 queda solo 1 y el universo 7 sólo queda 4...-dijo Bill.

-...solo el señor goku y el señor vegeta tiene el poder en ese torneo para ir con todos...-dijo El aprendiz de kaioshin.

-...por no hablar, que la fusión puede llegar a durar menos que la fusión de caulifla y kale por el uso de energía.

-...pero aun así, espero que esa batalla pueda que ellos pueda ganarle...-dijo Piccolo con seriedad junto con los demás.

 **En el Reino de la nada.**

-Jejeje eso se pone emocionante, puedo ver que esta pelea será muy interesante, ya estoy imaginando el final...-dijo Naruto preparando sus postura.

-...espero que no te haya acobardado por eso...-dijo Vegito cruzando de brazos.

-...tontería, solo porque ustedes se fusionaron puede estar a mi nivel, que ilusos, ni siquiera eh luchado con todo mi poder...peleare con el 70% de mi fuerza para probar que no miento...-dijo Naruto con arrogancia.

-...je je ...-se reía Vegito con los brazos cruzados mientra desaparece de la nada.

Naruto abrió los ojos, solo para sentir una potente patada detrás de su cabeza.

Vegito con lo brazos cruzados había metido una segunda patada aún más fuerte haciendo que Naruto caiga de una rodilla, una tercera patada lo hizo arrodillarse por completo, lo termino con una patada más fuerte al rostro con una fuerza demoledora enviando a Naruto rodarse al suelo hasta chocar su cuerpo contra una pared haciendo pedazos.

Levantándose con dificultad, Naruto se lanzó con su puño extendido pero Vegito lo detiene con la suela del pie deteniendo el impacto, Vegito rápidamente golpea con una patada rápida haciendo retroceder.

Naruto intento lanzar una series de golpes pero cada golpes era eludido fácilmente por Vegito que tenia los brazos cruzados mientra esquivaba todos los ataques como si fuera un juego.

-...maldición, me esta haciendo enojar...-dijo Naruto poniendo más velocidad en sus golpes, Vegito estaba comenzando a tener problema para esquivar todos los ataques.

Vegito detiene el puñetazo con su rodilla y rápidamente le mete una patada a la mandíbula haciendo retroceder aún más.

Vegito se lanza a la batalla atacando a Naruto con una serie de puñetazos sólo para que Naruto cruzará los brazos para soportar con dificultad los ataques.

Poco a poco Vegito rompió la defensa de Naruto y lo golpea con un furioso uppercut seguido con una ráfagas de puñetazos al pecho, un uppercut otra vez y para terminar con una patada doble en el pecho haciendo que Naruto pierda aire.

Naruto respiraba mientra se recuperaba aire por la patada, ahora después de recuperarse por completo miro con una pequeña sonrisa a su enemigo.

-...ya entiendo, ahora que se fusionaron, son más fuerte que cuando peleaban junto...-dijo Naruto.

-...por supuesto mocoso, soy más fuerte, tanto como para vencerte de una manera aplastante...-dijo Vegito con arrogancia en sus palabras.

-...ese exceso de confianza será tu perdición...vamos, deja de hablar y pelea con todos, quiero ver todo su poder combinado...iré con el 75%...-dijo Naruto preparando sus puños mientra se notaba las venas de sus puños y brazos.

-...bueno si eso quiere, con gusto te lo concedere!...-exclamó Vegito transformándose en Super saiyajin blue...

 **Con los espectadores.**

Whis analizaba la pelea con interés hasta que hizo un suspiro decepcionante.

-...bueno parece que habrá un resultado inesperado si esto sigue así...-dijo Whis atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...que quiere decir Whis...-dijo de forma serio el dios de la destrucción del universo 7.

-...la pelea parece que tiene mucha ventaja la fusión de Goku y vegeta por su intenso poder, incluso con esa fuerza que tiene, puede incluso sobrepasar al líder del univers Jiren con facilidad...-dijo Whis sorprendiendo a todos.

-...imposible, no hay forma de que esa fusión pueda estar a la par de Jiren...-dijo vermoud ..

-...mi hermano tiene razón en eso señor vermoud...el dice la verdad...-dijo Vados consiguiendo la atención de champa.

-...oye, de que lado está vados!..-exclamó champa.

-...de tu lado por supuesto señor champa, lo que trato de decir es que el poder de los aros de potaras no es algo que debe tomar tan a la ligera, esos aros son muy poderosa, le permite a 2 personas fusionarse para ser uno con un poder a nuevo nivel...-dijo Vados.

-...Así es, Goku y vegeta recibió entrenamiento de nosotros, como resultados, ambos se convirtieron en super saiyajin fase dios (blue), pero con los 2 fusionados, sus poderes aumentaron considerablemente, incluso sería capaz de darle al señor Bill una pelea decente...-explicó whis.

-...eso quiere decir que Goku y vegeta tiene oportunidad de ganarle...-dijo Krillin.

-...depende a donde va esa pelea, el único problema es esos 2, al fusionarse, sus personalidades se vuelve en uno, ahora es un guerrero con mucho orgullo como vegeta y un enorme exceso de confianza como Goku, como resultados puede ser su mayor error si subestima así a su enemigo...-dijo Whis causando que todos se sorprenda lo que escucho.

 **Con los luchadores.**

La batalla era muy parejo, tanto Vegito como naruto intercambia golpes de forma rápida, naruto poco a poco le estaba comenzando a superar a Vegito.

-... **belladonna: uppercut...-** exclamó Naruto golpeando a Vegito con un uppercut en el estómago causando que Vegito retrocede un poco.

Aún no terminando de atacar, Naruto continúa con un codazo en la espalda, seguido con una patada bajo la barbilla que elevó a Vegito al aire.

naruto luego salta sobre Vegito para golpear con un codazo a la cabeza enviando a Vegito al suelo.

Naruto vio como salía Vegito que no paraba de girar su brazo para aliviar sus huesos mientra lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-...tus golpes fueron demasiado suaves, tal vez debería cambiar tu manera de golpear...-dijo Vegito causando que Naruto se ríe se forma silenciosa.

-...jejejeje cuanta confianza tiene eh, veamos cuanto puede seguir hablando cuanto te haga pedazos...-exclamó Naruto lanzadose con todo.

Cuando Naruto y Vegito comenzaron a volver intercambiar lluvias de puñetazos, era tan fuerte que dejaba un profundo cráter debajo de ellos.

Puñetazos contra puñetazos, patadas vs patadas, voluntades contra voluntades.

La pelea se tornaba más brutal que ante.

Naruto ponía más velocidad y fuerzas a sus golpes, Vegito esquivaba y repelia todos los golpes.

En este instante Vegito lo detiene su patrón de ataque con un rodillazo al estómago haciendo que Naruto arqueara la espalda, seguido con un puñetazo al rostro de Naruto sacando sangre de su nariz.

Vegito agarra a Naruto por el cabello mientra su mano cargaba una esfera de energía.

-...toma maldito...-exclama Vegito golpeando de lleno a Naruto causando una explosión.

En la explosión salía Naruto retrocediendo, su cuerpo sufría mucha quemaduras, pero poco a poco se curaba gracia a su regeneración.

-...maldito...-murmuraba enojado Naruto.

-...je je je ahora que lo veo, tu regeneración esta mas lento que ante, dime niño, cuantas veces te has regenerados...-pregunto Vegito.

-...a que se debe esta pregunta...-dijo de forma fría Naruto.

-...por nada, solo pienso que mientras más te regenera, más lento te vuelve, y poco a pocos tus heridas se va aumentando...veamos cuantos puedes seguir con esos...-dijo Vegito creando en su mano derecha una espada de energía.

-...je je je crees que tu espada de ki podrá hacerme un rasguño...-exclamó Naruto sólo para que Vegito termina detrás de Naruto con espada al aire.

-...muy lento...-dijo Vegito causando que múltiples cortes apareciera en todos el cuerpo.

-...Ahhhhhhh...-gritaba de dolor Naruto mientra le salía múltiples geiser de sangres de diferentes heridas de cortes..

Vegito vio como Naruto luego comenzó a reírse de alegría hasta convertirse una risa completamente macabras.

-...que te causa tanta gracia...-dijo Vegito confundido por la acción de Naruto.

-...ja ja ja ja, estoy riéndome porque finalmente puedo sentirlo, eso que sentí era dolor, nunca sentí tanto dolor en mi cuerpo, es tan doloroso que quiero llorar, debo darte las gracias, toda mi vida eh esperado que alguien me hiciera sentir algo como eso...ninguna pelea se puede comparar con eso, tu eres el único que me puede darme la emoción que tanto deseo...-exclamó Naruto preparando sus puños.

-...por era razón, iré al 80% de mi poder...-exclamó Naruto en un parpadeo se velocidad aparece enfrente de Vegito y con una velocidad muy superior golpea a Vegito a la mandíbula con una fuerza demoledora enviando a Vegito a chocar su cuerpo contra una pared.

Vegito no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que Naruto agarró a Vegito al rostro y lo hizo chocar contra múltiples paredes hasta mandarlo a volar con una uppercut.

Estando en el aire, Naruto salta para agarrar a Vegito por el pie y lo aventó su cuerpo contra el suelo.

-..Toma maldito, golpes consecutivos fuertes...-exclamó Naruto enviando una furiosa ráfagas de 1000 puñetazos al cuerpos de Vegito causando que gigantesca explosión de polvo seguido con una potente explosión.

En la explosión del humo salía Vegito con pocas heridas mientra Naruto salía de la explosión con su puño a punto de golpear.

-...esquiva eso!...-exclamó Naruto lanzando su puñetazo.

-... **Golpe serio 80%.**...-exclamó Naruto, Vegito esquivo a tiempo ese puñetazo que tocaba el suelo.

 **Explosión**

Una parte de la arena quedó cubierto de polvo de la explosión seguido con una pequeño terremoto producto del golpe...

Vegito aterriza al otro extremo de la explosión mientra Naruto aterriza enfrente de Vegito.

-...debo decir que fue una locura, ese golpe sin duda me haría mucho daños si lo hubiera recibido de lleno, aun la fusión, te las arreglas para mantenerte de pie en esa batalla.-dijo Vegito.

-...nunca me había emocionado tanto, no pensé que ustedes 2 sea también capaz de hacerme esa cantidad de daños, ni siquiera revelaste el Ultra instinto...-dijo Naruto caminando alrededor de Vegito.

-...pero, algo me dice que no podrá seguir manteniendo esa forma por mucho tiempo, con tu fuerza actual, no podrá conmigo con mi 80%...-dijo Naruto haciendo que vegito este serio.

-... (suspiro)...tiene razón, solo me queda un minuto para mantener esa fusión, cuando eso pase, seria el fin, pero aun así, no pienso rendirme...-dijo Vegito.

-...en ese caso, acepta tu derrota...Aquí termina ahora...-exclamó Naruto lanzándose hacia Vegito.

Vegito miro a Naruto correr hacia su dirección, sus ojos se pusieron serio.

-...no voy a perder, porque soy...soy...La esperanza del universo 7!...-exclamó Vegito envolviendo su cuerpo en una aura roja y azul.

-... **Kaioken!.**..-exclamó Vegito haciendo más profundo el cráter debajo de él.

Ambos se lanzaron para dar su mejor golpe.

Cuando Vegito y Naruto llegaron, ambos tenían sus puños para atrás.

-...AHHHHHHH/AHHHHHHHH!..-Ambos chocaron puños causando una gigantesca explosión de onda de choque que destruyó todo a su alrededor.

-...Oye, oye, no importa cuánto daños me haga, tengo mi regeneración, en tan sólo unos segundos, estaré como nuevo...-dijo Naruto con arrogancia.

-...si, eso lo se...-exclamó vegito, ambos comenzaron a chocar sus puños a paso lentos.

Pronto los choques se tornaron muy rápidos causado furiosos vientos de choques que expulsaba a todos a sus alrededores.

-...incluso con tu regeneración, tiene un límite, no? ...-exclamó Vegito mientra comenzaba hacer retroceder a Naruto de forma lenta mientras ambos seguían intercambiandose golpes.

-...naciste para pelear?, si luchará con el 80% de tu poder, entonce yo iré más allá del 100%...AHHHHHHHH!...-exclamó vegito agregando más velocidad a sus golpes haciendo retroceder más a Naruto.

Vegito ruge mientra golpea a Naruto con tal fuerza que envió a Naruto a rodar por el suelo mientra deja una estela de destrucción a su paso.

Vegito salta al aire mientra Naruto se recupera para saltar hacia Vegito, ambos chocaron sus cuerpos mientra Naruto trata de golpear sólo para que Vegito bloquea ese golpe y luego agarra el brazo de Naruto y comienza girar para luego con un movimiento de Judo, envió a Naruto al suelo creando una gigantesca explosión que cubrió todo el lugar.

En ese instante Vegito aterriza enfrente de Naruto que había rebotado su cuerpo luego del impacto.

Vegito crea en su mano una esfera de energía azul con relámpago dorado.

-...toma esto, Final Flash kame hame ha...-exclamó Vegito con la fuerza de 2 técnicas enfocando en su puño derecho para luego pegar un colosal puñetazo al vientre causando que Naruto gritara de dolor.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-Exclamó Naruto de dolor mientra vomita sangre.

La fuerza detrás de ese puñetazo fue tal que envió a Naruto a chocar su cuerpo desde la torre quedando pegado ahí, inconsciente.

-... (cansancio)...finalmente lo hicimos...-dijo entre dientes Vegito hasta que su cuerpo brillo hasta que se reveló a Goku y vegeta.

-...se nos acabo el tiempo...-dijo Vegeta mientra tenía en sus manos los aros de potaras...

-...si, ahora que haremos...-dijo Goku sólo para ambos fueran atacados por sorpresa por Jiren.

-...maldición, olvidamos a ese sujeto...-dijo Vegeta mientra veía a Jiren que tenia los aros potaras en sus manos.

-..Los aros de potaras...-exclamó Goku..

-...Así que con eso aros son su arma secreta, ya no tiene necesidad de usarlo otra vez...-dijo Jiren aplastando los aros con su mano..

-...no, destruyó los aros, ese infeliz...-murmuró Vegeta.

-...era la única forma de que podíamos ganarle...-dijo Goku mientra ambos se levanta.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto se encontraba inconsciente, pero podía ver el chacra de kurama envolver su cuerpo como un manto, en su mente se escuchaba una voz familiar.

-... ( **descansa compañero, es hora de que yo salga a divertirme también, tomare prestado tu cuerpo por un tiempo, je je je como sera la fuerza combinada de Naruto y de mi...me muero de verlo)..**..-se escuchó la voz de kurama en su mente.

 **Fin del capitulo 22.**

 **La situación esta cada vez más intensa, con la victoria de Goku y vegeta sobre Naruto, Jiren atacó por sorpresa sobre esos 2 y terminar destruyendo los aros, podrá Goku y vegeta salir vivo de Jiren, que sucedió con 17 y freezer con toppo.**

 **No te pierda en el próximo capítulo de Naruto Ball super.**


End file.
